Sobreviviendo a Hollywood
by Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn
Summary: Hollywood es un matadero, dónde sobrevive el más fuerte y el que más simpatía recibe de la crítica, los medios y los fanáticos, y cuente con las suficientes influencias. Los rumores son el pan de cada día y te evitan confiar en las personas a tu alrededor. Summary completo adentro. OoC/AU/TH. Writerella. Actorward. Registrado en SafeCreative.
1. El Comienzo

_Hollywood es un matadero, dónde sobrevive el más fuerte y el que más simpatía recibe de la crítica, los medios y los fanáticos, y cuente con las suficientes influencias. Los rumores son el pan de cada día y te evitan confiar en las personas a tu alrededor. Bella Swan ha superado airosa la peor parte de su nueva glamorosa vida, pero ¿que pasá cuando se convierte en una victima más de la ambición?_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, provienen de la bella imaginación de la hermosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es completamente mia, ya que a mi loca cabecita le encanta soñar despierta._

_**Capítulo beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta EFF.**_

_**www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction**_

* * *

Isabella caminaba hacia su salón vestida tan sencilla como siempre, un maquillaje ligero en su rostro, su cabello castaño con reflejos rojizos suelto sobre sus hombros, una permanente y amable sonrisa, y sus carpetas sostenidas por sus brazos contra su pecho. Ella no era de las chicas más populares en la Universidad de Cambridge, en Cambridge; sin embargo, su alegre personalidad y contagioso sentido del humor la hacían conocida por algunos estudiantes y profesores que admiraban su dedicación a sus asignaturas.

Ella era la chica que cualquiera podría encontrar en la biblioteca, leyendo un buen libro y escuchando buena música, pasándola bien en una fiesta, bromeando con sus amigos y romanceando con su novio. Sólo era una mujer de diecinueve años que disfrutaba su juventud y estudiaba entusiasta su licenciatura en Ciencias Políticas.

Sólo había algo fuera de lugar en su vida: suele escribir cada que una idea le llega a la mente. Es un secreto que sólo saben sus padres, su mejor amiga y su novio, y eso porque se encuentra participando en un concurso de escritura patrocinado por su universidad; simplemente era algo a lo que debía entrar, su pequeña alma de escritora no la dejaría descansar si no lo hacía, y fue feliz cuando inscribió su historia y la envió.

—¡Bella Swan! —gritó su amiga Angela acercándose de un salto a ella. Bella brincó soltando sus carpetas, las cuales cayeron al piso desparramando todos los papeles sueltos.

—¡Tonta! —exclamó Bella inclinándose para levantar sus cosas.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la chica ayudándola a reunir todos sus papeles. Se los dio y ambas se incorporaron para entrar al aula—. ¿Sabías que hoy anuncian al ganador del concurso? —le preguntó mientras ocupaban sus asientos.

—Angie, ¿en serio? He esperado esto toda mi vida —respondió irónica. Angela rió.

—Fue pregunta capciosa, amiga —le dijo—. Sé que ésta es una fecha importante para ti.

Bella le sonrió a su amiga.

—Por supuesto que es una fecha importante para ella —dijo James, el novio de Isabella. Se sonrieron y se dieron un pequeño beso. Bella y James llevaban saliendo cerca de cuatro meses, ella siempre había estado enamorada de él desde que lo conoció durante el último año de la complementaria*. Después de un año de coqueteos y estira y afloja, finalmente tuvieron una cita de fin de semana en la que hubieron algunos besos y al lunes siguiente se convirtieron en novios frente a toda su clase. Fue algo sin duda especial—. ¿Nerviosa?

—Un poco —reconoció Bella.

—Todo saldrá bien, amiga —le dijo Angela. Bella les ofreció una sonrisa, interrumpida por dos golpes en la puerta que les avisaba a los alumnos que el profesor había llegado.

De esa manera pasaron tres clases antes de que el rector llamara a Isabella y a otra estudiante para que fueran a su oficina. James y Angela acompañaron a Bella, pero no entraron con ella.

—Tomen asiento, señoritas —les dijo el rector a ambas chicas. Las dos se sentaron, temblando de la cabeza a los pies—. Sin rodeos: sus relatos fueron los mejores de toda la competencia y algunos de los jueces consideramos dividir el premio entre las dos, desgraciadamente no estaba permitido y tuvimos que elegir entre ustedes para el primer y segundo lugar. Así que... Felicidades, señorita Mallory.

Isabella suspiró y se retiró de rectoría después de recibir el reconocimiento que la nombraba como el segundo lugar en el concurso de escritura. Angela y James la esperaban sentados fuera de la oficina, ambos se levantaron de un salto y se acercaron a ella.

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó James. Isabella torció el gesto y les mostró el reconocimiento.

—Segundo lugar —respondió. James soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y abrazó a su novia para consolarla mientras Angela despotricaba sobre la injusticia que se había cometido, diciendo que su amiga tenía muchísimo más talento en un cabello que la chica Mallory en todo el cuerpo—. Angie, ya no importa —la detuvo Isabella—; las cosas pasan por algo, ¿no crees? Y si me destino era ser escritora como tú tanto me repites, hubiera ganado, pero como mi verdadero destino es ser embajadora no gané. Tan fácil y sencillo como eso.

—Aun así no es justo, Bells —le dijo James—. Lauren Mallory tan siquiera sabe como colorear sin salirse de la raya —soltó haciendo reír a ambas chicas—. Las invito a comer, vamos.

Fueron a su cafetería favorita, justo frente a la universidad, donde ordenaron ensaladas, emparedados y el tradicional té ingles. James y Angela animaron a una muy triste y decepcionada Isabella, mostrándose de acuerdo a su anterior razonamiento. Finalmente, ella decidió que tenía que volver a su casa, donde sus padres tenían palabras de aliento preparadas o de felicitación en su defecto.

El premio era simple: la mejor casa editora del país publicaría la historia, convirtiéndola en un éxito. Fin. Lauren Mallory recibió eso e Isabella un reconocimiento que sus padres colgarían orgullosos en una de las paredes de la sala de su casa.

Ella sabía que eso iba a pasar. Su historia realmente no tenía mucho chiste, era el trabajo de su vida, solamente, algo que llevaba escribiendo desde los dieciséis años, esos personajes crecieron junto a ella, pero no era una trama muy elaborada. Una típica historia de amor que terminó en final feliz. Quizá por eso ni ella misma se tenía esperanza. Todas las personas a su alrededor sabían eso, ella sabía eso, no tenía por qué sentirse triste, pero aun así lo hacía.

Para cuando llegó a su casa, ya se sentía un poco más animada y convencida en seguir dando todo de ella en su carrera, la cual amaba con su vida. Su hogar era una pequeña construcción de ladrillo color arena con techos oscuros y vigas blancas, con ventanales que daban vista a todo el interior; rodeada de pasto y flores que su madre adoraba. En cuanto abrió la puerta, fue recibida por el delicioso olor de la comida casera de su madre.

—¡Mamá, estoy en casa! —gritó dejando sus carpetas sobre la mesa de café, con todo y el reconocimiento. Su madre, Renée, salió de la cocina llevando dos vasos de agua con ella y usando su inseparable delantal blanco.

—¿Cómo te fue, cariño? —le preguntó dándole uno de los vasos.

—Bien —respondió dejándose caer sobre uno de los sillones blancos

—¿Y... el concurso? —inquirió la mujer sentándose a lado de su hija.

—Gané un lindo reconocimiento de segundo lugar —le dijo irónica.

—¡Oh, cariño! —exclamó Renée abrazando a Isabella—. Lo importante es que te animaste a intentarlo y que reconocieron tu esfuerzo. —Bella asintió—. ¿Quieres un poco de tarta? Es tu favorita.

—Me encantaría —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Ya vuelvo. Mientras tanto ve pensando donde quieres poner ese reconocimiento. —Renée besó la sien de su hija y se levantó para ir a la cocina y servir un pedazo de la tarta de queso que tanto le gustaba a su hija. Isabella era hija única, sus padres se conocían desde la universidad donde Charlie estudiaba Química y Renée Historia. Su padre era socio de un importante laboratorio fármaco-biológico, eso le daba facilidades de horario para pasar tiempo con su familia. Renée decidió, después de un año de tener a Isabella, que no ejercería su carrera y se quedaría en casa para estar con su pequeña en cada momento de su vida.

Isabella siempre contó con su madre en cualquier problema y la consolaba cuando su corazón se convertía en pedacitos, como en ese momento.

La chica miró las paredes de la sala y decidió dejar su reconocimiento entre la foto de bodas de sus padres y su foto de Dulces 16. Esperó a que Charlie regresara del laboratorio para que le ayudara a colgar el marco donde estaba la pesada hoja de pergamino.

—Ahí se ve muy bien, hija —le dijo su padre abrazándola. Bella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Charlie—. Lamento que las cosas no salieran como pensábamos, pero te aseguro que serás la mejor embajadora que este país pueda tener.

—Gracias, papá.

—La cena está lista —anunció Renée llevando el bowl con el asado que preparó. En ese momento, el timbre de la puerta sonó.

—Debe ser James —dijo Isabella caminando hacia la puerta.

—¿Lo invitaste? —le preguntó Renée.

—No, pero ya sabes que se autoinvita —respondió rodando los ojos. Renée sonrió y Charlie torció el gesto.

—Creo que debo repetirle a ese chico las reglas de educación para esta casa —refunfuñó. Bella negó con la cabeza abriendo la puerta. Del otro lado definitivamente no estaba James. La sorprendió encontrar a un hombre de aproximadamente la misma edad de su padre, vestido con un traje beige y camisa azul sin corbata, cabello negro y barba de tres días.

—¿Isabella Swan? —preguntó con acento americano. La chica asintió—. Mucho gusto, señorita. Soy Marcus O'Donell, uno de los jueces de escritura del concurso en el que participó. Su rector me proporcionó su dirección, espero que no le haya molestado.

Renée se acercó, extrañada de que su hija y su novio no hayan entrado al comedor aún.

—¿Quién es, cariño? —le preguntó. Isabella suspiró aliviada y se hizo a un lado para que su madre viera al sorpresivo visitante—. ¿Sí?

—Perdone por llegar de esta manera, señora Swan. Le decía a su hija que soy uno de los jueces del concurso.

—Pase —le dijo Renée recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de su hija. La mujer se encogió de hombros—. Tomé asiento, por favor —le pidió.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó Isabella.

—Debe ser algo bueno. Compórtate. ¡Charlie, ven aquí! —llamó—. ¿Le ofrezco algo, señor...?

—O'Donell. Marcus O'Donell. Y sí, gracias. Un vaso de agua.

—Por supuesto.

Después de las respectivas presentaciones y haberle entregado el vaso de agua, la familia se enfrentó al extraño visitante, extrañados, por cierto, de la sorpresa llegada.

—Señorita Swan, déjeme decirle que me sorprendió bastante cuando la señorita Mallory ganó el concurso y no usted. Su historia nos sorprendió a todos los jueces. Tiene una manera de escribir muy madura y única, jamás había leído algo como eso.

—Eso no fue lo que pensaron el resto de los jueces... —soltó Isabella recibiendo miradas reprochadoras de sus padres por su brusquedad.

—Creo que no —respondió Marcus con una pequeña sonrisa—. Vine por una razón y me alegra que estén los señores aquí. Soy un productor de televisión en Los Ángeles, California y estoy buscando nuevas ideas; como ya le dije, su historia me gustó bastante y vengo con una oferta a la que espero que no se pueda negar.

Isabella miró a sus padres temerosa de lo que ese productor le pudiera ofrecer.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Me gustaría adaptar su historia a la televisión. Le veo bastante futuro. Es una trama diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados. Traigo conmigo el contrato de adaptación —dijo metiendo su mano al interior de su saco beige, sacando de ahí un paquete de hojas doblado profesionalmente, se lo entregó a Charlie—. Ustedes pueden revisarlo con su abogado y cerciorarse de que no tiene ninguna laguna y de que no pierden los derechos de la historia.

—¿Podemos llamarlo en este momento?

—Por supuesto —respondió el productor.

Charlie se levantó del sillón y tomó el teléfono para llamar a su abogado. El hombre llegó rápidamente y revisó el contrato junto a la familia, dándose cuenta que, efectivamente, Isabella continuaría siendo la dueña completa de la historia y adquiriría los derechos que le correspondían de la serie que se haría. Tendría la oportunidad de codirigir, producir, editar y escoger el reparto; además le aseguraban que posteriormente lanzarían como libro la historia, además de elaborar guías y programas especiales con los detrás de cámaras de todos los episodios. La familia quedó realmente impresionada por todo lo que le ofrecían a la chica; sin embargo, ella no estaba absolutamente segura de firmar en ese momento.

—¿Puedo pensarlo? —preguntó.

—Faltaba más, señorita. Nada nos alegraría más que saber que se toma en serio su trabajo. Le dejo mi tarjeta para que me comunique su decisión en cuanto la tenga decidida. Sólo le voy a pedir una cosa: no se lo diga a nadie, no queremos que esto llegue a la prensa de manera precipitada y se hagan rumores que nos pueda quitar la oportunidad que la televisora nos dio.

—No hay problema. No diré nada —aseguró Isabella.

—En ese caso, me retiro. Buenas noches —dijo. Todos se despidieron de él y lo dejaron salir, quedando solamente la familia y su abogado.

—Haces bien en pensarlo. No te puedes precipitar en ninguna decisión que incluya contratos y tantas regalías —le dijo Laurent, su abogado—. Yo los dejo para que hablen de esto y consideren lo que es mejor.

—Gracias, Laurent —le dijo Charlie.

—No es nada —respondió el abogado. Caminó a la puerta y se fue.

—Piénsalo bien, cariño. Esto implicaría dejar tus estudios y en ese mundo no te puedes dar el lujo de conformarte, debes tener un plan B —le dijo Renée.

—Lo sé. Pero es una gran oportunidad. Ustedes saben que ese es el trabajo de mi vida y nada me haría más feliz que compartirlo con el mundo.

—Bueno, vamos a cenar y después hablamos de eso. ¿No tienen hambre? Yo sí y mucha —dijo Charlie.

La familia se sentó alrededor de la mesa y cenaron mientras por sus mentes pasaban las buenas y malas consecuencias en todo caso de que Isabella aceptara la oferta del señor O'Donell.

Fue una cena extrañamente silenciosa en la casa Swan, pero necesaria ya que sus vidas estaban a punto de cambiar...

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Isabella llegó a la universidad tan puntual como siempre. James la esperaba en el estacionamiento del campus.

—¿Cómo sigues? —le preguntó mientras caminaban a la entrada tomados de la mano.

—Mejor —respondió asintiendo. Realmente estaba muriendo por contarle a su novio las nuevas noticias, pero había prometido no hacerlo y ella no es de las que rompen las promesas que hace—. En realidad, mucho mejor; ahora sólo quiero concentrarme en mis estudios, y pensándolo bien, si la publicaban como libro no iba a tener mucho tiempo.

—En eso tienes razón. Pero, ¿no te sientes aún un poco triste por haber estado tan cerca de conseguirlo?

—Sólo fue la tristeza del momento. Te juro que estoy absolutamente bien.

—Te voy a creer, pero no pienses que lo voy a dejar ir.

—No esperaría menos de ti.

Entraron juntos a su primera clase donde Angela los esperaba con gesto de aburrimiento. Isabella rió sentándose a lado de su amiga.

—Ya empezó a presumir —soltó Angela como explicación.

—¿Quién? —preguntó James.

—¿Quién creen?

Lauren Mallory estaba solo dos filas detrás de ellos, hablando con la mayoría de sus compañeros sobre la reunión con la editorial que tuvo después de que le anunciaron que era la ganadora, su volumen era lo suficientemente alto para que Angela, y ahora también James e Isabella la escucharan. Incluso miraba de vez en cuando hacia el pequeño grupo que no la miraba, llamando su atención.

Isabella rodó los ojos quitando su bolso de sus hombros.

—¡Dime de qué presumes y te diré de qué careces! —gritó sin mirar a Lauren, la chica dejó de hablar dejando en claro que la había escuchado. Angela y los novios rieron dejando en silencio a Lauren Mallory y sus seguidores.

Por primera vez en todos sus años como estudiante, Isabella no pudo concentrarse en sus clases. Le daba vueltas una y otra vez a las nuevas noticias, considerando todo, el lado bueno y el lado malo. Le gustaba la idea, pero al mismo tiempo no porque tendría que mudarse a Estados Unidos, dejando atrás a sus amigos, su novio, la Universidad a la que tanto trabajo le costó entrar; toda su vida la dejaría atrás, y no estaba segura de poder hacerlo.

Dos semanas pasaron y ella aun no sabía qué hacer. Una madrugada se levantó y fue a la cocina para tomar un vaso de leche caliente, pero se sorprendió al ver a su mamá en bata y con una taza de té entre las manos.

—¿No puedes dormir? —le preguntó Renée. Ella negó y se sentó a su lado—. ¿Ya te decidiste?

—No. No sé qué hacer.

—Cariño, es una gran oportunidad que no puedes desperdiciar. Ellos creen en ti y en lo que haces, confían en que tu ingenio gustará a todo mundo.

—Tengo miedo de decepcionarlos a todos —confesó—. Que no sea como ellos esperan y al final se den cuenta que no valía la pena.

—Todo saldrá bien, cariño. Confiaste en ti cuando inscribiste la historia, confiaste en ti cuando la presentaste. Confía en ti para presentarla en la televisión —le dijo. Isabella le sonrió y se dejó abrazar.

Esa mañana ya toda la familia sabía la decisión de Isabella y estaban contentos de que por fin se había animado a hacerlo. Charlie llamó al señor O'Donell, quien aún estaba en Londres esperando la llamada de su nuevo descubrimiento. También llamaron a la rectoría de la Universidad para avisar que ese día Isabella no asistiría a sus clases dejando extrañados a su novio y su mejor amiga quienes deseaban saber lo que pasaba con Isabella pues los últimos días había estado muy extraña y eso se reflejaba en su desempeño universitario.

—Me alegra que finalmente haya decidido hacerlo, señorita Swan —le dijo Marcus después de haber firmado el contrato que permitía la adaptación de su historia a la televisión.

—Por favor, llámeme Bella. Y a mí también me alegra hacerlo.

—Bueno, Bella, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Viajarás con tus padres unos días a Los Ángeles, donde te presentaremos a los productores de la televisora y los foros que ya tenemos en mente. Sé que no puedes ausentarte mucho tiempo de la universidad, así que cuando regreses nos estaremos comunicando por internet. ¿Qué piensas?

—Me parece muy bien. ¿Cuándo salimos?

—Mañana temprano.

—¿Ya puedo decirles a mis amigos? —preguntó la chica entusiasmada. Marcus rió.

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

Esa tarde, Bella se vio obligada a ir a la universidad para tramitar sus permisos de ausencias. Le explicó al rector y su asesor el por qué de sus ausencias, ambos entendieron y la felicitaron por su decisión; aceptaron sus ausencias y le ofrecieron las facilidades para poder terminar ese semestre sin morir en el intento. Después de estrechar las manos, Isabella salió de la oficina del rector encontrándose a James, quien la miró sorprendido.

—¿Dónde te has metido? —le preguntó con una sonrisa acercándose.

—Tuve una mañana bastante ocupada —respondió y recibió el pequeño beso que su novio le dio.

—¿Quieres hablar?

—Claro, no es nada terrible —le dijo mientras caminaban a una de las bancas dentro del campus, se sentaron ahí abrazados—. En realidad es algo _asombroso_.

—Cuéntame.

—Es una larga historia y tengo que regresar a mi casa pronto así que la resumiré: mi "libro" será serie de televisión.

—¿Cómo?

—Bueno, el día que nos dieron los resultados de concurso un productor de televisión de Estados Unidos fue a mi casa y me ofreció todo eso de la serie, y hoy firmé el contrato.

—¡Eso es increíble, linda! ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

—Porque me pidieron que no lo hiciera para evitar mala prensa... Ya sabes, que salgan rumores y eso. —Su teléfono sonó en su bolsillo, ella lo sacó y vio en la pantalla el número de su casa—. Tengo que irme, pero estamos hablándonos, ¿sí?

—¿No vas a venir mañana tampoco?

—Salgo a Estados Unidos mañana, lo siento.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te vas?

—Unas semanas, solamente. Voy a conocer la televisora y al equipo y veré algunas audiciones que ya están preparando.

—En ese caso, está bien.

—Perdona que no pueda ir a tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

—No te preocupes, esto es importante para ti. Yo entiendo.

—Prometo traerte un lindo regalo de Los Ángeles. —Su celular volvió a sonar en su mano, haciendo que la chica se levantara de un salto—. Te quiero, nos vemos en unas semanas.

James vio a su novia correr con sus papeles pegados a su pecho sostenidos con una mano y la otra mano sosteniendo su celular contra su oreja; la miró irse sin darse cuenta que esa sería la última vez que la vería como Bella Swan, su adorable novia y la mejor estudiante de la generación.

* * *

_**Hola, hola :D**_

_**Una nueva historia para todas ustedes. Las que han leido Princesa en California desde el principio saben que yo abordó bastante rapido la trama en una historia, y además que Los Angeles y el Reino Unido son mis ciudades base. Tal vez en este momento no parezca muy diferente a Princesa y Realeza pero les aseguro que en verdad lo es, empezando con que aquí tendremos más drama y nos meteremos más en Hollywood. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado y me apoyen con un rr. Besos a todas y gracias por leer.**_


	2. Comienza el Cambio

_Hollywood es un matadero, dónde sobrevive el más fuerte y el que más simpatía recibe de la crítica, los medios y los fanáticos, y cuente con las suficientes influencias. Los rumores son el pan de cada día y te evitan confiar en las personas a tu alrededor. Bella Swan ha superado airosa la peor parte de su nueva glamorosa vida, pero ¿que pasá cuando se convierte en una victima más de la ambición?_

* * *

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, provienen de la bella imaginación de la hermosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es completamente mia, ya que a mi loca cabecita le encanta soñar despierta._

* * *

_**Capítulo beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta EFF.**_

_**www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction**_

Isabella tenía dos semanas ya en Los Angeles y entre revisar estudios, los planos para lo sets, pedir permisos y medio armar los _story boards_*, no había tenido un solo descanso. Por fortuna, y aprovechándose que era su último día en la ciudad, logró que le dieran un descanso. Ella habría querido recorrer Los Angeles pero su cansancio no se lo permitió, y además tenía tareas pendientes de la Universidad.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y entró Renee acompañada de una _maid_ que llevaba un carrito con todo lo necesario para un té de la tarde. Isabella miró a su madre confundida.

—Que estemos en América no quiere decir que vamos dejar nuestras costumbres de lado —le dijo Renee. Isabella sonrió.

—Es nuestro último día en América, mamá —le recordó.

—No habías tenido tiempo antes, hija. —Se sentó a su lado en la cama—. ¿Has hablado con James?

—Sí —respondió la chica torciendo el gesto—. Obviamente no está feliz con que no haya estado en su cumpleaños, pero no me lo dice, mamá, y odio eso; me hace sentir más culpable.

—Tal vez te lo dice para que no te sientas así, hija. Él te quiere de verdad.

—Y yo a él, pero por un momento me gustaría que me gritara, ¿sabes? Vamos a cumplir seis meses juntos y jamás hemos tenido una discusión, todo es demasiado perfecto que hasta parece ensayado.

—Isabella, por Dios, ¿qué cosas dices?

Isabella suspiró.

—Tengo miedo, mamá.

—¿De qué?

Bella miró de reojo a la _maid_ y volvió a mirar a su madre, diciéndole con los ojos que continuarían en cuanto la chica se fuera. Ya había hablado demasiado y sabía que si las cosas se manejarían como Marcus ya le había dicho, entonces la prensa comenzaría a investigar todo sobre su vida privada. Renee asintió entendiendo la mirada de su hija y ambas se quedaron calladas hasta que la muchacha se fue llevándose consigo el carrito de suplementos.

—Miedo a cambiar —soltó Isabella levantándose de la cama. Renee la siguió—. Miedo a ya no ser la misma Isabella de la que él se enamoró, ya es suficiente que mi vida entera cambie, no quiero hacerlo yo o que lo haga él.

—Hija, vas a cambiar, eso es más que obvio. Tú no vas a volver a ser la misma chica "invisible" que podía decir lo que quisiera sin miedo a que lo divulgaran. Pero queda en ti si vas a dejar que todo esto se te suba a la cabeza o si simplemente serás tú pero con tu rostro en todas las portadas del mundo.

Bella asintió pensando en las palabras de su madre. El cambio era algo previsible pero había una delgada línea entre dejar de ser una chica común y corriente, y ser una diva que quiere un trato diferente sólo porque es famosa. Marcus no le había dicho en qué momento y cómo iba a cambiar su vida, solo la previno y le deseo suerte... Eso casi la lleva a un ataque de pánico. _Casi_.

Madre e hija disfrutaron de su tradicional té de la tarde mientras charlaban de lo que les esperaba en su vuelta a Londres. Más tarde, Charlie se les unió y toda la familia disfrutó así de su última noche en América antes de partir a su hogar.

.

.

.

Todo volvió a la normalidad en cuanto Bella estacionó su beetle azul en la Universidad. Angela la esperaba a la entrada del campus acompañada de una rubia despampanante que vestía unos sencillos jeans, una blusa roja y unas botas de gamuza.

—¡Tanya! —exclamó Bella, abrazando a la rubia. Tanya Denali, su otra mejor amiga, la que la animaba a cometer las más infames locuras y quien, sin duda, le había hecho falta en las anteriores dos semanas—. ¿Cuándo volviste?

—Hace dos días —respondió Tanya mientras caminaban a su salón—. Y ya me enteré de lo que pasó... ¿¡No podías esperarte a que volviera!?

Bella rodó los ojos.

—De verdad hubiera querido hacerlo —masculló esbozando una tímida sonrisa. James se acercaba a ellas, pero Bella no pudo esperar más, se separó de sus amigas y corrió hacia su novio, tirándose a sus brazos—. ¡Te extrañé! —exclamó abrazándolo.

—Yo también te extrañé —respondió James—. Y más en mi cumpleaños —murmuró. Angela y Tanya rodaron los ojos.

_«Claro, sobre todo en su cumpleaños»_, pensó Angela con ironía. El chico, prácticamente, se había emborrachado y coqueteado con todas las que estaban en su fiesta, inclusive con Angela misma. Al día siguiente, él puso de pretexto que extrañaba a Isabella y que la veía en todas las mujeres, pero Angela no se lo creyó para nada.

—Ehh... Tortolitos, no quisiera interrumpirlos, pero tenemos que entrar a una clase —les dijo Tanya. Los novios soltaron su abrazo y se tomaron de las manos para entrar a su salón. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro sin soltarse.

La clase se dio sin contratiempos, Isabella puso extra atención para no perderse más de lo que ya estaba, ignorando un poquito a James, dejándolo confundido y algo enojado. Acababa de llegar y ya lo estaba dejando de lado.

—Hola, James —lo saludó una chica pelirroja con voz seductora. Isabella frunció el ceño cuando sintió a James tensarse. La chica se fue contoneando las caderas.

—¿Qué fue eso? —le preguntó Isabella.

—Nada, cariño. Ya sabes cómo es ella —respondió James jocoso. El ceño de Isabella se frunció aún más y no se relajó durante el recorrido a su próxima clase, en la cual no estaba con James.

Bella se sentía como nueva en cada una de sus clases, y sólo se había ido dos semanas, no quería ni imaginarse cuando sus ausencias fueran más prolongadas, y definitivamente lo serían. Marcus le había dicho que conforme se fueran acercando a la fase de producción, más tiempo tendría que quedarse en Los Angeles, hasta que se mudara definitivamente, por que no podían grabar nada sin la previa autorización de la mente maestra detrás de la historia, o sea ella. Oficialmente, se había convertido en productora, guionista y co-directora, así que si: vivirá en Los Angeles durante todas las grabaciones de la serie.

Tenía que decírselo a James, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Su novio daría el grito en el cielo y de alguna manera lograría que se arrepintiera de haber firmado el contrato, lo conocía, él nunca estaría de acuerdo con que se fuera. Jamás.

—Bells —la llamó Tanya. Estaban en su cafetería favorita, las clases habían terminado y como siempre, fueron a tomar un café. Isabella parpadeó y miró a sus amigas—. ¿Estás bien? No has probado ni un sorbo de tu _latte_.

—Sí, sí. No pasa nada.

—¿Segura? —le preguntó Angela.

—No —sollozó Isabella apoyando su frente en la fría y dura superficie de la mesa.

—¿Qué pasa?

Bella suspiró y levantó la cabeza.

—¿Pueden guardarme un secreto?

—¡Obvio! —exclamaron las chicas. Bella asintió.

—En unos meses me mudaré a Los Angeles —soltó dejando estupefactas a sus amigas. Suspiró—. Tengo que estar presente en las grabaciones y en las promociones...

—¿Cuándo? —le preguntó Angela.

—No sé.

—James va a explotar —dijo Tanya.

—Lo sé —respondió Bella—. Por eso no sé cómo decírselo.

—No lo hagas —le dijo Angela—. Hazlo hasta que sea inminente, así no va a poder hacer ni decir nada.

—Chicas, es mi novio.

—Pero tú tendrás una vida a parte de tu novio, Bella —le dijo Tanya—, y si te quiere tanto como dice, va a entender que debes hacer esto, que ahora es tu destino. Además, recuerda que él se va a ir el próximo año a Francia.

Isabella miro a sus amigas sorprendida.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

Angela miró a Tanya acusatoriamente. La rubia contuvo el aire.

—¿No lo sabías? —le preguntó Tanya a Isabella. Ésta negó con la cabeza—. ¡Juró que te lo iba a decir!

Bella bufó. Tomó su vaso de _latte_ y salió de la cafetería. Las chicas pagaron la cuenta y salieron detrás de ella, alcanzándola cuando estaba subiéndose a su auto en el estacionamiento de la cafetería. Ambas se subieron y la dejaron despotricar hasta que se cansó frenando en un semáforo.

—¿Cómo se enteraron? —les preguntó.

Angela y Tanya se miraron.

—La respuesta llegó durante su cumpleaños así que prácticamente toda la generación se enteró —respondió Angela—. Él de verdad me juró frente a sus padres que te lo diría de inmediato, pero...

—No lo hizo —completó Isabella acelerando cuando la luz roja cambió a verde. Tanya y Angela tuvieron que sostenerse de sus asientos por la fuerza que Bella empleó en el acelerador.

—Is, discúlpame. De saber que no te lo había dicho aún, me hubiera quedado callada —le dijo Tanya. Bella negó.

—No es tu culpa.

—¿Le dirás de tu mudanza? —preguntó Angela.

—No hasta que esté por irme.

Sus amigas asintieron, mostrándose de acuerdo con su decisión. Iba a ser el castigo de James por no decirle nada de ese viaje a Francia, sin duda.

De alguna manera, Isabella se sintió traicionada. Se suponía que como pareja debían tenerse confianza, hablar con el otro sobre lo que solicitaban o lo que obtenían; bueno, ella no le había contado lo de la serie pero eso fue porque se lo pidieron, ¿y él? Toda su clase se enteró, pero la novia tuvo que hacerlo por una equivocación de sus amigas, eso sí era injusto.

Dejó a sus amigas en sus respectivas casas antes de irse a la suya donde, por supuesto, la esperaba su mamá cocinando la cena de esa tarde. Se dirigió a su habitación dedicándole a su madre un escueto "hola", Renee no la siguió suponiendo que el regreso a la vida normal de su hija fue duro por todas las tareas y trabajos extras que tenía en camino. Isabella soltó su bolso al pie de la cama y dejó sus carpetas en su escritorio, tomó el teléfono y tecleó violentamente el número de su novio. No quería ser una novia insoportable pero ese secretito sí que no lo iba a soportar. James contestó al tercer timbrazo.

—Hol...

—¿Te vas a ir a Francia y no me dijiste nada? —lo interrumpió con voz contenida.

James tardó varios segundos en responder.

—¿Quién te lo dijo?

Bella suspiró.

—A Tanya se le escapo porque pensó que _yo _ya estaba enterada. ¡Tanya, James! ¡La misma que volvió a Cambridge desde Oxford hace dos días y no estuvo en tu fiesta de cumpleaños! ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

—No sé —respondió él, con culpa. Bella rodó los ojos—. Aún estoy pensando si me voy, Bells, no es algo que tenga decidido.

—Al menos me hubieras dicho algo, ¿no crees?

—Lo sé. Discúlpame, terroncito —le dijo. Isabella no respondió—. ¿Aun puedo ir?

—No —le dijo—. Sigo enojada y por ahora no te quiero ver.

James respiró hondo.

—Está bien. Nos vemos mañana. Te quiero.

—Yo también. —Y colgó. Dejó el teléfono en su base y se sentó a la orilla de la cama tirando su espalda en el colchón. Jaló una de sus almohadas rosadas, se la puso sobre el rostro y gritó en ella, sofocando su alarido. Fue en ese momento cuando Renee subió a la habitación, abrió la puerta encontrando a su hija tirada sobre su cama con los brazos extendidos a los lados y la almohada en el rostro. La mujer lanzó unas risitas y se acercó a la muchacha y le quitó la almohada.

—¿Hay alguien aquí? —le preguntó socarrona.

—No —respondió Bella.

—Bellita, Bellita, Bellita —murmuró Renee tomando las manos de su hija para ayudarla a incorporarse. La chica se sentó en la cama—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada.

—¿Es algo de la Universidad, de la serie?

—De mi vida —soltó volviéndose a tirar en la cama. Renee rio otra vez y se sentó a lado de su hija.

—Te dije que iba a cambiar, hija.

—Sí, pero no pensé que tanto y tan rápido.

—¿Quieres contarme que pasa?

Bella suspiró.

—Aun no quiero decirle a James sobre mi mudanza.

—Para eso faltan meses. Ni siquiera el guión tienen listo. Aunque, bueno, lo mejor sería que lo prepararas lo antes posible, hija, así no pasas dramas. Además, ¿no se supone que tienes que ir las primeras dos semanas de cada mes?

Bella asintió.

—Empezando dentro de dos meses y hasta que todo esté listo para el episodio piloto*.

—¿Ves? Aun queda bastante tiempo, tus ausencias pueden hacer que comience haciéndose a la idea de que te vas a ir. Isabella, si de verdad te quiere, entenderá que esto es lo que quieres, si no ¿por qué firmaste el contrato y por qué viajamos dos semanas a Estados Unidos?

Isabella asintió.

—Gracias, mamá.

—No es nada, cariño. ¿Bajas a ayudarme o tienes cosas que hacer?

—Tengo que entregar unos trabajos y comenzar con los guiones.

—Está bien, cielo. Te hablo cuando esté lista la cena.

—De acuerdo.

Renee besó la frente de su hija, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta blanca detrás de ella.

Isabella se quedó otros minutos tirada sobre su cama. Se sentó en la orilla y miró su habitación buscando algo que la tranquilizara lo suficiente como para comenzar a hacer todos sus deberes. Su habitación seguía siendo la misma que la recibió diecinueve años atrás cuando, en brazos de su madre, atravesó la puerta blanca siendo apenas una beba de tres días de nacida; aunque, claro, había experimentado algunos cambios con el pasar de los años, pero en esencia seguía siendo la misma. Tenía las mismas líneas verticales rosas pastel y blancas en las paredes, el mismo armario blanco de madera con flores rosas pintadas en el exterior, el mismo tocador blanco estilo _vintage_ que adquirió en una venta de garaje algunos años atrás, la cama blanca con cobijas rosas y almohadones blancos y rosas que reemplazaron la cuna y las mantas de animalitos bebés. Un escritorio marfil que contrastaba con el estilo del tocador, la mesa de juego de té que nunca quiso desechar, los peluches que su madre no tuvo el corazón de sacar, y las cortinas blancas de organza que ondeaban al paso del viento que pasaba por las ventanas abiertas.

Su habitación era su rincón feliz, donde podía pensar, aclarar su mente, donde escribió la historia que le dio un giro de 360 grados a su vida. Ahí se sentía ella misma, sentía que nada había cambiado aunque una mudanza a otro país se encontrara en su destino.

.

.

.

Bella entró riendo a la cafetería de la Universidad acompañada por Angela y Tanya, las tres amigas se dirigieron a la barra, tomaron una charola y se sirvieron un desayuno completo.

—Y le dije que si de verdad quería tener algo conmigo me lo demostrara —decía Tanya mientras caminaban a las mesas.

—Eso quiere decir que técnicamente lo obligaste a venir a Cambridge —aventuró Angela.

—Tanya, quedamos que ya no ibas a presionar a los chicos —le dijo Bella dejando su charola sobre la primera mesa que encontraron vacía—, sabes que eso los hace huir.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? Está en mis genes —se defendió la rubia. Angela e Isabella rieron, pero inmediatamente la sonrisa de Bella decayó al ver entrar a James a la cafetería, él la miro y le sonrió ligeramente comenzando a acercarse, ella negó con la cabeza y se sentó—. Vengo de una familia de mujeres que presionan, ¿saben? Mi mamá presionó a mi papá hasta que se casaron. ¿Mi abuela? Les juro que sus exigencias fueron las que mataron a mi abuelo, no crean eso de "era su tiempo". Lo único bueno es que parece disminuir de generación en generación así que espero que mi hija le dé su espacio a su esposo.

—¡Boba! —rió Angela.

—Bells, ¿qué paso con James? —le preguntó Tanya. Isabella la miró—. No me veas así, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sabría que tuvieron problemas, lo vi entrar pero no vino a saludarte.

—Ayer hablamos por teléfono —comenzó Bella jugando con su desayuno.

—¿Por qué no en persona?

—Porque estaba bastante enojada y no quería verlo.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Que ni siquiera sabía si me lo iba a decir y... —se cayó al ver como James y sus amigos pasaban detrás de ellas. Él la miró con anhelo, Isabella simplemente bajó la mirada hacia su charola, pinchando los pedazos de papaya y piña con su tenedor.

—¿Y...? —preguntó Angela.

—Que no sabe si quiere ir —soltó Isabella.

Angela bufó.

—¡Por supuesto que quiere ir, Bella! Pero te dijo eso para no sentirse más culpable por no decírtelo —le dijo. Bella la miró confundida—. ¿Quién rechazaría una oportunidad así? Estará en una de las mejores universidades del mundo, y en Francia. Bells, no es estúpido.

—No... —concordó Tanya—. Pero es un ¡IDIOTA! —gritó en dirección a James. Todos en el comedor las miraron, haciendo que Bella y Angela golpearan sus frentes con sus manos—. Lo siento —se disculpó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Si te dejo presionar a ese chico de Oxford, ¿dejarías de avergonzarnos a las tres? —le preguntó Bella.

—Hecho —respondió la chica extendiendo su mano. Bella rió y la tomó, estrechándola unos segundos.

—Chicas, terminemos esto que tengo muchos trabajos que hacer y entregar —pidió Bella echando azúcar a su café.

—Izzy, créeme que _no _te envidio en este momento —le dijo Angela, haciendo reír a Bella y Tanya.

.

.

.

Horas después, Bella estaba esperando a Tanya en la biblioteca mientras hablaba con Zafrina, la guionista de la serie, sobre los cambios que le harían a la historia. Bella accedió a cambiar o quitar cosas que no fueran de gran importancia para los hechos trascendentales en la trama, porque la charla no fue muy larga y Zafrina le prometió enviarle todos los avances.

—Hola —saludó James justo cuando Isabella estaba cerrando la ventana de la conversación. Ella brincó por la sorpresa y lo miró.

—Hola —respondió.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —le preguntó, ella asintió. James separó una silla de la mesa y se sentó a lado de ella. Le tomó la mano que se encontraba aun sobre la mesa—. Perdón. Debí haberte dicho todo desde el principio, pero tú estabas en Estados Unidos y quería hacerlo en persona, pero te enteraste y me siento muy mal de no haber sido yo quien te lo dijera.

Bella negó.

—Olvídalo, ¿quieres? Fue algo sin importancia.

—¿Entonces porque no me dejaste acercarme en la mañana?

—Porque, de verdad, si te veía iba a explotar.

—¿Y ahora? —le preguntó él acercándose seductoramente a ella. Bella lanzó unas risitas tímidas sonrojándose y cubrió la distancia que faltaba. Apoyó sus brazos en los hombros de su novio.

—¿Tú qué crees? —preguntó en respuesta.

—Bells, estoy lista —dijo Tanya acercándose a la mesa e interrumpiendo a la pareja quienes estaban a muy poco de besarse. La rubia los miró sorprendida y avergonzada—. ¡Oh, por Dios! Los interrumpí, ¿no es cierto? ¡Perdón! Yo... No veré nada. —Se giró para darles la espalda. James e Isabella sonrieron.

—Ya vámonos, Tany —le dijo Bella levantándose de la silla. James se levantó y la ayudó a recoger y guardar sus cosas. Salieron de ahí abrazados y con Tanya a lado de Bella, James acompañó a las amigas al auto de Isabella.

—¿Te veo en tu casa? —le preguntó después de cerrarle la puerta. Bella asintió.

—Mi papá preguntó anoche por ti.

Tanya sofocó una risa.

—Eso no es cierto.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Primero se convierte en lacayo de la Reina antes de preguntar por ti.

—Graciosa —masculló el rubio pellizcándole una mejilla.

—Nos vemos en un rato —le dijo arrancando el coche. James se separó del vehículo cuando Bella pisó el acelerador.

—A veces es tan cursi —le dijo Tanya a Bella.

—Deja a mi novio en paz —masculló Bella. Ambas amigas se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

—Tienes al mejor novio del mundo.

Isabella miró por el espejo retrovisor, encontrándose con James en su motocicleta detrás de ellas, vigilando con ojo de águila que nada les pasara, sobre todo a Isabella.

—Sí, lo tengo —respondió ella. Tanya le sonrió.

_«¿De verdad lo tengo?»_

* * *

_**Disculpenme por la tardanza, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Ya estoy por salir de vacaciones y tengo esperanzas en poder escribir con más frecuencia. Un abrazo a todas y gracias por leer.**_


	3. Primer Rumor

_Hollywood es un matadero, dónde sobrevive el más fuerte y el que más simpatía recibe de la crítica, los medios y los fanáticos, y cuente con las suficientes influencias. Los rumores son el pan de cada día y te evitan confiar en las personas a tu alrededor. Bella Swan ha superado airosa la peor parte de su nueva glamorosa vida, pero ¿que pasá cuando se convierte en una victima más de la ambición?_

* * *

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, provienen de la bella imaginación de la hermosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es completamente mia, ya que a mi loca cabecita le encanta soñar despierta._

* * *

_**Capítulo beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta EFF.**_

_**www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction**_

* * *

Isabella escribía todo lo que su profesor de Ciencias Políticas decía durante la clase. No quería perderse de ninguna información que pudiera obtener, no cuando la pre-producción de la serie estaba tomando casi todo su tiempo; aprovechaba cada segundo de sus clases, olvidándose del mundo exterior y enfocándose en lo que quiso desde niña.

Su pluma se deslizaba rápidamente en la hoja de su carpeta, registrando la mayor información posible, hasta que dos golpes suaves en la puerta la hicieron saltar. James la miró con los ojos abiertos.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

—Sí —respondió la chica parpadeando—. Me sorprendió, sólo eso.

—Señorita Swan —llamó el profesor. Isabella lo miró—, la necesitan en rectoría.

_«¿Y ahora qué pasó?»_

Bella recogió todas sus cosas y salió del salón, siguiendo a la regordeta secretaria del rector.

—Espera aquí, querida —le dijo señalándole una de las ya tan familiares sillas negras acolchonadas. Bella suspiró y se sentó. Llevaba un mes en ese proceso: la secretaria del rector pasaba por ella _a cualquier hora y clase_, la llevaba a rectoría, la hacía esperar cinco minutos, regresaba sosteniendo su permiso para retirarse ya firmado por el rector y su asesor, se lo entregaba y ella se iba de la universidad para ir a su casa, prender su laptop, encender su cámara, iniciar Skype y convertirse en Bella Swan, la más joven escritora de Hollywood.

El proceso no duraba ni cinco minutos, por lo que rápidamente salió de la oficina y posteriormente del campus, se dirigió al estacionamiento sacando de su bolso la llave de su auto. Se subió y arrancó el auto, la radio se encendió llenando el ambiente de la suave música clásica que últimamente la calmaba bastante. Dejó su celular en el soporte del tablero y arrancó hacia su casa. A medio camino el celular sonó, ella estaba en un cruce por lo que pulso el botón sin verlo.

—¿Por qué no volviste a la clase? —preguntó James del otro lado de la línea. Isabella rodó los ojos.

—James, ya conoces esto. Una vez que pasan por mí tengo que irme.

—Creo que debes empezar a ordenar tus prioridades, bonita. ¿Qué importa más para ti? ¿Tu vida normal o una tonta serie de televisión?

Isabella pisó el freno precipitadamente.

—¿Sabes, James? _Yo _escribí esa tonta serie de televisión. —Y le colgó. Volvió a acelerar y se dirigió a su casa. Su celular no dejaba de sonar, por lo que al final decidió apagarlo cuando se detuvo en el garaje de su casa. Suspiró y bajó del auto con todas sus cosas y entró a la propiedad por la puerta trasera. Renee estaba sentada en el desayunador acompañada por... —Marcus —murmuró.

—Hola, linda.

—¿De verdad?

El hombre asintió.

—Salimos en un rato.

—Pero me dijiste que no viajaría hasta dentro de un mes.

—No fue decisión mía. La televisora te necesita allá desde hace una semana.

—Esa televisora terminará conmigo —masculló la chica caminando a las escaleras.

—Bienvenida al club —le dijo Marcus.

La chica bufa subiendo las escaleras y caminó a su habitación para empacar un poco de ropa.

Ya sabía que su vida normal había durado demasiado tiempo, le sorprendía el hecho que aún no la hubieran llamado porque, en realidad, ella quería estar presente en todo el proceso de pre-producción y pensaba que la televisora quería lo mismo, por eso comenzó tan pronto a viajar.

—¡Claro! ¡Es eso! —exclamó en voz alta y comenzó a empacar su ropa con mucho más entusiasmo.

—Sabía que hablabas en sueños, no sola —le dijo James detrás de ella. La chica se sobresaltó soltando la ropa que llevaba en las manos. Se giró cruzándose de brazos y encaró a su novio.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—No contestabas mis llamadas y apagaste tu teléfono.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera cuando llamaste "tonta serie de televisión" al trabajo de mi vida? —inquirió con amargura. James dio un respingo. No se esperaba esa reacción en absoluto, creía que iba a estar de acuerdo con él y de una vez por todas iba a abandonar ese absurdo trabajo, pero al parecer no era así.

—Tienes razón, me sobrepasé un poco con mis palabras.

—¿Un poco, James? Menospreciaste todo lo que he hecho, todo mi trabajo, sólo porque a ti no te gusta.

—Bella, por favor, entiéndeme...

—¿Entenderte? ¿A ti? ¿Por qué? Tú no me entiendes a mí, y es mi vida la que va a cambiar.

James suspiró y miró en silencio como su novia guardaba ropa dentro de su maleta rosa. Cuando estuvo llena, la bajó de su cama.

—Déjame ayudarte a bajarla —le dijo James.

—No —respondió ella tajante—. Yo puedo sola.

—Bella, por favor. No seas injusta.

—Yo no soy la injusta, James. _Tú _lo eres. Ni siquiera mis padres me reprimen tanto y eso que tienen más derecho que tú.

—¿Por qué no entiendes que solo quiero lo mejor para ti? Esto no lo es, Bella, tienes que darte cuenta. Te van a cambiar; harán de ti un robot que sólo piense en sonreír para las cámaras. ¡Tú eres más que eso! ¡Te mereces más que eso! Además, nos vamos a ir juntos a Francia, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Te dije que lo iba a pensar, por todo lo que tengo que hacer, jamás acepté ir.

James iba a hablar, pero Renee lo interrumpió.

—¡Bella, James! ¡Bajen a almorzar! —gritó desde las primeras escaleras. Isabella jamás agradeció tanto a la entrometida de su madre. Tomó su maleta y salió de su habitación con James detrás de ella, haciéndole sombra; en la barra de la cocina los esperaba un suculento almuerzo hecho en casa. La mujer frunció el ceño cuando sintió el ambiente tenso alrededor de su hija y el novio de ésta. Bella se sentó junto a Marcus y James frente a ella—. ¿Todo bien? —les preguntó dejando el platón con galletas recién hechas en el centro de la barra.

James miró a Bella, ella sólo le dedicó una mirada de soslayo y le sonrió a su madre.

—Sip.

James suspiró.

—Sí, Renee. No pasa nada.

—¿Seguros?

—Mamá...

Marcus sonrió juguetón tomando una de las galletas.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo Renee sentándose a lado del chico—. ¿Cuánto tiempo me vas a quitar a mi niña, Marcus?

—Dos semanas, Renee —respondió el productor.

—¿Tan poquito? —preguntó Bella desolada. James dejó caer su galleta a medio terminar sobre el plato con un golpe sordo y mirando a su novia.

—¿Quieres quedarte más tiempo? —le preguntó Marcus entre risas.

—Bueno... yo sólo decía. Dos semanas no van a ser suficientes para _todo _lo que hay que hacer allá.

—¿Y según usted, señorita directora, qué tenemos que hacer allá?

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Marcus.

—¿Qué?

—¿De qué?

—¡Marcus!

El hombre rió.

—_Co-directora _—corrigió—. _Co-productora ejecutiva y co-guionista. _Además del cerebro en esta operación.

—Ese es su puesto, señor O'Donnell.

—Tú la escribiste, eso te convierte en el cerebro detrás de esto —le dijo. Bella y Renee rieron, pero fueron interrumpidas por el estridente timbre del celular de Marcus. Él lo revisó y torció el gesto—. Muy bien, guapa, es hora de irnos.

—De acuerdo —respondió ella levantándose. Se acercó a su madre y se despidió de ella con un beso en cada mejilla y un abrazo.

—Te cuidas mucho, cielo. Nos llamas cuando llegues al hotel.

—Lo haré —prometió. Se giró encarando a James—. Te llamo después.

—Sí —respondió él. Isabella asintió y miró a Marcus.

—¿Lista?

Ella asintió.

Salieron de la casa. Marcus llevaba las maletas de Isabella mientras ella cargaba con su equipaje de mano.

—¿Tan pronto los viajes? —preguntó Isabella mientras subía al coche que los esperaba a ella y Marcus.

—Quisimos aplazarlo todo lo que se pudiera, Bella —le dijo el hombre—. Los ejecutivos de la televisora mandan y ya que los guiones están listos y tenemos buenos aspirantes...

—¿Eso quiere decir que ya hay rumores?

—No solo eso. Hay periodistas que han leído la historia y están haciendo apuestas para saber quién podría interpretar a _Kelly _y _Bruno_. Isabella, te estás convirtiendo en toda una celebridad, no me sorprendería si los paparazzi comienzan a gritar tu nombre en cuanto pisemos el aeropuerto.

Isabella decidió ignorar el último comentario y preguntó algo completamente diferente.

—¿Quiénes son los mejores candidatos?

Marcus sonrió.

—Te van a encantar. La junta no está muy de acuerdo, pero tú tienes la última palabra: Rosalie Hale y Emmett McCarty.

Bella lo miró como si le hubieran salido tres cabezas.

—No.

—¡Sabía que dirías eso!

—Marcus, son estrellas de cine. ¿Cómo van a salir en una serie de televisión?

—Bella, te sorprendería la cantidad de estrellas de cine que salen en series de televisión, créeme.

—No puedo hacerle eso a sus carreras. ¡Los destruiría!

—Isabella Swan, no serán nominados a un _Oscar _hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

—¡Exacto!

—Okey, esa me la gané yo solo —bufó—. Bueno, míralo de esta manera: no los nominaran a un _Oscar _pero si a un _Emmy_*. Eso es tan genial como la Academia.

Bella rió.

—Cuando te quieres hacer el chico en onda suenas tan patético...

—Señorita Swan, compórtese que yo fui el que le trajo el jet.

—¿¡El jet!?

—Los vuelos a Los Angeles estaban llenos —dijo con nerviosismo.

—Seguro que sí.

—¡De verdad!

—Vamos a jugar a que te creo.

Marcus rió y frotó el hombro de la chica.

Fue un viaje relativamente largo y para cuando llegaron al aeropuerto Heathrow de Londres, Isabella estaba lista para acurrucarse en los cómodos asientos del jet privado de la televisora. Lo que no esperaba era la reacción de los presentes... O lo que vio en uno de los puestos de revistas.

Su rostro ocupaba toda la portada de la revista de chismes más importante del país; la compartía, además, con algunas otras personalidades del Reino Unido y eso, en efecto, la convirtió en la mayor atracción del aeropuerto. La Reina podría haber pasado en ese momento y nadie la hubiera mirado porque ahí estaba Isabella Swan, la chica de la portada que todos leían.

Eso en vez de alagarla, la avergonzó y la hizo ocultarse detrás de Marcus; él la arropó y la llevó apresuradamente a la terminal de vuelos privados donde ya los esperaban el piloto y las azafatas del jet.

—A la próxima nos dejas inmediatamente en la terminal, Felix —le dijo Marcus al chofer. El hombre asintió—. Ya terminó todo, Bella, vamos al avión.

—¿Por eso trajiste el jet?

Marcus asintió.

—No sé que hizo la televisora, pero corría el rumor de que ya te estaban haciendo publicidad. No esperé a que lo confirmaran, tomé el jet y vine. Ni loco te iba a dejar pasar por todo esto tan pronto.

—¿Para eso esta Los Angeles?

—Créeme, cariño, esto solo fue una triste partícula de polvo haciéndote estornudar comparado con lo que te espera allá.

_«Sí, bueno. Lo de la pequeña partícula de polvo se quedó bastante corto»._

Los _paparazzi_ en Los Angeles esperaban a alguien más, pero eso no importó cuando la vieron llegar a ella, claro que fueron bastante distraídos ya que en ese preciso momento aterrizaba la persona que en verdad querían.

Los guardias no daban abasto. O cuidaban a Isabella y Marcus, o a la otra persona que resultó ser hombre, actor... _¡Rayos! ¡Edward Cullen!_

—¡BELLA! —gritó Marcus con desesperación, ya que, de alguna manera... Bueno, distraída por Edward Cullen, logró separarse de su fiel guardián y ahora ambos estaban siendo tragados por la enorme ola de gente. Por fortuna, la chica tenía prendada a uno de los guardias de LAX, quien pudo sacarla de ese enorme embrollo y la llevó a su auto. La ayudó a subir y le cerró la puerta, pero alguien que no era Marcus se subió a su lado.

_«Oh, Dios. ¿Por qué?»_

El chofer y Edward la miraban confundidos y ella deseó que la tierra se la tragara ahí mismo, en ese momento.

—¡Oh, por Enrique Octavo*! —exclamó con su delicado acento británico—. Discúlpenme, por favor —pidió abriendo la portezuela. Edward la tomó de la muñeca deteniéndola.

—Si sales ahora, te volverán a tragar. Nosotros te llevamos a tu hotel.

—No es necesario, de verdad.

—Por favor —le dijo él con su encantadora sonrisa torcida—. No me equivoco al decir que es tu primera vez, ¿verdad?

—No —respondió.

—Entonces, permíteme ayudarte solo por hoy. Vienes con O'Donell, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí. Y le va a dar algo si no me voy con él.

—Yo le avisaré que estás conmigo. Nos conocemos desde hace años, él confía en mí.

—No quiero dar molestias, de verdad. Seguro te desviaré en tu camino.

—¿A dónde vas?

—No... No lo sé. No conozco mucho la ciudad, ésta es la segunda vez que estoy aquí, y Marcus es quien me transporta —dijo. Y como si lo hubiera invocado, su celular sonó. Respondió sin mirar quien llamaba.

—¿¡Dónde estás!? —le preguntó Marcus.

—En la salida del aeropuerto.

—Yo estoy ahí, Bella, y no te veo.

—Marcus...

—Permíteme —le dijo Edward tomando el teléfono—. ¿Qué hay, O'Donell? Habla Edward. —Se quedo callado un momento mientras Marcus hablaba, y Bella miró hacia la ventana como los _paparazzi_ seguían tomando fotos. Los cristales eran polarizados, pero las cámaras estaban muy cerca y ella temió que supieran lo que pasaba dentro. No por ella. Por James. El pobre chico apenas si podía manejar los viajes que estaban sucediendo, no quería agregar unas fotos con Edward Cullen a esa mente tan paranoica—. De acuerdo, _Isabella_, tenemos luz verde para llevarte a tu hotel. Marcus nos verá allá.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Ponte cómoda, linda.

Bella no pudo hacer más que reír y ponerse el cinturón de seguridad. Edward en verdad era un chico muy amable, diferente a lo que ella pensaba, todo el viaje ambos mantuvieron una charla fácil de llevar, en la que se conocieron de verdad, ignorando todo lo que se decía sobre ellos.

Edward la hizo reír como nadie lo había hecho mientras le contaba sus mejores pericias durante las audiciones o las grabaciones, incluso cuando le habló sobre lo que le esperaba ahora que ya el mundo comenzaba a conocer su nombre, fue el único que logró una broma de ella y no la asustó ante esas advertencias.

—¿Tu chofer y tu guardaespaldas siempre usan esos audífonos? —le preguntó Bella al chico, quien miró al conductor del auto y a su guardaespaldas y asintió riendo—. ¿Por qué?

—Por qué resulta que yo siempre me quejo de los aeropuertos. Ellos prefieren no escuchar a este junior hijo de papá antes que hablar de más frente a un soplón.

—Me parece horrible que no puedas confiar ni en tu equipo de seguridad.

—Son consecuencias de este negocio, Bella... Disculpa. Ni siquiera te pregunté si podía llamarte así. Marcus estuvo murmurando tanto de una Isabella y una Bella que no supe cual eras.

—Soy ambas. Mi nombre es Isabella, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella, así que no te preocupes.

—Tienes un nombre precioso. Sin duda digno de ti.

Bella se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza sonriendo apenada.

—Gracias —respondió con timidez mirando por la ventana. Finalmente, y después de un viaje que se les antojó corto, llegaron al hotel de Isabella. Ella tomó su bolso de viaje y su chaqueta—. Gracias, Edward —le dijo, mirándolo por primera vez desde el cumplido que le dedicó—; ha sido un placer conocerte.

—Igualmente, Bella.

Ella se despidió con un asentimiento y bajó del auto, Edward descendió detrás sin que ella se diera cuenta, pero Marcus si lo hizo y le dedicó una mirada severa, él no se movió más y Marcus esperó a que Bella entrara al hotel para ir hacia Edward.

—No te acerques a ella, Edward —le ordenó con sequedad—. Isabella no es Jane Parker.

—¿Qué sucede contigo, Marcus? Tú aceptaste que la trajera.

—Sólo porque la perturbaron los _paparazzi_ y no quería exponerla más. Bajar del auto del mayor _playboy_ de Hollywood frente a más de cincuenta cámaras en un aeropuerto le traería mala prensa.

—¿La misma que le va a ocasionar exponerla en un aeropuerto? ¿Con decenas de _paparazzi _poniéndole la cámara sobre el rostro? Te aseguro que justo ahora todas esas fotos están en los sitios que tanto odias, Marcus, las de ambos. Inevitablemente la relacionaran conmigo, fue demasiada coincidencia que nuestros vuelos aterrizaran y pasáramos por la terminal _justo al mismo tiempo_, ¿no crees? Si tanto quieres proteger a Isabella, entonces controla a tu equipo de prensa y no le dejen caer a los _paparazzi_ tan pronto. —Dicho eso, volvió a subirse a la camioneta que lo transportaba y se fue.

Bella entró a su habitación y antes de instalarse, llamó a su casa para avisarle a sus padres que había llegado sana y salva. Era de madrugada en Inglaterra por lo que los despertó, pero a ellos no les importó y le desearon suerte en la televisora. Después de unos minutos de charla, colgaron y justo en ese momento, Marcus abrió la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó.

—Sí —respondió ella con una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo. Mañana Felix pasará por ti temprano para llevarte a la televisora —le dijo. Bella asintió—. Hasta mañana, pequeña.

—Hasta mañana —dijo ella—. ¿Marcus? —lo llamó antes de que el cerrara la puerta.

—¿Sí?

—¿De dónde conoces a Edward Cullen?

Marcus suspiró y entró a la habitación. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la orilla.

—Produje su primera serie de televisión cuando apenas era un mocoso de diez años y le conseguí su primer papel en el cine. El chico prácticamente me debe la vida. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—No, por nada.

—Bella, escúchame bien. Conozco tan bien a Edward que puedo decirte con total objetividad que no es un chico al que quisieras tener como amigo, créeme. Es un hombre muy mediático y que adora tener las cámaras encima de él; Isabella, no te conviene.

—¿No crees que estoy lo suficientemente grandecita para saber quién me conviene y quién no?

—Bella, tienes novio.

—Pero eso no me impide tener amigos. Además, ¿no fuiste tú el que me dijo durante el viaje que necesito hacer amigos aquí?

—Amigos que valgan la pena y que no te lleven al ojo del huracán.

—Mira quién habla. El que me metió entre los _paparazzi_.

—Isabella, no lo pude evitar. Además, estaban esperando a Edward.

—¿No crees que fue mucha coincidencia, Marcus? Edward me dijo que nunca esperan, siempre están ahí viendo a quien se encuentran, que sólo es un grupo así de grande y reunidos en un solo lugar cuando los llaman.

—Alguien del equipo de Edward seguro los llamó. Bella, no seas paranoica.

—No soy paranoica, Marcus, sólo estoy diciendo que es bastante raro que Edward y yo pasemos por la misma terminal al mismo tiempo y que esté un grupo grande de _paparazzi _esperando, ¿no crees?

—Bella... —murmuró Marcus. Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra. Bella se encogió de hombros y se levantó de la cama para desempacar. En eso estaba cuando su celular vibró en uno de los bolsillos de sus jeans, lo sacó y frunció el ceño al no reconocer el número. Respondió.

—¿Sí?

—_Por ese tono de voz parece que no guardaste mi número_ —dijo Edward del otro lado de la línea. Bella rió. En un arranque de locura aceptó intercambiar números de teléfono con él, y creyó haberlo guardado pero en eso estaba cuando el auto frenó precipitadamente detrás de otro y su celular salió volando hacia los asientos de adelante cayendo sobre la guantera y desarmándose en el proceso.

—No fue mi culpa. Tu chofer casi nos mata cuando lo estaba haciendo.

Edward rió sonoramente.

—_Yo sí alcance a guardarlo como ya te diste cuenta_.

—Lo sé. Ya tenía el gas pimienta preparado.

—_¿Me ibas a rociar gas pimienta? ¿En el teléfono?_

—Era una broma —dijo ella riendo.

Edward respiró burlón.

—_Menos mal. Empezaba a creer que estás un poquito loca._

—Lo estoy —confirmó. Edward rió—. Y bueno, ¿a qué debo el honor de su llamada, señor Cullen?

—_Sólo para avisarle, señorita Swan, que oficialmente ya es mi rumorada novia._

Bella sintió como la sangre se le iba a los pies obligándola a sentarse en la orilla de la cama. Respiró hondo una y otra vez apretando su celular contra su regazo.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

—_Bella, ¿estás bien?_

—Edward, ¿por qué dices que ya soy tu rumorada novia?

—_Por que las fotos ya están en internet con artículos muy estúpidos. Quise avisarte antes de que el equipo de prensa de Marcus armara un escándalo y te alteraran._

—¿En dónde están? —preguntó sacando su _laptop_ de su bolsa. La apoyó en sus piernas y la abrió prendiéndola.

—_Búscalas en TMZ. Es el primer artículo _—dijo. Bella asintió. Esperó a que su computadora terminara de prender, fue a su buscador y tecleó el nombre del _website_, fue al primer resultado que vio y se mordió las uñas mientras el sitio cargaba. Y de pronto, aparecieron.

Las fotos eran en realidad como ver un concierto desde las alturas. Mares y mares de gente en la terminal, unos sobre otros. Apenas se veían ellos dos, a centímetros y centímetros y centímetros de distancia, acompañados por sus respectivos equipos. En ningún momento se veía que ellos fueran juntos, sólo había una foto en la que su rostro estaba sorprendido cuando vio a Edward a su lado, pero nada más. Ni siquiera una actitud cariñosa o algo así. ¿Por que decían que estaban juntos?

—¡Ugh! Son horribles —masculló al teléfono.

—_El artículo es peor. Pero no hay necesidad de preocuparse. Hay un sitio que se encarga de desmentir todas esas cosas; no tarda, Bella, créeme._

—Eso espero porque si mis padres o mi novio llegan a ver esto no viviré para contarlo. ¿Crees que lo borren?

—_No es buena prensa para ti y la serie. Seguro la televisora pide que lo borren._

—Ojalá. —Suspiró ella—. Edward, lo lamento, tengo mucho que desempacar y escribir. ¿Nos hablamos después?

—_Claro, linda. Cuando quieras. No me iré de Los Angeles en un largo rato._

Bella rió.

—De acuerdo. Hasta luego. Gracias por avisarme, te debo la vida.

—_No fue nada. Adiós._

—Adiós —respondió ella. Ambos colgaron al mismo tiempo. Bella gruñó y se tiró sobre la cama mirando hacia el techo—. ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto? Ah, cierto, dejar volar mi imaginación.

Bufó y se levantó de la cama. Abrió su maleta y comenzó a sacar la ropa llevándola al pequeño closet que estaba en la habitación.

.

.

.

—Este es el primer borrador del guión —le dijo Zafrina a Bella dándole un juego de hojas engargoladas. Bella asintió hojeando el cuadernillo—. Puedes revisarlo si quieres, asegurarte que todo lo que querías esté ahí...

—¿Cuando quieren empezar audiciones? —preguntó la chica—. Marcus me dijo que ya tienen aspirantes.

—Cuando tú quieras, Bella. Podemos iniciar ahora y mandar a llamar a todos los que pidieron la audición.

—¿Tienes su información?

—Claro —respondió la guionista. Sacó un folder rosa y otro azul de su archivero y se los dio a Bella, la chica los abrió al mismo tiempo y bufó al ver las primeras fotografías.

—¿Me permites un segundo? —le preguntó.

—Seguro.

Bella se levantó de la silla, caminó a la puerta de la oficina de Zafrina, la abrió y gritó a todo pulmón:

—¡MARCUS PATRICK O'DONNELL!

Marcus caminó hacia ella acompañado por Emmett McCarthy y Rosalie Hale, los principales candidatos a los protagónicos de la serie.

—¡Dame esos cinco, Bella! Por fin te aprendiste mi segundo nombre.

—Estás decidido a imponérmelos, ¿verdad? —le dijo entrando otra vez a la oficina.

—Bella, sólo dales cinco minutos —le pidió Marcus cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Rosalie y Emmett se quedaron afuera.

—No les voy a quitar su Oscar, Marcus.

—Pero el Emmy, sí.

Bella gruñó y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio.

—No es mala idea, Bella —le dijo Zafrina—. Es sólo una audición, habrá miles de aspirantes que tendrás que rechazar antes de encontrar a tus personajes perfectos. ¿Qué son un par más?

—Que no son cualquiera, Zafrina. Estamos hablando de unos nominados al Oscar.

—Que suerte que Edward Cullen ni siquiera investigó sobre la serie —murmuró Marcus. Bella lo miró enojada—. ¿Qué?

—Cállate.

—De acuerdo.

Bella suspiró.

—Está bien. Que pasen.

—Sólo mantén la mente abierta, Bella —le dijo Marcus abriendo la puerta—. Chicos, pueden pasar —les dijo a los actores que esperaban afuera. Ambos entraron con semblantes serios aunque amigables—. Ella es nuestra talentosa escritora y quien tomará la decisión sobre los personajes. Bella, ¿con quién quieres empezar?

Bella los miró a ambos, examinándolos... Y convenciéndose a sí misma que eran sólo personas normales como ella y que sería absolutamente grosero reaccionar como una adolescente hormonal en un concierto de su _boyband_* favorita. _¡Dios! Son tal y como describí a Bruno y Kelly_, pensó. Respiro hondo.

—Me gustaría empezar con Kelly —dijo Bella tomando su guión.

—De acuerdo. Emmett...

—Yo espero —dijo él saliendo de la oficina.

—Siéntate, Rosalie —le dijo Marcus a la rubia. Ella asintió y se sentó frente a Bella. Zafrina le dio un guión.

—¿Puedes leer la descripción que da Kelly sobre su vida? Página cinco, segundo párrafo.

—Claro —respondió Rosalie. Respiró hondo con los ojos cerrados, entrando en personaje. Se puso de pie leyendo las líneas en voz baja, para después comenzar a recitarlas con la voz que todos pensaban era la de Kelly.

_"Dicen que cada ser humano escoge a la familia en la que quiere nacer, y es aquí cuando yo me pregunto: ¿qué demonios estaba pensando? Mi familia no pertenece a la alta sociedad, no tenemos un apellido importante, una casa de verano en Los Haptoms, ni una de invierno en Escocia, pero no es eso lo que me molesta, si no el hecho de que mi madre piense que si tenemos todo eso._

_Conocí a Bruno cuando estábamos en pañales, nuestros padres habían sido grandes amigos desde la secundaria y era natural que nosotros nos hiciéramos amigos también. Cuando niños, hacíamos pasteles de barro en el jardín de la casa de sus abuelos, en nuestra adolescencia nos utilizábamos para dar celos o sacarnos de encima a alguien. Pero fue en nuestra juventud cuando todo se vino abajo: nuestros padres nos habían convencido que estábamos destinados a estar juntos y nosotros como los inexpertos adultos que éramos lo creímos todo. Nos hicimos novios el día de su cumpleaños veinte, y nos comprometimos cuando yo los cumplí, tan solo seis meses después. Nuestras madres se enfrascaron en una exhaustiva planeación en la que yo no pude intervenir._

_Fue durante mi despedida de soltera cuando conocí a Jackson, el único hombre que en verdad me ha hecho sentir mariposas en el estómago, que me enseñó lo que era el amor de verdad. Si sólo pudiera regresar el tiempo, no aceptar a Bruno como algo más que mi mejor amigo..."_

Zafrina y Marcus aplaudieron, pero Rosalie no los miraba a ellos, sus ojos estaban sobre una seria Isabella que leía el guión con una expresión imperturbable. Al final de unos minutos eternos, Bella alzó la vista y le sonrió a la actriz.

—Jamás odié tanto una frase como "la realidad imitando a la ficción" —soltó haciendo jadear a la pobre chica rubia.

* * *

_*Premios Emmy: Los premios Emmy son galardones que se entregan anualmente como premio a la excelencia en la industria de la televisión estadounidense, son entregados por la Academia de las Artes y Ciencias de la Televisión._

_*Enrique Octavo: Se refiere al rey Henry VIII (en su versión original, ya que se traducen los nombres bajo equivalencia hispana) nacido en Inglaterra el 28 de junio de 1491. Fue rey de Inglaterra y señor de Irlanda desde el 22 de abril de 1509 hasta su muerte el 28 de enero de 1547. Fue el segundo monarca de la casa Tudor, heredero de su padre, Enrique VII. Se casó seis veces y ejerció el poder más absoluto entre todos los monarcas ingleses. Entre los hechos más notables de su reinado se incluyen la ruptura con la Iglesia católica romana y el establecimiento del monarca como jefe supremo de la Iglesia de Inglaterra (Iglesia anglicana), la disolución de los monasterios y la unión de Inglaterra con Gales. Además fue padre del rey Eduardo VI y de las reinas Maria I e Isabel I. (Retratos en mi perfil)._

_*Boy Band: Es un tipo de grupo pop formado por varios jóvenes cantantes._

.

.

.

_**Ahora si no tengo perdón de Zeus. Me tarde demasiado, disculpenme. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que me den su opinión. Como ya vieron, hice un pequeño arreglo a mi nombre, así que no entren en panico que sigo siendo yo jajaja. Gracias por leer, un beso y un abrazo :***_


	4. Edward ¿Jackson?

_Hollywood es un matadero, dónde sobrevive el más fuerte y el que más simpatía recibe de la crítica, los medios y los fanáticos, y cuente con las suficientes influencias. Los rumores son el pan de cada día y te evitan confiar en las personas a tu alrededor. Bella Swan ha superado airosa la peor parte de su nueva glamorosa vida, pero ¿que pasa cuando se convierte en una victima más de la ambición?_

* * *

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, provienen de la bella imaginación de la hermosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía, ya que a mi loca cabecita le encanta soñar despierta._

* * *

_**Capítulo beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta EFF.**_

_**www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction**_

* * *

Isabella y James caminaban abrazados por los pasillos de la universidad, dirigiendose ya al estacionamiento. Ella le hablaba de todo lo que llevaba haciendo con la serie y como ya había accedido a tener a Rosalie y Emmett como _Kelly _y _Bruno_. James escuchaba atentamente con una sonrisa al sentir la emoción con la que le contaba sobre los pasos de gigante que estaban dando en la pre-producción de la serie.

—Marcus cree que el próximo año ya estaremos estrenando, ¿puedes creerlo?

—Suena increíble, linda —le dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Las cosas entre ellos estaban muy bien. Volvieron a ser la pareja de novios más linda de todo Cambridge, aunque sí cambiaron muchas cosas desde el último viaje. James ponía todo de sí mismo para no sobreactuar y apoyar a Isabella en esa nueva etapa; y Bella entendió también que su vida no era la única que iba a cambiar, si no la de todas las personas a su alrededor. Se mudaría en unos meses al otro lado del mundo, se separaría de sus padres, tendría una relación a distancia con su novio, sin olvidar que él también se iría de Inglaterra y la distancia sería aún más pronunciada y sus tiempos para verse bastante escasos, pero estaban seguros de que lo harían funcionar.

Caminaron al auto de James, que sólo usaba en muy pocas ocasiones y sólo cuando llevaba a Isabella. Ella odiaba subirse en la motocicleta, sólo lo había hecho una vez y fue suficiente para que Bella jurara que no lo volvería a hacer; sí, era divertido y estimulante sentir la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, pero no era para ella y jamás lo sería.

Tuvieron una charla fluida mientras iban a la casa de ella, después de un rato se quedaron callados mientras Bella respondía mensajes de Zafrina. Justo cuando ya estaban deteniéndose frente a su casa, ella dio un saltito sorprendiendo a James.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —exclamó.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó. Bella lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par. James le regresó la mirada con susto—. Bella, ¿qué te pasa?

Ella no respondió. Se bajó del auto y corrió a su casa sacando las llaves de uno de los bolsillos de sus jeans, James corrió detrás de ella poniendo el seguro al coche y entró a la casa después de que Bella abriera la puerta.

Charlie estaba sentado en el sillón, leyendo el periódico y con una taza de té. Renee estaba en la cocina preparando la cena.

—Hola, pequeña —saludó Charlie a su hija cuando la vio pasar corriendo y llamando a su madre. Él frunció el ceño y miró al novio de su hija—. ¿Qué le pasa?

—No lo sé —respondió el chico, claramente intimidado por la pose autoritaria de Charlie y la forma en la que lo miraba. Isabella regresó trayendo a su madre consigo.

—¿Nos vas a decir por fin qué te pasa? —le preguntó Renee.

—Okey —dijo ella—. Estuve hablando con Zafrina y me dijo que... ¡EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO YA ESTÁ LISTO! —informó dando saltitos.

Charlie y Renee se acercaron y abrazaron a su emocionada hija; James, mientras tanto, pensaba en la nueva ausencia de Isabella, pero todo se le olvidó cuando ella lo miró sonriendo, esperando su respuesta a alguna pregunta que no escuchó.

—¿Perdón?

—Supongo que tengo que viajar. ¿Vienes?

James suspiró.

—Me encantaría conocer Estados Unidos.

Bella lanzó un gritito y fue a abrazar a su novio.

.

.

.

Como lo supuso, esa misma noche, Marcus le aviso que ya estaba en Londres y que la recogería en su casa a primera hora de la mañana, la chica entusiasmada le informó que James volaría con ellos. Después de ponerse de acuerdo con la hora, terminaron la llamada; Isabella llamó a James para pedirle que estuviera ahí temprano y con equipaje para un mes listo —no se quedaría mucho tiempo, pero no sabía exactamente cuánto, y había aprendido la última vez que era mejor tener ropa de más en su maleta que de menos.

—Creo que James no quiere viajar conmigo —dijo la chica durante la merienda, mientras su madre servía chocolate caliente en su taza rosa.

—¿Por qué lo dices, cielo? —le preguntó Charlie.

—No lo vi muy convencido cuando me lo dijo. —Se encogió de hombros—. Deben ser ideas mías —confesó tomando de su chocolate.

—Seguramente, cariño —le dijo Renee—. James está muy entusiasmado de ver exactamente lo que haces en Estados Unidos.

—Estarán en diferentes habitaciones, ¿verdad? —inquirió Charlie haciendo reír a su hija y a su esposa.

—Sí, papá, Marcus se aseguró de eso... Después de casi obligarme a quedarnos en su casa, con su esposa y la nana de sus hijos vigilándonos de día y de noche como si estuviéramos en una novela de Austen.

Renee miró a Charlie con las cejas alzadas.

—¿Qué? Yo no dije nada.

—¿Seguro?

—Bueno, quizá haya dicho algo sobre hormonas revolucionadas y que no quería a mi hija embarazada cuando regresara.

—¡Papá! —gritó Bella.

—Lo lamento, hija. Pero, ¿crees que no he visto la manera en la que James te toca? Tal vez sean novios, Isabella, pero sabes lo que pienso acerca de las relaciones íntimas antes del matrimonio.

—Sí. Por qué mi padre jamás estuvo al borde de un infarto cuando nos encontraba en mi habitación y no precisamente jugando cartas... —le dijo Renee—. ¿Que ya no recuerdas la noche en la que concebimos a esta preciosa muñeca? —le preguntó apretando la mandíbula y las mejillas de Bella.

Bella rió mirando el rostro sonrojado de su padre.

—Ya estábamos casados, Renee —dijo Charlie evasivo.

—No es cierto —cantó Renee.

—Una semana antes.

—La adelantamos medio año para decir que me había embarazado en la Luna de Miel.

—No le des ideas a la niña, por favor —masculló Charlie. Bella rodó los ojos levantándose de la mesa con su taza en la mano—. Hija, hazme caso, lo valorarás más cuando suceda en la noche de bodas.

—Papá, ya no soy una niña.

Charlie miró entre Renee y Bella con inquisición por la forma en la que ambas se dirigían miradas cómplices.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Dile ya —ordenó Renee a su hija.

—Pero me va a matar...

—Isabella Marie, dile ahora.

Isabella dejó de ser virgen dos meses atrás, una semana antes de que Marcus llegara y cambiara todo. La única que sabía era su madre, claro, además de sus amigas, no quiso decirle nada a su padre por sus principios, pero ya era hora; con el asunto del viaje con James y que por poco cargaban con chaperones al estilo del siglo XVIII...

—¿Recuerdas la fiesta de Tanya y que Angela y yo nos quedamos a dormir en su casa?

—¿No era cierto?

—La fiesta y la pijamada sí, pero...

—¿Pero qué?

—Durante la fiesta, James y yo... —dejó la frase inconclusa y se rascó la nuca. Renee y ella miraron con atención el rostro de Charlie que se mantuvo imperturbable esperando el remate de la frase.

—¿James y tú qué?

—No me hagas decírtelo.

Charlie suspiró.

—Bella...

—Perdón. Quise decirte pero...

—¿Al menos fue bueno contigo? ¿Te cuidó?

—No te voy a dar detalles. Pero sí, fue muy bueno y nos cuidamos.

Charlie se levantó de la silla, se acercó a su hija y la abrazó. Renee sonrió mirándolos aún sentada.

—Eso es lo importante, mi niña. Lamento haber sido un Neandertal intrascendente contigo, es que eres mi bebé y me duele verte crecer —le dijo. Le dio un beso en la frente—. Eso es algo hermoso, nena, que debe hacerse con alguien que en verdad amas. Y, bueno, si fue James, pues... Lo amas, ¿no?

Bella torció el gesto, provocando que Renee frunciera el ceño.

—¿Por qué esa cara, cielo? —le preguntó.

—Es que no sé...

—¿No sabes qué?

—Si amo a James. Lo quiero, pero no sé si lo amo.

—¿Tiene algo que ver todo lo que ha pasado?

Bella lo pensó un momento.

—Sí —respondió. Sus padres asintieron.

—Bueno, eso cambia las cosas —dijo Charlie.

—No pongas esa cara, mi cielo —le dijo Renee acariciándole una mejilla—. A tu edad es absolutamente normal no saber qué hacer. Eres joven, tienes muchas cosas que vivir aún, no te vas a atar a James solo porque tu primera vez fue con él.

—Pero ustedes lo hicieron.

—Eran tiempos diferentes, hija. Ahora las cosas han cambiado y se permite experimentar, nosotros nos casábamos con la persona que experimentábamos. Y, bueno, con la forma en la que se ha estado comportando tu novio, me alegra que sea sólo un experimento y no algo formal.

—Charlie... —lo regañó Renee.

—Perdón, perdón.

Bella sonrió.

—Bueno. Será mejor que me vaya a dormir, mañana me tengo que levantar muy temprano.

—Descansa, muñeca —le dijo Renee.

—Descansa, pequeña. Te quiero mucho.

—Y yo a ustedes —les sonrió y caminó hacia las escaleras. Subió lentamente a su habitación y se encerró. Bajó sus maletas de su cama y las dejó en el suelo, cerca de la puerta para no olvidarlas.

Se acostó... Dando la espalda a la foto que tenía de James en su mesa de noche, por primera vez desde que comenzaron a ser novios.

.

.

.

Bella y James salieron de Cambridge de las cinco de la mañana en punto. Una hora después, estaban llegando a Londres para tomar el avión a Estados Unidos. Ahí los esperaba Felix como el fiel guardián de Isabella que era.

—Hola, flaca —la saludó cuando los recibió en la puerta de embarque.

—Hola, grandulón —respondió ella con una sonrisa—. Te presento a mi novio: James.

—Es un placer conocerte, muchacho. Bella nos ha hablado mucho sobre ti.

—No tanto. Casi ni me dan tiempo de hablar.

—Y menos vas a tener si no subes ahora al avión.

—Está bien, está bien —renegó la chica. Entregaron sus boletos en la puerta y subieron al avión—. ¿Sin jet esta vez?

—¿Jet? —preguntó James.

—Las ventajas de ser la consentida del productor más influyente de la televisora.

—Escuché eso, Bella —dijo Marcus detrás de ellos.

Bella lo miró sonriendo.

—Ya decía yo que te habías tardado. Hola —lo saludó.

—Hola, flaca —dijo el productor entre risas—. Buenos días, James.

—¿Qué tal?

—Bueno, muchachos, siéntense y pónganse cómodos. Será un vuelo largo.

Bella rió y se sentó al lado de James.

—Volveré a preguntar. ¿Sin jet esta vez?

—El presidente de la televisora se lo llevó a Dubai —respondió Marcus sentándose del otro lado.

—Después de que le dio un regañón por lo que paso la última vez —agregó Felix. Detrás de un confundido James, Bella le hacía señas a Felix y Marcus para que no dijeran nada sobre su encuentro con Edward.

—¿Qué pasó la ultima vez?

Bella rogaba con sus manos juntas que se quedaran callados.

Marcus tartamudeó un poco antes de dar una completa historia digna de las más baratas revistas de Estados Unidos.

—Una de nuestras estrellas tiene problemas de ira, ya sabes, un niño de papi que se cree lo que no es.

—¿Y qué sucedió?

—Ahhh... —murmuró Marcus buscando una buena historia.

—Hizo trizas el jet —dijo Bella.

—Sí, eso —intervino Felix—. El interior del jet quedó hecho una zona de guerra.

James no había visto las fotos y mucho menos había sabido de los rumores —según Bella—. Casi tuvo que sobornar a sus amigas y a sus padres y a todo aquel que los conocía para que se quedaran callados, su relación iba estupendamente bien como para que algo como su amistad con Edward la arruinara.

—Que mal —dijo James.

—Sí, bastante.

—No fuiste tú, ¿verdad? —le preguntó a Bella.

—¿Me crees capaz? —refutó ella.

—Claro que no —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Sólo bromeaba.

—Ah, bueno.

James no les creyó nada, por supuesto. Bella era buena escribiendo, no actuando, y sus tapaderas eran peores; pero quería ver hasta donde llegaban con la mentira. Sus padres le mostraron las fotos en cuanto las vieron y le contaron sobre los rumores que circulaban en su vecindario... Lo que no jugaba a favor de Bella era que los señores Witherdale no la querían _ni un poco_, simulaban frente a James, pero cuando estaban solos con ella se esforzaban en demostrarle que ella no era ni sería parte de la familia, la trataban mal y de manera disimulada la sacaban de su casa. James no sabía eso. Bella sí, y estaba consciente de que ellos iban a hacer hasta lo imposible por envenenar a James en su contra ahora que sus viajes comenzaban.

—¿Qué hora será en Los Angeles cuando aterricemos? —preguntó James cuando estaban comenzando a despegar.

—Aproximadamente las ocho de la mañana. En este momento, si mis cuentas no me fallan, son las diez de la noche.

—¿De ayer? —inquirió el rubio mirando a Bella. Ella asintió.

—El jet lag estará espantoso —afirmó Bella—. Jefe, ¿tendré tiempo de descansar?

—No creo, linda —respondió Marcus—. El plan era que viajaras ayer en cuanto Zafrina te avisó, pero no pudimos conseguirte un vuelo y el jet estaba en camino a Dubai así que no teníamos otra opción.

Bella rodó los ojos.

—A veces me dan ganas de matarte, O'Connell.

—Si me matas, Swan, no tendrás serie.

—¿En serio? —le preguntó—. ¿Nadie más tiene fe en la historia o qué?

—Todos la tenemos, pero yo soy el responsable. Si yo salgo, el proyecto se acaba. Así de simple —explicó. Bella lo miró con miedo—. No voy salir, flaca. Soy un hombre de palabra, además, ésta es la primera vez que me siento realmente comprometido con un proyecto. Te prometí que sería un éxito y lo voy a cumplir.

Bella le sonrió con cariño.

—Gracias.

—No es nada.

.

.

.

Diez horas después estaban aterrizando en el aeropuerto de Los Angeles, recogieron su equipaje y se encaminaron a la salida del aeropuerto.

—Ahí están —dijo Felix señalando a los pocos fotógrafos que pernoctaban en el aeropuerto en espera de alguien interesante.

—De acuerdo, hagámoslo —respondió ella. Tomó el brazo de James y caminaron atrás de una azafata.

En esa ocasión, su llegada fue menos caótica. Ninguno de ellos supo si era por la hora o porqué ningún _sex symbol_ aterrizó a la misma hora. Sin embargo, el inesperado acompañante de Bella llamó la atención lo suficiente para que tuvieran una difícil salida.

—Baja la cabeza —le dijo Felix al rubio. Él obedeció al ver que Bella miraba al suelo sin soltar el fuerte agarre que tenía en el brazo de su novio. Afortunadamente, rápido estuvieron en la puerta del aeropuerto, Felix se apresuró al auto que envió la televisora y abrió la puerta trasera. James subió primero y después subió Bella, detrás de ella entró Marcus y en el asiento delantero estuvo Felix.

No hubo esperas. El auto arrancó y se dirigió acelerando al hotel donde se hospedaba Isabella para que James y ella se cambiaran la ropa de viaje.

—Hace calor —masculló James quitándose la chaqueta negra que llevó en el viaje.

Bella lo miró sonriendo.

—Olvidé decírtelo. Aquí el clima es mejor —respondió.

—Sí, bueno, esa es una información que me hubiera gustado saber —bromeó él. Bella rió al tiempo que sus manos se iban solas al demasiado corto cabello rubio de su novio. Comenzó a mover los dedos entre él, pero se salían demasiado fácil por la falta de cabello. James la miró confundido. Ella nunca había hecho eso, no le gustaba, lo sabía muy bien; ni siquiera que él le tocara el cabello—. ¿Qué? —le preguntó.

—Nada —contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Sabes? Deberías dejarte crecer el cabello.

—Creí que no te gustaba —inquirió James.

Con ese comentario, Marcus miró de soslayo a Bella sin que James se diera cuenta. Sabía a qué venía ese repentino amor por el cabello largo en los hombres, incluso el cabello de _Bruno _era corto...

Ahí Marcus entendió todo sobre la historia. Un par de jóvenes que creyeron estar destinados a enamorarse y vivir juntos el resto de sus vidas descubren a mitad de su relación que estaban muy equivocados y que para lo único que estaban destinados era para ser simples amigos. Marcus consideró la posibilidad de que la verdadera razón por la que la historia le haya gustado tanto no era sólo por la magnífica escritura de Isabella, si no porque le mostraba su interior. Bella le había dicho que estaba enamorada de James desde siempre, tal y como _Kelly _lo decía estar de _Bruno_.

Era tan fácil que no entendía por qué no se había dado cuenta: Isabella era _Kelly_ y James era _Bruno_. Pero aún faltaba averiguar quién era _Jackson_, el verdadero amor de _Kelly_.

_«Es tu vida, Bella. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?»_, pensó golpeándose mentalmente.

—Bueno, no importa —dijo Bella soltando el cabello de James—. Si tú te sientes cómodo así... Después de todo tú cargas con él.

James le iba a preguntar sobre el repentino cambio cuando Felix les avisó que ya habían llegado al hotel.

—Tienes una hora para refrescarte, Bella. Todavía nos faltan audiciones y queremos elegir hoy a _Jackson_.

—Marcus, tienes hijas y esposa, ¿no?

—Sí...

—¿Cómo te atreves a pedirle a una mujer que este lista en una hora?

—Cincuenta y nueve minutos, Bella. Conforme más te tardes en entrar, menos tiempo vas a tener.

Bella gruñó.

—Te odio.

—Gracias. Sube ahora.

Bella y James entraron al hotel y fueron a registrarse. Marcus había reservado dos habitaciones en el mismo piso, uno frente al otro, y así les entregaron las tarjetas. James se molestó un poco, pero esperó a que estuvieran solos para reclamar.

—¿Ahora ni siquiera vamos a dormir juntos? —le preguntó a Bella mientras ella abría su habitación.

—Fue condición de mi papá.

James suspiró.

—Ya deberías decirle.

—Ya lo hice.

—¿Entonces?

—No le saquemos arrugas antes de tiempo —le dijo con una sonrisa—. ¿Vienes?

—Me gustaría.

—De acuerdo. Te aviso. —Y se metió a la habitación. Apenas dejó su mochila en el suelo, se apresuró al baño para ducharse y refrescarse antes de ir a la televisora. James llegó cuando ella se maquillaba frente al espejo aún con la toalla envuelta en su cuerpo.

—James... —masculló Bella cuando él comenzó a besarle el cuello, lo cual le pareció raro. James tenía el poder de ponerla a mil con un beso en el cuello, pero no sucedió esa vez. «_¡Dios! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué ya no siento lo mismo por él?»_—. James, hablo en serio. En quince minutos tengo que estar en el coche.

—Bella, pórtate mal, preciosa.

Bella suspiró y empujó a su novio con sus codos.

—Hoy no tengo tiempo para "portarme mal", James. Ya oíste a Marcus, tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer en la televisora —le dijo terminando de delinearse los ojos. Tomó su ropa interior, normal y entró al baño para vestirse.

James se quedó en la habitación esperando a su novia cuando el celular de ella vibró sobre la cama. Bella no lo escuchó y James estaba dispuesto a ignorarlo por qué sabía cuánto le molestaba a su novia que viera su celular sin su consentimiento, pero el nombre de Edward parpadeaba en la pantalla con un mensaje y James se encontró de pronto abriendo ese mensaje.

_Acabo de ver tus fotos llegando a Los Angeles. ¿Es tu novio? Bueno, como sea. ¿Estarás muy ocupada hoy? Me gustaría visitarte en la televisora. Avísame, ¿sí? Bienvenida, linda._

Bella salió del baño cepillándose su espesa melena achocolatada y James dejó con premura el celular de nuevo donde estaba.

—Tienes un mensaje —le dijo él con voz contenida. Bella dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue a la cama, tomó su celular, lo desbloqueó y leyó el mensaje. Sonrió cuando vio quien lo había enviado. Escribió una rápida respuesta:

_¿Ya las subieron? Tardaron menos que las nuestras ja, ja (sarcasmo, obvio, estoy segura que ningún juego de fotos ha sido publicado tan rápido como el nuestro). Sí, es mi novio, después te lo presento formalmente. Tengo audiciones, Marcus quiere tener hoy mismo a Jackson para completar al trío y grabar el piloto cuanto antes, pero puedes ir a la hora que quieras._

James miró receloso como Bella escribía en su celular con mucho entusiasmo, sin borrar la sonrisa de la cara. Estaba tan ensimismado en su enojo que no se percato que Bella estaba terminando de alistarse, él aún la veía escribir a Edward con ojos brillosos y sonriendo.

—¡James! —gritó Bella haciéndolo reaccionar por fin. Él parpadeó y la miró. Estaba increíble con un top negro, jeans entubados oscuros, sandalias de tacón y su cabello castaño de lado. Llevaba en una mano un pequeño bolso negro y en la otra su celular—. Se hace tarde, cariño, vámonos.

James sonrió ante la palabra _cariño _y se olvidó del infame mensaje. Bella le regresó la sonrisa y se tomaron de la mano, salieron de la habitación encontrando a Felix.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó el guardaespaldas.

—No me digas que... —aventuró Bella. Felix asintió.

—Nos cayeron más fotógrafos. Se corrió la voz de que tu novio estaba aquí.

—Bueno, al mal paso darle prisa —dijo ella. James torció el gesto y caminó a lado de Bella y Felix.

Cuando salieron les pareció que había miles de paparazzi esperándolos. Bella sorprendió a su guardaespaldas y James al estar totalmente calmada cuando salió y se enfrentó a los fotógrafos que gritaban su nombre con ímpetu; Bella no los miraba ni sonreía para ellos, mantenía su mirada fija en el suelo y sólo la levanto cuando ya estaban a medio camino hacia la televisora.

—Muy bien, Bella —la felicitó Marcus. Ella le sonrió agradecida—. Jamás había visto a un novato estar tan tranquilo frente a los paparazzi. En verdad me sorprendí.

—Gracias —respondió ella—. Alguien me... ayudo —dijo sonriendo coqueta y mirando hacia abajo.

Edward la había llamado unas horas después de que volvió a Cambridge en su último viaje, la regañó por darle a los paparazzi la reacción que esperaban en el aeropuerto y le dio algunos consejos para la próxima vez que se enfrentara a un grupo tan grande de fotógrafos. Y al parecer era mejor la voz de la experiencia a la de alguien que sólo había escuchado sobre eso, pero que no lo había experimentado.

Su celular vibró en sus manos con un mensaje. Bella sonrió inconscientemente sabiendo de quien era. Y no se equivocó. Al abrirlo se encontró con el nombre de Edward:

_Y yo que quería invitarte a salir por fin, bueno, ya será en otra ocasión. Te veré en unas horas._

Bella rió y escribió una respuesta.

_Aunque él no estuviera aquí, te diría que no. Tengo novio. Te espero ahí, siempre y cuando no sea para audicionar o te dejo de hablar._

El auto se detuvo en la entrada de la televisora. Todos bajaron de ahí y entraron.

—¡Bella! —gritó Zafrina. Caminó hacia ella con los brazos abiertos, se dieron un rápido abrazo y un beso en cada mejilla—. Qué bueno que llegaste al fin, no nos dejaban comenzar con las audiciones sin ti.

—Es la jefa, Zafrina —dijo Marcus.

—Sí, la jefa. Pero, ¿cuándo lo fui para elegir a Bruno y Kelly?

—Estuviste de acuerdo.

—Sí. Después de que me di cuenta que era una batalla perdida. Por cierto, ¿dónde están? Tanto rogaron por los papeles para que no estén presentes en las audiciones para Jackson...

—¿No han llegado? —preguntó Marcus.

—No, y Aro está hirviendo —respondió Zafrina.

Bella suspiró cruzándose de brazos. Se sobresaltó cuando vio a James a su lado.

—Zafrina, él es James, mi novio.

—Es un placer conocerte, chico. Ya teníamos muchas ganas de saber por quien Bella rechazó a Edward Cullen.

—¡ZAFRINA! —gritaron Bella y Marcus.

James miró a Bella con el ceño fruncido y ella le sonrió lanzando risitas nerviosas. Se tocó el cabello aún riendo y miró de soslayo a Felix.

—Chico, ¿te gustaría conocer la televisora? Es más grande de lo que parece —animó el guardaespaldas a James empujándolo ligeramente hacia la dirección contraria de la sala de audiciones.

—Tú y tu boca —regañó Bella a Zafrina con los dientes apretados. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la oficina donde hacían las audiciones.

—¡Dios, Bella! ¡Cuanto lo siento! Creí que ya lo sabía.

—¡Obvio no! James es muy celoso, Zafrina, en verdad celoso, y si se entera que Edward me invitó a salir más de una vez me mata; así, de un chasquido. Fin. Me llamaba.

Zafrina torció el gesto. Entraron a la sala de audiciones y saludaron a los que estaban ahí.

—Guapa —saludó Aro, el director de la serie, cuando Bella estuvo frente a él.

—Hola, Aro —respondió ella. Enredó su brazo con el del hombre y miró hacia atrás para asegurarse que nadie los oyera—. Escucha, Edward Cullen vendrá en unas horas, ¿crees que puedas hacer que lo dejen entrar?

—Bella... —dijo Aro riendo.

—¡Por favor!

—Pequeña, tu novio está aquí.

—Ya lo sé. Mira, James está atormentado, no se soporta ni él mismo. Quiero que se tranquilice, y por eso lo traje.

—Así que tu técnica para que James esté tranquilo es presentarle a tu pretendiente, como si estuviéramos en el siglo dieciséis.

Bella lo pensó un momento.

—Suena horrible, lo sé, pero créeme que sé lo que hago.

Aro suspiró.

—Está bien, llamaré a seguridad para que lo pongan en la lista.

—Gracias.

—Pero si James te descuartiza, yo no me haré responsable.

—Me adora demasiado como para descuartizarme.

—Eso no impidió que mi esposa casi me castrara cuando le presenté a la novia que tuve antes que ella.

—¡IUK! —exclamó ella con mala cara. Aro rió y regresó a su lugar.

Fueron cerca de cuatro horas de audiciones, dieron el "gracias, nosotros te llamamos" numero mil y gritaron el mil uno "siguiente". Bella estaba harta y James otro poco, estaban a nada de huir a recorrer la ciudad y olvidarse de las audiciones.

—¿Aburrida, guapa? —le preguntó Emmett cuando la vio hundirse en su silla jugando con la pluma que tenía en las manos.

—¿Tú no?

—Es entretenido ver las caras de decepción de esos pobres diablos cuando los despide Marcus. Me recuerdan a mí.

—Eres cruel.

—Bella, míralo de esta manera: a mí me rechazaron más veces de las que quisiera admitir, pero ya fui nominado una vez a los Oscar y he ganado dos Palmas. Créeme, no les estás haciendo ningún mal, al contrario.

Bella asintió, sopesando las palabras de Emmett y entendiendo que algún día ella será la arrepentida de haber rechazado a todos esos chicos.

—Bella —la llamó Felix, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. La chica lo miró parpadeando—. Ya llegó Edward.

Lo más de diez pares de ojos que estaban en la habitación cayeron sobre ella mientras se levantaba apresurada y prácticamente corría a la puerta. No dejó que Edward entrara, lo abrazó fuera de la sala de audiciones.

—Sácame de aquí, estoy demasiado aburrida —le dijo al oído. Edward rió.

—No creo que pueda hacerlo —respondió él dejando caer sus brazos a sus costados.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Bella soltando el cuello de él. Edward no la miraba a ella, si no a sus espaldas donde estaba todo el equipo mirándolos estupefactos. James estaba adelante de todos. Bella torció el gesto y se giró para mirar a su novio—. Edward, él es James... mi novio —dijo.

—Hol... —comenzó Edward, pero no pudo continuar porque James comenzó a gritarle a Bella...

...Frente a toda televisora y los más de cien aspirantes que aún aguardaban una audición para el papel de _Jackson Phillips_.

* * *

_*Palmas: Se refiere a las Palmas de Oro, galardón principal que entrega el Festival de Cine Internacional de Cannes a las mejores interpretaciones, direcciones y películas mostradas en el Festival._

_._

_._

_._

_**Ahora si, chicas, este es el bueno. Ya sin horrores gramáticos ni nada de eso.**_

_**Gracias por la paciencia y disculpen la demora. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Nos leemos en el siguiente. Mil besos.**_

_**Annie. xx**_


	5. Fin Vida Antigua

_Hollywood es un matadero, dónde sobrevive el más fuerte y el que más simpatía recibe de la crítica, los medios y los fanáticos, y cuente con las suficientes influencias. Los rumores son el pan de cada día y te evitan confiar en las personas a tu alrededor. Bella Swan ha superado airosa la peor parte de su nueva glamorosa vida, pero ¿que pasá cuando se convierte en una victima más de la ambición?_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, provienen de la bella imaginación de la hermosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía, ya que a mi loca cabecita le encanta soñar despierta._

* * *

Isabella paso los últimos tres meses viviendo entre Cambridge y Los Ángeles, cambiando de ambiente cada dos semanas y cuando comenzaba a acostumbrarse otra vez a específicos paisajes. Su vida dio grandes cambios en ese tiempo, claro que era lo que se esperaba al tener una responsabilidad tan grande sobre sus hombros como lo era una serie de televisión en Estados Unidos, no eran tantos como había previsto pero si significativos. Y uno de ellos era su noviazgo con James.

El pobre muchacho estaba absolutamente perturbado por todo lo que había pasado en Los Ángeles, ya nada era lo mismo entre ellos. Discutían a cada rato y cada nuevo grito entristecía a Isabella, no importaba cuantas veces sucediera, ella aun se encerraba en su habitación cada noche, se metía bajo las mantas y lloraba hasta quedarse dormida.

Había comenzado a tomar de esos calmantes naturales que la mantenían calmada mientras estaba en público y la protegían de una posible nota escandalosa sobre su muy cuestionable comportamiento. Paso dos meses atrás y aun no se lo perdonaban: solo le había gritado a la secretaria del rector por no apresurarse con su autorización de salida, una sola vez y frente a las personas equivocadas, eso había sido todo. Una semana después uno de los sitios de chismes más humillantes tenía la exclusiva. Al menos algo bueno salio de eso: Edward la había llamado casi inmediatamente.

Eso era algo más que había cambiado. Edward Cullen se convirtió en uno de sus más fieles confidentes, su mejor amigo, sin duda alguna. Habían salido en Los Ángeles algunas veces, un mes atrás el estuvo en Londres y ella manejo hasta allá para pasar un día con él. No hace falta decir que todos esos encuentros estaban inmortalizados en internet...

Bella suspiro con una sonrisa mientras estacionaba su beattle celeste en el estacionamiento de la Universidad. Se bajo de ahí haciendo sonar sus tacones en el pavimento, tomo su bolso y sus carpetas y bajo del auto.

En la puerta del campus la esperaban Tanya y Angela quienes la miraron picaramente.

-Diablos -murmuró Bella cuando sus amigas enredaron sus brazos en los suyos-. ¿Y ahora que hice?

-Nada -respondió Tanya mientras caminaban por el pasillo-, solo quisimos ser las primeras en saludarte.

-Y en sacarte información -soltó Angela ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de Tanya-. ¿Que?

-Quedamos que lo haríamos después de endulzarle el oído, Angela. ¿Por que siempre tienes que ser tan despistada?

-Ese es mi encanto, querida. Y bueno, Belly, cuenta. ¿Que hay entre tu y el guapísimo de Edward Cullen?

-Nada -respondió Isabella sintiéndose en medio de una entrevista de la prensa rosa.

-Si fuera _nada _James no estaría hirviendo en celos.

Bella miro confundida a Angela.

-¿Como sabes?

-Se ha estado quejando con sus amigos sobre que tu y Edward hablan todo el tiempo y que coqueteas con él descaradamente frente a sus narices. ¿Recuerdas esos dos días que estuviste en Londres cuando Edward vino a promocionar? James le estuvo diciendo a todo el mundo que eso era una clara muestra de que eras una arrastrada.

-¿¡Qué!? -grito Bella. En ese momento, pasaron Sam y Alec, dos de los amigos de James.

-Hola, Bella -la saludo Sam. Bella no respondió, miro al chico con el rostro sonrojado por la furia.

-¿Donde esta James?

Sam y Alec retrocedieron unos pasos al escuchar el tono agresivo de la chica y se miraron entre ellos debatiéndose entre responder o no. Al final, fue Alec quien se armo de valor y contesto la pregunta de la pequeña novia de su amigo.

-En el comedor... Con Victoria.

-Oh. Oh -murmuraron Tanya y Angela detrás de Bella. La castaña suspiro, quito a Sam y a Alec de su camino y se dirigió como toro al comedor de la Universidad; Felix, quien se había convertido en la fiel sombra de Isabella, corrió detrás de ella, la tomo de los hombros y se puso frente a la chica.

-Respira hondo y toma tus calmantes, flaca -le dijo con total serenidad.

-Quítate, Felix -mascullo Bella empujándolo. Sorprendiendo a todos, logro apartar a su enorme guardaespaldas y siguió caminando sin vacilaciones.

-¡Bella! -grito Tanya corriendo detrás de ella-. ¡Bella, amiga, no cometas una locura! ¡Cálmate!

Pero ya era tarde. Isabella entro al comedor taconeando como si quisiera llamar la atención de todos. Busco a James con la mirada y lo encontró sentado con Victoria Sutherland en la mesa central del comedor. Ambos reían con complicidad como si se estuvieran burlando de algo; Bella se obligo a si misma a calmar su temperamento y cuando estuvo segura de que no iba a armar un escándalo, camino hacia la mesa. Azotó sus carpetas sobre el mueble de madera sobre saltando a su novio y la chica que lo acompañaba.

-Bella... -murmuro James poniéndose de pie.

-Aprende la diferencia entre coquetear y hablar con un amigo, James, eso es lo que estabas haciendo con... Tu amiguita, ¿no?

-¿De que hablas, Bella?

-A ti ya se te hizo costumbre dejar que me entere de las cosas por terceros, James, por que no tienes la mínima valentía para decírmelo en la cara. ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de tus inseguridades! ¡NO TENGO NADA CON EDWARD CULLEN! ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Somos solo amigos! Amigos que se apoyan, que hablan entre si y que rien juntos. No tengo tiempo ni ganas de estar con alguien que me difama mientras se esconde tras la fachada de "mi novio" -soltó. Todos los que miraban con aterrada atención jadearon al entender el significado de esa ultima frase. James no lo hizo tan rápido.

-¿Eso que quiere decir?

-Que se acabo. Me cansé de tus escenitas de celos, me cansé de encontrar cada semana un nuevo rumor sobre mi iniciado por una "fuente cercana", ¡SE QUE ERES TU Y TU FAMILIA, JAMES! Y lo que más me duele es que me creas lo suficientemente tonta para no darme cuenta, ¡y luego te preguntas por que preferí ir a Londres con Edward antes que pasar un fin de semana con tus padres!

-¡No metas a mis padres en esto, Isabella! ¡Ellos no tienen la culpa de que tu seas tan fácil! -grito, sin esperar la bofetada que le soltó Isabella y que le hizo voltear el rostro por la fuerza impartida.

-¡NO SOY UNA FACIL! Tengo un amigo que no es tuyo, ¿y por eso ya soy una arrastrada? ¿Por que Edward no es Sam o Alec? Me da pena que seas tan inseguro, James, me apena de verdad. Vicky -le sonrió a la chica que había estado en silencio todo el tiempo-, te lo regalo. Es todo tuyo. Solo date cuenta de la clase de novio que tendrás -dijo con amargura. Le dirigio una mirada llena de odio a James tomando sus carpetas y camino a la salida del comedor.

-¡Isabella, vuelve aquí! ¡No puedes terminar conmigo!

Bella rió sarcástica girándose para mirarlo otra vez.

-¿Que crees? Ya lo hice, y no me arrepiento ni un poco. Puedes decirle a la prensa, al fin la televisora hará de todo para desmentir lo que sea que afecte mi imagen. Yo seré la buena y tu el malo, ¿no suena genial? -y salio del comedor. Afuera estaban sus amigas y Felix, este ultimo hablaba precipitado por el teléfono.

-Bella, lo escuchamos todo -dijo Tanya.

-Genial -mascullo Bella sentándose en una de las vallas de la Universidad-. ¿Con quien habla Felix? -pregunto rebuscando sus calmantes en su bolso.

-Con Marcus, creo -respondió Angela dándole una botella de agua.

-Gracias -le dijo Bella metiéndose una pequeña tableta a la boca. Se la tomo con un poco de agua y suspiro sintiendo como empezaba a hacer efecto.

-Flaca, Marcus quiere hablar contigo -le dijo Felix ofreciéndole el celular.

Bella bufó tomando el teléfono.

-Hola... -respondió con voz chiquita.

-_Isabella, no me hables así. Se supone que tengo que estar enojado contigo. ¿Por que lo hiciste?_

-Por que no iba a permitir que nadie hablara así de mi, mucho menos el que se decía ser mi novio.

-_Supongo que terminaste con el_.

-Obviamente.

-_Esto va a avivar los rumores de ti y Edward._

-¿Que vamos a hacer?

-_Primero, te vas a calmar. ¿Ya tomaste tus pastillas?_

-Acabo de tomar una.

-_Bien. Tus padres me mataran, seguro, pero te recomiendo que vuelvas a tu casa. Ese escándalo sera peor que el de la secretaria, Isabella, y nadie te lo va a perdonar jamás. Descansa hoy, reposa tu calmante y habla con tus padres. Nosotros vamos a ver que hacemos para que la prensa no publique esto. Liam te va a ahorcar la próxima vez que te vea._

-Ya sé -lloriqueo ella.

-_Adiós, linda. Descansa y piensa lo que vas a hacer _-dicho eso, Marcus colgó. Bella le dio el teléfono a Felix y lo miro por entre sus pestañas.

-¿Me llevas a casa?

-Claro, flaca. Vamos.

Bella se levanto mirando a sus amigas.

-Lo siento, chicas.

-Esta bien. Te iremos a visitar cuando acaben las clases -le dijo Tanya. Bella asintió y se dejo llevar por su guardaespaldas. La saco al estacionamiento y en vez de llevarla a su beetle, la subió a la camioneta que siempre transportaba a su equipo de seguridad.

-Mi auto -chillo ella cuando Felix le cerro la puerta trasera.

-Mandaremos a alguien por el, guapa -le dijo Caius, el chofer de su padre-. Lo importante ahora es sacarte de aquí antes de que caiga la prensa.

-¿Te enteraste?

-Flaca, la Universidad completa ya se entero, ya no falta mucho para que el pueblo lo sepa.

Bella bufo recargando su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento trasero de la camioneta.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde el escándalo y Bella aun no tenía la valentía para salir de su casa. Sus padres se mostraban muy pacientes y comprensivos, no se trataba solo de que otra vez mancho su imagen, también perdió a su primer novio, al chico al que le había entregado mucho más que su corazón. Nadie la presiono para que saliera de su encierro, ni para que se quitara la pijama que usaba desde que llego a su casa ese día, la dejaron llorar su rompimiento con James sin inmiscuirse. Y eso Bella lo agradecía en el alma.

-Bella, cielo -la llamo su madre entrando a su habitación llevando la mesita de cama con el almuerzo de su hija-. Te traje el almuerzo, lo que más te gusta: pechuga de pollo rellena, con sopa caliente de letra, gelatina de moras y jugo de naranja fresco.

-Gracias, mami -respondió ella sentándose sobre su cama.

-Antes de ponerte la mesa, tengo que decirte que vino a visitarte alguien.

-¿Quien? -pregunto sin ánimos. Sus amigas habían ido después de clases como lo prometieron y Marcus fue a verla al día siguiente del escándalo para decirle que la prensa accedió a no publicar su desliz con la condición de que ella les ofreciera una intima entrevista antes de convertirse en una celebridad. _Bola de garrapatas_, había pensado ella.

Su madre miro hacia la puerta con una sonrisa.

-Pasa -exclamo. A los dos segundos entro un chico bien parecido de cabello cobrizo y sonrisa torcida, vestido completamente de negro y usando lo que parecía ser una mala botarga de hombre musculoso.

-¡Edward! -murmuro Bella. Se puso de pie sobre la cama al tiempo que Edward se acercaba, se abrazaron y el la levanto de la cama tomándola de la cintura.

-Mi Bella linda -murmuro Edward en el oído de la chica.

-¿Que haces aquí? ¿Como...? -le pregunto cuando el la dejo sobre la cama otra vez.

-Marcus me llamó hace dos días, muy apresurado, me dijo que otra vez habías hecho de las tuyas pero que ahora estabas peor por que terminaste con James. Iba a viajar en cuanto supe pero aun tenía que hacer una entrevista por la película. Perdón.

-Lo importante es que ahora estas aquí. Y te adoro por eso.

Renee sonrió cuando vio como se abrazaban otra vez, sin embargo, no pudo evitar interrumpirlos.

-Disculpa, Edward. Mi niña tiene que almorzar, no ha comido mucho desde lo que paso.

-Yo me encargare de eso, señora. Bella come porque come.

-Obligame -lo reto Isabella con burla.

-¿Con que esas tenemos, niñita? -le dijo. La tiro con delicadeza sobre la cama y le comenzó a hacer cosquillas hasta que Bella comenzó a patalear y entre risas acepto a comerse todo su almuerzo. Se volvió a meter en la cama y Edward le ayudo a arroparse el regazo, Renee coloco la mesita sobre la cama y salio de la habitación sonriendo.

-¿Me puedes decir por que estas usando esa cosa? -le pregunto Bella a Edward tomando una cucharada de la sopa.

-Es para que no me descubrieran. Marcus y mi representante fueron muy específicos en eso, no podía permitir que supieran que era yo para que empezaran los rumores y lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue hacerme pasar por uno de tus guardaespaldas.

Bella rió.

-¡Estas loco!

-¿Donde puedo cambiarme?

-A lado del closet esta el baño.

-Gracias -dijo y entro al baño llevando con el una playera blanca-. Bella, discúlpame la pregunta, puedes matarme en cuanto salga: ¿haz hablado con...?

Bella suspiro.

-No -respondió secamente-. Me llamo ese día después de clases pero no respondí y después cometió el fatal error de venir, mi papá casi lo mata cuando lo vio.

-Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, sin duda, después de todo lo que te dijo... Así que más le vale no pararse por aquí.

-Créeme, no lo hará. Es demasiado cobarde.

-¿Sabes, Bella? Me había caído bien cuando me lo presentaste a pesar de lo que hizo, y honestamente no lo creía capaz de humillarte de esa manera.

-Yo menos, pero lo hizo y fue horrible.

Edward salio del baño acomodándose la playera blanca.

-Lamento que esto haya sucedido así, Bells. No te lo merecías.

-Ya no importa. Quiero pasar de pagina y demostrarle que no lo necesito para nada.

-¡Esa es mi Bella!

-¿Cuanto tiempo te quedaras?

-Convencí a mi representante de que me dejara volver a Los Ángeles contigo. Así que me quedo estos días hasta que tu vayas para allá.

-¿Como lo lograste?

-Ni yo se, en realidad.

Bella rió.

Edward cumplió su palabra: hizo que Bella comiera todo su almuerzo sin quejarse y además la convenció de salir de su habitación, aunque no pudo hacer mucho en el asunto de la pijama. Ambos se sentaron en la sala, ella con la lap top en las piernas que estaban sobre el regazo de él mientras Renee tejía un gorrito de lana para Bella sentada en el otro sillón frente a ellos.

-Charlie ya se tardo para la cena -dijo Renee.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con algo? -le pregunto Bella cerrando su lap top.

-¿Por que no van poniendo la mesa? Yo recogeré aquí.

-Okey -dijo la chica levantándose del sillón. Edward camino detrás de ella tomándola de los hombros. Renee miro con una sonrisa como Bella peleaba con Edward para que la cargara en su espalda, justo estaban entrando a la cocina cuando Edward se rindió y dejo a la chica subirse a su espalda.

-¡Cuidado con la lampara, Edward! -advirtió Renee.

-¡Muy tarde! -respondió Bella entre risitas. Renee rió recogiendo su canasta de estambre, la dejo a lado del sillón y se dispuso a recoger los vasos y platos de galletas que estaban sobre la mesa de centro, fue en ese momento cuando el timbre sonó.

Renee abrió y jadeo al ver quien estaba del otro lado.

-James -mascullo-, ¿que haces aquí?

-¿Esta Bella? -pregunto. Renee iba a decir que no pero Bella grito divertida cuando Edward se golpeo contra una de las bisagras del mueble de la cocina.

-¡Mamá! -grito Bella entre risas-. ¡Necesitamos una bandita aquí! ¡Edward se esta desangrando!

-¡Y Bella se golpeo contra la lampara esta vez! -grito Edward riendo.

-¡No es cierto!

-Sera mejor que te vayas, James. Creo que Charlie fue muy claro en que no quería verte aquí otra vez.

-Necesito hablar con Isabella.

Edward y Bella salieron de la cocina, ella aun sobre la espalda de el y cargando los cuatro vasos mientras Edward llevaba los platos con una mano pues con la otra sostenía a Bella.

Renee suspiro.

-Pasa -dijo la mujer resignada. Se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a su ex yerno-. Esta en el comedor.

James fue hacia allá con pasos rápidos pero Bella y Edward ya no estaban ahí, ellos regresaron al comedor desde el pasillo que llevaba al jardín. Bella sonreía pero decayó al ver a James mirándola con el ceño fruncido y visiblemente enojado.

-¿Que haces aquí? -le pregunto molesta.

-Quiero hablar contigo -le dijo James mirando a Edward.

-Pues yo no. Todo lo que tenía que decir lo dije hace dos días y fue una humillación gracias a ti y tu cobarde boca.

-Bella... -la regaño Edward frotándole los brazos.

-Sera mejor que te vayas, James -le dijo-. Hablo en serio. Mi papá llegara pronto y...

-Y te va a romper la cara si sigues dos segundos más aquí -mascullo Charlie sobresaltando a todos ahí-. Te lo advertí, James, no quería verte otra vez en mi casa. No me obligues a sacarte con mis propias manos, vete de aquí.

James le lanzo una mirada de odio a Edward y salio dando largas zancadas. Edward fue detras de el y Bella y sus padres lo siguieron, llegaron en el momento en el que Edward estaba deteniendo a James quien se giro solo para recibir un puñetazo.

-¡Oh, por Dios! -exclamo Bella. Corrió hacia ellos y tomo a Edward de los brazos separandolo de James quien ya había regresado el golpe, el la aparto al tiempo que James le golpeaba el estomago y le daba otro puñetazo en la boca que lo dejo en el suelo-. ¡Déjalo ya! -chillo ella empujando a su ex novio lejos de James. Se hinco a lado de Edward.

-¡Lárgate, James! -grito Charlie acercándose a Bella y Edward. Quiso levantar al chico pero al estirar uno de sus brazos, el se quejo por su estomago. James escupio la sangre que le había salido en la boca y se fue.

La camioneta del equipo de seguridad de Bella se detuvo frente a la casa. Felix y Marcus bajaron de ahí cuando vieron lo que estaba pasando, ayudaron a Charlie a levantar a Edward y meterlo a la casa y lo sentaron en el sillón en el que habían estado antes el y Bella mientras Renee iba por el botiquín de emergencias.

-Eres tan... ¡AGH! -gruño Bella caminando de un lado a otro en la sala. Edward rió pero se convirtió en un quejido cuando sus costillas protestaron-. ¡No te rías!

-Bella, cálmate. Te dije que lo iba a matar si lo veía.

-¡Pues casi lo hace contigo!

-Oye, tranquila -le dijo palmeando el asiento vació a su lado. Bella sonrio y se sento ahí-. No podre respirar bien las próximas dos semanas pero estaré bien. Además lo vale, se lo merecía.

-Estoy de acuerdo en eso -dijo Marcus.

-¿Y tu que haces aquí? -le pregunto Bella mirandolo con el ceño fruncido. Marcus rió.

-Tengo que hablar con ustedes dos sobre algo, pero esperare hasta que curen al hijo de Rambo.

Todos rieron. Renee llego con su pequeño botiquín y se lo dio a su hija quien lo abrió y saco de ahí una botella de agua oxigenada y un poco de algodón.

-¡Oh no! -exclamo Edward cuando vio a Bella mojar el algodón con el agua-. Eso va a arder.

-No seas niño y acepta tu castigo como un hombre -lo regaño. Palmeo delicadamente la herida en el labio de Edward haciéndolo sisear por el ardor-. No pensaste en esto cuando decidiste golpear a James, ¿verdad?

-Es un cobarde, no creí que se defendería.

-Un cobarde bisnieto de un veterano de la Primera Guerra Mundial -dijo Charlie.

-Debiste decirme eso antes.

-¿Yo que iba a saber que te ibas a convertir en un golpeador? -regaño limpiando el raspón de la frente que resulto de su encuentro con el suelo. Edward se encogio-. Compórtate...

-Ya esta servida la cena -anuncio Renee-. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Con el microporo -respondio la chica dandole la cinta blanca a su madre. Renee recorto cinco pedazos de cinta en forma de moño y le dio a su hija uno a uno para que los colocara sobre las heridas de Edward-. La próxima vez que quieras golpear a alguien recuerda el dolor que sentiste con la curación y veremos si vuelve a pasar.

-Prometo que lo pensare mejor.

-Así me gusta.

-Bueno, pasemos a la mesa. ¿Puedes levantarte, Edward? -le pregunto Charlie.

-Creo que si -respondio. Bella se levanto y tomo la mano de Edward para ayudarlo a pararse, Edward se dejo levantar y camino lentamente hacia el comedor apoyado en Isabella.

-¿Tanto te duele el costado? -le pregunto divertida.

-Eso y que ya empezó a molestar el golpe en la pierna por el mueble de la cocina.

Renee rió.

-Pobre muchacho. Hoy le toco ser saco de boxeo.

-¡Mamá!

-Es broma. Edward sabe que lo aprecio mucho.

-Y yo a usted, señora Swan.

-Ay, por favor. Llamame Renee. Ya eres parte de la familia.

-¿Te das cuenta de la injusticia? Yo soy de la familia desde hace diecinueve años y tengo que llamarle mamá -solto Isabella haciendo reír a todos.

.

.

.

Marcus había evadido la charla con Bella y Edward toda la cena hasta que finalmente no pudo hacerlo más y los reunió a ambos en la sala, en privado. Edward se quejo un poco cuando se sento a lado de Bella frente a Marcus.

-¿Que te traes, O'Donnell? -le pregunto Edward sosteniéndose el costado.

-Voy a ser completamente directo y quiero que ustedes me contesten de la misma manera, aquí no hay espacio para las evasivas ni para la lectura entre lineas.

-Solo dilo, Marcus.

-¿Van a ser pareja si o no?

Bella y Edward se sobresaltaron en sus asientos y miraron a Marcus perplejos por lo que acababan de escuchar.

-¿Qué?

-No lo voy a repetir. Respondanme.

-¿Por que la pregunta?

-Isabella, dije que sin evasivas -mascullo el. Ambos chicos se miraron tartamudeando-. Y tampoco mujidos.

-¿Que quieres escuchar, Marcus? Isabella me gusta, y mucho, no te lo voy a negar.

-¿En serio? -pregunto la chica con una sonrisa. Edward le regreso la sonrisa.

-En serio -aseguro mirándola a los ojos. Bella dio un gritito entre dientes.

-¿Me permiten un segundo? -pidió. Sin esperar respuesta, se levanto del sillón, corrió a las escaleras, casi se cae tres veces por subirlas, pero finalmente llego a la planta alta, respiro hondo y camino con tranquilidad a la habitación de sus padres, abrió la puerta sin autorización y grito-: ¡LE GUSTO A EDWARD! -y cerro la puerta. Charlie y Renee rieron. Bella regreso a la sala y volvió a sentarse frente a Edward.

-¿Bella? -inquirió Marcus-. ¿Que hay de ti?

Bella miro a Edward sonriendo.

-Tu también me gustas, bastante de hecho. El problema es que yo ahora no puedo...

-Lo sé -respondió Edward sonriendole con ternura. Miro a Marcus después de unos segundos-. ¿Por que, O'Donnell?

Marcus suspiro.

-De acuerdo. Sus representantes están atemorizados, ya no saben que hacer para acabar con los rumores ahora que se colo la noticia de James.

-Okay, vamos a hablar con calma -dijo Bella tomando inconscientemente la mano de Edward que estaba inconscientemente sobre su regazo-. No tengo representante.

-Lo tienes ahora. Llegara en la madrugada junto a tu estilista.

-Oh, por Dios. Que día. ¿Y James?

-Eso fue lo único que no pudimos evitar que saliera. Es un secreto a voces.

-Madre santísima.

-¿Por que están tan atemorizados? Solo que dejen que salgan, no estan muy lejos de la realidad después de todo -dijo Edward. Bella rió y se acurruco en el costado del chico, este se quejo haciendo que Bella se quitara.

-Oh, lo siento. ¿Te lastime mucho? Deberia traerte unas vendas...

-Esta bien, solo digamos que este lado esta temporalmente fuera de servicio.

-¡Oh, pobre bebé! ¿Donde te duele? -le pregunto sobando con fuerza todo el costado. Edward se volvio a quejar.

-Si, muy fuera de servicio -mascullo. Bella quito las manos y las dejo sobre su regazo. Marcus rio.

-No pueden dejar simplemente que salgan, especialmente en lado de Isabella. Apenas estas llegando, algo como esto te puede dar a conocer como una roba fama, y no queremos eso, ¿verdad, mis tortolitos favoritos?

-¿Que estas queriéndonos decir, Marcus? -le pregunto Bella con suspicacia.

-Que se controlen. No pueden salir al mundo de la mano, no aun.

-Nosotros no salimos de la mano, Marcus -reclamo Edward. Marcus les mostro una de las fotos de su cita en Londres que tomaron los paparazzi. En ella, ambos salían del teatro en donde fue la premiere que llevo a Edward a Londres, iban tomados del brazo como si nada, Bella usaba el abrigo negro de Edward sobre su vestido chocolate de gala y se tapaba el rostro agachado con su clutch dorado.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! -exclamo Bella-. Estaba cansada de los tacones y él me ayudaba a caminar -dijo vacilante. Marcus la miro perspicaz mostrandole una de las tantas fotos que le tomaron a ella y a James en el aeropuerto de Los Angeles cuando apenas llegaban. Y Bella cerro la boca.

-A eso me refiero. Isabella, estas en el foco, cualquier cosa que Edward y tu hagan en plan de amigos sera comparada con lo que hacías con James en plan de novios. Reir, caminar, hablar, comer... _Todo_, flaca. Tienen que cuidarse muy bien con estas nuevas circunstancias, sobre todo tu, eres nueva y estas en la cuerda floja. ¿Te imaginas lo que hubiera sucedido si Felix no me hubiera alertado de tu escándalo en el comedor? No hubiéramos podido sobornar a la prensa para que no publicaran nada, ahora estarías en las primeras planas y serías otra celebridad más a la que se le subió la fama. Quedaría en tu historial para siempre.

-¿Cual es el plan, entonces? -pregunto Edward.

-Ya que no pudimos hacer nada para que tu te fueras al hotel, evitaras a toda costa salir de aquí, no vayas a la Universidad ni a ningún lugar donde puedas levantar sospechas, ¿de acuerdo? Si puedes caminar por Londres una vez al día y acompañado sería lo mejor, te vieron llegar allá, no aquí, lo cuál jugo a nuestro favor.

-Esta bien -respondió Edward.

-En cuanto a ti, pequeña Fiona, mañana volveras a la Universidad con la frente en alto. Nada paso en el comedor y nadie golpeo a nadie en la puerta de tu casa. Para eso mande traer a un estilista: te vestirá, te peinara y te maquillara al punto de que todos piensen que estas en medio de una sesión de fotos. Te quiero sonriendo y tomando clases como si nada. ¿Quedo claro, par de dos?

-Bastante -respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-Muy bien, ahora desaparezcan de mi vista -ordeno. Bella ayudo a Edward a ponerse de pie y lo llevo hacia la habitación que su madre preparo para el. Era la de la planta baja ya que Edward no iba a poder subir escaleras por el asunto de su costado.

-¿Quieres que te traiga una pastilla para el dolor? Te noqueara hasta mañana en la mañana.

-Gracias, linda -respondio el, lo que ella tomo como un si. Regreso a la estancia para despedir a Felix y a Marcus y llevar el Tylenol y un vaso con agua para Edward. El chico ya se había cambiado y ahora se preparaba para acostarse, Bella llego con la pastilla y el vaso de agua y se lo dio.

-Gracias por defenderme -le dijo.

-Lo haría mil veces más por ti.

-Solo trata de que casi no te maten la próxima vez, ¿si? O yo terminare el trabajo.

-¿Crees que habrá próxima vez?

-Si no hacemos lo que Marcus nos dijo, si.

Edward sonrió.

-El asunto de ir acompañado se me complicara un poco pero ya se me ocurrira algo.

-Un buen actor improvisa, ¿no?

-No en su vida privada.

Bella rió.

-Bueno, descansa.

-Tu igual.

Bella salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y subió a la suya. Debido a que no se cambio la pijama en todo el día, pudo acostarse en cuanto entro.

Ambos tardaron un poco en dormirse a pesar de sus respectivos medicamentos, pero cuando lo lograron solo una cosa ocupo sus sueños en la noche: Ellos mismos convertidos en pareja.

* * *

_**Me pidieron un regalito de navidad y aquí esta... Adelantado por que mañana tendré un día de locos.**_

_**Pues sucedio. Bella por fin termino con James y esta dispuesta a iniciar algo con Edward. Debo decirles que este capítulo me tenía emocionada desde que comencé a escribirlo, ya me comían las ansias por que ustedes lo leyeran. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.**_

_**No olviden a James aun, no desaparecerá sin dar batalla.**_

_**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Espero que se la pasen bonito y cenen muy rico (las que aun no lo hacen, estas diferencias de horario me van a volver loca, si no preguntenles a nuestros Robert y Kristen jajaja). Y, si no logro subir aquí o en la Princesa la próxima semana, les deseo un muy Feliz 2016. Recuerden, lo único que envejece es nuestro cuerpo y nuestra mente, no el corazón... Se los esta diciendo alguien que todavía ve Disney jajaja.**_

_**Cheers!**_

_**Annie. xx**_


	6. Birmingham

Isabella salio del baño frotándose el cabello entre la toalla. Marcus la había despertado temprano para avisarle que ya estaba llegando a su casa con su representante y su estilista, la chica se ducho en cuanto colgó con él. Renee la esperaba en su habitación con su desayuno servido.

-Gracias, mami -le dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-De nada, cielo. Come antes de que lleguen todos y no te dejen por todo lo que van a hacer.

Bella se sentó en la cama llevando la mesita consigo y vertió chocolate liquido sobre sus waffles.

-¿Es normal que este tan nerviosa? -pregunto entre risillas cortando pedazos del waffle.

Renee sonrió.

-Supongo que si. Ahora si, nena, cuéntame como esta eso de que le gustas a Edward.

-Lo recuerdas -rió Bella.

-¿Como no? Lo gritaste. Creo que los vecinos lo escucharon.

-Esta bien. Pero no se lo cuentes a tus amigas.

-Seré una tumba, mi vida. Cuéntame, cuéntame.

Bella suspiro.

-¿Recuerdas la charla-regaño que Marcus nos iba a dar? Bueno, era para preguntarnos si teníamos intenciones de ser pareja.

Renee rió.

-¿Tan directo?

-Un día lo voy a matar -soltó-. Edward le dijo igual de directo que yo le gustaba mucho, en serio y, bueno, dio a entender que si quería tener más de una amistad conmigo.

-Edward es un buen chico, mi cielo, y después de lo que hizo ayer ya se gano a tu papá. Tanto así que lo quiere invitar a cazar a Wessex.

-No puede ni caminar, ¿como pretende mi papá que vaya a cazar?

-No en este momento. Cuando se recupere, obviamente.

Dos golpes resonaron en la puerta y después esta se abrió. Charlie se asomo.

-Buenos días, hija.

-Hola, papi.

-Ya llegaron todos.

Bella suspiro asintiendo. Se levanto de la cama para saludar a sus visitantes. Marcus entro primero y saludo a la chica, después pidió al representante y al estilista que entraran.

-Ella es Carmen -indico Marcus. La aludida se acerco a Bella y la saludo con confianza-, tu representante.

-Hola -saludo Bella.

-Y el Jacob, tu estilista.

-Preciosa, eres como una muñequita de porcelana -le dijo.

-Gracias -respondió Bella con timidez.

-Bella, estaras en las mejores manos de Hollywood -le aseguro Marcus-. Ya querrían Jane Parker o Rosalie tener a ambos en su equipo.

-Excelente.

-Bueno, Carmen, Jacob, es toda suya. Cuídenla mucho -les pidió Marcus.

-Lo haremos -prometió Carmen-. La cuidare como si fuera mi propia hija.

-Muy bien. Vamos, señores, dejemoslos solos.

Bella se dejo sentar frente a su tocador.

-¿Donde esta Edward? -pregunto cuando sus padres estaban por salir.

-Abajo. El doctor Sutherland lo esta revisando -respondió Charlie. Bella asintió viendo como sus padres y Marcus salían de su habitación cerrando la puerta.

-Esto es lo que quiero hacer, muñequita: Tienes un cabello precioso de un color divino solo quiero cambiártelo un poquito.

-¿Cambiarlo?

-Muy poco. Tomare las mechas de la nuca y las decolorare hasta que se vean plateadas. Pero antes te haré un corte en capas para que luzcan. ¿Haz usado flequillo?

-Solo cuando era niña.

-Pues lo volverás a usar, con un alaciado permanente. Sera un gran cambio pero lo vale con todo lo que haz tenido que pasar esta semana.

-¿Ya lo saben?

-Linda, Marcus nos informo todo sobre ti. No te preocupes, estamos entrenados para no decir nada así que puedes descargarte todo lo que quieras con nosotros.

Bella sonrió.

-Llegare tarde a la Universidad -dijo cambiando de tema.

-Nena, ¿haz visto El Diario de la Princesa? -le pregunto Jacob, ella asintió-. Entonces seguro haz escuchado esta frase: "Una Reina nunca llega tarde, los demás siempre llegan antes". Recuerdala, conviértela en tu mantra por que lo bueno siempre se hace esperar.

Isabella asintió con una animada sonrisa y dejo que Jacob hiciera con su cabello lo que quisiera.

Tres horas después Bella se miraba en el espejo del tocador mientras Jacob arreglaba su pachmina azul oscura que acompañaba con un blazer negro, un top blanco y pantalones negros de piel, además de unos stilletos rojos de charol.

Su cabello estaba totalmente liso con un flequillo circular sobre su frente y las mechas platinadas en su nuca. El maquillaje era un poco más impactante de lo que acostumbraba pero seguía siendo discreto, ligero y perfecto para la Universidad.

-Perfecta, Jacob -lo felicito Carmen-. ¿Como te sientes?

-Sigo acostumbrándome a los tacones.

-Te ves magnifica. Ahora, Bella, escúchame muy bien: uno de mis espías me aviso que la prensa encontró la manera de empotrarse frente a la Universidad, se enteraron que hoy regresabas.

-¿No pueden esperar a que este en Los Ángeles?

-Eso quisiéramos todos -mascullo Carmen acomodándole el blazer-. ¿Estas lista para bajar?

Bella suspiro y asintió. Tomo su bolso, sus carpetas y su celular, Carmen y Jacob salieron antes que ella, mientras caminaba detrás de ellos, Bella escribía un WhatsApp a sus amigas en el que les pedía que la esperaran dentro del salón de su clase, que evitaran a toda costa la puerta de la Universidad.

-Señores -comenzó Jacob cuando llegaron a la sala-, con ustedes la nueva Bella Swan.

Bella rió caminando hacia la sala cuando escucho el anuncio de su estilista. Ahí estaban sus padres, Edward y Marcus esperandola, en cuanto la vieron quedaron sorprendidos por lo diferente que estaba, pero al mismo tiempo la seguían viendo a ella, a su dulce Isabella. Ella lanzó unas risitas dando una vuelta para que la vieran completa.

-Muy bien, Jacob -lo felicito Marcus.

-¡Estas preciosa! -exclamó Renee acercándose a ella. Le dio un pequeño abrazo.

-¿Ustedes que piensan? -pregunto Bella mirando a Charlie y a Edward.

-Estas hermosa -respondió Charlie.

-¿Edward?

-No se si debería sentirme celoso o que hacer por que estas magnifica.

Bella sonrió pero estaba gritando y brincoteando por dentro.

-¡Bella! -la llamo Marcus palmeando con las manos-. Se te hace tarde, niña, corre.

-Okey -respondió. Se despidió de sus padres y de Edward, a quien dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Suerte -le dijo el.

-Tu igual.

-¡Vamonos! -grito Caius.

Bella gruñó y salio de la casa con las llaves de su auto en la mano. Felix la esperaba con la puerta trasera de la camioneta abierta.

-¿Es en serio?

-Ordenes de Carmen -dijo Felix. Bella miro a su representante.

-No llevamos ni veinticuatro horas de conocernos y ya me estas haciendo la vida imposible -mascullo subiéndose a la camioneta. Carmen rió subiéndose detrás de ella.

-Ese es el trabajo de una representante.

Bella rió poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

.

.

.

-Ahí están -dijo Felix cuando llegaron a la Universidad. Habían pocos paparazzi esperándolos, se lanzaron contra la camioneta intentando obtener una foto de Isabella.

-¡Oh, por Dios! -exclamó Bella bajando la cabeza. Los guardias de la Universidad evitaron que entraran a las instalaciones y siguieron a la camioneta hasta que se estacionaron, eran cuatro guardias de los cuales dos bajaron a Bella de la camioneta y la acompañaron al interior del campus. Felix los siguió y se encargo de llevar a su protegida por los pasillos-. Eso fue traumatico -murmuro la chica.

-Era menos de lo que esperábamos, la verdad.

-¿Son capaces de más?

-No te lo imaginas, Bella. Al menos esta vez los pudieron quitar, hay algunos que se suben a las carrocerías y no hay manera de quitarlos de ahí.

-Que horror, por Dios.

Tanya y Angela estaban esperándola en su salón como Bella les pidió y quedaron sorprendidas cuando vieron a Bella llegar con su nueva imagen. En realidad solo supieron que era ella por que Felix estaba a su lado, de otra manera no iban a poder reconocerla.

-¡Eres tu! -exclamo Tanya.

-Eso creo -rió Bella abrazando a sus amigas.

-Estas divina -le dijo Angela-. Solo no te vimos dos días y tu ya das un cambio total.

-Es parte de mi nueva yo. Con todo lo que ha pasado pensamos que estaría bien cambiar un poco y, bueno...

-Todos van a morir cuando te vean así -dijo Tanya-. Vamos a romper corazones, Belly.

Bella rió enredando su brazo con los de sus amigas y entraron al salón Con Felix detrás.

-¡Hey, todo el mundo, sus ojos aquí! -grito Angela. Los presentes en el salón, incluido el profesor, miraron hacia ellas-. Les presento a la super estrella Isabella Swan -anuncio tomando una de las manos de su amiga y la giro sacandole unas risillas tímidas. Felix sonrió cuando miro a James, sentado donde siempre y perplejo mirando a Isabella. La famosa Victoria estaba a su lado lanzando dagas por los ojos a Bella.

-Se ve muy bien, señorita Swan.

-Gracias, señor Banner.

-Pase a su lugar, por favor.

Bella asintió y camino a las escaleras que llevaban a las butacas, paso a lado de Felix.

-¿Por que esa sonrisa, Felix? -le pregunto.

-Por que alguien se esta muriendo por dentro, flaca -respondió como militar. Bella sonrió.

-¿Sabes algo de Edward?

-Acaba de salir a Londres. La asistente de Carmen se ofreció para ser la acompañante misteriosa.

-¿Puedo confiar en ella?

-Deberías preguntarle a su _novia_.

-¿No esta hermoso el día hoy? -le pregunto. Subio a su fila seguida por un risueño Felix, se sentó en su lugar a lado de James y abrió una de sus carpetas, saco dos hojas de ahí, sus plumas y comenzó a seguir la clase con mucha atención. El profesor tuvo que salir del salón a media clase por un llamado del rector y fue en ese momento cuando el celular de Bella vibro con un mensaje. Era de Edward. Bella lanzó un gritito y miro a sus amigas, las chicas gritaron y bajaron al lugar de Bella. Estaban leyendo el mensaje cuando una mano trigueña aparecio detrás de ellas y le quito el celular a Isabella-. ¡SAM! -grito levantándose de su lugar.

El amigo de James huyo lejos de Isabella y comenzó a leer el mensaje en voz alta para que todos lo escucharan:

-_Hola, hermosa_ -comenzó corriendo lejos de Angela-. _Te extraño mucho. Espero que el plan de Marcus funcione por que no me gusta la idea de estar lejos de ti. Hay demasiados fotógrafos aquí, ojala a ti no te estén molestando. Te quiero_ -termino ya riendo a carcajadas-. Y adivinen quien lo envio: Edward Cullen. ¡Ohhh! Y acaba de enviar un corazón.

Los únicos que siguieron el juego fueron James y Alec, al resto le pareció absolutamente estúpido y muy inmaduro. Bella, sacando valor de quien sabe donde, se subio a una de las mesas ayudada por Felix y hablo para todos.

-Y esa, compañeros, es la clara muestra de que algunos hombres no terminaron, terminan ni terminaran de madurar -dijo. Todos, menos James y sus amigos, rieron-. ¿Que, Sam? ¿Tus zorritas no te dicen que te quieren? -le pregunto. El aludido palideció-. No te pongas así, no te haz acostado con nadie de esta clase, ¿o si? No te preocupes de nada. ¿Me das mi teléfono, por favor? -le pidió con adorable amabilidad que los dejo a todos sorprendidos. Sam extendió la mano y le dio el celular, ella lo recibió y le sonrió-. Gracias -dijo. El profesor entro al aula en ese momento y se cruzo de brazos detras de Isabella.

-Señorita Swan, solo hablando de ausencias es inmune -le dijo. Bella jadeo y se puso rígida sobre la mesa-, en otros aspectos sigue siendo una estudiante más de esta prestigiosa Universidad. Baje de ahí y regrese a su asiento.

Bella torció el gesto mordiéndose el labio. Felix la tomo de la mano y la ayudo a bajar, fue en ese momento cuando vio a Sam y a Alec riendo, el primero estaba también sobre una mesa arriba que ella y Alec sostenía a su nueva conquista quien se encontraba sentada sobre la mesa.

-Profesor, acepto humildemente su regaño, y ¿no le parece injusto que yo sea la única castigada si Sam y Maggie están en las mismas circunstancias que yo?

Bella alzo una ceja y camino a su asiento, se sento en su silla y mordió su dedo indice índice para disimular su sonrisa burlona.

-Tiene razón, señorita Swan, disculpe la injusticia. Jóvenes, bajen de ahí o tendrán que soportar un castigo de dos semanas.

-¿Cuando te convertiste en una arpía? -le reclamo James.

-Cuando tu me llamaste fácil frente a toda la Universidad y en la televisora en medio de unas audiciones. Cuando tus amigos me humillaron frente a toda la clase, metiéndose en mi vida privada y ventilando un mensaje que utilizaron para burlarse de mi.

-¿Es eso cierto, señor Witherdale?

-Yo no leí ese mensaje, profesor.

-Pero fue quien tuvo la idea -intervino Victoria-. El animo a Sam para que le quitara el celular a Isabella en cuanto recibió el mensaje.

-¿Cuantos años creen que tienen, jóvenes? ¿Piensan que pueden hacer esa clase de jueguitos? Continuemos con la clase.

Bella suspiro y se acomodo en su silla arreglándose el flequillo circular que cubría su frente.

La clase continuo sin mayores contratiempos, dos horas después estaban saliendo del aula. Bella se acomodo el bolso y las carpetas en un solo brazo ya que tuvo que responder una llamada en el celular que ocupaba para las emergencias de la serie. Cuando entraron al comedor, Felix le quito el bolso y las carpetas y las llevo a la mesa que Carmen ya había apartado mientras Bella aguardaba en la fila por su almuerzo.

-Bella, amiga, sabes que te queremos, ¿verdad? -inquirió Tanya aun en la fila.

-Solo dilo -mascullo Bella tomando una charola.

-¿Cuando piensan tu y Edward convertirse en novios, eh?

-¡Shh! -exclamó Bella mirando a todos lados-. No digas su nombre en voz alta.

-Perdón -dijo Tanya.

-Amiga, por más que las adore y tenga mil confianza con ustedes, creo que eso es algo que a ustedes no les incumbe -respondió dejando caer una manzana sobre la charola con violencia.

-No te enojes, Izzy -le dijo Angela.

-No me enojo. Solo simplemente estoy harta de que las personas se sientan con el derecho de saber todo lo que pasa en mi vida.

-Bells, somos tus amigas.

-Eso no les permite meterse en donde no deben -suspiro y dejo la charola aun solo con la manzana sobre una mesa vacía-. Ya no tengo hambre -mascullo y se giro para salir del comedor. Tanya y Angela quedaron petrificadas en donde estaban mientras veían a Felix, Caius y Carmen salir apresurados detrás de ella.

James, quien había escuchado todo por estar detrás de las amigas, las miro enojado.

-¿Que no podían quedarse calladas? -las regaño con voz contenida.

-No te metas, James -mascullo Tanya.

-Escúchenme, yo ya tire a la basura todo lo que pasamos juntos, no lo hagan ustedes también -aconsejo. Dejo su charola vacía de nuevo en donde la encontró y salio del comedor, se dirigió al único lugar al que Isabella acudía cuando quería estar sola: la biblioteca. Pero no estaba ahí, ni su equipo de seguridad. Recorrió toda la Universidad hasta que encontró al equipo de Isabella fuera de la capilla del King's*, frunció el ceño y se acerco.

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada, lo siguieron con la mirada mientras entraba a la capilla. Isabella estaba hincada en el mármol de la capilla con sus manos entrelazadas y los ojos cerrados. Ella era una chica criada con valores religiosos, cada domingo su familia y ella iban a la Iglesia, hasta que al expandir su padre el laboratorio vieron sus tiempos reducidos, cuando ella tenía quince años. Sin embargo, eso no hizo que ella se olvidara de esos valores.

James se acerco a ella y murmuro su nombre sobresaltándola.

-¡Jesucristo! -exclamó la chica llevando una de sus manos a su corazón frenético.

-Disculpa, no quería asustarte.

Bella se santiguo y se incorporo lentamente.

-No importa.

-¿Puedo sentarme? -le pregunto. Ella asintió y se sentó dos butacas después de él-. Pensé que estabas en la biblioteca.

-Hace años que no pisaba una Iglesia. Necesitaba hacerlo.

-Bella, yo... Quiero disculparme contigo. Es cierto que me he comportado como un patán y tu bien sabes que yo no era así...

-James -lo interrumpió después de respirar hondo-, disculpa que te interrumpa, pero no he tomado mis calmantes, no estoy totalmente en paz y si seguimos hablando de eso gritare y no quiero hacerlo aquí. ¿Podemos irnos?

-Como prefieras. Creí que querrías estar en un lugar donde sabes que vas a estar tranquila.

-Con todo lo que esta pasando no tengo completo control sobre mis estados de animo, no importa donde este y frente a quien, tu mismo te haz dado cuenta que exploto con mucha facilidad.

-Esta bien. Vamos.

Ambos chicos salieron de la capilla. Bella le sonrió a Felix cuando recibió su frasco de calmantes y una botella de agua.

-Gracias, orangután -le dijo con una sonrisa dejando caer una de las tabletas verdes sobre su mano, la lanzo dentro de su boca y tomo un profundo trago de agua-. Ahora si, James, habla.

James se disculpo con Isabella diez veces mientras caminaban por las afueras del King's, y aunque al principio ella estuvo recelosa, al final acepto sus disculpas con una sonrisa que los regreso a lo que nunca debieron dejar: su amistad.

-Es por eso, Bella, que he decidido apartarme elegantemente -le dijo James-. Tu y Edward Cullen se convirtieron en grandes amigos, más de lo que me gustaría aceptar, eso hará que lo que lleguen a tener sea duradero.

-James, no voy a hablar contigo de eso, por que ante todo respeto la relación que tuvimos...

-Lo sé, Bella, solo quiero que sepas que yo estaré aquí cuando me necesites. Y te advierto que si Edward llega a hacerte algo, lo mismo que el quiso hacer conmigo, yo lo haré con él.

Bella sonrió.

-¿De verdad te enfrentaras a un actor que ha tenido que aprender esgrima, arqueria, karate, boxeo...?

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ya entendí.

-Tienes suerte que sus espadas de esgrima sean consideradas peligrosas.

James lanzo unas risitas. Pero después se puso serio.

-Bella, se completamente honesta conmigo, olvídate que fui tu novio: ¿que sientes por Edward?

-¡Dios! -exclamó-. James, no me hagas esto.

-Dime, Bella.

Isabella suspiro.

-Es muy de enferma decir que lo amo, así que no lo voy a hacer por que aun no siento esa clase de cariño por el, pero si me gusta, _mucho_. Y lo peor es que no me di cuenta hasta que servimos juntos la mesa ayer.

-Entonces te haré la misma pregunta que las chicas solo que menos directa: ¿que estas esperando, Isabella?

Ella lo encaro cruzándose de brazos.

-Es por ti, James -le dijo. El frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para hablar pero ella no se lo permitió-. No, déjame hablar. Edward lo dijo anoche y yo te lo diré a ti ahora: no estoy lista, ¿entiendes? Tu y yo terminamos hace tres días, además la manera en la que sucedió... No sera hoy, ni mañana ni en una semana por qué no duramos juntos un mes, fue casi medio año y no quiero utilizar a Edward para superarte a ti. No se lo merece.

James asintió.

-Isabella -la llamo Carmen. Ambos chicos la miraron y ella se toqueteo el reloj con un dedo.

-Vamos a clases -dijo Bella.

.

.

.

Isabella salio de la Universidad junto a sus amigas y guiada por Felix hacia el auto donde ya la esperaban Carmen y Caius. Fue en ese momento cuando se escucho el motor de una motocicleta rugir. Bella no pudo evitar rodar los ojos al pensar que era su ex luciéndose con su moto.

-Nunca se lo dije pero en verdad odio que James se presuma.

-Ehhh... ¿Bella? -tartamudeo James detrás de ella. La chica lo miro con terror.

-¿No eras tú?

-Hoy traje el coche así que creo que no.

-¡Oh... por... Dios! -exclamó Angela mirando hacia un costado del estacionamiento. Bella frunció el ceño y siguió la dirección de su mirada. Su corazón se salto un latido mientras las carpetas caían en picada sobre el pavimento rocoso del estacionamiento.

Edward estaba subido en una motocicleta cromada mirando a Isabella por encima de sus lentes oscuros, sosteniendo el manubrio la maquina con una mano y con la otra balanceando dos cascos, uno negro y uno blanco.

-¿Que hace aquí? -murmuro Bella mirándolo embelesada.

-Deberías preguntarle -sugirió Felix, jalándola delicadamente hacia la camioneta-. En tu casa. Lejos de posibles "fuentes cercanas".

Bella no le hizo caso. Se soltó del fuerte aunque frágil agarre de su guardaespaldas, se quito el bolso dándoselo a James y corrió hacia Edward, con mucho trabajo cabe agregar debido a los tacones, pero finalmente llego. Le extendió los brazos a Edward, el la recibió encantado y la abrazo aferrándola a su pecho y respirando el suave aroma a fresias que despedía su cuello. Bella no se quedo atrás y se deleito con el aroma maderoso de él.

-Sube -le dijo Edward.

-Odio las motocicletas así que espero que aprecies esto -mascullo ella montándose al vehículo. Edward le dio el casco y ella se lo puso sobre la cabeza mientras Edward hacia lo mismo-. ¡Vamonos! -exclamó Bella cuando vio la camioneta acercarse peligrosamente rápido a ellos.

-Sostente bien, preciosa -le dijo. Bella rodeo con fuerza la cintura de él. Edward arranco y a los dos segundos salieron volando del estacionamiento.

-¡ISABELLA! -grito Carmen furiosa. Bella rió sonoramente y se aferro a Edward. El sonrió.

-¡Carmen me va a hacer trizas! -grito Bella haciéndose escuchar por sobre el ruido del motor.

-Y a mi Stefan. Y Marcus a ambos. Pero, ¿acaso importa?

Bella lo pensó unos segundos.

-¡NO! -grito entre risas.

Edward rió y acelero en la carretera. Bella disfruto de la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, mientras el paisaje se convertía en un borrón a sus costados.

Demasiado pronto, llegaron a la frontera de Cambridge con Birmingham*. Edward detuvo la motocicleta ahí y se quito el casco bajándose del vehículo, Bella imito su primera acción, sacudió su cabello lacio al quitarse el casco y se encontró con la mirada brillante de Edward.

-No sabes lo hermosa que te viste haciendo eso -le dijo Edward tomándola de la cintura. Bella sonrió y se sentó de lado sobre el asiento de la motocicleta.

-Gracias -le dijo coqueta-. Por ir por mi. No estaba completamente emocionada de ir en el mismo auto que Carmen y su cara de "esta chica no tiene remedio" que me estuvo dirigiendo todo el día.

Edward rió.

-¿Y no tienes remedio? -le pregunto.

-Supongo que a estas alturas ya no. Quizá aun lo tenía después de gritarle a la secretaria, pero después de lo de James ya no hay manera de arreglar las cosas.

-No lo veas así. Bella, te insulto; cualquier chica hubiera actuado así.

-Pero no le sucedió a cualquiera, Edward. Lo que hice estuvo mal.

-Ya no pienses en eso. Mejor piensa en que nos metimos en un serio problema y que quizá Carmen despedirá a Vera por encubrirme en esto.

-¿Qué? -le pregunto Bella entre risas.

-Quince minutos antes de que salieras Vera hablo con Carmen y le dijo que yo estaba con ella, siendo vigilado por un halcón. Ya estaba en la Universidad.

Bella rió.

-Oh si. Estamos metidos en problemas. Y lo mejor de todo es que no me interesa -declaro la chica.

* * *

***King's: Se refiere al King's College. Es uno de los colegios que constituyen la Universidad de Cambridge. Su nombre completo es The King's College of Our Lady and St. Nicholas in Cambridge, dentro de la universidad la gente se refiere a él como el King's.**

***Birmingham: Es una ciudad y un municipio metropolitano perteneciente al Reino Unido, en la región inglesa de West Midlands.**


	7. Noche Fuera

Casi por las diez de la noche, Edward e Isabella regresaron a la casa. Las luces estaban totalmente prendidas y se podían escuchar los gritos desde la otra cuadra.

Ambos cuadraron los hombros y entraron tomados de la mano.

-¡Bendito sea Dios! -exclamo Renee cuando los vio.

-Hola -murmuro Bella con una sonrisa inocente.

El ambiente apestaba a tensión, y no era para menos. Marcus tenía dos teléfonos pegados a los oídos, al igual que Carmen, la laptop de Isabella estaba abierta sobre la mesa de centro, en videoconferencia con Stefan, el representante de Edward; Felix tenía el radio pegado a la boca y no había rastro de Caius ni de Vera.

-Olvídalo -dijo Felix-. Ya volvieron. Cambio.

-_De acuerdo. Cambio y fuera _-respondió Caius en el radio.

-¿Se puede saber donde estaban? -pregunto Stefan.

-En donde no te interesa, Stefan -mascullo Edward.

Stefan bufó dejando caer la cabeza en el teclado de su computadora.

-Vas a matarme algún día, muchacho -dijo.

-Bueno, antes de que los sigan regañando, déjenme darles un abrazo -dijo Renee acercándose a los chicos. Los metió a ambos en un abrazo cariñoso-. ¡Dios! Me tenían con el Jesús en la boca, niños. La próxima vez avisen, por favor.

-No habrá próxima vez, Renee -mascullo Marcus. Edward y Bella lo miraron con los ojos desorbitados.

-¡Vamos, Marcus! No seas dramático. Son solo un par de jóvenes enamorados disfrutando de su viernes. Además, nadie los vio, ¿verdad?

-¿En Birmingham? -pregunto Bella-. Supongo que no.

-¡Birmingham, Stefan! -grito Carmen, tecleando violentamente en su iPad.

-¡En eso estoy! -exclamo el hombre-. ¿Como se escribe Birmingham?

Isabella gruñó y se apresuro a cerrar la laptop. Todos la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué? Me insulto al no saber como se escribe Birmingham -dijo inocentemente.

Edward rió y le dio un beso en la sien.

-Eres increíble -le dijo.

-Increíblemente desesperante -soltó Felix. Bella lo miro y le enseño la lengua, Felix imito el gesto haciendo que Marcus bufara.

-Bella, todos en la Universidad los vieron. No es como si hubieran sido totalmente discretos. En especial Angela.

Hasta ese momento, ni Bella ni Edward se habían percatado de la presencia de James, Tanya y Angela en la casa. Los jóvenes estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor jugando poker con la baraja que James siempre llevaba. Angela alzo la vista al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Que yo que?

Tanya rió.

-Sip, definitivamente no eres la bombilla más brillante del grupo, amiga -le dijo.

-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? -les pregunto Bella soltando la mano de Edward.

-Tu amable representante prácticamente nos secuestro.

-Tanya... -la regaño James.

-Bueno, bueno. Nos trajeron para sacarnos información.

-O más bien para asegurarse que no abrieran la boca -aventuro Bella cruzándose de brazos. Llevo una de sus manos hecha puño a su boca y fingio toser-. James... -escupió. Le sonrió irónicamente a su ex novio y regreso con Edward.

-Me ofendes, Bella -renegó el chico poniéndose de pie.

-¡Ay, por favor! -exclamo Edward-. ¿Quien si no tu pudo haber divulgado ese rompimiento tan dramático que tuvieron?

-Por si no lo recuerdas, Cullen, ese "rompimiento tan dramático" fue en la cafetería, en pleno desayuno, frente a no se cuantas personas. Cualquiera pudo hablar de más.

-Bueno, en eso tenemos que darle la razón -intervino Charlie, poniéndose en medio de los dos para evitar otra pelea-, el momento y el lugar no fueron los indicados, Isabella.

-Papá, ya hablamos de esto.

-¿Que va a pasar ahora? -pregunto Renee para cambiar de tema-. ¿Los vas a esconder aun más, Marcus, o que?

-No se que planeen hacer Carmen y Stefan, pero si fueran mis representados ya Edward estuviera en un vuelo directo y sin escalas a Los Ángeles e Isabella inscrita en un convento hasta que pase la prueba de los novatos de Hollywood.

-Eso no es mala idea -dijo Carmen con tono mordaz.

-¿¡Disculpa!? -exclamo Isabella.

-Compórtense y podrán viajar juntos a Los Ángeles -concedió Marcus.

-Si me permiten mi opinión, no creo que eso sea lo más indicado -dijo Felix dando un paso hacia adelante. Bella y Edward lo miraron con los ojos entrecerrados-. La prensa va a estar sobre ellos hasta que o confirmen o se cansen de desmentir y aun entonces dudo que los dejen en paz. Que lleguen juntos a Los Ángeles solo los animara y los seguirán paso a paso.

-Eso es cierto -dijo Tanya. Bella la miro enojada, la rubia volvió a sentarse en la silla negra del comedor.

-Ya vendrá después el asunto del viaje -concluyo Renee agitando una mano en dirección a Carmen-. Es tarde y los jovencitos decentes ya deben de estar en sus casas a estas horas...

James, Tanya y Angela se levantaron de las sillas, se despidieron de todos y salieron de la casa acompañados por Felix quien los llevaría de vuelta a sus propias casas.

-Tengo que regresar a Los Ángeles -dijo Marcus-. Aro esta teniendo problemas con los permisos para la sesión de fotos promocional y me necesitan allá, tratare de volver pronto. Edward, por lo que más quieras, quédate en Londres hasta que Isabella vuelva de la Universidad, por favor.

-Vete a hacerla de superheroe, O'Donnell -mascullo Edward. Marcus sonrió, se despidió de todos y salio de la casa.

-Nos vemos el lunes, chicos -se despidio Carmen antes de salir detras de Marcus.

Charlie miro severamente a Edward y Bella cuando la puerta se cerro, los chicos rápidamente se sentaron en el sillón, claramente intimidados por la dura mirada del patriarca.

-Charlie, antes que nada quiero pedirle una disculpa por llevarme a Isabella de esa manera, yo...

-Edward -lo interrumpió Charlie-, no te disculpes por nada. Ambos son jóvenes y tienen todo el derecho de divertirse.

-¿Entonces no estas enojado? -le pregunto Bella con una sonrisa.

-Por la escapada no -concedió haciendo sonreír a los muchachos-, pero por las circunstancias si -las sonrisas de Edward y Bella decayeron-. Chicos, tienen que entender que no son unos jóvenes normales, sus nombres están en todo el mundo ahora; Isabella, estas en la cuerda floja, ¿cuantas veces te lo tiene que decir Marcus para que lo entiendas? La serie esta tan relacionada a ti que cualquier escándalo en tu nombre la puede poner en peligro. Ni siquiera el hecho de que Rosalie y Emmett estén en ella va a poder ayudar, tu eres la única que la convertirá en un éxito. Hija, es tu mente la que esta ahí. No creas que vas a estar en las sombras por ser la escritora, si fuera así, ¿piensas que la televisora estaría gastando tanto para lanzarte? Tu eres la imagen, y solo tu la puedes dañar.

Bella suspiro.

-Tienes razón, papá -concedió la chica.

-Muchachos, Marcus y sus representantes no están haciendo todo esto para molestarlos, al contrario, los están cuidando, y ustedes les están faltando al respeto por desobedecerlos así. Esta bien que quieran pasar tiempo juntos, en este breve anonimato, aprovechar antes de que en Los Ángeles tengan que fingir que no se conocen. Háganlo aquí, ni Renee ni yo se los prohibiremos, pero allá afuera tú -señalo a Edward-, estas en Londres con una mujer misteriosa. Y tú -señalo a su hija-, lidias con tu rompimiento. Ya llegara el momento en el que puedan salir tomados de la mano y pasar tiempo juntos, ahora no es ese momento.

Ambos asintieron.

-Vayan a dormir -les dijo Renee-. Tenemos muchas cosas planeadas para mañana.

Los muchachos asintieron y fueron a sus habitaciones.

Renee miro a Charlie con una ceja alzada, el le regreso la mirada con inocencia.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que fuiste un poco duro con ellos.

-¿Me vas a decir que debemos dejarlos hacer lo que quieran y arruinar sus carreras?

-No, Charlie. Solo creo que debiste estar un poco más tranquilo. Recuerda que pasamos por lo mismo con mi padre.

-Pero nosotros no teníamos la mirada del mundo encima.

-Son jóvenes y lo único que quieren es disfrutar. Nuestra niña apenas cumplirá los diecinueve y te aseguro que Edward no llega a los veinticinco...

-Por algo les están prohibiendo las cosas, Renee. Yo no quiero saber que pasaría si siguen así.

-¿Sabes? He estado pensando en lo que dijo James y creo que tiene razón. ¿Que sentido tiene esconderlos ahora cuando los van a esconder también si es que sucede algo más entre ellos? Están perdiendo su tiempo.

-¿Que sugieres entonces?

-Por experiencia sabemos que conforme más les prohibamos salir juntos, más lo harán. Si les soltamos la rienda un poco, quizá se controlen.

-¿Psicología inversa?

-No se lo que sea, pero puede que funcione.

-Puede ser. Los arriesgamos a que los vean.

-Con todo lo que hacen cuando están separados, que los vean juntos no será un problema. Gracias a Cristo que nadie más se entero de lo que hizo tu hija en la cafetería.

-Es una Swan -dijo él con orgullo.

-No es algo para estar orgulloso, Charlie. ¿Te imaginas lo que hubiera pasado si Marcus no se hubiera enterado?

-Lo sé. Mi pobre niña...

Esa noche, Renee convenció a Marcus de soltar las riendas, él acepto aunque a regañadientes, al igual que Carmen, Stefan dijo que lo iba a pensar pero que esperaba que los padres de Isabella tuvieran razón. Y así, Edward y Bella tuvieron la oportunidad de salir juntos.

Al día siguiente, después de desayunar, los Swan y Edward fueron al supermercado más cercano. Los dos jóvenes no pudieron ocultar su confusión, apenas la noche anterior los estaban regañando por su escapada romántica a Birmingham, y ahora no decían nada cuando los veían en actitud cariñosa frente a todos los compradores en el supermercado.

-Chicos, ¿por que no nos ayudan? Así terminaremos rápido -pidió Renee. Los jóvenes aceptaron de inmediato, Bella tomo la lista de compras y fueron a la puerta del supermercado por un carrito de compras.

-¡Uhh! ¡Helado! -exclamó la chica caminando a un lado de Edward quien llevaba el carro por el supermercado. El chico rio-. ¿Pastelillos? ¿Tiramisu?

-¿Nos mandaron por el postre?

-Nos mandaron por el postre. Esto es raro, una lista completa de dulces.

-¿Por que es raro?

-Por que nunca me dan tanta azucar -respondió ella. Esbozo una sonrisa enorme haciendo reír de nueva cuenta a Edward. Bella cruzo su brazo con el de Edward y se tomaron de las manos, ambos llevaban el carro hacia la zona de postres.

Hubo un momento, durante su breve estancia en Birmingham, que sin saberlo, de alguna manera se convirtieron en novios frente al mundo exterior, quizá era de manera inconsciente, pero se tomaban de las manos, se abrazaban, incluso se besaban. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que eran una pareja ya consolidada, pero no... _Aun_.

Llegaron a los refrigeradores donde recogieron tres botes de helado y dos cajas de tiramisu. Edward rió al ver como la chica colocaba los postres en el carrito.

-Ya vi por que no te dan azúcar.

-¡Oye! Tengo que aprovechar. Mis papás nunca están tan condescendientes conmigo.

-¿Por que sera?

Bella rió y se acerco coqueta a él.

-Cállate y mejor besame.

Edward sonrió. La tomo de la cintura y la pego mas a él. Sus alientos se mezclaron en esa casi inexistente distancia que había entre ellos, sin mirar a sus costados para asegurarse que no había nadie cerca juntaron sus labios en un suave y lento beso; Bella llevo sus pequeñas manos a la espalda de Edward y ajusto sus curvas al cuerpo de él como si fueran las piezas de un puzzle.

Sin embargo, fueron cruelmente interrumpidos cuando un coche choco contra el suyo golpeando a Edward en la cintura. Edward salto separándose de Bella, ella frunció el ceño y ambos miraron hacia la dirección del golpe.

James y su madre los miraban con los ojos abiertos de par, pero la mujer rubia recompuso su expresión convirtiéndola en una más irónica y suspicaz.

-Mira a quien nos encontramos aquí -dijo la mujer con un tono que destilaba veneno.

Bella rodó los ojos.

-Buenas tardes, Mathilde. James.

-Hola, Bella -respondió el muchacho rubio con la voz tensa e ignorando deliberadamente a Edward. Él supo que era solo para provocarlo así que ni siquiera lo miro, ni reacciono, hizo como que no había visto nada aunque por dentro estuviera muriéndose de risa por lo troglodita que estaba resultando ser el ex-principe azul de Isabella. James suspiro mirando de reojo al actor-. Ire por lo que falta, madre.

-Te alcanzo en un minuto. Quisiera hablar con... _Isabella_.

-De acuerdo -dijo el muchacho. Miro una ultima vez a Edward y paso por su lado para ir a los siguientes pasillos.

-A solas -mascullo la mujer mirando despectivamente a Edward. El chico rió y afianzo más su agarre en la cintura de Bella. Ella sonrió.

-Lo que tenga que decirme puede hacerlo frente a Edward. Además, es imposible estar a solas en un supermercado, _señora_ -le dijo, haciendo un énfasis burlón en la ultima palabra.

-Pues debiste de pensar en eso antes de hacer todo este... Espectaculo.

-Ese es mi problema, no de usted. No le afecta, ni a su hijo así que no se meta en donde no la llaman.

-Pues lo creas o no, muchachita, a mi hijo le afecta bastante. Tiene sus sentimientos.

-Mire usted, que interesante que diga eso. ¿Su hijo habrá pensado en los míos cuando me llamo zorra frente a todos en la Universidad y en Estados Unidos? ¿Cuando desmereció el trabajo de mi vida? ¿Y usted y su marido pensaron en mis sentimientos cuando no me aceptaban como la novia de su hijo? Por favor, no venga a hablarme de como tener consideración con el corazón de James si no sabe predicar con el ejemplo.

Mathilde la miro destilando rabia por los ojos, con muchas palabras e insultos en la punta de la lengua para dedicárselos a esa chica insolente, pero no pudo hacerlo por que a lo lejos escucho la voz de Renee.

-¡Oh, ahí están! -exclamó al ver a su hija y a Edward frente a los refrigeradores-. Los hemos buscado por todos lados, ¿ya terminaron? -les pregunto. En ese momento, reparo en la mujer que enfrentaba a su pequeñita con la mirada-. ¡Mathilde, que milagro! -dijo interponiéndose entre las dos-. Escuche que este fin de semana visitarían la universidad de James en Francia.

-La reunión fue pospuesta -respondió tensa la mujer.

Bella rió irónica. Edward le puso una mano sobre la boca silenciandola.

-¡Que pena! -lamento Renee con un timbre falso en su voz-. El chico estaba tan emocionado. Ayer no dejaba de hablar sobre eso. ¿Te contó que estuvo anoche en casa? Ya sabes, tuvimos que asegurarnos que tanto él como las chicas no hablaran de más sobre la escapada de este par.

-Cállate -murmuro Edward en el oído de Bella cuando la sintió reír sobre su enorme mano. Bella rodó los ojos-. Si me prometes que no dirás nada, quitare mi mano -le dijo. La chica asintió mirándolo con ojos brillantes. Edward le sonrió encantado y retiro su mano dejando su brazo sobre los hombros de ella, Bella le tomo la mano.

-James nunca diría nada -resoplo Mathilde.

Renee se encogió de hombros.

-Igual fue precaución de sus representantes. No quisieron arriesgarse a que dijeran algo aunque sea indirectamente. Lo que me recuerda... Niños, hay que movernos. Tenemos que hablar con Marcus sobre los viajes.

-¿Qué? -le pregunto Bella confundida. Renee le hizo una seña con los ojos sin que Mathilde la viera, Edward le dio un apretón en la mano-. ¡Ah, claro! La llamada a Marcus...

Edward rió dándole un beso tímido a Bella en la sien. Mathilde vio ese intercambio con los ojos entrecerrados, gesto que Renee miro en vivo y a todo color.

-Chicos, ¿por que no se adelantan y terminan su lista? Yo buscare a Charlie y nos vemos en las cajas.

-De acuerdo -respondió Bella soltando a Edward, el tomo el carro y lo giro dirigiéndolo hacia el otro lado. Renee espero que los muchachos se alejaran para enfrentarse a Mathilde.

-Te lo diré una sola vez, Mathilde. _Deja a mi hija y a su amigo en paz_. Tu y tu marido nunca la aceptaron, no vengan a darse baños de moralidad cuando la despreciaron tanto.

-¿De que hablas, Renee?

-Ustedes y mi hija creían que no me daba cuenta, pero no podía ser más obvio el odio infundado que le tienen, no se como James no lo supo. Era increíble lo mucho que se esforzaban en desplazarla y lo inocentes que parecían ser frente a James. Agradezco al cielo que ya no tiene que lidiar más con ustedes -soltó. Se dio media vuelta y siguió el mismo camino de su hija y Edward dejando a Mathilde rabiosa y con mil respuestas inteligentes en la punta de la lengua.

Edward y Bella se toparon con James un par de veces más mientras recorrían el supermercado recolectando todos los víveres de la lista, llego al punto que pensaron muy seriamente que el rubio los estaba siguiendo, pero no se encararon a él, no querían perder el tiempo.

Ya esperaban a Charlie y Renee en las cajas. Bella hablaba con Tanya sobre sus planes de ir a Londres a una pista de hielo, o al boliche.

-No hay pistas de hielo en Londres hasta noviembre, Tanya.

-_Bueno, al boliche. ¡Anda, Belly! No hemos ido a Londres desde hace mil años, necesitamos empaparnos de urbanidad unas horas._

Bella rió.

-No se si pueda, Tanya. Recuerda lo que paso ayer.

-_¡No paso nada! Te llamo en quince minutos y más te vale que me digas que si _-soltó la rubia y colgó sin darle permiso a Bella de responder.

-¿Tienes ganas de ir al boliche conmigo y las chicas? ¿A Londres?

-¿Londres?

-Ya se. Están locas.

-Nos escapamos ayer, nena.

-Si. Pero una cosa es Birmingham y otra muy diferente es Londres. Marcus definitivamente nos mataría -dijo. Edward asintió, estando de acuerdo con ella. No pudo decirle nada por que en ese momento se acercaban Charlie y Renee.

.

.

.

Estaba siendo un día muy extraño para Edward y Bella. No solo les permitieron ir a Londres sin tener que disfrazarse, si no que también Marcus ofreció llevarlos a donde quisieran; Bella rechazo esa oferta diciendo que ya llamarían lo suficiente la atención sin chófer. Así que en punto de las cuatro de la tarde, Tanya y los otros tres autos se detuvieron frente a la casa de los Swan, la rubia toco el claxon llamando a Edward e Isabella.

-¡Vamos, tortolitos! ¡Son dos horas de camino a Londres! -los llamo Angela. Bella abrió la puerta rodando los ojos, lista para reclamar, pero se quedo callada cuando vio la enorme caravana de autos.

-¿¡Que demonios!?

Angela y Tanya miraron hacia atrás y torcieron el gesto.

-James -articulo Tanya.

-¿Que paso? -le pregunto Edward colocándose a su lado.

-Algo quiere James contigo, y no precisamente una amistad.

Edward rió.

-Es a ti a quien quiere molestar, nena, no a mi. ¿Esa no es la chica que me dijiste? ¿La que estuvo con él el día de la pelea?

Bella entrecerró los ojos mirando hacia el auto que manejaba James. En efecto, Victoria estaba en el asiento del copiloto con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de James. Bella rodó los ojos.

-Vamonos -le dijo ella caminando hacia los abrigos-. ¡Mamá, papá! ¡Ya nos vamos! -grito. Ninguno de los dos respondió, los muchachos salieron de la casa y caminaron al auto verde brillante de Tanya, se subieron en los asientos traseros y se pusieron los cinturones-. ¿Que rayos hacen ellos aquí?

-Bueno, te diremos la verdad: Mientras ustedes estaban de Romeo y Julieta en Birmingham, James y nosotras planeábamos una salida a Londres, pero cuando ya estábamos dando por hecho los planes ustedes llegaron y ya no los concretamos, hoy estuvimos platicando y nos acordamos de eso así que te llamamos y hace como media hora James nos dijo que pasaban por nosotras para ir a Londres.

Bella y Edward se miraron.

-Chicas, vimos a James en el super. Cuando tu me llamaste, estábamos ahí y creemos que nos estaba siguiendo.

-Entonces por eso nos llamo... -aventuro Angela. Edward asintió-. Pobre Victoria -murmuro la morena entendiendo las verdaderas intenciones de James. Bella jadeo.

-Bueno, hay que hacerle entender que ya no tiene oportunidad -dijo Edward.

-Que interesante que lo digas tu -ironizo Isabella.

-Hey, tengo que hacer mi lucha.

-¿Cual lucha? Si nada más falta que te avientes formalmente -dijo Tanya.

-Tu y tu bocota -la regaño Bella.

Dos horas después estaban llegando a uno de los muchos boliches de Londres, todos los autos se estacionaron uno tras otro, todos los jóvenes bajaron y entraron al establecimiento. Eran un enorme grupo de once universitarios, presidido por Edward y Bella quienes, por supuesto, llamaron la atención lo suficiente como para que la actividad en el boliche se detuviera.

-Ups -murmuro Tanya.

-Te dije -mascullo Bella.

-Bueno, vamos a jugar -dijo Angela. Todos fueron a recoger los zapatos y las bolas. Fueron a las mesas mientras se ponían de acuerdo en los equipos, al final quedaron en un chicos contra chicas y Bella disfruto de la cara de desagrado que puso James cuando Edward se encargo de meter todos los nombres en la computadora.

-¿Que van a tomar? -pregunto una chica rubia con uniforme del boliche.

-¿Pueden...? -pregunto Edward.

Bella lo miro con los entrecerrados.

-¿Cuantos años crees que tenemos?

-Cervezas para todos -dijo Edward. La chica rubia asintió.

-Enseguida las traigo.

-¿Comenzamos? -pregunto Edward.

Nadie pudo responder pues en ese momento se acercaron dos chicas adolescentes, con el rostro sonrojado y ojos brillantes. Tanya le dio un codazo socarrón a Isabella cuando Edward acepto a tomarse una foto con las dos niñas, Bella le sonrió a su amiga, una sonrisa enorme, hermosa, que nunca le habían visto.

-Es tu novio, amiga -le dijo Angela.

-Todavía no -canto Bella. Sus amigas rieron.

-Solo tienen que hacerlo oficial, pero ya lo son, acéptalo.

-Ay, las odio -mascullo, pero su sonrisa la traicionaba. Angela y Tanya rieron y la abrazaron.

-Nosotras también te queremos -le dijo Tanya.

Las chicas se fueron corriendo después de agradecerle a Edward la foto, el miro a Bella quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Bella aparto la mirada sonriendo con timidez y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Juguemos -dijo Alec, rompiendo el silencio por la incomodidad que causo en el grupo ese breve intercambio entre Edward y Bella. La camarera regreso y dejo las cervezas sobre la mesa.

-¡Oficialmente comenzó la fiesta! -grito Tanya.

-¡Oh, por Dios! -exclamaron Bella y Angela entre risas.

Todos rieron a la reacción de las chicas, y con esa simple acción el grupo se compenetro. Por unas horas no hubo resentimiento, ni celos y mucho menos intrigas y malas miradas; Edward y James pactaron una tregua, al igual que Bella y Victoria.

Sin embargo, James no podía mirar cuando Edward y Bella se besaban; el chico podía bromear con Edward y reír con Bella, pero no soportaba verlos juntos. No aun.

A mitad del juego, las cervezas ya no fueron suficientes así que Bella se ofrecio para ir por unas papas fritas, James la acompaño a la cafetería en completo silencio.

-Cuatro ordenes de papas -pidió Bella. La chica que estaba atendiendo asintió con una sonrisa y comenzó a prepararlas.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? -inquirió James mirando a su ex novia.

-Si quieres... -respondió ella sin regresarle la mirada.

James suspiro.

-¿Que va a hacer tu representante con todo esto?

-¿De que hablas?

-Tu y yo terminamos el lunes y tu ya estas con Edward...

Bella lo callo con un gesto y miro a la mesera que estaba más atenta a ellos de lo que debería.

-¿Podemos hablar de esto después? -pidió Bella con los dientes apretados.

-Bella...

-James, por favor, esos asuntos no se pueden hablar en publico.

-De esto era de lo que hablaba cuando te dije que te iban a cambiar. ¿Ahora ya no vas a poder platicar libremente?

-Sus ordenes -dijo la mesera dejando cuatro charolas rojas sobre la barra.

-Gracias -dijo Bella con voz tensa. Tomo dos charolas mientras James lo hacia con las otras dos y caminaban de regreso a las mesas; Edward y Angela estaban tirando cuando ellos llegaron, la morena tiro dos pinos mientras Edward hacia una chuza perfecta. El equipo de los chicos festejo esa pequeña victoria mientras Angela regresaba a la mesa encogiéndose de hombros.

Edward frunció el ceño cuando vio como Bella azotaba las charolas sobre la mesa de las chicas, se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la cintura.

-¿Qué pasa? -le pregunto al oído. Bella negó.

-Nada -dijo ella girándose con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Quieres irte?

Bella torció el gesto.

-No. Estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo. Ha sido una... Singular semana.

Edward rió.

-Vaya que lo ha sido -dijo él-. ¿Segura que no quieres irte aun?

-¿Tu quieres irte? ¿No te la estas pasando bien con estos locos británicos?

-Están más locos de lo que pensaba, pero nada para escandalizarse. Y practico mi acento, además.

Bella rio, pero decayó un poco al recordar las preguntas de James. Jalo a Edward hacia un rincón.

-James esta de preguntón -dijo. Edward suspiro.

-Me lo esperaba. ¿Que te pregunto?

-Lo que haría Carmen con todo lo que esta pasando.

Edward la tomo de la cintura y pego su frente a la de ella. Bella le sonrió y enredo sus brazos detrás del cuello de él.

-No tengo permitido decirte esto pero lo voy a hacer por que mereces saberlo: Terminaron el día de la discusión en las audiciones, no frente a todos nosotros, si no en el hotel. Por eso fuiste conmigo a Londres, por eso ya no viajo él contigo...

-Pero todos vieron que regresamos juntos.

-No de la misma manera en la que llegaron.

-¡Oh! -murmuro ella-. ¿Desde cuando esta el rumor?

Edward rió.

-Desde ese mismo día, por que se quedo afuera de la sala y ya no fue a la televisora.

-¡Carmen es una bruja!

-Si, lo es. No tienes que preocuparte por nada, ella solucionara todo y seras la más querida novata de Hollywood.

Bella esbozo una pequeña sonrisa mirando hacia sus pies.

-Tengo miedo de cambiar -confeso en un murmullo. Edward tomo su barbilla y subió su cabeza lentamente.

-No lo harás, te lo juro. Yo mismo me encargare de que sigas siendo esta adorable jovencita que me tiene loco.

Bella lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias -murmuro en su oído. Edward sonrió al escuchar su suave voz y la apretó aun más a su pecho.

-Lo que sea por ti, nena.

Los muchachos que los acompañaron miraron ese intercambio con reacciones distintas, pero todos estaban de acuerdo en algo: Eran la pareja más adorable que habían visto. Incluso James comenzaba a entender que la había perdido para siempre, aunque eso no quisiera decir que se iba a dejar vencer. No, señor.

* * *

Por que ustedes lo pidieron... Que tengan bonito fin de semana y gracias por la paciencia.

Annie. xx.


	8. ¿Que esta pasando?

_Hollywood es un matadero, dónde sobrevive el más fuerte y el que más simpatía recibe de la crítica, los medios y los fanáticos, y cuente con las suficientes influencias. Los rumores son el pan de cada día y te evitan confiar en las personas a tu alrededor. Bella Swan ha superado airosa la peor parte de su nueva glamorosa vida, pero ¿que pasá cuando se convierte en una victima más de la ambición?_

* * *

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, provienen de la bella imaginación de la hermosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es completamente mia, ya que a mi loca cabecita le encanta soñar despierta._

* * *

─Chicos, sus boletos ─dijo Vera acercándose a Edward y Bella con todos los pases de abordar para su vuelo de regreso a Los Ángeles. Ambos despertaron de un salto al escuchar la voz de la asistente de Carmen tan cerca de ellos.

Era extremadamente temprano en Londres, los pobres muchachos apenas habían podido dormir unas horas antes de que Marcus pasara por ellos a Cambridge y los llevara casi a la fuerza al aeropuerto.

─Gracias ─respondió Edward con voz pastosa recibiendo ambos boletos mientras Bella se acurrucaba más en su costado y volvía a cerrar los ojos. Edward la abrazo fuerte al sentirla temblar.

Habían tenido un lindo tiempo en Cambridge, saliendo a las calles tomados de la mano sin temor a los paparazzi, ni tener que seguir fingiendo. Edward no fue obligado a estar en Londres con Vera, ni Bella tuvo que simular que estaba deprimida por su rompimiento con James; desde esa noche en el boliche las cosas quedaron claras: lo único que faltaba en su relación era el formalismo por que no había duda alguna que ellos ya eran más que simples amigos.

Ninguno de los dos quería volver a Los Ángeles, al escrutinio, al acoso las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana, en donde el simple hecho de salir de la mano iba a ocasionar un gran revuelo. No querían eso. Querían seguir estando en Cambridge.

Abordaron al avión en la cómoda primera clase. Edward y Bella se acomodaron listos para dormir, detrás de ellos estaban Carmen y Marcus y del otro lado se encontraban Felix y Vera. Todos se prepararon para despegar y aun así, Bella ni lo sintió debido a que se quedo dormida en cuanto se puso el cinturón, Edward sonrió al escucharla dar un ronquidito, le coloco una mullida almohada debajo de la cabeza y la abrazo para evitar que le diera frió, y entonces se quedo dormido a su lado, sonriendo al saber a Bella apoyada en su costado.

.

.

.

Los Ángeles fue todo lo que esperaron y más, los paparazzi los esperaban en el aeropuerto y el caos que ocasionaron compitió dignamente con el que los hizo conocerse; llego al punto que no pudieron dejar a Bella en el hotel, tuvieron que ir directamente a la casa de Edward y dejar a ambos ahí.

─¿Seguros que quieren que cancele la reservación? ─les pregunto Marcus.

─Es el mismo en el que me he hospedado todo este tiempo, Marcus. Me van a encontrar si o si.

─La hago en otro.

─Marcus, _no _─dijo Carmen─. ¿Te das cuenta que de alguna manera la prensa va a saber en que hotel esta? Dejemoslos aquí y ya.

─Bueno, esta bien. Pero cuidado con los curiosos.

─Marcus, he vivido tres años aquí y nunca ha habido fotos de mi en la piscina ─le dijo Edward.

─Pero nunca habías tenido a tu muy novata y famosa novia en la casa ─respondió Marcus─. Mañana temprano, Bella.

─Si, Marcus, si ─mascullo la chica.

El equipo se fue dejando a la pareja sola en la casa, luchando contra el jet lag. Eran las seis de la mañana en Los Ángeles, el Sol ya comenzaba a brillar en el cielo y ellos sentían esa necesidad de seguir durmiendo, pero sabían que no podían hacerlo si querían dormir en la noche. Así que se activaron desempacando, Edward hizo espacio en su closet para la ropa de Bella y de esa manera quedo más que clara la importancia de la chica en su vida; ni siquiera su anterior novia, Jane Parker, con la que estuvo más de tres años, logro tal cosa.

Y al pensar en Jane no pudo evitar recordar la cena de cumpleaños de su hermanita Margaret que se iba a llevar a cabo esa noche y quería llevar a Bella. Ya habían hablado de eso y ella le había dicho que si, pero con lo que había pasado en el aeropuerto ya no estaba muy seguro de que la chica quisiera salir.

Sin embargo, Bella seguía con ánimos de conocer a su familia y así se lo demostró cuando comenzó a preguntarle sobre la ropa que podría llevar.

─Nena, es solo una cena informal. No necesitas algo muy elegante. Con jeans estarás bien.

─¿Seguro?

─Claro. Confía en mi.

Y de esa manera, a las seis de la tarde Bella estaba saliendo del baño con su largo cabello castaño y plateado cayendo en cascada sobre sus hombros y su rostro con un muy ligero maquillaje. En la enorme cama de Edward ya la esperaba una blusa azul marino con una transparencia en el abdomen y unos jeans blancos entubados. Se vistió rápidamente y se subió a unas cuñas negras de charol. Tomo su cardigan gris y salio de la habitación. Edward la esperaba en la sala de la casa usando unos pantalones negros, una playera blanca con cuello negro, un suéter café con gris y rojo y zapatos cafés.

─Lista ─dijo Bella. Edward la miro y sonrió.

─Estas hermosa.

Bella rió.

La cena iba a ser en un restaurante de Beverly Hills... _Beverly Hills_, a la vista de todos y un lugar que no se caracterizaba por su discreción cuando celebridades como Edward y Bella iban ahí, además, no tenía salas privadas donde se pudieran hacer fiestas.

_Valiente forma de empezar a mostrarnos_, pensó Bella cuando Edward se detuvo frente al restaurante. Randall y Felix bajaron de la camioneta y ayudaron a bajar a los muchachos y los metieron rápidamente al restaurante para que los paparazzi no obtuvieran muchas fotos de ellos, lo cual no fue de mucha ayuda, pues la mesa en la que estaba la familia de Edward era fácilmente visible desde las ventanas. Aunque todos pensaran que no.

─¡Oh! ¡Ya llegaron! ─exclamó Elizabeth, la madre de Edward, poniéndose de pie de un salto. Se acerco a ellos y los saludo de una manera muy afectuosa, la cual fue captada por los paparazzi sin que los guardaespaldas y la familia se dieran cuenta.

─Nena, ella es mi madre: Elizabeth ─le dijo Edward-. Mamá, ella es Bella.

─Señora Cullen, es un placer.

─Llámame Liz, querida.

─Mi padre: Carlisle ─indico Edward. El hombre saludo a la chica con una sonrisa─. Su esposa Esme y la hija de ella Jane.

_Ohhh. Jane Parker_, pensó Bella sonriendole a la otra familia de Carlisle. _Edward, ¿en que me metiste?_

─Mucho gusto ─dijo ella.

─Y la cumpleañera: mi hermanita Margaret.

─Hola ─le dijo Bella a la pequeña chica de rizos rojos que le sonreía deslumbrada. La niña se acerco y la abrazo entusiasmada.

─¡Por fin te conocemos! ─exclamó soltándola─. Hemos esperado esto desde las salidas en Londres.

─Margaret, esa boca ─la regaño Elizabeth.

─Perdón, mamá.

─¿Por que no tomamos asiento? ─aconsejo Carlisle. Jane miro con recelo como Edward separaba la silla para Isabella y se sonreían con ojos brillosos, él jamás había hecho por ella, ni siquiera cuando comenzaban su relación. ¿Que tenía Isabella que ella no? ¿Que la hacia más especial? ¿Era por que su madre fue la causante de la separación de sus padres? Jane tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a Edward desde que se fijo en esa británica insípida que esta jugando a la fama─. ¿Bebes, Isabella? ─le pregunto Carlisle después de ordenar. Había pedido el mejor vino de la casa para todos, menos para Margaret, pero Bella rápidamente pidio una limonada.

─Aquí no, señor Cullen ─respondió Bella, un poco apenada─. Mi edad aun no me lo permite.

Jane bufó, a lo que Esme le dedico una mirada acusatoria.

-¿Cuantos años tienes? -le pregunto Carlisle.

─Cumpliré diecinueve en septiembre.

─Me alegra oír eso -dijo Elizabeth─. Eres una muchachita decente, y de buena familia.

─¿A que se dedican tus padres? ─le pregunto Esme.

─Mi padre es químico farmacéutico y mi mamá, aunque tiene un titulo en Historia, no ejerció y prefirió quedarse conmigo.

─Edward nos dijo que eres hija única.

─Así es. Mis padres, bueno, no tenían planes de una familia grande y supongo que yo tampoco quería compartir a mis papás.

Todos en la mesa rieron.

─Si, bueno, no es fácil tener hermanos. Y menos cuando son unos diablillos que rayan tus vídeo juegos ─reclamo Edward con diversión.

─¡Me amas, Cullen! ─grito Margaret.

─Lo dudaba a los quince años, diablilla.

Bella rió, tomo la barbilla de Edward y se acerco a él para besarle la mejilla, aunque aprovecho para susurrar en su oído.

─La próxima vez que me vayas a juntar con tu ex, avísame ─le dijo.

─Creí que no vendría. Estaba grabando en Australia ─respondió él en el oído de ella─. Estoy seguro que Esme la trajo para molestar.

─Tienes que hablarme más de ellas.

─Lo haré.

En una de sus salidas, Edward le hablo a Isabella sobre Jane Parker y su madre Esme. Esta ultima había trabajado con Carlisle hace algunos años y fue ahí cuando comenzó el final de su matrimonio con Elizabeth, esa mujer ─en palabras de Edward─ lo engancho como a un adolescente hormonal y logro que le fuera infiel a su madre, por lo que obviamente le tenía mucho resentimiento. Hasta hace unos meses no supo que Jane era hija de la mujer con la que su padre engaño a su madre pues Elizabeth y Carlisle no podían estar en la misma habitación, además que Edward en verdad no quería ver a su padre, Margaret era la única que hacia visitas esporádicas, cuando no estaban Esme ni Jane, pero fue en la película que hicieron juntos cuando se dio cuenta de la verdad. Ese día, Esme llevo el almuerzo a su hija consentida, Jane aprovecho el momento para presentarle a Edward y todo termino. A la mitad de la filmación de una película en la que hacían de pareja.

Una semana después, en las revistas aparecía la noticia del dramático rompimiento y las verdaderas causas de este. La película, por otro lado, prometía ser uno de los mejores trabajos de Edward, pero no de Jane.

─¡Eh! ¿Que están cuchicheando ustedes dos? ─les pregunto Elizabeth.

─Solo estamos haciendo planes para mañana, mamá ─respondió Edward─. Bella tiene pruebas de vestuario.

_¿Tengo pruebas de vestuario?_

─¡Ah! ─exclamó Esme─. La fabulosa etapa de pre-producción.

─Esme es una actriz retirada de la época de Julia Roberts ─le dijo Edward a Bella. Ella asintió. El mesero regreso y dejo las bebidas sobre la mesa.

─Si, bueno, nunca fui la mitad de buena que es ella. Pero fue suficiente para algunas cuantas películas y series.

Edward rodó los ojos al entender el trasfondo de la frase.

─El elenco ya esta completo, desgraciadamente ─dijo Bella con amabilidad─. Si hubiéramos sabido antes de usted...

Maggie tosió ahogándose con su limonada. Carlisle le dio palmaditas en la espalda.

─Lo lamento ─dijo ella con voz ronca─. Creo que bebí muy rápido.

─Espera un rato ─le dijo Elizabeth. La niña asintió.

─¿Estas bien? ─le pregunto Carlisle.

─Si ─respondió Margaret─. No pasa nada.

Edward y Bella se lanzaron unas miradas cómplices.

.

.

.

A media cena, Randall se acerco a la mesa con el telefono en la mano, se detuvo entre Edward e Isabella y les hablo a los oídos.

─Parece que los paparazzi si los pueden ver ─les dijo. Ambos los miraron con los ojos abiertos─. Tenemos que sacarlos de aquí.

Los paparazzi tenían demasiado. A lo largo de toda la cena, Edward y Bella se habían mostrado muy cariñosos y compenetrados, lanzándose miraditas, acariciándose el rostro, la espalda, los cabellos, dándose pequeños besos. Y todo eso ya lo tenían las garrapatas que se hacían llamar fotógrafos.

─¿Pasa algo? ─pregunto Carlisle al ver como los jóvenes se ponían de pie de un salto.

─Los paparazzi han grabado y fotografiado toda la cena desde que ellos dos llegaron, Carlisle ─le dijo Randall─. Tienen que irse.

─Entonces yo también tengo que irme ─renegó Jane poniéndose de pie. Edward y Bella la miraron confundidos─. Los paparazzi están aquí _por mi_.

─¿Los llamaste? ─le pregunto Edward enojado.

─Hace dos horas que mis fans no tienen fotografías de mi.

Isabella rió y se tapo la boca inmediatamente cuando Jane y Esme la miraron con furia.

─Lo siento ─se disculpo.

─Llevatelos ya ─le dijo Elizabeth─. Pediremos la cuenta y nos vamos. Nos vemos en la casa.

─Esta bien ─respondió Edward tomando la mano de Bella.

─¿Y yo que? ─chillo Jane cuando Randall comenzó a sacar a Edward y Bella. Randall rodó los ojos.

─Nadie ha sacado fotografías de ti, Jane ─soltó─, solo de ellos dos... Revisa _Twitter_.

Ahora fue Margaret quien rió sin tapujos. Randall tomo a Edward del brazo y los guió a la salida del restaurante. Felix los esperaba ahí y tomo a Bella de la espalda con una mano mientras que con la otra mantenía apartados a los paparazzi. Edward y Bella se soltaron, Randall llevo al chico a su asiento en el auto y Felix metió a la chica del otro lado.

Los paparazzi se fueron detrás de ellos y los siguieron hasta llegar a la zona residencial de Hollywood, donde tenían prohibido tomar fotografías por seguridad. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Elizabeth y Maggie, ya estaban los autos de Elizabeth y Carlisle, Edward se estaciono en su lugar, bajo y fue a ayudar a Bella a bajar.

─¿Sabes? Sentí la necesidad de tomar un volante ─dijo la chica haciendo reír a Edward.

─Te conseguiré un volante de juguete, ¿que dices?

─¡Hey! ─reclamo Bella dándole un codazo en las costillas. Edward rió y la tomo de la cintura apoyando su pecho en la espalda de ella.

─¿Los siguieron? ─les pregunto Elizabeth cuando los vio entrar. Edward negó ayudando a Isabella a quitarse su cardigan gris─. ¿Entonces?

─Venimos por el camino largo -respondió Bella─. Por si las dudas.

─Pues cuando nosotros salimos ya habían dos o tres ─dijo Carlisle.

─Entonces si nos siguieron ─dijo Edward.

─Lo importante es que ya están aquí ─dijo Maggie─. Justo a tiempo para ¡mi pastel! ─exclamó haciendo un baile ridículo parada sobre el sillón.

─Iré por el ─dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa.

─Le ayudo, Liz ─ofreció Isabella levantándose del sillón, justo en el momento en que Jane lo iba a hacer.

─Gracias, querida ─respondió la mujer. Ambas fueron a la cocina. La chica rubia corrió detrás de ellas para no quedarse atras.

─Es buena chica, Edward ─le dijo Esme─. Pero obviamente no como mi Jane.

Edward rodó los ojos al tiempo que Bella, Elizabeth y Jane por detrás salieron de la cocina. Bella llevaba el platon con la gelatina artística, Elizabeth se encargaba del pastel de chocolate y Jane sostenía los platos y cubiertos. Dejaron todo sobre la mesa dejando que el resto de la familia se acercara, Bella se acerco a Edward y lo abrazo por la cintura, él sonrió y la aferro a su costado mientras Elizabeth prendía las dieciséis pequeñas velas amarillas del pastel de su pequeña hija mientras todos le cantaban el Feliz Cumpleaños a la joven muchacha quien, con una sonrisa, aguardaba por el momento en el que la dejaran soplar las velas después de pedir su deseo.

.

.

.

Edward y Bella dormían abrazados en la cama de la recamara principal cuando fueron cruelmente despertados por el estridente timbre del despertador. Bella se sentó violentamente en la cama, asustada por ese ruidoso sonido, Edward se tallo los ojos y se dejo caer otra vez sobre la almohada.

─Maldita sea ─murmuro la chica mirando la hora. Se levanto de un salto y fue al closet para buscar su toalla y ropa para ese día; Edward espero unos minutos antes de levantarse de la cama y entrar a la ducha de la habitación de huéspedes. El también tenía que salir temprano. Durante los últimos días de su estancia en Cambridge, Stefan le arreglo varias reuniones con algunos directores y consiguió guiones para que los estudiara; su representante solo le daba algunos meses de descanso en los que tenía que leer guiones, pero ahora que Bella -una hija orgullosa de la Universidad de Cambridge y productora de una serie de televisión- parecía ser su novia, no podían darse el lujo de descansar.

Desgraciadamente ser una pareja en Hollywood era una competencia, en donde ninguna de las dos partes podía dormirse en sus laureles, y menos cuando la mitad de esa pareja era una chica novata que fácilmente podía poner en tela de juicio la imagen, credibilidad y profesionalismo del experimentado.

No tuvieron tiempo de desayunar, prepararon café que sirvieron en termos y empacaron unas barras energéticas para sobrevivir la mañana. Se subieron al auto y fueron a la televisora, Bella se maquillaba mientras Edward manejaba. Sin embargo, de la manera más temeraria, no podía estar concentrado en el camino, y todo por Bella y su atuendo para el calor: una falda lila floreada que de mini solo tenía el nombre por que no mostraba más alla de sus rodillas, una blusa de encaje blanca sin mangas y con cuello de bebe negro, las alpargatas que uso la noche anterior y el cardigan gris. Nada fuera de lo normal en Los Ángeles, entonces ¿por que Edward no podía concentrarse en el manejo?

Bella lo miro inquisitiva cuando freno de repente detrás de un trailer con el logotipo de la televisora. La pobre chica se estaba aplicando el labial el cual quedo embarrado en su mejilla debido al impulso que la acción causo.

─Lo siento ─se disculpo Edward. Bella rodó los ojos, saco una toallita húmeda de su bolso y se limpio la linea que le quedo desde la comisura del labio hasta la mejilla derecha. Guardo todas sus cosas en su bolso y se lo colgo al hombro.

─¿Vienes por mi? ─le pregunto.

─Por supuesto ─respondió él─. Todas las veces que quieras. Y tal vez te lleve a cenar a un lugar bonito.

─Oh, no ─dijo Bella entre risas─. No les demos a los pobres Stefan y Carmen más conatos de infarto, dejemoslos tener una larga vida. Si vamos a cenar en publico otra vez, se van a morir.

Edward rió.

─Esta bien. Prepararemos algo. Pero no te acostumbres por que algún día te secuestrare aunque me hagas manejar hasta San Francisco.

─Manejare yo. Casi nos matas hace cinco minutos.

─Tu falda tiene la culpa.

─¡Edward, eso es asqueroso! ─reclamo la castaña. Abrió la puerta y comenzó a salir. Edward la tomo de la muñeca deteniéndola.

─¿Y mi beso?

─No te lo mereces por pervertido ─le dijo. Edward solto unas risitas y la dejo ir. Bella bajo del coche y cerro la puerta detrás de ella. La chica sonrió, se giro y metió la cabeza al coche para plantarle un beso en la mejilla a Edward, dejandole su pegajoso labial durazno marcado─. Venganza, cariño ─cantó.

Edward rió.

-¡Bella! ─grito Felix. Ella rodó los ojos y saco la cabeza del auto. Felix se acerco a ella y la tomo del brazo. Sube las ventanas y vete, Edward ─ordeno. Edward no pregunto, subió las ventanas mirando a todos lados no encontrando a quienes esperaba encontrar, salio del estacionamiento de la televisora con el ceño fruncido.

Fue ahí cuando los vio. Postrados frente a las rejas de la televisora buscando algo jugoso para inmortalizar en Internet.

─Bola de serpientes ─exclamó negando con la cabeza. No se quedo más, acelero y tomó el camino más corto a la oficina de Stefan.

_De vuelta a la vida real_, pensó estacionándose frente al edificio de publicidad, en el cual habían otros paparazzi esperándolo.

.

.

.

Eso de la prueba de vestuario en la serie era verdad. Bella estuvo toda la mañana escogiendo ropa y probandosela a algunos de sus actores, acompañada por Aro y la vestuarista, una chica bajita de cabello negro encrespado que parecía sentirse ofendida cada que Bella hablaba y de la cual aun no sabia su nombre.

Estaba lista para preguntarle que le pasaba pero Marcus entro al armario hablando en voz alta.

─Me dijeron que la jefa estaba aquí ─vocifero con su gruesa voz. Bella rió y se giro para saludar a su amigo el productor.

─Odio que me llames así ─le dijo dándole un medio abrazo.

─¿Saben? Ustedes deberían encontrarse solo en Los Ángeles. Cada que están en Cambridge se la pasan peleando ─dijo Rosalie quien en ese momento estaba probandose un abrigo de cashmere.

─No pelearíamos si ella hiciera lo que se le dice ─soltó Marcus.

─Vamos, O'Donnell, déjalo salir ─le dijo Aro.

Bella lanzo unas risitas y se giro para ver a la vestuarista tomar medidas a Rosalie.

─Hey, Bella, tengo que hablar contigo.

─Marcus...

─No te voy a regañar ni nada parecido. Ya tu mamá me puso en mi lugar después del boliche y lo que hicieron ahí...

─Uuhh, ¿que hicieron, par de picarones? ─pregunto Rosalie socarrona.

─Rose... ─murmuro Aro.

─No hicimos nada.

─Eso no fue lo que leí...

─¿Que son unos cuantos besos?

─Yo diría juego previo.

─¡No hicimos nada!

─Bueno, basta ─dijo Marcus─. Acabo la prueba de vestuario. Aro, Bella, Rose, vengan conmigo.

─¿A donde? ─pregunto Bella.

─Solo siganme.

─Oye, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? ─le dijo Bella a Marcus mientras caminaban hacia quien sabe donde.

─Creo que ya lo hiciste, pequeñuela ─respondió él.

─Hablo en serio.

Marcus rió.

─Claro, dime, ¿que pasa?

─¿Quien es la vestuarista? No nos quiso decir su nombre.

Marcus sonrió.

─Es Alice Brandon.

─¿Debo saber si es famosa o...?

─Es una estilista muy importante, se postulo para ser tuya.

─Entonces es por Jacob.

─Es estilista de Jane Parker y su madre.

Bella miro a Marcus con los ojos entrecerrados.

─Tu me odias, ¿verdad?

─Oye, ¿yo que iba a saber que tu y Edward Cullen tendrían algo? Además, Bella, es la mejor, en verdad. Liam te prometió que ibas a tener a un equipo perfecto y lo cumplió.

─Marcus, no quiero tener más drama en mi vida. Con el de hace dos semanas tuve más que suficiente.

─Bella, estas saliendo con Edward, prepárate para el drama que tendrás. ¿Olvidas que Jane es su hermanastra y Esme su madrastra?

─Demonios, Bella, ¿a que familia te fuiste a meter?

─A la misma que Kelly -respondió. Rosalie rió y no dijo nada más. ¿Quien mejor que Bella Swan para saber el tipo de familias que iba a haber en la serie?

Llegaron a otra oficina donde estaba montada una manta blanca rodeada de luces incandescentes. Emmett y Jasper Whitlock -quien interpretaría a Jackson- los esperaban ahí mientras les arreglaban el vestuario.

Emmett usaba la ropa distintiva de _Bruno_: un pantalón caqui, una camisa blanca y zapatos negros, mientras que Jasper estaba tan fachoso como _Jackson _lo requería con unos jeans, una playera blanca básica debajo de una camisa a cuadros desabotonada y arremangada hasta los codos, unos tenis de color neón y un gorro de lana.

Rosalie al parecer entendió de inmediato de lo que se trataba ese montaje y corrió hacia la maquillista y la tal Alice quien de alguna manera llego antes que ellos. Bella y Aro se quedaron confundidos en donde estaban.

─Antes de que me obligues a inyectarte tus pastillas, tómalo como un nivel dos de la prueba de vestuario ─le dijo Marcus a Bella.

─¿Fotos promocionales?

─Algo así.

─¿Como que algo así?

─No tienes nada de que preocuparte, créeme.

Bella asintió y fue hacia sus actores para revisar su ropa.

─¿Que hay, Bella? ─la saludo Emmett.

─Hola.

─¿Que dices? ─pregunto Jasper dando una vuelta. Bella rio.

─Están muy guapos ─respondió la chica con una sonrisa. Los chicos rieron─. Solo... ─dejo la frase al aire y se acerco a Jasper, le quito el gorro de lana y alboroto el cabello rubio para dejarle algunos mechones fuera del gorro cuando lo volvió a colocar. Después fue con Emmett y le arreglo las solapas de la camisa y subió las mangas hasta debajo del codo─. Ahora si ─dijo─. Están perfectos.

─¿Que hay de mi? ─pregunto Rosalie detrás de ella. Bella se giro y sonrió cuando la vio usando un jumpsuit de pantalón azul turquesa.

─Muy bien ─la felicito.

-De acuerdo, chicos, vamos a tomar las fotos promocionales. Pongan su mejor cara del personaje y véanse guapos ─ordeno Marcus─. Bella, ven aquí ─pidió. Bella fue hacia el otro lado del estudio donde estaba instalado un sistema para recibir las fotos que tomaran al instante. Marcus, Liam y Aro estaban ahí─. Estábamos pensando ─comenzó Marcus cuando la chica llego─, en dedicarnos esta semana a las fotos y la próxima a los comerciales. Queremos que para cuando vuelvas a Inglaterra, tengamos un comercial de los tres principales y un set de fotos. ¿Qué opinas?

─Si, esta bien. Me gusta la idea.

─De acuerdo. Toma asiento, guapa, tendremos una larga tarde ─le dijo Aro. Bella rió y se sentó en una de las sillas negras que estaban detrás del monitor que recibiría las fotos. El fotógrafo estaba acomodando a Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett frente a la pantalla blanca, la rubia entre ellos con Emmett de lado derecho y Jasper de lado izquierdo, Rosalie con las manos en la cintura delante de ellos, mientras los muchachos estaban cruzados de brazos dándole la espalda.

Bella saco su celular de la pretina de su falda y tomo una foto del escenario. La subió a sus redes con la leyenda: _Cada vez más cerca..._

Bella veía con sorpresa como las fotos llegaban al monitor a los dos segundos de que eran tomadas lo que les permitía verlas en buena calidad y escoger sus favoritas, Aro las marcaba para reconocerlas más tarde y así no perderlas.

Edward llego al estudio para recoger a Bella cuando estaban a mitad del tercer cambio. La puerta rechino un poco cuando la abrió, llamando la atención de todos. Bella sonrió cuando lo vio.

─Disculpen ─dijo Edward.

─Pasa ─le dijo Liam─. Chicos, continúen.

Edward se acerco al monitor, saludo a los hombres y finalmente a Bella dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios. Ella volvió a sonreír cuando se tomaron de las manos.

─¿Ya son las siete? ─le pregunto.

─Siete y media. Me atrase un poco ─respondió Edward.

─Perdí la noción del tiempo ─dijo la chica. Edward sonrió y se inclino para darle un beso en la sien. Aro y Liam miraron a Marcus quien mantenía sus penetrantes ojos en el monitor donde seguían llegando las fotos.

─Marcus ─lo llamo Liam. El hombre lo miro─. ¿Que esta pasando?

Marcus lanzo un vistazo rápido a Bella y Edward y volvió a Liam.

─No se ─respondió. Suspiro─. Nadie sabe que esta pasando, pero están todo el tiempo juntos.

─Dinos la verdad, Marcus. ¿Son o no son?

─Todavía no lo hacen oficial.

─¿Que quieres decir con que todavía no lo hacen oficial? La prensa ya lo sabe ─discutió Liam.

-No estoy hablando de la prensa. Edward no se lo ha pedido formalmente, pero mírenlos...

Los tres miraron a Edward y Bella. Ambos revisaban las fotografías aun sin soltarse de las manos, como una pareja normal de novios. Aro y Liam suspiraron.

─Ya se de lo que hablas ─dijo Aro─. ¿Que van a hacer Stefan y Carmen?

─Stefan dejo venir al muchacho...

─Si, bueno, eso lo dijo todo.

─¡Alto! -grito Bella. Los tres hombres saltaron al pensar que el grito iba dirigido a ellos, pero no. Era hacia el fotógrafo que ya estaba cambiando de posición a los actores─. No los muevas. Las ultimas fueron perfectas.

El ultimo set de veinte fotos era el indicado para los posters. Rosalie estaba en medio, con la espalda recargada en el pecho de Emmett y tomando a Jasper de una mano. Para Bella, describía perfectamente por lo que tenía que pasar _Kelly _al comenzar a tomar sus propias decisiones, Bella lo describía como un dilema entre lo que creía sentir por _Bruno _y lo que provocaba _Jackson_. Esa foto lo resumía.

─Bien, ya tenemos la foto para los posters ─dijo Marcus─. ¿Por que no terminamos por hoy y mañana continuamos con el resto del elenco? Gracias, chicos. Pueden irse, váyanse a cambiar y nos vemos mañana. Bella, vamos a edición para comenzar a diseñar el poster.

Bella y Edward se miraron nerviosamente.

─Okey ─respondió la chica.

─¿Qué pasa?

─Ya... Teníamos planes, Marcus ─respondió Edward─. Una cena...

─No creo que esa sea buena idea, chicos. Sus fotos de anoche todavía están en todos lados...

─No íbamos a salir, Marcus. Se trataba de una rápida cena en la casa.

─Ah bueno. En ese caso, esta bien, pueden irse. Nos vemos mañana.

─Hasta mañana ─se despidió Bella. Salieron tomados de las manos y se enfrentaron al mundo real. Tan escondidos como podían, los paparazzi tomaban fotos de todo su paso hacia el auto de Edward, esas mismas fotos estuvieron en internet veinte minutos después de que los chicos hayan salido de la televisora.

* * *

_**Gracias por la paciencia y disculpen la demora. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Nos leemos en el siguiente. Mil besos.**_

_**Annie. xx**_


	9. Por Fin

_Hollywood es un matadero, dónde sobrevive el más fuerte y el que más simpatía recibe de la crítica, los medios y los fanáticos, y cuente con las suficientes influencias. Los rumores son el pan de cada día y te evitan confiar en las personas a tu alrededor. Bella Swan ha superado airosa la peor parte de su nueva glamorosa vida, pero ¿que pasá cuando se convierte en una victima más de la ambición?_

* * *

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, provienen de la bella imaginación de la hermosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es completamente mia, ya que a mi loca cabecita le encanta soñar despierta._

* * *

La semana había pasado rápido y cuando se dieron cuenta ya era sábado y la fiesta de Margaret los estaba esperando. No sería una gran fiesta, solo una pequeña parrillada en la casa de Elizabeth con la familia inmediata y los amigos de Maggie; además de algunos amigos de la familia como Marcus, su familia y Stefan, todo con tal de que Bella no se sintiera incomoda con toda la familia ahí, y menos después de la gran pregunta que Edward planeaba hacerle ese día con el permiso su madre y su hermanita... Y Marcus. Y Carmen. Y Stefan.

Bella estaba arreglándose frente al espejo del tocador en la habitación principal ya usando su blusa de mezclilla y sus jeans del mismo material cuando Edward salio del baño abotonándose la camisa gris que llevaba por encima de una playera rosa, Bella rió al verlo y se giro dejando su brillo labial en el tocador.

—Así que supongo que para ti mientras la camiseta no se vea, no pasa nada —le dijo con un divertido gesto serio.

—Eric lavo mis camisetas junto a sus calcetas de soccer —respondió con inocencia. Bella rió y le acomodo la camisa antes de ayudarlo a terminar de abotonarla—. ¿Se nota que no hace nada en su casa?

—Y que tienes membresia de cliente frecuente en la lavandería —soltó ella palmeandole el pecho después de abotonarle la camisa. Torció el gesto al ver el cuello rosa que se asomaba debajo de la camisa plateada y lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados—. Se ve _espantoso_. ¡Ni siquiera puedo soportarlo! —exclamó caminando al closet. Edward rió y la siguió.

Eric era un primo directo de Edward por parte de padre que había llegado dos días atrás y se quedaría por los siguientes cuatro años gracias a que fue admitido en la Universidad de California en Los Ángeles. Edward no sentía ni un poco de simpatía por la familia Cullen ya que nunca habían tratado a su madre como se lo merece y le aplaudieron la infidelidad a Carlisle mientras desterraban a Edward y Margaret de su familia...

... Pero eso si, cuando necesitaban algo el primero al que acudían era a Edward debido a la influencia que tenía en California gracias a su fama mundial. Eric, al ser de la ultima generación Cullen, no estaba tan mal congraciado con Edward; sin embargo, no se podía decir lo mismo de Margaret quien no aceptaba a ningún miembro de la familia Cullen en la casa de su madre, incluso su propio padre tenía que hacer méritos con su hija pequeña para entrar.

Eric, al llegar, había hecho muy buenas migas con Isabella ya que tenían una diferencia de un año de edad, a pesar de que ella era un poco reservada con él y procuraba estar con Edward siempre que Eric le hablaba. Si la familia Cullen estaba encantada con Esmerald y Jane, entonces a ella no la tendrían en muy alta estima.

Todas las camisetas de Edward estaban rosas y rápidamente llegaron a la conclusión de que Eric le había jugado una pequeña broma, lo que los hizo reír en vez de molestarse. Sin duda iban a ser unos interesantes cuatro años.

Bella se subió a sus cuñas peeptoe nude mientras Edward se colocaba el chaleco plateado. Tomaron sus chaquetas y bajaron a la sala donde Eric estaba desparramado en el sillón más grande, mirando televisión y comiendo todos los dulces de la despensa.

—Hey —lo llamo Edward—. Gracias por el regalo.

—De nada. ¿Tengo casa sola?

—Por unas horas, solamente. ¿O quieres ir a soportar a los Masen y tener solamente el apoyo de Esmerald y Jane?

Bella torció el gesto cuando escucho los nombres de sus dos auto declaradas archienemigas.

—No, gracias. Quiero vivir.

—Entonces quiero encontrar mi casa en perfectas condiciones, ¿entendiste?

—¡Señor, si, señor! —grito haciendo un saludo militar.

—¡Exacto! ¡Ahí es a donde te debieron meter! —exclamo Edward abriendo la puerta. Bella salio de la casa riendo y Edward miro a Eric aprovechando que la chica ya estaba fuera—. Deséame suerte.

—No la necesitas. Quiero fotos.

—Las tendrás. No me des problemas, Eric...

—No prometo nada... —canto el chico mientras Edward salia de la casa.

—Escuche eso —dijo cerrando la puerta.

Bella lo esperaba adentro del coche y dejo caer las llaves del auto en la mano de él cuando subio.

Elizabeth y Maggie vivían cerca de Hollywood, donde iba a ser fácil para los paparazzi encontrar a Edward y Bella. Esa fue la principal razón por la que Edward decidió mudarse a Pasadena, la privacidad que la ciudad le ofrecía era inigualable; incluso Bella, quien había disfrutado de los placeres de la privacidad en pleno California, estaba decidida a tener su propia casa en Pasadena, cerca de Edward y donde ningún curioso con una cámara los pudiera encontrar.

—Así que solo los Masen hoy... —aventuro Bella cuando estaban llegando a la casa de Liz y Maggie.

—Si —respondió Edward entre risas mientras se detenía frente a la construcción amarilla y blanca—. Recuerda que Maggie no deja pasar a ningún Cullen que no sea Carlisle.

Bella rió.

—Tu hermanita suena como alguien a quien no quieres tener de enemigo.

—Vaya que si. ¿Lista? —le pregunto. Bella asintió. Bajaron del coche y caminaron tomados de la mano hacia la puerta que se abrió antes de que ellos llegaran. Elizabeth los esperaba con una charola de carne en la mano y una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hola —saludo la mujer—. Por fin llegaron —les dijo.

—Eric es un infierno, madre —respondió Edward dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Déjame ayudarte —le dijo sosteniendo la charola de cristal.

—Por el color de tu camiseta, me doy cuenta, hijito. Bella, que gusto verte otra vez —le dijo a la chica dándole un cariñoso abrazo que la hizo sonreír.

—Igualmente, Liz —respondió.

—Vayan afuera. Maggie los esta esperando, no ha dejado de hablar con sus amigos sobre _la mejor cuñada del mundo _—dijo. Bella rió—. Los alcanzare en un minuto. Deja esa carne en la parrilla, hijo.

—De acuerdo -dijo Edward. Tomo a Bella de la cintura y la guió al jardín donde sería la fiesta. Margaret estaba hablando con sus amigos cuando ellos salieron, ella sintió su presencia y los miro. Sonrió y corrió hacia ellos.

—¡Viniste! —exclamo la chica abrazando a Bella, ella rió respondiendo al abrazo.

—No podía faltar —le dijo—. Te ves fantástica.

—Gracias.

—¿Para mi no hay saludo? —pregunto Edward.

—No, por tu camiseta.

Edward bufó.

—Tu me mandaste a Eric, así que es tu culpa.

—Es divertido verlo molestarte —se defendió Maggie—. Tienen que conocer a alguien -les dijo.

—No es ningún novio, ¿verdad? —inquirió Edward. Bella le golpeo el brazo.

—Sorpresa —respondió Margaret llevándolos hacia el otro lado de la enorme alberca del centro del jardín, donde estaba la parrilla y en la cual un hombre alto atendía la carne junto a un chico de cabello negro—. Collin —llamo la chica cuando ya estaban cerca de la parrilla. El hombre se giro y le sonrió a la chica.

Bella alzo una ceja hacia Margaret, la chica le sonrió a su cuñada con picardía.

—¿Qué tal? —saludo el tal Collin.

—El novio de mamá —soltó Margaret mirando a Edward. Bella lanzo unas risitas al ver el mal disimulado rostro perturbado de Edward.

—Aun no, Margaret —le dijo Collin—. Todavía no acepta.

—Si... Pequeño detalle —acordó la niña—. Eso es de familia, Bells, no te angusties.

Bella se cubrio la boca con una mano entre risas.

—Margaret... —la regaño Edward. Maggie sonrió.

—Collin, el es Edward, mi hermano; y ella es Bella, su novia.

—Es un placer —les dijo Collin.

—Igual —respondió Bella.

—¡Oh! Y el es Benjamin, mi novio —dijo Margaret señalando al chico de cabello negro. Edward no pudo evitar rodar los ojos y apretarse el puente de la nariz.

—Okey, ya fue suficiente —le dijo Bella a la chica—. Vas a matar a tu hermano.

—¿Ahora que dije?

Collin y Bella rieron. La chica le quito la carne a Edward y se la entrego al hombre.

—Ven. ¿Por que no me presentas a tus amigos? —inquirió Bella enredando su brazo con el de Maggie. Se alejaron dejando solos a los hombres y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, las risas salieron sin ningún pudor.

Edward mientras tanto se quedo en la parrilla con el "novio" de su mamá, al que todavía no le decía que si. No dejaba de pensar en Carlisle y el daño que le hizo a la familia con su engaño, el que seguía haciendo al involucrar a Esmerald y Jane en todos los asuntos de la familia, como si Esme no fuera "la otra mujer" y el divorcio de Carlisle y Elizabeth hubiera sido por diferencias normales y no una infidelidad. De alguna manera, sus pensamientos fueron dirigidos al hombre que estaba a lado de él hablando con el novio de Margaret. Su madre merecía ser feliz, merecía encontrar a alguien que la amara y valorara por lo que es.

—Collin, ¿cuando conociste a mi madre? —le pregunto con tono amigable. El hombre le sonrió.

—Hace casi un año —respondió—. Edward, déjame decirte que tienes una madre maravillosa.

Edward asintió sonriendo.

—Lo sé.

—Escucha —le dijo Collin colocándole una mano sobre el hombro—. Elizabeth me contó todo lo que paso, se que ustedes están muy dañados, sobre todo Margaret y tu —Edward asintió—. Quiero que sepas que no estoy aquí para reemplazar a tu padre, amo a tu madre y me gustaría conocerlos, llegar a ser un amigo más que un padrastro. Ya tienen suficiente con Esmerald.

Edward rió.

Unos brazos delgados se enredaron en la cintura de él, haciéndolo sonreír mientras volteaba y se encontraba con Bella detrás.

—¿Ya por fin te soltó Maggie? —le pregunto. Bella lanzo unas risitas.

—Se esta poniendo el traje de baño —respondió colocándose a su lado, dejándolo ver su kaftan café y rosa, debajo del que usaba un bikini de los mismos colores. Edward la miro de la cabeza a los pies con la boca abierta, ella lo miro con ironía.

—_Wow_ —exclamó Edward haciendo reír a Collin—. ¿Donde estabas, nena?

—¡Oh, cállate! —grito Bella dándole un golpe en el pecho. Edward rió y la abrazo, aferrándola a su pecho.

—Hacen muy linda pareja —elogio Collin con una sonrisa. Bella le regreso la sonrisa—. ¿Hace cuanto que salen?

—Un mes —respondió ella.

—¿Y según la prensa?

Los chicos rieron.

—Esa ya es otra historia —respondió Edward entre risas—. ¿Desde que nos conocemos? —le pregunto a Bella.

—No, desde que James me grito en la televisora.

—Cuatro meses en total.

—Casi cinco.

Collin rio.

—¿Qué hacen, niños? —pregunto Elizabeth dejando refrescos en la mesa que estaba a lado de la parrilla.

—Nada, aquí, burlándonos de la prensa —soltó Bella. Elizabeth rió y se acerco a ella, la tomo de la quijada y le planto un ruidoso beso en cada mejilla haciendo reír a la chica.

—Amo a esta niña —dijo Elizabeth abrazando a Bella por un costado. Bella rió—. La adoptare y me desharé del indeciso de mi hijo.

—Mamá, no me hagas repetir lo que dijo Margaret.

—¡Edward, compórtate con tu madre! —regaño Bella.

—Gracias, hija —dijo Elizabeth entre risas—. ¡Hey! ¡Ya esta la comida! —anuncio. Todos se acercaron a la mesa para servirse de comer mientras Bella y Elizabeth hablaban apartadas de todo el bullicio.

.

.

.

—¡Hola! —saludo una voz femenina. Edward y Bella, que estaban dentro de la alberca, miraron hacia la puerta del jardín, donde encontraron a Esmerald y Jane, sonriendo con cinismo. Edward miro a su madre quien le dirigía a su ex esposo una mirada de puro desprecio, la cual el recibió con vergüenza.

Carlisle les había asegurado a su ex mujer y sus hijos que Esme y Jane no irían debido a la presencia de la familia Masen y solo la familia Masen ahí y lo non gratas que eran para ellos, no se conocían, y tampoco tenían la intención de hacerlo, pero al parecer las dos mujeres tenían planes completamente diferentes.

Bella se soltó del abrazo de Edward, salio de la alberca, tomo una toalla que estaba sobre el césped sin importarle de quien era y entro casi corriendo a la casa, Edward salio detrás de ella, pero cuando estaba por correr a la casa Marcus lo detuvo mientras veían a Elizabeth y Athena ir atrás de Bella.

—Déjala —le dijo Marcus.

—Tengo que hablar con ella.

—No lo harás. Deja que tu madre y Athena la calmen, debe estar muy molesta. Así como tu hermana.

La pobre Margaret contenía sus lagrimas de coraje abrazada a Benjamin. Ni ella podía creer la poca vergüenza que Esmerald tenía; no podía presentarse ante la familia de la mujer a la que le había quitado el esposo. Y Jane solo estaba decidida a hacerle la vida imposible a Bella.

_¡No el día que por fin Edward lo va a hacer!_, pensó Margaret.

Elizabeth y Athena, la esposa de Marcus, subieron a Bella a las habitaciones para que nadie la viera, entraron a la habitación que era de Edward y la sentaron en la cama. La chica había hecho bien en irse del jardín cuando estaba por explotar y no darle a Jane el gusto de verla enojada.

—Lo siento —se disculpo Bella.

—No te disculpes —le dijo Elizabeth—. Fue muy inteligente de tu parte irte antes de que pudieras darle el placer de verte así.

—¿Que hago? No puedo luchar contra Jane, ella es... _perfecta_.

—No, no lo es —discutió Athena—. Ella no es nada a lado de ti. Eres preciosa, eres divertida, eres joven, vienes de una buena familia... Tienes todo para que ella se quiera matar al verte.

—Y no hablemos de mi bobo hijo que te adora —dijo Elizabeth. Bella sonrió—. No te dejes amedrentar, perro que ladra no muerde, cariño.

—No morderá, pero si avienta piojos —soltó Bella, inmediatamente después se cubrió la boca con una mano-. Perdón.

—Esta bien —respondió Athena—. Es lo que hemos pensado de ese par todo este tiempo. ¿Estas lista para volver?

Bella asintió. Las tres bajaron de las habitaciones, y mientras salían al jardín, Bella se quito la toalla presumiendo orgullosamente su cuerpo que estaba muy bien formado a pesar de su corta edad, ella se sentía orgullosa de el y le encantaba presumirlo cada que podía. Disfruto de la mirada de odio que le dirigió Jane cuando caminaba hacia Edward, y Marcus ya que aun estaba con él manteniendolo calmado. Edward la recibió con un abrazo y la alzo.

—¿Todo bien? —le pregunto teniéndola aun arriba. Ella asintió y se inclino para besarlo con sus manos en sus mejillas, el la sostenía fuertemente de la cintura con sus brazos mientras giraban y sonreían aun besándose; Marcus se comenzó a alejar con elegancia.

—¿Debemos temer por Isabella? —le pregunto a Stefan que estaba mirando a divertido a Edward y Bella.

—Jane es una niñita que todavía sigue las ordenes de mamá y Esmerald es capaz de lo que sea por obtener lo que quiere, no se fijo en Carlisle nada más por su bonita cara. Así que si, hay que cuidar a Isabella.

Maggie y su novio se acercaron a Edward y Bella con pistolas de agua y los rociaron haciendo que se separaran, Edward dejo a Bella en el suelo mientras esquivaban el agua para alcanzar otras pistolas que estaban tiradas en el pasto, las llenaron con agua de la piscina y pelearon junto a Maggie y Benjamin. Marcus palmeo el hombro de Stefan llamando su atención y lo insto a regresar con los adultos para que sus muchachos no los hicieran participar en la guerra de agua que ya se estaba formando con todos los amigos de Margaret, incluidos los tres hijos de Marcus: Riley, Katie y Bree.

Mientras eso pasaba, Jane regresaba al jardín usando un bikini blanco que apenas cubría lo necesario, lista para llamar la atención de Edward. Camino a la alberca y se sentó en la orilla con los pies en el agua, comenzó a aplicarse el bloqueador de manera muy provocativa pero Edward estaba demasiado ocupado defendiendo a Bella del agua como para ponerle atención a su ex novia. Bella comenzó a retroceder disparando a Benjamin, de pronto dejo de sentir el suelo y cayo a la alberca, sacando agua al impactar y mojando a Jane en el camino, Bella salio a la superficie escupiendo toda el agua que había entrado a su boca, pero nadie a excepción de Edward la miraba a ella, si no a Jane que estaba furiosa secándose con una toalla. Edward ayudo a Bella a salir de la alberca y miraron a Jane quedando con la boca abierta al ver que, con el agua, su bikini se hacia transparente y mostraba todo su cuerpo.

—Lo siento, Jane —se disculpo Bella—. No fue mi intención.

—¿Por que mejor no cierras la boca, maldita británica de cuarta? ¿Crees que no me di cuenta que lo hiciste a propósito?

—¡Déjala en paz, Jane! —defendió Edward—. ¡Ella no sabia que estabas ahí!

—Bueno, bueno, ¿que pasa aquí? —pregunto Elizabeth acercándose.

—Nada, madre —respondió Edward.

Elizabeth miro a su hijo y a Bella, la chica le sonrió robandole un asentimiento a la mujer.

—Esta bien. Tengan más cuidado, no se vayan a lastimar —dijo. Miro a Jane con desdén recorriendola de pies a cabeza y se fue, la rubia se cubrió con la toalla por la vergüenza y entro corriendo a la casa. Bella torció el gesto.

—Iré a cambiarme —dijo la chica envolviéndose en una toalla.

—¡Pero, Bella...! —renegó Maggie.

—Margaret... —la regaño Edward—. ¿Quieres que te acompañe? —le pregunto a Bella.

—No, estoy bien. Ya vengo —respondió. Le dio a Edward un beso en la mejilla y entro a la casa. Subio a las habitaciones y fue a la de Edward donde se había cambiado los jeans y la camisa por el traje de baño, saco de la maleta una camiseta que le quito a Edward y sus shorts de corte alto, fajo la parte delantera de la camiseta dejando que atrás le cayera la tela con libertad, dando la ilusión de que no tenía nada puesto más que la camiseta. Bella regreso al jardín sosteniéndose el cabello en un moño mal hecho.

Edward estaba junto a Marcus, Stefan y Collin preparandose para jugar ruleta*, Marcus estaba repartiendo las fichas y sonrió hacia la chica cuando la vio abrazar a Edward por el cuello.

—No me hagan tirarles agua... —mascullo después de que Edward le diera un beso en la palma de la mano a Bella. La chica le enseño la lengua.

—¿Juegas, Bells? —le pregunto Stefan.

—Mi papá me enseño hace tiempo, pero no recuerdo mucho —respondió ella.

—Recordaras conforme a la marcha —dijo Marcus abriendo la silla que estaba entre él y Collin para ella. Bella soltó unas risitas y fue a sentarse, Marcus le dio veinte fichas de diferente valor para empezar, la misma cantidad que el resto de ellos tenían—. Hagan sus apuestas —dijo. Bella espero a que los hombres realizaran sus movimientos, después de analizarlos, dejo cinco fichas de un dolar en el rombo rojo, y dos de cinco en el rombo negro, asegurándose una victoria inminente, la chica miro a sus acompañantes con una sonrisa confianzuda.

—Condenada mocosa —mascullo Stefan cuando vio las fichas de la chica.

—Ya no más apuestas —anuncio Marcus entre risas. Lanzó el balin plateado a la ruleta y la hizo girar, la pieza metálica brinco por la ruleta hasta que finalmente se detuvo en el numero quince de color negro. Como sea, Bella ganaba por haber apostado a todos los números negros y todos los números rojos. Ella aplaudió en celebración.

—¡Buen movimiento, nena! —la felicito Edward. Bella rió y le soplo un beso.

Después de unas cuantas partidas, Jane regreso al jardín acompañada por Esme y las dos miraron con especulación hacia la mesa de juego donde Stefan y Collin se quejaban en voz alta de la suerte de Bella, y ella, Edward y Marcus reían a pierna suelta.

—Recuerda siempre que hay que mantener cerca a los amigos, pero más a los enemigos -le dijo Esme a su hija en el oído. Jane asintió sin despegar sus ojos de la mesa, donde Marcus y Stefan ya recogían el tablero de juego mientras Edward, Isabella y Collin hablaban. Este ultimo se levanto de la silla palmeando el hombro de Edward y sonriendole a Bella.

—Ven conmigo —le dijo Edward a Bella tomándola de la mano, aun sin percatarse de la presencia de Jane muy cerca de ellos. Bella se dejo levantar por Edward y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él.

—¿A donde vamos? —le pregunto evadiendo a Jane para no chocar contra ella mientras seguía a Edward al interior de la casa.

—Espera y veras —respondió él con una sonrisa. La llevo al sótano de la casa donde había un gran piano de cola color café, tenía la apariencia de ser antiguo, tal vez de mitad de siglo. Bella lo miro con la boca abierta, se soltó de Edward y camino hacia el piano.

—Edward, es hermoso —exclamo acariciando la madera del piano. Edward se acerco a ella y la tomo de los hombros.

—Era de mi abuelo —dijo bajando y subiendo sus manos por los brazos de ella—, y me lo heredo cuando murió.

—Así que tocas...

—Desde los cuatro años.

Bella lo miro por entre sus pestañas dedicándole una coqueta y tierna sonrisa.

—¿Tocarías algo para mi?

Edward sonrió.

—No te traje aquí solo para que vieras el piano de mi abuelo —le dijo. Bella rió dejando que Edward le besara la mejilla. La tomo de la mano y la llevo al banquillo que estaba frente al piano, se sentaron en el y se sonrieron antes de que Edward comenzara a deslizar sus largos dedos en las teclas blancas del piano, Bella apoyo una de sus manos en la rodilla de Edward y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro, disfrutando de la dulce y suave melodía que rebotaba en las paredes del sótano—. Es la favorita de mi madre —murmuro Edward, Bella sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¿_Für Elise_*? —pregunto. Edward asintió.

—La primera canción que aprendí.

—Es maravillosa.

Con demasiada facilidad, la melodía paso a una que ella conocía... _Bastante bien_. Miro a Edward con la boca abierta, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

Isabella rara vez era como el resto de las chicas de su edad, incluso podía diferenciarse de sus propias amigas, pero había una sola cosa que tenía en común con esas chicas y era el amor por cierta _boyband _europea conformada por cinco muchachos bien parecidos que era muy bien conocida como _One Direction_. Era una de sus debilidades, uno de sus grandes amores y eso Edward... De hecho, no lo sabía, pero tenía una clara idea de quien le había dado esa información, por que claramente nunca había husmeado en su armario, que estaba tapizado de posters de la banda.

La canción que Edward tocaba con tanta maestría era _They Don't Know About Us_, su favorita... Aunque... Prefería no entrar en esos dilemas.

—He estado practicando esta —dijo Edward con voz socarrona.

—Te odio —mascullo ella con diversión.

—Estaba pensando en mostrársela a Margaret, pero ella me mataría si una nota sale mal —dijo. Bella sonrió y Edward la miro—. ¿Tu lo harías?

—Por supuesto —respondió inmediatamente—. Nunca te metas con nosotras.

Edward rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La chica volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de él, cantando en voz baja la letra que se sabía de memoria.

Fue en medio del coro que ella entendió por fin lo que estaba pasando. Una campanita sonó en su cabeza cuando Edward la acompaño en la canción y sonrió sin poderlo evitar.

—Vaya suerte la mía —murmuro Edward—. Una hermana y una novia que son fans de One Direction, ¿en que problema me he metido?

Bella rió.

—Cariño, si crees que esa es una declaración, te quedaras como el primer hombre viste-santos —reclamo. El sonrio, dejo de tocar y la abrazo dándole un beso en la sien.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?

—Si —respondió ella en un murmullo. Alzo la vista y lo miro emocionada—. ¡Si, si y mil veces _si_!

Edward se levanto tomándola en brazos y la beso hasta que los dos se quedaron sin aire. Ambos lanzaron unas risitas abrazándose, disfrutando de su tiempo a solas y de su nueva situación. Para ellos, las cosas no cambiaron, solo se formalizaron; quizás era algo que no necesitaban hacer por que ya eran tan novios como las personas normales.

—Encontré esto en Londres —dijo Edward rebuscando una pequeña caja rosa. Le entrego la cajita y deshizo el moño blanco para quitar la tapa. Dentro estaba un precioso collar plateado con un dije de llave estilo vintage, detrás de este había un pequeño lazo de crochet beige que le daba un toque muy femenino. Bella miro fascinada el pequeño dije por el toque vintage que le encantaba—. Se que las llaves tienen un significado especial y Maggie me lo explico, pero para ser sincero contigo, no lo recuerdo —soltó haciendo reír a Bella que lo miraba con ojos enamorados—. A mi me gusta pensar que esto significa que te estoy dando la llave de mi corazón.

Bella le sonrió.

—Eres demasiado cursi —le dijo. Le guiño el ojo y se giro moviéndose el cabello largo a un costado. Edward entendió la señal. Saco el collar de la caja, la dejo sobre el banco del piano y abrió el seguro de la cadena plateada y le coloco el collar con cuidado de no llevarse algún cabello plateado de su _novia_. Bella lanzo unas risitas cuando Edward le dio un delicado besito en la quijada mientras le envolvía el pecho con los brazos—. Me encanta —murmuro mirándolo. Le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Gracias.

Edward sonrió y le beso la frente, un gesto que le prometió muchas cosas, un gesto que casi la hace llorar solo de sentir el suave roce de sus labios.

Se quedaron en la habitación más tiempo del que pensaron, disfrutando un poco de su nueva situación. Bella convenció a Edward de cantarle _They Don't Know About Us _mientras la tocaba de nuevo, ella se maravillaba a cada segundo, escuchando su voz de tenor, comparable con todos los integrantes del grupo. _Si, Isabella pensó eso_.

Edward no podía parar de tocar el piano, cuando lo intentaba, solo miraba a Isabella; su sonrisa y sus ojos brillosos eran toda la inspiración que necesitaba para continuar, fue en ese momento cuando decidió que cualquier cosa que ella quisiera, él se la daría; no importaba nada más que hacerla feliz. El se haría cargo de que esa sonrisa nunca se borrara de su rostro, de que sus ojos jamás dejaran de brillar.

* * *

_*Ruleta: La ruleta es un juego de azar típico de los casinos, cuyo nombre viene del término francés roulette, que significa "ruedita" o "rueda pequeña". Su uso como elemento de juego de azar, aún en configuraciones distintas de la actual, no está documentado hasta bien entrada la Edad Media._

_*Für Elise: Para Elisa o también llamado Para Teresa (Therese) WoO 59 (Für Elise o Für Therese, en alemán) es una bagatela para piano solo, compuesta en La menor por el compositor alemán Ludwig van Beethoven. Es una de las obras más conocidas del compositor. La pieza fue publicada por primera vez en 1867 en una transcripción de Ludwig Nohl, supuestamente basada en un manuscrito autógrafo de cuya existencia no existe prueba alguna. www youtube com/ watch?v=_mVW8tgGY_w_

* * *

**Un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Nos leemos en los reviews.**

**Annie. xx**


	10. Vestidos

El profesor entro al salón en completo silencio, sobre su escritorio dejo su computadora y la conecto al proyector.

—_El fin justifica los medios*_, frase atribuida a uno de los teóricos políticos más influyentes del Renacimiento —comenzó mirando a sus alumnos cuando en la pantalla apareció dicha frase—. ¿Alguien me puede decir de quien estoy hablando?

Varios alumnos, entre ellos Isabella, alzaron la mano; el profesor, sentado sobre el escritorio, señalo a Isabella con una sonrisa alegre por verla de nuevo en su clase.

—Nicolás Maquiavelo* —respondió la chica con seguridad.

—Así es, Nicolás Maquiavelo. Bienvenida de vuelta, señorita Swan —le dijo. Bella sonrió dedicándole un asentimiento. El profesor cambio la imagen en la pantalla mostrando un retrato del teórico.

Bella tuvo que quedarse todo un mes en Los Ángeles debido a los permisos de los sets; pero fue un gran mes para ella gracias a su aun reciente noviazgo con Edward. Había regresado a Cambridge como una chica completamente nueva, segura de si misma, con una luz brillante alrededor de ella que hacía que todos los que se toparan con ella sonrieran sin poderlo evitar; ni siquiera James podía resistirse a ese buen animo que irradiaba su ex novia, aunque claro, se amargaba cuando pensaba en el causante de sus sonrisillas tontas.

El profesor dio por terminada la clase dos horas después, Bella y sus amigas salieron del salón con mucha tarea anotada en sus libretas, agendas y celulares. Felix estaba, como siempre, esperando a Bella en la puerta.

—Vamonos, gorila —le dijo Bella sonriendole.

—Vamonos, flaca —respondió él quitandole las carpetas de los brazos.

—¿Vienen, chicas? —pregunto ella a sus amigas.

—¿A donde vas? —inquirió Angela.

—A Londres —respondió. Sus amigas la miraron con una ceja alzada pidiendo más información. Bella suspiro—. Voy a acompañar a Edward a Cannes.

La película que Edward y Jane protagonizaban, formaba parte de la selección oficial del festival de Cannes, la premiere sería en esa semana y Margaret les había dicho a su hermano y su cuñada que era una ocasión perfecta para presentarse oficialmente como pareja. Ni a ellos ni a sus representantes les había gustado esa idea aunque no pensaban que fuera mala, era solo que la relación tenía poco más de un mes y les parecía demasiado precipitado hacerla oficial en una ocasión tan importante, hablada y mediática.

Finalmente, después de hablarlo mucho entre ellos dos y llegar a un acuerdo con Carmen y Stefan, Bella fue incluida en la lista de invitados a la premiere, teniendo aun grabada en la mente la severa orden de los representantes: _ser discretos_.

—¡Sabía que harías eso! —exclamo Tanya.

—¿Es lo único que dirás? —inquirió Bella enredando sus brazos con los de sus amigas.

—Es que no se que más decir —le dijo la rubia—. ¿Estas segura de que quieres hacerlo?

—Si... Creo —respondió. Suspiro—. No se. Es un paso muy importante en la carrera de Edward y quiero estar con él, _necesito _estar con él. Jamás me perdonaría si me lo pierdo.

—Bien, entonces ayudaremos a Jacob a que te veas como una verdadera diosa —le dijo Angela. Bella rió. Caminaron al beetle azul y mientras Tanya y Angela subían, Bella se cambiaba los tacones nude por unos flats del mismo color ya que había descubierto que manejar con tacones no era muy buena idea. Felix tomo las zapatillas y le cerro la puerta cuando ella se subió.

—Carmen y Jacob te están esperando en el hotel de siempre —le dijo. Bella lo miro con los ojos desorbitados.

—¿Carmen?

—Tiene alfombra roja hoy, la rueda es en el hotel, además de que su muchacho se esta hospedando ahí.

—¿Paparazzi?

—Muchos.

—Okey.

—Vamos detrás de ti. Con cuidado.

—Nos vemos allá.

Bella arranco y salio acelerando de la Universidad.

—¡Oh no, Tanya, ni se te ocurra subirlo! —le dijo Angela. La rubia tenía el celular en la mano, con los dedos en el teclado táctil, ella miro a sus amigas y sonrió ampliamente. Bella bufó unas risitas.

—Ayúdame aquí, Tanya. No necesito que las fans de Edward con instinto de asesino sepan donde estoy.

Tanya y Angela rieron.

—No seas paranoica, Bells. Ellas no van a estar al pendiente de lo que nosotras hacemos —le dijo Tanya. Bella la miro de soslayo—. ¿O si?

—Haz la prueba —respondió dándole su celular—. Sube algo sin mencionarme a mi y revisa Twitter.

—Okey —acepto. Apoyo el celular de Bella en su regazo y con el suyo escribió "_En camino a Londres_" acompañado de una foto de la carretera. No menciono ni a Angela ni a Bella y lo envió, a los diez minutos decidió revisar la cuenta de Twitter que creo Carmen para vigilar a las fans y de la cual ella, Bella y Felix tenían la contraseña.

En todo el _timeline _habían capturas del estado de Tanya en Facebook, algunas lo mostraban como prueba de que Bella asistiría a la premiere de Cannes, otras como una simple salida entre amigas, las más neutrales —y que parecían ser fans de todo Hollywood— juraban y perjuraban que Bella iría a la premiere de esa noche, pero eran muy pocas quienes no lo asociaban a Bella y no participaban a la controversia que eso causo.

Bella miro a su amiga riendo.

—¿Viste? —le pregunto.

—¡Jesús! Bella, ¿a que te fuiste a meter?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No es tan malo. Ellas solo necesitan saberlo _todo_ por que están acostumbradas a eso. Edward es cero discreto, no sabe guardarse cosas, y ese es un tremendo problema en el cual ya estamos trabajando.

—Ellas los van a odiar cuando se empiecen a guardar cosas —rió Angela.

—Ya nos odian por que ninguno de los dos ha confirmado algo.

—¿Como que no han confirmado? ¿Y esa foto de Instagram que subió Edward donde dice que te ama?

Bella rió.

La noche que llego Eric a la casa, Edward y Bella jugaron un poco en la cama, nada sexual solo simples juegos de cosquillas que terminaron con ellos abrazados y una foto inmortalizada en internet que revoluciono a las fans y a la prensa la hizo difundir rumores de un posible compromiso. Edward y Bella decidieron jugar un poco con los medios al hacer pasar un anillo de plástico —que por cierto a la chica le quedo bastante grande— como el anillo de compromiso más original de todos los tiempos. La prensa se volvió loca pero las fans entendieron el chiste y el sarcasmo tan pronto como vieron el pequeño objeto en el dedo corazón de Bella y la amaron por su perspicacia y sentido del humor.

La foto, aunque era una confirmación explicita, no contó para las fans pues ellas esperaban algo salido de la propia boca de su ídolo o en su defecto una aparición juntos en la alfombra roja, que era la forma en la que las parejas de Hollywood se volvían oficiales.

—Eso no contó —dijo Bella—. Quieren algo más oficial y que no se pueda borrar.

—Están locas —soltó Angela.

—Si, un poquito —coincidió Bella.

En cuanto llegaron a Londres, Felix se comunico con Bella para decirle que no bajara del coche hasta que el estuviera ahí para ayudarla, pero la chica se negó pidiéndole que la dejara sola con los paparazzi.

—_¿Segura, flaca?_ —le pregunto.

—Totalmente. Si te necesito te aviso, ¿de acuerdo?

—_Esta bien. Te esperaremos afuera del hotel, si crees que no puedes salir solo llámame y entrare a recogerte._

—De acuerdo —respondió y colgó.

—¡Bella! -chillo Angela.

—Solo no se detengan, miren hacia abajo, no respondan a nada y caminen lo más rápido que puedan, ¿de acuerdo?

—Okey -respondieron las dos.

—Y por lo que más quieran: _no entren en crisis_.

Bella se detuvo frente al hotel donde Carmen y Jacob la esperaban. Felix no exagero, en verdad habían muchos paparazzi ahí, suficientes para tener sospecha de un posible aviso; todos ellos se lanzaron a ella cuando bajo de su beetle, con el celular y las llaves del coche en las manos; gritaron preguntas y dispararon fotografías sin parar. Tanya y Angela caminaban detrás de ella siguiendo los consejos que les dio. Felix estaba fuera de la camioneta, dispuesto a correr cuando viera que alguna de ellas necesitaba ayuda, pero no fue así, las tres entraron al hotel sin morir en el intento y fueron al elevador con la misma entereza, se subieron a este y por fin se permitieron respirar con tranquilidad.

—Santo Dios —murmuro Tanya abanicándose con la mano—. ¿Como lo soportas?

—Tengo que hacerlo —respondió. El elevador llego al piso de la habitación donde Jacob la esperaba. Las puertas se abrieron y Bella alzo una ceja al ver a Carmen, su representante la miro con sorpresa.

—Ya iba a bajar por ti —le dijo—. Vamos.

—¿Te dijo Felix que...? —le pregunto cuando caminaban a la habitación.

—Si —la interrumpió—. Me sorprende que lo hayas hecho, pero no escuche gritos así que te felicito.

—Gracias.

Jacob las esperaba con cinco vestidos preparados. De alguna manera se entero que Edward usaría un traje azul marino, así que todos los vestidos eran de ese color. Bella no se sorprendió, pues ella misma acompaño a Edward a comprar su traje y esperaba que Jake hiciera algo así cuando se enterara así que le gusto encontrar que su estilista había pensado en ella.

—De acuerdo, vamos a cambiarte mientras ellas preparan la computadora. Literalmente, tu novio me rogó para que lo hiciéramos participar -le dijo Jacob. Ella rió.

—Esta bien —respondió entre risitas. Entraron a la otra habitación—. Ese es lindo —dijo señalando el vestido estilo diosa griega de raso azul marino.

—Me alegra que te guste por que se lo quite a otra de mis chicas. Aprecialo, muñequita.

—¡Oh, Jake! —rió—. ¿Por que lo hiciste?

—Por que ella no ira a Cannes, cariño.

Bella rodó los ojos. Se desvistió y dejo que Jacob le colocara el vestido, mientras afuera Tanya, Angela y Carmen lidiaban con el skype para que Edward pudiera ver a Bella probándose los vestidos.

—De acuerdo, chicas, inicien la videollamada —dijo Carmen con la computadora en las manos. Tanya pidió la llamada la cual fue aceptada casi de inmediato-. Hey, niño -dijo Carmen ajustando el enfoque de la cámara.

—_Hola _—saludo Edward—. _Justo ahí, Carmen, puedo verte en alta definición la nariz_ —soltó el chico haciendo reír a las amigas de Bella.

—¡LO TENEMOS! —anuncio Angela—. ¡Y a ese ácido humor del que hablamos hace un rato!

—¡Ya vamos! —respondió Bella entre risas.

—¿Ácido humor? —pregunto Jacob.

—Ya lo conoces —dijo Bella—, no puede quedarse callado.

—¿Lista?

—Sip.

Salieron a la sala de la habitación donde ya los esperaban. Renee estaba entrando en ese momento a la habitación.

—Disculpen, disculpen. Es casi imposible entrar al hotel —dijo saludando a todos. Se coloco frente a la computadora y le sonrió a Edward—. Hola, querido.

—_Hola, Renee_ —respondió Edward saludándola con la mano.

Renee se sentó a lado de la computadora para que Edward viera a Bella. Los ojos de Edward se ampliaron cuando la vio y articulo un "¡oh!" que la hizo reír.

—¿Que te parece? —le pregunto Bella balanceando las caderas.

—_Te ves fantástica, nena. Solo tenemos un pequeño problema..._

—¿Qué? —inquirió Bella.

—_Jane usara uno igual en rojo _—dijo.

—¿Ah si? ¿Y tu como sabes?

Edward rió.

—_Esmerald fue lo suficientemente atenta para enviar un memo a todos en donde exigía que nadie más utilizara el color rojo y un vestido como el de Jane_.

—¡Siguiente! —exclamaron Tanya y Angela. Bella tomo los costados de la falda y la levanto un poco para no tropezar con ella al caminar. Entraron a la otra habitación y Jacob le ayudo a cambiarse el vestido por otro largo con mangas y escote en V hecho enteramente de lentejuelas azules. Bella torció el gesto cuando se vio en el espejo.

—Esta fue una recomendación de Carmen, creo que lo vio alguna vez en el festival -le dijo Jacob.

—No me gusta —declaro.

—¿Por que no sales para que lo vea y cambie de opinión?

—Esta bien —respondió. Salieron de la pequeña habitación y al verla todos torcieron el gesto.

—Jacob, ¿como le pones ese vestido a mi niña? —reclamo Renee.

—Carmen lo eligió.

—_¡Carmen!_ —grito Edward.

—¡Lo siento! Creí que se le vería mejor.

—_Nena, otro_.

—¡Gracias! —exclamo Bella y regreso a la habitación.

El siguiente fue el elegido. Con su forma de trompeta y sus transparencias le daba a Bella el toque atrevido que tanto quería y se equilibraba gracias a la falta de escote lo que prevenía de posibles criticas por tanto descaro, era el cinturon dorado lo que daba un toque de color al azul marino que combinaba a la perfección con el traje de Edward.

Si bien no iban a poder llegar ni salir juntos del teatro, nadie iba a tener duda alguna del lugar que Bella tendría esa noche.

Carmen hizo que Felix subiera mientras Jacob guardaba el vestido en un protector blanco y Bella se despedía de Edward quien ya estaba por aterrizar en Cannes para asistir a las diferentes fiestas que se llevan a cabo durante el Festival. Felix entro a la habitación y se llevo el vestido y la caja de los zapatos, Bella cerro la conversación con Edward después de hacerlo prometer que no se iba a meter en problemas en todas esas fiestas.

—Llamare a la Universidad para avisar a tu asesor que no te presentaras el viernes —le dijo Carmen a Bella mientras caminaban por el pasillo al elevador—. Antes de que lo olvide, mi chico de hoy también participa en la película de Edward así que no voy a poder acompañarte, pero Vera va a estar contigo y Marcus también.

—¿El me va a acompañar?

—Si. No quisimos que algunos tomaran esa aparición como una promoción a la serie así que Emmett quedo descartado.

—¿Y Carlisle? —pregunto.

—Mucha polémica, Bells. Hubiera estado bien para dar a entender que la familia te quiere que es más o menos lo que las fans esperan, pero desgraciadamente su relación con Esmerald y Jane es tan arraigada que al mencionar al hombre tu recuerdas a ese par —dijo. Bella torció el gesto asintiendo—. No, Bella, mientras menos relacionada estés con ellas, mejor.

—Esta bien —respondió Bella—. Solo no se te olvide que queramos o no, Carmen, están ahí; el día de la fiesta Carlisle dijo que no iban a ir y se aparecieron.

—¿Te arruinaron la noche, niña? Dime, ¿Edward no te pidió que fueras su novia?

—¡Pero estuvieron ahí!

—Bells, cálmate. Vamos a tener que lidiar con ellas, no tenemos otra opción, solo tenemos que evitar que tu nombre aparezca junto a los de ese par, ¿de acuerdo?

—Cuando se confirme todo, nuestros nombres aparecerán juntos más veces de las que quisiéramos —rió Bella—. Ya nos vamos.

—Maneja con cuidado, me llamas cuando llegues a tu casa.

—Sip —respondió. Subio al elevador que ya ocupaban su mamá, Felix, Tanya y Angela, se despidió con la mano de su representante y le dedico una ligera sonrisa cuando ella le respondió.

A los pocos minutos ya estaban en el lobby donde Caius los esperaba para recoger el vestido y los zapatos que se irían en la camioneta; los paparazzi no se habían ido por esperar a Bella y averiguar el por que estaba ahí, pero no obtuvieron más que especulaciones gracias al protector del vestido. La premiere estaba a pocos minutos de iniciar y la presunta asistencia de Bella fue desmentida cuando ella arranco su coche y manejo con rumbo a la carretera que la llevaría de regreso a Cambridge, mientras que su viaje a Cannes se confirmo aun más.

.

.

.

Bella estaba sentada en su cama con la laptop entre las piernas mientras terminaba su tarea y miraba las fotografías que los paparazzi tomaron de Edward en la terminal del aeropuerto y sonreía cada que encontraba la pulsera de caucho negro que comenzó a usar solo días después de que su noviazgo se hiciera oficial, era como su manera secreta de decir que no era un hombre libre, así como el collar que Bella siempre llevaba consigo.

Renee abrió la puerta de la habitación y entro llevando un plato con un emparedado, Bella le sonrió a su mamá.

—Como no bajaste a cenar, te traje una merienda —le dijo.

—Gracias, mami.

—¿Como va esa tarea? —le pregunto sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

—Ya casi termino. No fue mucha así que...

—Hubieras terminado antes si no te la pasaras contemplando a tu novio —le dijo Renee con una sonrisa socarrona. Bella lanzo unas risitas—. No hemos platicado desde que volviste, mi vida, ¿como van las cosas en el estudio?

—El estudio es una locura, pero esta bien, de otra forma aun seguiría allá.

—Cierto... ¿Y personal?

Bella le dedico una mirada especulativa.

—¿Que quieres saber?

—Bueno, lo que sea que me diga que estas feliz. Escuche lo que Carmen y tu hablaron en el hotel y debo decirte que no me gusto. ¿Qué pasa con Esme y Jane?

Bella suspiro.

—Son la madrastra y la hermanastra de Edward, una de ellas su ex novia, se auto declararon mis enemigas después del cumpleaños de Maggie y no hay un solo minuto en la familia que no estén presentes como una plaga... Son muy frustrantes.

—Y el viernes...

—El viernes voy a apoyar a mi novio y es todo —declaro—. No voy a dejar que me arruinen la noche. Con la fiesta de Maggie lo quisieron hacer pero no lo lograron, y el viernes no sera la excepción.

—Esa es mi hija que puso en su lugar a un chico frente a mil más —dijo Renee—. ¡Oh, por cierto! Hablando de James, te estuvo llamando.

Bella rodó los ojos.

—¿Y ahora que quiere?

—Lo mismo de siempre: hablar contigo. Y me parece que no dejara de molestar hasta que lo confrontes, así que...

—Pero no quiero.

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es aclararle que ya tienes novio, mi amor.

—Como si eso lo fuera a detener. Lo que él quiere es que regresemos, mamá, y ya no se como decirle que yo no.

—Todos en el pueblo lo hemos visto pasearse con la hija del doctor Sutherland durante el tiempo que estuviste en Estados Unidos, créeme que no pasaba un día sin que no lo viéramos darse vueltas por el vecindario presumiendo a la pobre chica, cuando estaba solo venía a buscarte y nos rogaba que en cuanto llegaras te diríamos que fueras a buscarlo. Tu papá en serio la última vez lo recibió con la escopeta.

—¡NO! -exclamo Bella entre risitas.

—Si. En defensa de mi esposo, ya que tengo que hacerlo, la estaba limpiando.

—No le dijo que la iba a probar con él, ¿verdad?

Renee rió.

—James salio corriendo cuando le estaba poniendo la manzana en la cabeza.

Bella bufo y dejo salir fuertes carcajadas, las cuales fueron secundadas por su madre.

.

.

.

Bella estaba en la biblioteca junto a su grupo de estudio junto al cual tenía que presentar un trabajo a final de semestre en cada materia; al ser asignado por los profesores, Bella no estaba junto a Tanya y Angela, las habían separado para evitar cualquier tipo de distracción; en su lugar estaba junto a Victoria. Y eso era peor que tener a sus amigas gritándole en el oído. Aunque no estaban oficialmente enemistadas, si había tensión entre ellas, y sus compañeros esperaban algún confronta miento que, hasta ahora, no se había presentado.

—Demonios —exclamo uno de los chicos—. ¿Alguien recuerda cual era el diccionario que ocupamos para el glosario?

—Yo iré por el —ofreció Bella poniéndose de pie. Tomo su celular de la mesa y fue hacia los estantes de política. Hubiera podido quedarse en su lugar pero no dejaba de sentir la mirada martillante de James sobre ella y quería escapar de ahí. Mientras buscaba el diccionario en los estantes, James se acerco a ella y tomo otro libro, Bella lo ignoro y siguió buscando el diccionario que quería.

—Hola, Bella —la saludo con galanura.

—Hola —respondió ella con voz neutral.

—Hace mucho que no hablamos. ¿Como estás?

Bella iba a responder por pura cortesía pero Victoria de adelanto, exclamo el nombre de James con voz baja mientras se acercaba a ellos, le coloco las manos sobre un hombro.

—James, ¿que crees? Mi papá acaba de llamar. Lo invitaron al Polo* el domingo y nos quiere llevar a todos. Vas a venir, ¿verdad?

Bella encontró el diccionario, lo saco del estante y regreso a la mesa al tiempo que recibía un mensaje de Carmen.

_Cambio de planes. Te necesito mañana en París. Marcus me pidió que te agendara en mi premiere de mañana. Vente ya mismo. Trae a quien quieras._

Bella rodó los ojos dejando el libro frente al chico que lo pidió.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme —dijo escribiendo una respuesta para Carmen—. ¿Me envían el trabajo por correo? —pregunto por fin mirándolos.

—Claro, Bella. Nos vemos.

Ella asintió y envió el mensaje.

_Te llamo._

Su celular vibro en su mano cuando recogía sus cosas y sonrió al ver el nombre de Edward en la pantalla.

—Hola —lo saludo con voz coqueta colgándose el bolso en un hombro.

—_Hola, nena hermosa_ —respondió él—. _¿Como esta la chica más maravillosa del mundo?_

—Mal —dijo tomando sus carpetas en su brazo libre. Se despidió de sus compañeros con la mano y salio de la biblioteca.

—_¿Por que esta mal mi novia preciosa?_

—Por que te extraño.

—_Yo también te extraño, mi amor. Solo tres días, nena._

—Si, bueno. Iré mañana a una premiere de Carmen —soltó dándole sus carpetas a Felix. Sus amigas se levantaron de la banca en la que estaban y la siguieron.

—_¿Ya tan pronto?_

—Ay si —mascullo—. Pero me voy a llevar a las chicas —dijo. Sus amigas la miraron con felicidad.

—_Muy bien, nena. Hey, antes de que lo olvide, mi mamá esta pidiendo conocer a tus padres_.

—Si, a mi también ya me dijeron eso —rió la chica—. ¿En Cannes?

—_No se si sea lo correcto. Stefan dice que con toda la especulación de los fans, la prensa va a estar sobre nosotros. Estábamos pensando regresar a Cambridge después de que haya terminado las entrevistas. ¿Crees que haya algún problema?_

—Para nada. Mi mamá se pondrá feliz, te lo aseguro.

—_Entonces, hablare con mi madre. Y antes de que preguntes, mi vida: no, Carlisle y su manada no van a ir_.

Bella suspiro con alivio.

—Que bueno. Cendre suficiente de ellas el viernes.

Edward rió.

—_Yo igual_.

Hablaron hasta que Bella, las chicas y Felix llegaron al estacionamiento, ahí Bella se despidió de su novio pues iba a manejar, sus amigas y ella se subieron al beetle.

—Hagan maletas y si necesitan vestidos, tenemos tiempo para ir a Londres, pero no se tarden —les dijo Felix a Tanya y Angela—. Carmen nos necesita en París hoy mismo.

—¿Nos vamos a ir en coche? —pregunto Bella.

—No, en avión. Ya reserve boletos.

—Esta bien.

—¡Muévanse! Nos vamos a Londres en una hora y media.

Bella piso el acelerador y salieron volando de la Universidad, detrás de ellas iban Felix y Caius intentando alcanzarlas por la velocidad que la chica había tomado.

Dejo primero a Angela y después a Tanya, cuando llego a su casa subió corriendo a su habitación dejando que Felix informara a Renee del cambio de planes. Bella se cambio el vestido que uso para la Universidad, por unos jeans blancos, una blusa nude y unas flats del mismo color para viajar en avión, guardo los zapatos del vestido de Cannes en la maleta que no desempaco cuando volvió de Estados Unidos, además de otro par que encontraría la manera de usar al día siguiente, saco el protector del vestido azul marino y lo tomo con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostuvo una chaqueta blanca, una pashmina beige y su maleta rosa y salio de su habitación.

—¡Felix, ayúdame! —grito hacia abajo. Su enorme guardaespaldas subió y tomo la maleta y el vestido con sus grandes manos y bajo lentamente con Bella detrás. Renee le sonrió a su hija—. Nos vemos, mami.

—Buen viaje, cielo. Me llamas cuando estén instaladas en el hotel.

—Lo haré.

—Flaca, vamonos.

—Deséame suerte —le pidió Bella a su madre mientras salían de la casa.

—No la necesitas, cariño, todo saldrá bien. Salúdame a Edward y a su madre y hermana cuando los veas.

—Por supuesto.

—Y recuerda lo que me dijiste anoche. No dejes que te intimiden, ¿de acuerdo? Demuéstrales de que estas hecha, ¿esta bien?

—Si —respondió ella sonriendole a su madre. Se besaron las mejillas y la chica salio de la casa detrás de su guardaespaldas que ya había metido las maletas al coche, la ayudo a subir y le cerro la puerta. Caius acelero después de que Felix haya ocupado el asiento del copiloto, pero en ese momento, Bella recordó lo que había estado hablando con Edward—. Deten el auto —ordeno.

—Guapa, estamos contra reloj —le dijo Caius.

—Ya se. No me tardo nada —dijo. Se bajo del auto y corrió hacia su confundida madre.

—Hija, se te hace tarde —la regaño.

—Esto urge. Hable con Edward cuando salí de la Universidad y me dijo que Elizabeth quiere conocerlos a ti y a mi papá. Stefan aconsejo que fuera aquí, pero creo que todavía lo vamos a discutir Edward y yo.

—Niña, eso pudiste decírmelo por teléfono. Vete ya, después me dices en que quedaron.

Bella resoplo y volvió a la camioneta negra, le dio un golpe a Felix cuando lo vio reír. Renee lanzo un gritito y rió por la cara del guardaespaldas de su hija.

—Flaca, flaca; pero los huesos pesan —masculló él después de subir a la camioneta. Bella sonrió mordaz.

En menos de dos horas ya estaban en Londres con Tanya y Angela. Si bien ninguna de las tres eran completamente adeptas a las compras, si les gustaba pasear por las tiendas, probarse ropa y salir con las manos llenas de bolsas, y ese momento no fue la excepción.

Tanya y Angela fueron las primeras en encontrar atuendos. Angela eligió un vestido corto de mangas color negro con encaje, zapatos altos de punta cerrada bicolores: de la punta a la mitad de la planta eran negros, después se degradaba a plateado; además de un clutch plateado. Tanya compro una blusa negra de manga larga y una falda dorada abombada; no encontró zapatos que fueran con el _outfit _y el clutch dorado de lentejuelas pero Bella la rescato al prestarle uno de los pares que llevaba "por si las dudas".

Bella tardo un poco más por que ella tenía más presión sobre sus hombros. Era su primera alfombra roja, su primera aparición frente a la prensa, debía estar vestida apropiadamente. Necesitaba algo que la hiciera ver joven, adorable, que gritara su clase, gracia y elegancia. Un perfecto adelanto de lo que el mundo vería en Cannes. Así que, finalmente, escogió un vestido metálico que lanzaba brillantes e hipnotizantes arcoiris a la luz, con escote modesto que compensaba la —muy— corta falda que apenas si cubría justo lo necesario y amenazaba con no ser completamente segura por su forma abombada. Un par de sandalias altas negras que empaco le parecieron perfectas para ese vestido. Su collar de llave luciría increíble en el vestido y unas pulseras que encontró en una tienda le darían el toque perfecto a su look.

Con el vestido puesto salio del probador recibiendo sonrisas aprobatorias por parte de sus amigas y su guardaespaldas. Algo que no necesitaba por que el vestido le convenció desde que lo vio colgado.

—¿Se lo enviamos a Edward? —le pregunto Tanya.

—Nop. Quiero sorprenderlo.

Nadie refuto. Definitivamente Edward se sorprendería cuando la viera.

* * *

*Es una frase hecha existente en varios idiomas modernos y que tiene aplicación en la política, los negocios o en cuestiones éticas. Significa que cuando el objetivo final es importante, cualquier medio para lograrlo es válido. La frase es atribuida al filósofo político italiano Nicolás Maquiavelo, aunque en realidad la frase la escribió Napoleón Bonaparte en la última página de su ejemplar del libro "El Príncipe" de Nicolás Maquiavelo.

*Nicolás Maquiavelo (Florencia, 3 de mayo de 1469 - ib., 21 de junio de 1527) fue un diplomático, funcionario público, filósofo político y escritor italiano, considerado padre de la Ciencia Política moderna. Fue asimismo una figura relevante del Renacimiento italiano. En 1513 escribió su tratado de doctrina política titulado El príncipe, publicado póstumamente en 1531 en Roma.

* * *

**Hola. De vuelta con un nuevo cap, espero les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber en un review. Nos leemos en el siguiente :***


	11. París

_Hollywood es un matadero, dónde sobrevive el más fuerte y el que más simpatía recibe de la crítica, los medios y los fanáticos, y cuente con las suficientes influencias. Los rumores son el pan de cada día y te evitan confiar en las personas a tu alrededor. Bella Swan ha superado airosa la peor parte de su nueva glamorosa vida, pero ¿que pasa cuando se convierte en una victima más de la ambición?_

* * *

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, provienen de la bella imaginación de la hermosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es completamente mia, ya que a mi loca cabecita le encanta soñar despierta._

* * *

Carmen caminaba de un lado a otro con desesperación en el lobby del hotel. Isabella debió llegar dos horas atrás según lo que le dijo Felix cuando salieron de casa de la chica, el problema era que ella no sabía que Felix le había permitido a las muchachas ir de compras pues ninguna tenía vestidos para alfombra roja y eso las había atrasado.

El auto que ella envió se detuvo frente al hotel sacandole un suspiro de alivio. Corrio a la puerta y salio disparada hacia la camioneta justo cuando Felix salia para abrir la puerta de las chicas, ella lo hizo con brusquedad.

—¿Me pueden decir donde demonios estaban? —pregunto con los dientes apretados mirando a Bella y a sus amigas con severidad. Las pobres chicas la miraban entre espantadas y sorprendidas—. Bajen del auto, _ahora_.

Felix bajaba las maletas y las bolsas mirando con desaprobación a Carmen y encogiéndose de hombros cada que las chicas dirigían sus ojos a él.

—Carmen, ya estamos aquí —le dijo Bella.

—Debieron estar aquí hace dos horas. ¿Que estaban haciendo?

—Comprando —respondió Tanya.

—¿Comprando? —pregunto Carmen con burla cruzándose de brazos.

—Ninguna estaba preparada para una alfombra roja, Carmen —intervino Felix—. En Londres nos detuvimos a comprar algo.

—Niñas, esto es París. ¡_París_! Suban y espérenme en la habitación. Vayan a registrarse —les dijo. Las tres asintieron y entraron al hotel. Carmen se acerco a Felix—. ¿No pensaste en avisarme?

—Creí que lo encontrarías obvio. Y, bueno, ¿puedes explicarme por que hacen esto? La pobre chica tiene Cannes el viernes, ya es suficiente la atención que atraerá ese día como para que la hagan ir a una premiere de alguien que no tiene nada que ver con ella.

Carmen miro al interior del hotel donde las chicas se dirigían al elevador con la llave de su habitación y se acerco más a Felix para poder murmurar.

—La televisora quiere hacerla imagen de la serie.

—¿Qué? Es... Demonios, la idea más inteligente que ha tenido la televisora con respecto a ella —mascullo.

—Yo le dije a Marcus que era estúpido, pero dice que Liam quiere aprovechar toda la atención que Bella ha tenido por sus líos con Edward.

—¿Y no pensaron en que las fans de él se la van a comer viva?

—No lo se. Después de Cannes iré a hablar con Liam y convencerlo de que no lo haga, a ver que logro.

—Pues tienes que lograr que la dejen en paz. Por que déjame decirte algo, Carmen, nadie sabe que tu eres su representante y no van a entender la conexión mañana; ¿sabes que dirá la prensa?

—No.

Felix negó con la cabeza.

—Dile a tu muchacho que se mantenga lejos de ella si no quiere problemas con Edward —le dijo colgándose los bolsos de Tanya y Angela en los hombros, con una mano tomo la maleta rosa de Bella y con la otra las bolsas de compras y entro al hotel dejando a Carmen confundida en la acera parisina.

Entro detrás de él y lo ayudo con las bolsas que tenían los vestidos y los zapatos de las chicas para que pudiera sostener su llave con la mano. Fueron al elevador en silencio y así se mantuvieron todo el viaje al piso diez donde estaba la habitación que Carmen reservo para Bella y sus amigas, la puerta estaba abierta haciendo que la mujer mirara a Felix con algo parecido a un silencioso "niñas irresponsables".

—¿Quien deja abierta la puerta de una habitación de hotel? —dijo ella entrando a la habitación. Las tres la miraron con una ceja alzada.

—Mira, si tu otro chico te puso de malas, no te vengas a desquitar con nosotras, ¿de acuerdo? —soltó Isabella. Carmen no pudo evitar reír.

—Ven a saludarme, niña —le dijo abriéndole los brazos. Bella sonrió y se acerco a ella para darle un rápido abrazo—. Respétame que no soy Marcus —la regaño dándole una palmadita en el trasero.

—Es que tu y él a veces se parecen tanto... ¿Verdad, gorila?

—A mi no me metas, flaca.

—Muéstrame ese vestido por el que te retrasaste dos horas. Hazme saber que valió la pena.

—¡Oh! En verdad lo hizo —respondió Bella tomando su bolsa. De ahí saco el vestido metálico que le encanto en cuanto lo vio y lo alzo mostrándoselo a Carmen.

—Que lindo —alago Carmen—. Vas a encantar a todos.

—Y Edward querrá venir a reclamar territorio —soltó Angela.

—Me voy a ir después de la premiere. ¿Verdad?

—Ehhh... Si —respondió Carmen.

—No esta muy convencida —rió Felix.

—Aun sigo diciendo que es mala idea. Pero no hay vuelta atrás, ya tu nombre esta en la lista de invitados y tienes vestido...

Felix abrió los ojos como platos cuando escucho la mención del gran vestido azul marino que tanto batallo Bella para encontrar; el hombre miro a todos lados buscando el protector del diseñador mientras Angela y Tanya reían mirándolo.

—Amiga, no quiero ser ave de mal agüero pero creo que a tu gorila se le olvido el vestido de Cannes —dijo Angela. Carmen y Bella miraron a Felix que seguía buscando por toda la habitación, se detuvo en la puerta y les sonrió a ambas.

—Por favor, dime que no se te olvido en la camioneta de Caius —dijo Bella.

—Casi, pero no. Esperen un segundo —dijo y salio de la habitación, regreso a los pocos segundos con una mano en la frente—. No esta aquí.

—¡En el auto! —grito Bella chasqueando los dedos.

—Ya no debe estar aquí cerca —dijo Carmen.

—¡Pues llámalo! —ordeno la chica con desesperación.

Carmen llamo al chofer que contrato y le hablo en un fluido francés mientras Bella esperaba impaciente mordiéndose la uña del pulgar derecho, la mujer le dirigió una mirada de pura frustración cuando la vio y le dio un manotazo para que se sacara el dedo de la boca, la chica le enseño la lengua y se cruzo de brazos.

—_Merci beacoup _—se despidió Carmen. Termino la llamada y miro a Bella—. Esta en el auto, junto con la mochila del gorila.

Bella suspiro con alivio.

—¿Viene a dejarlas o...?

—Si, lo veré abajo. Niña, cálmate —mascullo Carmen saliendo de la habitación. Bella miro a Felix.

—¡Te voy a...! ¡AGH!

Felix rió.

—Disculpa, flaca.

Carmen volvió minutos después con el vestido de Bella y la mochila de Felix, detrás de ella entro un muchacho alto, de tez pálida y ojos claros, con cabello negro muy corto y rostro de niño. A Bella le pareció realmente guapo.

—Bueno, aquí esta —dijo Carmen dejando el vestido sobre la cama que Bella reclamo—. Por favor, niña, no lo pierdas.

—¿Me crees capaz? —le pregunto la chica. Carmen le dirigió una mirada irónica—. No lo perderé.

—De acuerdo —respondió la mujer. Llamo al muchacho con un gesto de mano, este se acerco y dejo que Carmen le apoyara una mano en un hombro—. Bells, él es Dimitri, mi chico de mañana —dijo. Bella y Dimitri se sonrieron y se estrecharon las manos murmurando unos rápidos saludos.

—¿Estas con Edward Cullen en la película de Cannes, no es cierto? —le pregunto Bella.

—Si —contesto Dimitri—. ¿Lo conoces?

Felix bufó.

—Es mi novio —dijo Bella con timidez.

—¿Tu eres Isabella Swan? ¿_Esa _Isabella? —inquirió con sorpresa. Bella asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Bueno, la prensa enloquecerá.

—Por eso tu vas a cerrar esa enorme boca que tienes y te vas a concentrar en tus asuntos —le dijo Carmen al chico. El asintió—. Largo —ordeno. Lo tomo de la cabeza y lo giro dejándolo mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación y le dio un ligero empujón en la nuca—. No te voy a ver mañana hasta que estemos en el teatro, así que de una vez te dejo claras algunas instrucciones: no autógrafos, no entrevistas, solo vas a presentarte oficialmente a Hollywood, ¿de acuerdo?

—Esta bien.

—Vera ira contigo por si se presenta alguna situación de esas. ¿Llevaras tu collar?

—¡Obvio!

—¿Te das cuenta que ya todos sospechan lo que significa?

—Genial, y con lo del viernes no va a ser necesaria una confirmación oficial.

—Ojalá —respondió Carmen palmeandole una mejilla—. Bueno, duerman bien, no se desvelen.

—No prometemos nada —soltó Tanya haciendo reír a todos. Carmen y Felix se despidieron y salieron de la habitación dejando a las chicas solas, Bella se tiro a la cama con los brazos abiertos mirando hacia el techo blanco de la habitación—. ¿Nerviosa?

—No... Algo —suspiro—. Extraño a Edward, es todo.

—Okey, eso es raro —dijo Angela—. Tu nunca extrañas a alguien tan pronto y a Edward lo dejaste de ver... El domingo.

—Supongo que estoy enamorada.

—¿Y lo dices tan tranquila? —le pregunto Tanya. Bella se sentó en la cama y miro a sus amigas, ellas la miraron en silencio hasta que las tres explotaron en gritos emocionados que a cualquiera le tronarían un tímpano. Angela y Tanya se tiraron sobre Bella mientras ella pataleaba de felicidad. Las tres quedaron tendidas en la cama, riendo a carcajadas; Felix, que había acudido en su auxilio cuando escucho los gritos, al verlas riendo se retiro en silencio y con una sonrisa en el rostro pensando un "_chiquillas escandalosas_"—. Amiga, estas enamorada —dijo la rubia con emoción.

—Lo estoy —acepto Bella sonriendo enormemente—. Muy enamorada de él, de su forma de ser, de sonreír, de caminar, de hablar; lo único que quiero en este momento es estar con él. No tienen ni idea de lo mucho que necesito que todo esto de la premiere se acabe para poder ir a Cannes y verlo, apoyarlo.

—Eso es amor, amiga —le dijo Angela—. Y del bueno.

Bella sonrió.

—Solo espero que él sienta lo mismo.

—Por supuesto que lo hace. Solo hay que ver la forma en la que te mira, como si fueras la cosa más maravillosa en su Universo, y seguramente lo eres. Te ama, amiga, de eso no tengas ninguna duda.

Bella se dejo abrazar por sus amigas, sintiendo todo su apoyo y todo su cariño, ese que le habían dado desde que eran niñas y se lastimaban las rodillas o sus juguetes favoritos se perdían. Con los años, su amistad se hacia más fuerte, los lazos que las unían se convertían en hierro inquebrantable que nada ni nadie podía separar.

.

.

.

Las chicas y Felix salieron del hotel para ir a desayunar y hacer un poco de turismo. Jacob llegaría más tarde a París acompañado por la maquillista y la peluquera de Bella, los tres estaban en Cannes con otras chicas, pero se negaron rotundamente a dejar que alguien más arreglara a Isabella en su primera alfombra roja.

—Todavía paso desapercibida en el mundo —dijo Bella cuando llegaron al restaurante sin contratiempos llamados paparazzi.

—Disfruta tus ultimas horas como anónima, flaca —le dijo Felix. Ella le enseño la lengua.

—Grosero —mascullo la chica.

—Yo me llamaría directo.

—Directamente grosero.

—Me gusta. Lo conservare.

Una mesera llego a la mesa para tomar las ordenes de los cuatro. Felix, al ser el único que hablaba francés, ordeno por ellas un ligero desayuno ya que todas se excusaron con un dolor de estomago, no dijo nada ya que lo entendió. Bella estaba por aparecer por primera vez en una alfombra roja y Tanya y Angela era normal que estuvieran nerviosas por ella; una prueba más de su amistad incondicional.

La mesera volvió con cuatro ordenes de crepes y un café para Felix y té para las chicas, lo dejo en la mesa y se retiro.

Angela dio un rápido vistazo a la puerta antes de tomar el frasco de azúcar, pero no pudo quitar los ojos de la entrada cuando vio a James y sus padres ingresar al restaurante detrás del maître.

—Bells, no mires ahora pero te juro que acabo de ver a los Whiterdale entrar —le dijo. Bella frunció el ceño y siguió la dirección de la mirada de su amiga y vio a James y sus padres ubicarse en una mesa bastante alejada a la de ellos. La chica bufo.

—¿Que hacen aquí?

—Hacer como que no saben que somos nosotros —dijo Angela—. ¡Jesús! ¿No pueden ser un poquito más discretos?

—Predica con el ejemplo, amiga —le dijo Tanya—. ¿Cuando iba a hacer por fin ese recorrido en la Universidad?

—¿Yo que se?

—Victoria debe saber —dijo Felix entre risas. Las amigas lo miraron con los ojos alegres, como si les hubiera dado una idea, y lo hizo—. ¿Que he hecho? —murmuro cuando vio a Tanya sacar su celular de sus jeans, marco el numero de Victoria y se lo llevo al oído.

—Hola, Vic, habla Tanya... Estoy bien, querida, gracias. Hey, tengo una pregunta, ¿sabes si James tenía algo que hacer hoy? Es que ya sabes que estamos en el mismo grupo de estudio y fui a su casa a regresar unos libros que me presto de Sociales... ¿En serio? Oh, esta bien, lo veré el lunes. Gracias, Vic —colgó.

—¿Y bien?

—Sip. Tiene recorrido mañana —dijo.

—Eso no quita que quiera golpearlo.

Sus amigas y Felix rieron.

Estuvieron una hora en el restaurante, hablando y riendo, olvidándose por completo que James y su familia estaban a escasas cinco mesas de ellos y no les quitaban la mirada de encima; Bella ignoraba los estremecimientos que sus ojos encima de ella le provocaban y se relajo pensando en que pronto estaría con Edward. Sin darse cuenta el como ni el cuando, se desconecto por completo, de solo pensar en Edward dejo de poner atención en las platicas de sus amigas y Felix, las caras de ellos pasaban como un borrón por que su cabeza estaba completamente ocupada en su novio haciendo que una sonrisa tonta se dibujara en su rostro.

Sus acompañantes se levantaron de la mesa luego de que Felix pagara la cuenta, pero ella no se movió de su lugar. Su guardaespaldas le trono los dedos frente al rostro haciéndola reaccionar.

—Vamonos, flaca.

—Ah si —respondió ella parpadeando. Se levanto de la silla tomando su pequeño bolso beige y los siguió a la puerta.

—¡Bella! —grito Mathilde cuando ya estaban por salir. Bella rodó los ojos y se giro dedicándole una falsa sonrisa. La mujer la abrazo como si fueran grandes amigas, pero la chica no le correspondió el abrazo. Mathilde la soltó y la miro ocultando el desagrado que sentía hacia ella—. De haber sabido que estabas aquí, te hubiéramos invitado a tomar el té con nosotros.

—Tal vez en otro momento, Mathilde. Justo ahora me pareces demasiado falsa como para dedicarte cinco minutos de mi apretada agenda —soltó dejando estupefacta a la mujer—. Con permiso —le dijo asintiendo. Felix la tomo delicadamente del brazo y la saco del restaurante junto a sus amigas.

—Flaca —mascullo él mientras las tres chicas se destronaban de la risa.

—Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo —dijo Bella entre risas—. Acepta que fue mi mejor frase hasta ahora.

—Demonios que si —acepto Felix riéndose—. Que suerte tienes de estar en Francia y que aquí todavía no eres lo suficientemente famosa.

—¡Gracias al cielo! —grito ella.

.

.

.

Desde que llegaron de su tour turístico por París y se encontraron con Jacob, Sasha y Charlotte, ninguna de las tres se había podido levantar.

Mientras Sasha —la maquillista— trabajaba en Bella, Charlotte —la peluquera— lo hacia con Angela y Jacob con Tanya. Felix fue a su habitación a cambiarse, haciendo relevo con Vera que llego usando un traje sastre negro.

—Chicas, Carmen me dejo instrucciones precisas para que solo Bella pase por la alfombra, ustedes dos van a ir directamente al teatro —les dijo a Tanya y Angela cuando entro a la habitación. Las tres chicas asintieron—. No van a poder lucir sus vestiditos frente al mundo.

—Podrán hacerlo en el After Party —dijo Charlotte haciéndolas reír.

—Exacto. Bueno, apresúrense que se hace tarde.

En menos de dos horas, las tres amigas estaban listas. Bella llevaba su bonito vestido metálico acompañado de unas sandalias negras altas, su inseparable collar de llave y dos pulseras, una de cuentas en la muñeca derecha y otra del símbolo del infinito en la muñeca izquierda; su cabello estaba suelto en rizos desordenados y un atractivo smokey eyes. Tanya usaba el vestido negro y dorado que escogió en Londres, con tacones de punta de charol y encaje, además de una pulsera dorada con diamantes, usaba el cabello en una coleta lateral y un maquillaje bastante discreto. Angela lucía el vestido negro de aplicaciones de encaje, con zapatos altos plateados y negros, una sencilla pulsera de plata, el cabello sujeto en una coleta de caballo y un maquillaje igualmente discreto.

Tanya le pidió a Felix que les tomara una foto tendiéndole su celular, esa foto termino en Instagram con la leyenda: _Listas para el gran debut. ¡Suerte, Izzy!_

Vera las saco de la habitación. Iban veinte minutos tarde según el horario que hizo Carmen, seguramente se encontrarían con ella y Dimitri saliendo del hotel. Y así fue. Al menos a Carmen.

—¿Que hacen todavía aquí? —las regaño.

—¡Perdón! Hicimos un poco de turismo y...

—Ay, niña esta. Váyanse ya —les dijo—. Nos vemos en el After.

Las chicas caminaron detrás de Felix y Vera, justo en ese momento entraban James y sus padres al hotel quienes las miraron sorprendidos al verlas tan arregladas.

—¿A donde van? —pregunto James.

—A una premiere —respondió Bella encogiéndose de hombros con una bonita sonrisa. Salieron del hotel y se subieron al auto que las esperaba. Felix fue adelante con el chófer y Vera detrás con las chicas. Bella se tomo una foto y se la envió a Edward por WhatsApp.

_En camino al teatro. Deséame suerte_.

Edward no tardo en responder:

_Estas hermosa._

_No la necesitas, todo saldrá bien. Te quiero._

Bella sonrió y tecleo una rápida respuesta cuando vio la multitud al estar llegando al teatro.

_Te quiero más._

El chófer se detuvo frente a la entrada de la alfombra roja, los fotógrafos se amontonaron a su lado para fotografiar al recién llegado. Felix miro a Bella.

—¿Lista?

—Si. Muy lista —respondió la chica. Vera bajo del auto mientras Felix le decía al chófer que llevara a Angela y Tanya directamente al teatro, ellas le tomaron las manos a Bella y le sonrieron dándole ligeros apretones.

—Impresionalos —le dijo Tanya. Bella asintió y bajo del coche; en cuanto se revelo su identidad, los fotógrafos no la dejaron en paz y los fans que estaban reunidos ahí gritaron con emoción. Bella camino con la cabeza en alto, saludando y sonriendo a cualquiera que gritara su nombre y dándose cuenta que en realidad no era tan anónima como creía. Claro, ¿que rumoreada novia de Edward Cullen iba a ser anónima en el mundo? De alguna manera, sintió que su collar brillaba más que su vestido, como si le estuviera diciendo al mundo quien era en la vida de Edward.

Los reporteros extendían sus micrófonos hacia ella, las fans lo hacían con sus marcadores y libretas, Bella se encogía de hombros a modo de disculpa y señalaba muy disimuladamente a Vera; ella y Felix reían y negaban cada que la chica sacaba la punta de la lengua y la apuntaba hacia Vera, la mujer se disculpaba en francés y le daba a Bella un golpecito en el brazo para que se moviera, Bella daba unos pocos pasos y volvía a posar con una de sus manos en su cintura y una encantadora sonrisa que enamoro a todos los que la veían.

Ella parecía profesional cuando miraba a las cámaras por sobre su hombro luciendo la espalda del vestido, o cuando saludaba graciosa y soplaba besos. Era natural. Carmen estaría orgullosa y Edward se enamoraría más. Pero por dentro, la chica temblaba y moría de nervios. No estaba completamente segura de que los fotógrafos y los fans estuvieran emocionados por ella, tal vez era la adrenalina que sentían por estar rodeados de celebridades y saber que ahí conocerían a su amor platónico.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron cuando Dimitri llego al evento y, en vez de posar solo, se apresuro hacia Bella y la tomo de un hombro posando a su lado. La chica supo ocultar su sorpresa y continuo sonriendo.

—Edward me pidió que te cuidara —le dijo Dimitri con un susurro—. Esta preocupado que esto te pueda abrumar.

Bella asintió en agradecimiento.

—Gracias —murmuro Bella apoyando su brazo en el hombro de Dimitri.

Fueron unos rápidos cinco minutos por que Carmen los separo tan pronto como pudo y llevo a Dimitri a la zona de entrevistas mientras Bella continuaba posando sola y dando pequeños pasitos por la alfombra hasta que dio con la puerta del teatro, solo cuando estuvo dentro pudo respirar tranquila.

Un encargado del teatro los llevo a sus lugares. Tanya y Angela tenían sus celulares en sus manos cuando Bella se sentó entre ellas, las amigas le sonrieron y se prepararon para lanzarse sobre ella antes de que Bella levantara un dedo pidiéndoles un momento. Mientras tanto, Vera y Felix se sentaban detrás de ellas.

—Déjenla respirar —murmuro Felix en respuesta a las miradas confundidas que le dirigieron Tanya y Angela.

Bella tenía apoyada su cabeza contra el respaldo de la butaca con los ojos cerrados y daba rápidos suspiros intentando calmar su frenético corazón y detener sus temblores. Su primera alfombra roja y apenas vivió para contarla. Definitivamente fue una buena idea por parte de Marcus y Carmen hacer esto, si hubieran aguardado hasta Cannes, la pobre chica hubiera entrado desmayada al teatro.

—Listo —exclamo con alegría—. ¿Que cuenta internet? —les pregunto a sus amigas.

Ambas rieron y le mostraron sus celulares.

—Muchas cosas —dijo Tanya—. Te adoran.

—Te odian —soltó Angela casi al mismo tiempo. Bella la miro sorprendida—. Lo siento.

—Opiniones divididas... —reflexiono Bella. Después miro a Vera y Felix—. ¿Es bueno o malo?

—Ambas —respondió Vera asintiendo. Bella torció el gesto—. Pero no te preocupes, eso es por que apenas te conocen; es tu primera aparición oficial, eres carne fresca. Te amaran, ya veras.

—¿Por que no te escucho convencida?

—Por que probablemente ciertas fans te quieran matar.

—Como son ácidas tu y Carmen —mascullo Felix.

—Somos realistas. Las fans de Jane querrán matarla, y algunas de Edward también, sin contar a las de Dimitri. Si no se están matando ahorita por que quizás eres la novia de él, no se que pasa con ellas.

—Gracias, Vera —dijo Bella.

—Hey, niña. Dimitri no sera el del traje azul marino y tampoco el que te buscara cuando estén dentro del teatro. Son celosas, no ciegas y tontas.

Bella no pudo evitar reír y siguió mirando lo que le enseñaban sus amigas. Las primeras fotos ya estaban llegando, las más comentadas eran, obviamente, las que compartía con Dimitri. Era presentada como _Isabella Swan, escritora de 'Cupido no se Equivoca' y presunta novia de Edward Cullen _—_o Dimitri Tilson_—. Le mostró el texto a Vera y Felix, la primera comenzó a toser por la sorpresa y el último se golpeo la frente con una mano.

—Voy a matar a Edward —soltó la chica regresando el celular a Tanya.

—Eso si esas especulaciones no lo han dejado catatónico —dijo Felix. Las tres amigas rieron. Bella saco su celular del clutch y escribió un _WhatsApp_ a Edward adjuntando una captura del _tweet_ que Tanya le envió.

_¿Sigues vivo?_

Edward no tardo en responder.

_Algún día la prensa me va a matar._

* * *

**Bueno, disculpen la demora. Tuve una semanita medio loca y hasta ahora pude hacerme un tiempo para publicar. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo :)**


	12. Cannes

_Hollywood es un matadero, dónde sobrevive el más fuerte y el que más simpatía recibe de la crítica, los medios y los fanáticos, y cuente con las suficientes influencias. Los rumores son el pan de cada día y te evitan confiar en las personas a tu alrededor. Bella Swan ha superado airosa la peor parte de su nueva glamorosa vida, pero ¿que pasa cuando se convierte en una victima más de la ambición?_

* * *

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, provienen de la bella imaginación de la hermosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía, ya que a mi loca cabecita le encanta soñar despierta._

* * *

Edward salio del baño de la habitación abotonándose la camisa gris que usaba con unos jeans caqui para el photocall de la película. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a Isabella aun dormida en la cama, acostada sobre su espalda, con su rostro albino y sonrosado por el calor de la Riviera mirando hacia un costado y sus brazos arriba de su cabeza.

La chica llego al hotel pasada la media noche, hubiera llegado el día anterior pero James no la dejo irse hasta que hablaran, aunque esa conversación nunca se realizo pues el recorrido que tenía que hacer en la universidad le tomo todo el día y cuando regreso al hotel Bella ya estaba saliendo con maletas para ir al aeropuerto y tomar su vuelo a Cannes, ella se disculpo con un encogimiento de hombros y le dijo: "_Gracias al cielo que terminamos antes de que esa universidad lo hubiera hecho por nosotros_". Si bien ese comentario no le cayo muy bien, supo que ella tenía razón, una relación a distancia es difícil de llevar, y más aun si los separa un océano.

James no se movió de la entrada hasta que el auto que llevaba a Felix, Isabella, Tanya y Angela, se alejara en la carretera y se perdiera de su vista.

Edward se acerco a Bella y se inclino para darle un pequeño beso en su rosada mejilla. El delicado toque de sus labios la hizo despertar, lentamente abrió sus grandes ojos y los enfoco en Edward, sonriendole enamorada.

—Buenos días —saludo Edward con voz tranquila. Bella respiro hondo, alzo su brazo izquierdo y lo llevo al cuello de él, atrayendo su rostro y besando castamente sus labios.

—Buenos días —respondió Bella. Edward sonrió y le dio otro besito—. ¿Ya te vas?

—Tengo tiempo para desayunar. Ordene algo, espero que ya no tarde.

—Genial.

Justo en ese momento, alguien golpeo suavemente la puerta de la habitación. Edward le dio un beso a Bella y camino hacia allá, la chica se levanto de la cama y arreglo la camiseta de los Gigantes de San Francisco que pertenecía a Edward y que comenzó a usar como pijama desde que volvió de Estados Unidos. Cubría justo lo necesario, aunque Edward lo único que quería era taparla y que nadie la viera.

El trabajador del hotel entro a la habitación arrastrando un carrito con varios platos de desayuno, Bella amplio los ojos cuando vio la cantidad de comida mientras el muchacho la dejaba sobre la mesita de madera de la sala, Edward le agradeció y el muchacho se fue.

Edward se sentó en una silla con Bella en su regazo, la tomo de la cintura y apoyo su barbilla en el hombro de ella.

—¿Esa camiseta no era mía?

—Exacto, cariño, _era_; tiempo pasado. Ahora es mía —respondió cortando con el tenedor un pedazo de crepe de fresa, lo tomo con el tenedor y lo guió a la boca de Edward; el abrió la boca y dejo entrar el cubierto lanzando unas risitas, Bella le sonrió con diversión y se dejo besar la mejilla—. ¿Emocionado?

—Nervioso.

—Todo va a salir bien —le dijo—. Estos franceses estirados te van a amar.

—A la que van a amar sera mi preciosa novia. ¿Haz escuchado sobre ella?

Bella sonrió.

—Tal vez... ¿Como es ella? Suizas con la descripción pueda recordarla.

—Bueno, ella es asombrosamente hermosa. Tiene unos grandes, hipnotizantes y maravillosos ojos cafés, es pálida por que ha vivido toda su vida en Inglaterra, pero cuando esta bajo el sol se sonroja de un rosa muy adorable —dijo acariciándole la mejilla—. Su cabello es una castaña y plateada cortina espesa, sedosa e infinita, a la luz tiene reflejos rojizos, algo que Rapunzel envidiaría, por supuesto —le beso el hombro. Bella rió y llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla de el, acariciando una rasposa barba.

—Amo tu barba, ¿sabías? —le dijo. Edward sonrió y acerco su rostro al de ella, rozo su barba una y otra vez en la mejilla de ella haciéndola reír—. Ya basta, ya basta —rió Bella. Edward afianzo su agarre en la cintura de Bella y la movió, haciendo ademan de tirarla y besandole la mejilla—. Amor, tienes que desayunar, se te hará tarde.

Edward le beso la unión del cuello y el hombro provocandole un estremecimiento, aflojo sus brazos de la cintura de Bella dejando solo sus manos ahí. Bella siguió dándole de comer en la boca y comiendo ella misma y recibiendo pequeños piquitos en la boca después de cada bocado; fue el desayuno más dulce y romántico que había tenido en toda su vida, podía repetirlo cada mañana y nunca se hartaría.

Bella buscaba ropa en su maleta mientras Edward esperaba al chico del servicio para que recogiera y se llevara los platos del desayuno, pero quien llego antes fue Stefan. Azoto la puerta contra la pared haciéndolos saltar y camino a la habitación.

—¿¡DONDE ESTÁN MIS TORTOLITOS FAVORITOS!? —vocifero con los brazos abiertos.

Bella rodó los ojos.

—¡IDIOTA! ¡Casi te mato! —grito Edward dejando en la mesa de noche el jarrón que había tomado después del azoton de la puerta.

—Yo opino que no lo mantengamos en casi —soltó Bella.

—¿No planeas saludarme, niña? Déjame decirte que fui uno de los que propuso enviar a la guardia nacional por ti.

Edward rodó los ojos.

—Estuve a nada de sufrir un aneurisma, Stefan, dame un respiro —reclamo Bella—. Iré a ducharme.

Edward y Stefan asintieron. Bella entro al baño con su neceser, toallas y ropa limpia, cerro con pestillo la puerta y abrió la regadera.

—¿A que hora llegó? —le pregunto Stefan a Edward.

—A media noche. Llego a dormir.

—Buena táctica. Llegar cuando nadie la espera y así no llama la atención. Cada vez me convence más.

—No es ningún secreto que va a estar en la premiere, Stefan, su nombre aparece en la lista de invitados que publicaron hace unas horas.

—Es el deber de los organizadores anunciar a los asistentes famosos. Y tu novia ya entra en la categoría de "celebridad".

—No lo digas en frente de ella o la perturbaras más. Ya esta bastante abrumada por la premiere de París.

—Hablando de eso, ¿haz visto las fotos?

—Las vi ayer. Se veía preciosa.

—Todos la aman, Edward, incluidas las fans. Con Jane eso no paso tan rápido.

Edward suspiro asintiendo. Jane no obtuvo de inmediato el amor del voluble _fandom _de Edward, pero poco a poco supo ganarselas aceptando que Edward se tomara fotos con ellas aunque le molestara ver como las abrazaba y se dejaba besar. Demostró ser un poco más territorial de lo que a las fans les gustaba.

Bella aun no había tenido contacto directo con las fans, la única vez que se enfrento a ellas fue en el boliche y solo le toco mirar y sonreír. Ella se estaba ganando al fandom por sus propios méritos, por ser ella misma, incluso ya se estaba haciendo del propio con algunas fans compartidas con Edward, Dimitri Tilson —el otro representado de Carmen—, quienes la vieron en la premiere de París, uno que otro actor de esa misma película... ¡Hasta con Jane! Aunque estas últimas se resistían un poco por pura lealtad.

Stefan se llevo a Edward antes de que Bella saliera de la ducha, el chico rápidamente le grito una despedida, ella respondió deseándole suerte y salio a los pocos minutos encontrándose sola en la habitación, pero no por mucho tiempo, por que Maggie la recogió para ir a acompañar a Edward durante el photocall de la película. Ahí se encontraron con Elizabeth y Collin, además de Carlisle y Esmerald. Apenas comenzaba la sesión de fotos con todo el elenco y Vladimir Parker, el director —y padre de Jane—. Esmerald miro de mala manera a Isabella mientras saludaba a Elizabeth y a Collin, se iba a acercar pero Carlisle la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

—Solo iba a saludarla —se defendió con inocencia.

—Tu y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto. Espera a que ella se acerque.

Pero Isabella no lo hizo. Se mantuvo todo el tiempo a lado de la familia de Edward y de su equipo, sonriendo y hablando con ellos. Cuando comenzaron las fotografías individuales, Dimitri se acerco a ella para saludarla, le dio un amistoso beso en la mejilla y dejo a Bella esperando por el segundo, el rió y se inclino a besarle la otra mejilla.

—Se complican mucho la vida dando dos besos.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Tradiciones europeas.

—Sigue presumiendolo, niña, adelante —rió Stefan provocando las risas del pequeño grupo.

—Bells, la cámara —aviso Carmen. Bella se giro como si estuviera hablando con Maggie y así se mantuvieron hasta que volvieron a enfocar la sesión de fotos. Carmen rió y asintió hacia ella para que se volteara.

—De todos modos te verán en la tarde —soltó Dimitri.

—Cállate y ve —lo regaño Carmen entre risas. Edward regreso de su sesión individual y sorprendió a Bella envolviendo su cintura con sus brazos. Ella dio un saltito y rió apoyando su espalda en el pecho de él.

—Vamonos de aquí —murmuro en su oído. Bella negó.

—Aun tienes una entrevista y una conferencia de prensa. No decepciones a tus fans.

Edward rió.

—Y Stefan te mataría —soltó el mismo—. ¡Oh, espera! Yo soy Stefan.

Maggie le dio un sape en un lado de la cabeza mientras todos seguían riendo.

.

.

.

Edward termino una hora después con el protocolo del festival, se encontró con Bella, Elizabeth, Maggie y Collin fuera del salón donde fue la conferencia de prensa, con él iban Stefan, Randall, Carmen y Dimitri, dejando atrás a Jane, Esmerald y Carlisle.

—¡Hey! —exclamo Elizabeth cuando vio al grupo frente a ella—. ¿Como les fue?

—Bien —respondió Edward apoyando las manos sobre los hombros de Bella. Ella sonrió y le tomo una mano.

—Vamos a almorzar —dijo Stefan, dedicándole una sonrisa cómplice a Edward.

—Oh. Oh —murmuro Maggie.

—Ay, Dios —dijo Elizabeth—. ¿Que se traen entre manos ustedes dos?

Bella miro a Edward con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y ahora que hiciste?

—Nada, nena. Solo pensé, que quizás les gustaría ir a Mónaco a almorzar.

—¿Hablas en serio? —le pregunto Collin.

—Claro. No hay entrevistas hasta mañana, y la premiere es en la noche. Tenemos tiempo para ir a Mónaco y volver a arreglarnos. ¿Que dicen? ¿Vamos?

—Además, tenemos la ventaja de que toda la prensa esta aquí —dijo Carmen—. No tenemos que preocuparnos por fotos indiscretas —concluyo dedicando una mirada a Edward y Bella. Ella lo señalo a él. Carmen rió—. ¡Tu también, niña! Ustedes dos parecen conejitos en primavera.

Todos explotaron en risas, incluidos Edward y Bella.

—Tienes suerte de que mi papá no este aquí —dijo Bella entre risas.

—Una debe aprovechar las oportunidades. ¡Bueno, ya decidan! ¿Vamos o no?

—¡Si! —grito Maggie—. ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

—Vamos, pues —dijo Elizabeth. Fueron hacia los autos que los esperaban justo a tiempo para que Jane y Esmerald no se auto invitaran. Carlisle, en cambio, las llevo a un restaurante de la riviera mientras el resto ya estaba en camino a Mónaco.

Donde, tal y como dijo Carmen, no había prensa. Entraron a un restaurante de comida mediterránea que Dimitri había visitado durante el rodaje de una película en la isla y no dudo ni un momento en recomendarlo. Esperaron en la recepción mientras les preparaban su mesa y en esos minutos al menos diez o quince personas diferentes se pararon frente a la ventana del restaurante y tomaron mínimo cinco fotografías cada uno de Edward, Isabella y Dimitri sin que ellos se dieran cuenta y dentro del lugar, a pesar de que estaban en la mezzanina, también hubieron algunas fotos tomadas en secreto que en menos de cinco minutos ya rondaban por Internet.

—Carmen olvido un pequeño detalle —dijo Maggie luchando para abrir una ostra. Todos dejaron de comer y la miraron interrogantes; ella alzo la vista enfocándola en los tres muchachos famosos y con su tenedor señalo hacia la planta baja del restaurante. Edward rodó los ojos al averiguar a lo que se refería su hermanita, Bella fue la única que se volteo. Todos los que tenían las cámaras dirigidas hacia ellos, las bajaron en cuanto vieron a la chica y regresaron a sus actividades como si no hubieran tomado todas esas fotografías. Bella, Stefan y Carmen rieron.

—No las van a subir —dijo Stefan.

—Nop —acordó Carmen entre risas.

—Al menos nos están dejando comer —dijo Collin.

—Eso no quita que sea molesto —mascullo Dimitri.

Bella torció el gesto asintiendo.

—¿Como lo soportas? —le pregunto a Edward.

—Tienes que hacerlo. Son a las únicas personas a las que de verdad nos debemos, por ellos estamos aquí.

—Lo entenderás cuando salga la serie, Bells —le dijo Stefan.

.

.

.

Llegaron a Cannes con el tiempo suficiente para arreglarse para la premiere, o en el caso de Bella, con el tiempo suficiente para ducharse. La pobre chica quería matar a su novio cuando fue abordada en pleno baño por Jacob que no sabía si peinarla y maquillarla o vestirla y sacarla de ahí para peinarla y maquillarla en el auto o en el bote.

—Te voy a golpear si no desapareces de mi vista en este segundo —mascullo Bella sentandose frente al tocador de la habitación.

—Nena, te juro que hicimos los cálculos y teníamos bastante tiempo —respondió Edward. Ella lo miro por su reflejo del espejo mientras Charlotte le cepillaba el cabello y Sasha le aplicaba la base de maquillaje en el rostro—. Te ves hermosa cuando estas enojada, ¿ya te lo había dicho?

Bella rio.

—Amor, en serio, lárgate.

—Estaré en la sala por si me necesitas —dijo y salio del cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—Es un sol —dijo Charlotte—. ¿Como puedes enojarte con él?

—No estoy enojada, solo estresada. Es mi primera gran alfombra roja, lo de París no es nada a lado de esto y, no se...

—Estas nerviosa —completo Sasha. Bella asintió—. Todo va a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo?

—No es por la alfombra roja por lo que estoy nerviosa. ¿Y si las fans de Edward piensan que solo me estoy colgando de él?

—Tu sabes muy bien que ellas son exageradamente volubles, he escuchado muchas veces que Edward no sabe cuando lo están apoyando y cuando lo están mandando al demonio por que cambian de parecer con demasiada rapidez. Lo que les ayuda es que tienen en cuenta que no saben lo que ocurre realmente en la vida privada de Edward; gracias a eso, Jane obtuvo el beneficio de la duda cuando exploto el escandalo, y tu ahora estas en periodo de prueba.

—¿Como sabes tanto de ellas?

—Cuando tienes en tu alo a muchas famosas con inmesos clubes de fans, aprendes algo de cada uno de esos clubes, incluso de los que no atiendes. Por ejemplo, yo no tengo a Jane y es en gran parte por las fans tan detestables que tiene; son identicas a ella y no tienen ningún respeto por cualquiera que este por debajo de Jane. Pregúntale a Alice, fue la única de su equipo quien se quedo después del escándalo y aun así no es respetada.

—Tanya y Angela me dijeron que algunas estaban pasándose de mi lado.

—Deben ser las nuevas —respondió Charlotte—, y que no les esta gustando para nada el ambiente que tienen ahí. Si es cierto que estas empezando a compartir fans con Jane, Bella, prepárate para lo que te hará. Odia compartir.

—Bueno, basta —dijo Jacob dando unas palmaditas—. Dejen de espantar a mi niña y hagan su trabajo que no tenemos las dos horas que creíamos —se acerco a Bella y le tomo una mano—. No va a pasar nada. Es cierto que Jane odia compartir pero si ya tienes algunas fans de ella ten por seguro que no van a durar mucho ahí y se quedaran solo contigo. No podrán resistirse a ti —le dijo sacandole una sonrisa—. Perfecto. Esa es la carita que queremos ver en toda la alfombra roja. Eres la novia del protagonista, no lo olvides.

Bella asintió. Si bien no tenían las dos horas que esperaban, Sasha y Charlotte no permitieron que Isabella se viera menos que elegante. Charlotte la peino con una coleta lateral completamente lacia, y Sasha la maquillo con tonos dorados. Jacob le ayudo a colocarse el vestido y los tacones azules y dorados, se coloco el collar de llave alrededor del cuello, un _earcuff _con la palabra "LOVE" en el oído libre y un anillo midi doble con la misma palabra. Había conseguido un clutch con su amada _Union Jack_* y lo sostenía orgullosamente con su mano, en el metió su labial, rubor, polvo, delineador y celular. Jacob le acomodo el arete y la coleta y la dejo salir. En la sala de la habitación, Edward se acomodaba el nudo de la corbata negra sobre la camisa del mismo color.

—Edward —lo llamo con voz suave. El chico se giro y abrió los ojos como platos al verla.

—_Wow_ —murmuro.

—¿Te gusta? —le pregunto dando una vuelta.

—Te ves hermosa. Nadie creería que tuvieron solo media hora para arreglarte.

Bella le enseño la lengua.

—Tu culpa —mascullo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió sin previo aviso, provocandoles un salto.

—Chicos —los llamo Stefan—. Es hora.

Cuando volvieron de Mónaco, la recepcionista del hotel les informo que tenían un mensaje de Marcus donde les avisaba que su vuelo se había retrasado y seguía en la escala de Londres; no llegaba a Cannes ni a golpes. Carmen y Stefan arreglaron todo para que Edward y Bella llegaran —pero no entraran— juntos. Stefan estaba pensando en que posaran juntos rápidamente antes de que el elenco entrara.

Era protocolo del festival que el elenco y el staff de la película llegaran en caravana, uno detrás de otro. Los fans y la prensa se volvieron locos cuando vieron la fila de autos llegar, pero al ver a Edward y Bella bajar del mismo coche, termino con ellos. Stefan mando a Isabella a esperar en la entrada de la alfombra mientras Edward iba con las fans, con ella ya estaban Elizabeth, Maggie y Collin, además de Carlisle y Esmerald quienes, de nuevo, se alejaron de ellos para evitar conflictos. Edward termino de atender a las fans y, después de una rápida entrevista, tomo a Bella de una mano y la llevo con el a posar para las cámaras.

—¿Que estas haciendo? —le pregunto entre risas.

—Presumiendo a mi hermosa novia —respondió él.

Y así fue como en pocos minutos, su noviazgo se oficializo en el evento cinematográfico más importante del año. No recorrieron la alfombra roja por falta de tiempo, dando unos segundos a cada grupo de fotógrafos para que tuvieran su festín, hasta que Carmen y Stefan los hicieron regresar.

—¡Avisa a la próxima, niño! —lo regaño Carmen. Edward rió aferrando a Bella a su costado.

—A la fila, cretino —ordeno Stefan. Edward y Bella se dieron un beso, Stefan los separo y empujo a Edward hacia donde estaba el elenco con el director. Bella y Maggie rieron.

Ya que Edward estuvo con el elenco, les dieron entrada. Caminaron un poco antes de que les pidieran posar, y mientras eso pasaba, los representantes y acompañantes esperaban en el mismo lugar. Ellos entrarían después.

Desde donde estaban, Bella y Elizabeth podían tomar fotos de Edward, tanto así que algunas fans les pedían que hicieran unas con sus propias cámaras. Randall era quien recibía los aparatos y se los daba a Elizabeth o Bella, incluso Maggie y Collin participaron. Los fans de Jane, al ver que Esme no mostraba ni un poco de esa amabilidad —a pesar de que parecía estar mejor acomodada—, se vieron obligados a hablar con Isabella, quien con una sonrisa aceptaba tomar fotografías de Jane para sus admiradores. Cuando el elenco y el director ya estaban en el último tramo de las escaleras uno de los organizadores se acerco al grupo de acompañantes para hacerlos entrar, Randall regreso las últimas cámaras y corrió para reunirse al grupo.

Los alcanzaron en el lobby del teatro. Edward tomo a Bella de la mano y envolvió los hombros de su hermanita con el brazo libre, Elizabeth no perdió la oportunidad y les tomo una foto aprovechando que estaban distraídos.

Maggie y Bella se tomaron de los brazos cuando les pidieron que entraran a la sala, esperaron a que estuvieran en sus lugares y el elenco entro detrás del director siendo recibidos por una ronda de aplausos.

Los asientos del reparto y la producción estaban situados en el segundo piso del teatro, justo en el medio de todos, donde era fácil verlos, detrás de ellos se encontraban las familias y los representantes y delante, los invitados famosos de los actores. Se suponía que Bella tenía que estar ubicada delante del equipo junto a Vera y Felix, pero ella misma y Elizabeth pidieron a los acomodadores que le permitieran estar junto a la familia, no abajo de Edward, si no detrás de él. Fue una petición que los organizadores nunca habían recibido, sin duda los descoloco pero lo permitieron después de tener la aprobación de Carmen.

Se sentaron al notar como las luces comenzaban a apagarse, señal de que la película estaba por empezar. Aprovechándose de que las cámaras también se habían apagado, Isabella se adelanto un poco y envolvió el cuello de Edward con sus brazos dándole un beso en la mejilla, el sonrió y beso una de las palmas de la chica.

Ninguno de los dos se soltó durante toda la película, sintieron que no había mejor posición en la Tierra para ver una película... Bueno, tal vez si: uno junto al otro, tomados de la mano o abrazados, ella sentada en su regazo o con los pies en el, pero en ese momento, era todo lo que necesitaban.

La película la hizo llorar y las lagrimas cayeron en el hombro de Edward quien no miro la película por consolarla. Era un cliché muy bien hecho sobre un militar herido en acción que se enamoraba de su enfermera y al final moría por las lesiones. Las actuaciones fue lo mejor de la película y lo que todos esperaban ver, jamás sucedió: el cambio en Edward y Jane. O al menos en él no. La crítica decía que había sido Edward quien salvo la película, de Jane no pudieron decir lo mismo ya que en ella si se notaba el cambio y su actuación decayó.

La película termino y las luces se encendieron mientras todos en el teatro se ponían de pie aplaudiendo a los actores y el staff. Las felicitaciones entre ellos no tardaron en comenzar, abrazos, palmaditas en la espalda... El director, incluso, palmeo y beso las mejillas de Edward como agradecimiento.

—Sin ti no estaríamos aquí, muchacho —murmuro en su oído. Edward le sonrió y asintió en respuesta.

Edward paso de Jane y se dirigió a su familia. Abrazo primero a su madre, después a su hermanita y por último le sonrió a Collin. Isabella lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, él la envolvió con fuerza levantándola un poco del suelo.

—Gracias por estar aquí, nena —murmuro en su oído.

—Cuando y donde me necesites, ahí estaré. _Siempre_.

* * *

_**Aquí estuvo el tan esperado capítulo de Cannes, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias a todas por sus reviews y sus likes en fb, en verdad, significan más de lo que se imaginan. Nos leemos en el siguiente. Mil besos.**_

_**Annie. xx**_


	13. Entrevista

_Hollywood es un matadero, dónde sobrevive el más fuerte y el que más simpatía recibe de la crítica, los medios y los fanáticos, y cuente con las suficientes influencias. Los rumores son el pan de cada día y te evitan confiar en las personas a tu alrededor. Bella Swan ha superado airosa la peor parte de su nueva glamorosa vida, pero ¿que pasa cuando se convierte en una victima más de la ambición?_

* * *

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, provienen de la bella imaginación de la hermosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía, ya que a mi loca cabecita le encanta soñar despierta._

* * *

—Hola, Bella —la saludo James. La chica, que estaba llenando una ficha para pedir un libro en la biblioteca, se giro sobresaltada y lo miro con sorpresa.

—Hola, James —respondio ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Como te fue en Cannes? —le pregunto. Bella no respondió de inmediato, pues estaba intentando descifrar lo que pasaba por la mente de su ex novio. Su rostro estaba tranquilo, le sonreía como lo hacia cuando aun eran amigos y no se mostraba molesto por haberlo dejado plantado en París.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Ahh... Bien, muy bien, de hecho. Gracias.

—Te veías preciosa. Edward debió de estar en alerta todo el tiempo.

—Un poco —rió Bella—, el no es celoso, así que... —dejo la frase al aire. Su semblante cambio cuando cayo en lo que dijo y todo por que James también entendió el trasfondo del comentario y la miro un poco dolido—. James, lo siento, no quise decir eso...

—No pasa nada, Bella. Entiendo muy bien lo que quisiste decir. Me alegro que Edward si tenga la suficiente confianza en ti, y en él mismo, para no agobiarte con escenas de celos.

—¿En él mismo? Es actor, obviamente se tiene confianza. James, ¿tu...?

James se encogió de hombros.

—Este no es un lugar para hablar de eso. ¿Puedo invitarte un café?

Bella miro hacia la entrada de la biblioteca donde la esperaba Felix caminando de un lado a otro por el pasillo, siempre alerta de posibles peligros en esa enorme Universidad. Todavía le parecía ridículo que él la acompañara. ¿Que podía pasarle en ese campus tan tranquilo y, a veces, aburrido?

—Si —respondió la chica entregando la ficha de préstamo. La bibliotecaria le dio el libro y la dejo ir. Camino adelante de James y le entrego el ejemplar a su guardaespaldas—. Vamos a tomar un café.

—Los llevamos —dijo Felix.

—¡No! —exclamo Bella—. Felix, no quiero llamar la atención.

—Flaca, vas a llamar la atención con o sin mi presencia. Superalo. Los seguimos.

Bella resoplo y asintió. Caminaron al estacionamiento y se subieron al auto de James; él la miro mientras ella revisaba su celular y sonreía por un WhatsApp recibido de su novio. Bella reía a pata suelta y sonreía enormemente, como si de repente hubiera olvidado quien estaba a su lado, o al menos eso era lo que James sentía. El corazón se le apretaba cada que Bella soltaba unas risitas, le era casi imposible evitar el dolor que le provocaba ver que Bella había pasado página, mientras que él usaba a una pobre muchacha para provocarle celos.

—¿Edward? —le pregunto James después de otras risitas a medio camino. Bella lo miro confundida.

—¿Perdón?

—Edward... ¿Los mensajes?

—Ahh... —murmuro entre risitas—. Si, si es él —respondió. Volvió a reír cuando miro el nuevo mensaje—. Dice que te comportes y que me va a buscar si nos tardamos más de tres horas.

James rió.

—Claro que le dijiste, con lo mucho que te molesta que te oculten las cosas...

En ese momento, llegaron a la cafetería que acostumbraban a visitar cuando querían estar solos. La anfitriona los reconoció y los llevo a la mesa que siempre utilizaban, Bella torció el gesto cuando vio el sillón de enamorados y pidió otra mesa, la anfitriona la miro confundida pero asintió y los llevo a otra área donde habían grupos de jóvenes pasando un buen rato.

Bella no dejo que James le separara la silla y se sentó en ella. James lo hizo en la silla de en frente y la anfitriona se retiro para llamar a la mesera que los atendía siempre, la chica llego a los pocos minutos.

—Hola, ¿lo mismo de siempre?

—Si —respondió James. Bella se despidió de Edward, por el momento; dejo su celular en la mesa con la pantalla en reposo, donde se alcanzaba a ver una foto de Edward y ella abrazados, ambos sonreían mirando a la cámara, Edward la envolvía con los dos brazos mientras Bella tenía una mano hecha puño sobre su boca, medio tapando una sonrisilla traviesa que era delatada por sus ojos picaros. James miro la foto hasta que esta fue reemplazada por el negro total, Bella lo miraba con una ceja alzada, cohibiendolo cuando alzo la vista—. Lo lamento. ¿Cannes?

—Si. Fue en el After Party —respondió con una sonrisa—. Maggie la tomo.

—¿Maggie?

—Su hermana. Bueno —se corrigió—. Hermanita.

James asintió.

—Es una buena foto —le dijo. Bella le sonrió.

La mesera regreso con el pedido de los muchachos. Dejo el latte macchiato frente a Bella, el expresso frente a James y una rebanada de tarta de queso entre los dos. La chica se retiro.

—Y bien, ¿de que querías hablar? —le pregunto Bella después de dar un sorbo a su café. James rió cuando vio el bigote de leche que había quedado arriba de los labios de Bella, ella lo miro un poco molesta—. ¿Qué?

—Tienes algo... aquí —le dijo tocándose los labios. Bella se sobresalto y limpio la mancha con una servilleta—. Así que ahora si me puedes decir que amas a Edward... —comenzó dándole un susto a la chica.

—¡Jesús, James! —exclamo sonrojándose.

—Bella, no tiene nada de malo que te lo pregunte.

—Son cosas que no te interesan, James.

—Si te lo pregunto es por que si me interesa, ¿no crees?

Bella suspiro.

—Es mi novio, James, por supuesto que lo amo.

James pensó estar preparado para esa respuesta, pero la verdad es que ni en mil años podría estar absolutamente listo para escucharlo de la boca de Isabella.

Disimulo con maestría su corazón roto y la miro.

—¿Estás lista para lo que te espera cuando vayas a Estados Unidos?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Acaso importa? Yo acepte esto, acepte representar mi trabajo, acepte ser su novia. Este lista o no, ya esta sucediendo, y no solo en Estados Unidos, también aquí —dijo. James miro a su alrededor dándose cuenta de los pares de ojos que estaban sobre ellos, y de las cámaras también. Las pocas personas que estaban ahí, no eran muy discretas, en realidad gritaban la atención de Bella. Y ella no se mostraba incomoda ni amedrentada, estaba muy tranquila, haciendo de cuenta que nadie le tomaba fotos ni se encontraban muy interesados en lo que decía.

—Bella, no tienes que hacerlo —le dijo tomándole una mano. Bella lo miro con molestia—. No tienes por que soportar estas invasiones a tu privacidad. Regresa, Bella. Termina con esa tontería de la serie y regresa...

—Si, exacto. Por esa razón terminamos —mascullo Bella quitando de un jalón su mano de la de James.

—No seas tonta, Isabella. Eso te esta haciendo mal. Haz cambiado, tus prioridades ya no son las mismas de antes. ¿Recuerdas que íbamos a ir a Francia juntos? Hable con el rector, tienen un lugar para ti...

—¿Que hiciste que? —le pregunto en un murmullo furioso.

—Es una gran oportunidad. Estudiaremos en una universidad francesa, Bella, ¿que no lo ves? Hablare con tus padres, ellos te convencerán de que lo que estas haciendo arruinara tu vida...

—Cuando acepte venir, James, pensé que era la oportunidad perfecta para aclarar las cosas, pero ya me di cuenta que nunca podrá ser así mientras no entiendas que yo quiero esto y que mis papás me apoyan. Aunque, ¿que podía esperar de un imbécil que me llamo 'fácil' y 'zorra' frente a toda nuestra Universidad? —dijo. Se levanto de la silla sacando algunos billetes de su bolso, los dejo sobre la mesa, tomo su celular y salio de la cafetería sin mirar atrás. Felix, que había estado esperando en la entrada del local, corrió a abrirle la puerta de la camioneta cuando la vio salir, la chica se subió al vehículo y después de que Felix lo hiciera a lado de Caius, se fueron acelerando de ahí, justo en el momento en que James salía corriendo del local.

—¿Paso algo, flaca? —le pregunto Felix a la chica.

—Nada que no haya pasado antes.

—¿Te volvió a insultar?

—Volvió a decirme que esto es una tontería y que arruinaría mi vida. No iba a quedarme ahí escuchándolo decir esas cosas.

—¿Y si va a tu casa, Bells? —cuestiono Caius.

—No lo hará —respondió la chica mirando hacia la ventana.

—¿Como estas tan segura?

—Por que es James —dijo.

El resto del camino fue silencioso, solo se escuchaban los sonidos del motor de la camioneta y los timbrazos del celular de Bella que avisaban de nuevos mensajes recibidos, todos por parte de James; Bella no se movía de su lugar, solo miraba el aparato en sus manos para cerciorarse de que los mensajes fueran de James y no de alguien más; en cada nuevo timbrazo, Felix o Caius miran a su protegida, que baja la vista a su celular y suspira cuando ve el nombre de su ex novio.

La camioneta se detuvo frente a la casa, Bella se bajo con el bolso en un hombro, el libro en el brazo y el celular en una mano. Felix le sonrió.

—Nos vemos mañana, flaca.

—Hasta mañana —se despidió. Camino por el concreto y abrió la puerta de su casa, Felix y Caius no se fueron hasta que la chica estuvo dentro—. ¡Mamá, ya llegue!

Renee salio de la cocina sonriendole a su hija.

—¿Como te fue, cariño?

—Bien. Tengo mucha tarea así que subiré a mi habitación.

—De acuerdo. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Mucha —respondió quitándose los tacones.

—Sube, enseguida te llevare un refrigerio.

—Okey —dijo con una sonrisa. Tomo sus tacones con una mano y subió descalza a su habitación, Renee rió y regreso a la cocina para preparar el refrigerio de su hija. Bella entro a su habitación, dejo caer sus zapatos en el suelo y se dirigió a su closet donde estaba la bocina para su iPod, lo conecto e hizo iniciar la música. _They Don't Know About Us _resonó en toda la habitación haciéndola reír, esa canción estaba en primer lugar en todas sus listas, incluso la repetía durante una hora o hasta que se diera cuenta que no había cambiado de canción. Estaba claro que nunca se cansaría de ella, no después del papel que tuvo en la declaración de Edward.

Saco su laptop de su bolso y se sentó en su escritorio colocándose los lentes de pasta rosa que usaba solo para la computadora. Se suponía que debía llevar lentes todo el tiempo, pero ella había convencido a sus padres de que no los necesitaba más que para mirar a alguna pantalla, y eso cuando se acordaba o quería usarlos. Últimamente, por los desvelos y las largas horas editando capítulos en la laptop, los necesitaba más que antes.

—Que bella se ve mi niña con sus lentes —le dijo Renee dejando el plato con bocadillos sobre el escritorio. Bella sonrio.

—Gracias, mami —respondió ella. Sonó una alarmita en la laptop rosa que indicaba la llegada de un nuevo mensaje que resulto ser de Marcus con los nuevos guiones que tenía que revisar.

—Te dejo para que termines, nena —dijo Renee. Bella asintió descargando el archivo—. Haz primero la tarea de la Universidad, ya tendrás tiempo de hacer las cosas de la serie, ¿eh?

—Si, mami.

Renee le dio un beso en la sien y se fue de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Bella imprimió el archivo y lo mantuvo ahí mientras transcribía algunas frases del libro a su cuaderno. Estaba tan concentrada en su tarea que no escucho el claxon que sonó fuera de su casa, justo una hora después de que ella volviera. Renee si lo escucho y salio a recibir a su esposo y su yerno que regresaban del aeropuerto después de dejar a Elizabeth y Maggie ya dentro de su vuelo que las llevaría de vuelta a Estados Unidos.

Estaba planeado que Edward regresaría con ellas, pero no contaban con que al día siguiente tendría que presentarse con un productor en Londres que lo quería como protagonista de una nueva película de época, así que Edward volvería a Estados Unidos con Bella el fin de semana.

—¿Como les fue? —les pregunto Renee.

—Bien —respondió Charlie—. Las dejamos sanas y salvas en el avión.

—No nos regresamos hasta que despegaron —agrego Edward. Renee sonrió.

—Por supuesto que no las ibas a dejar nada más en el avión —le dijo dándole un apretón en la mejilla—. Bella esta arriba, haciendo tarea. Pero sospecho que necesita tu ayuda.

—De acuerdo. Gracias —dijo y casi corrió a las escaleras, sacandoles más risas a Charlie y Renee.

—Tenía mis dudas sobre él —admitió Charlie cuando perdieron a Edward de vista. Renee lo miro con una ceja alzada—. Pero poco a poco me ha convencido. Es un buen muchacho.

—¿Lo único malo es su familia?

—Su madre y su hermana son buenas personas. No se si alegrarme o pensar mal de que no nos haya presentado a su padre.

—Sabemos por que no lo hizo, Charlie. Incluso nuestra niña tiene sus reservas con el señor.

—Siempre hemos dicho que los pecados del padre no deberían ser pasados a los hijos, sin embargo...

Dejo la frase inconclusa provocando un asentimiento de su esposa.

—Lo se, pero tengamos fe en el, Charlie. Bella nos dijo que conoceríamos a la familia de Edward, así que el asunto de su padre debe ser un tabú entre ellos.

—Estuvo en Francia...

—Por que la hija de la otra mujer también participo en esa película. Cálmate, ¿de acuerdo? No todos van a ser como James.

Mientras esa conversación se llevaba a cabo, Edward subió a la habitación de Bella. Encontró la puerta cerrada así que la golpeo suavemente dos veces, no recibió respuesta así que abrió encontrando a su novia sentada frente a su escritorio, inclinada sobre un libro abierto; de fondo se podía escuchar la canción que paso semanas aprendiendo a tocar en el piano solo para ella.

Entro a la habitación y camino hacia ella, le coloco las manos sobre los hombros haciéndola saltar y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Me asustaste —reclamo la chica con diversión. Se levanto de la silla marfil y se dejo abrazar y besar por él. Bella se aferro al cuello de Edward con sus delgados y níveos brazos mientras él la tomaba de la cintura. Bella sonrió al saberse al fin en brazos de su novio, alguien que de verdad la apoyaba ciegamente, que con solo verla feliz estaba tranquilo; ella no necesitaba a nadie que cuestionara sus decisiones solo por que no iban con sus ideales o por que cree saber lo que es mejor para ella, ella solo quería apoyo, no reclamos.

Rompieron el beso con lentitud pero no soltaron su abrazo, Edward la miro a los ojos y le beso la frente.

—Tu mamá me dijo que podrías necesitar ayuda.

—De hecho si —respondió la chica separándose a regañadientes de él. Edward la siguió al escritorio en donde ella estaba apilando las hojas del guión impreso y se las dio—. Tendrás acceso exclusivo a los primeros capítulos de la serie.

Edward lanzo unas risitas.

—¡Vaya! Me siento honrado.

—Necesito que lo revises. ¡Por favor! Tengo _muchísima _tarea —le pidió. Edward sonrió en respuesta a la manera en la que su acento se remarco en las ultimas dos palabras y no pudo evitar darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Por supuesto, nena, lo que necesites.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —exclamo besandole las mejillas—. Eres el mejor novio del mundo —Edward rió.

—Ya te dije que lo haré, muñeca, no necesitas endulzarme el oído.

—Una buena novia debe endulzarle el oído a su novio.

Ambos rieron y fueron a dedicarse a sus propias tareas. Edward se recostó en la cama de Isabella con toda la familiaridad que le otorgaba haber dormido con ella todo el mes que estuvieron juntos en Los Ángeles antes de separarse. En Cambridge había ciertas cosas que no podían hacer por respeto a Charlie y Renee y una de ellas era dormir juntos. Edward aun dormía en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, pero ya no en la de la planta baja, si no en la única libre en el piso de Isabella y sus padres. Para ellos fue una clara manera de demostrar que ya era parte importante de la familia. De hecho, Elizabeth y Margaret se habían quedado en el tercer piso a pesar de insistir en que irían a un hotel; Renee no se los permitió. Si Edward se alojaba en la casa, ¿por que su madre y su hermana no?

Después de dos horas de solo escuchar _They Don't Know About Us_, Bella lanzo un gritito de frustración y dejo caer su rostro en sus manos. Edward soltó las hojas del guión dejándolas sobre la cama y se acerco a su novia con rapidez.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunto tomándola de los hombros.

—No puedo acabar mi tarea. Es _demasiada_ —se quejo. Edward se acuclillo a su lado y le tomo una mano mientras la otra se mantenía en su hombro.

—A ver, nena, organízate. ¿Que urge para mañana?

—_Todo_ —mascullo.

—Eso no puede ser.

—Estoy atrasada. Mi tutor me dio el permiso de las dos semanas con la condición de que entregara todos los trabajos que no hice en ese mes.

—Mi amor, nos vamos el domingo. Puedes hablar con tu tutor y pedirle que te de prorroga hasta el viernes. Es más, puedo hablar con Marcus y decirle que te deje este mes libre.

—¿Cuando?

—Nena, sabes que no puedo quedarme más allá del domingo. Cannes solo fue el principio de una muy larga gira de promoción.

Bella suspiro.

—Tengo que estar la próxima semana allá. Esos guiones son del episodio piloto, y Marcus quiere filmarlo lo más pronto posible.

—¿Que quieres hacer, entonces?

—Terminar mi tarea —respondió, arrugando graciosa la nariz. Edward rió.

Los trabajos que Bella tenía que hacer no eran más que investigaciones, por lo que Edward decidió que le ayudaría mientras ella continuaba con la tarea de ese día, los guiones podían esperar. Se sentó a lado de Bella en la mecedora que llevo hasta el escritorio, Bella le dio su laptop donde ya tenía algunos documentos comenzados, Edward solo tuvo que leer, copiar y pegar. El tutor de la chica había sido muy condescendiente con ella y le permitió entregar las tareas hechas a computadora en vez de a mano.

Sentados juntos y cada quien ensimismado en sus deberes, no podían evitar dedicarse rápidos besitos y sonrisas. Renee subio por ellos para cenar, pero no pudieron hacerlo y cenaron en la habitación.

Eran pasadas las dos de la mañana cuando Renee volvió a la habitación para hacer dormir a los muchachos, pero lo que encontró le enterneció el corazón. La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada por la lampara de mesa a un lado de la cama, Edward y Bella estaban dormidos, rodeados por las hojas del guión que ya habían estado revisando y aferrados el uno al otro. No se habían puesto la pijama, por lo que se habían quedado con la ropa normal, incluso Edward no se quito los zapatos y tenía los pies nadando abajo de la cama, mientras que Bella tenía aun sus lentes puestos, deslizándose por su nariz. Renee entro en silencio y levanto el guión de la cama, apilo las hojas y las llevo al escritorio que estaba repleto de hojas y libros, saco una manta polar del closet y regreso a la cama para quitarle los zapatos a Edward y acomodarlo dentro de la cama, después de eso cubrió a los muchachos con la manta y fue hacia su hija para quitarle los lentes, el suave toque desperto a Bella, dio unos ligeros parpadeos y miro a su mamá con ojos somnolientos.

—¿Mamá? —murmuro. Renee le acaricio el cabello.

—Duerme, cariño —respondió la mujer en un susurro. Bella no dijo nada más, se acurruco junto a Edward y cerro los ojos. Renee sonrió y apago la lampara, dejando la habitación en penumbra. Salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta lentamente detrás de ella.

.

.

.

El despertador sonó puntualmente a las siete de la mañana, pero ninguno de los dos se levanto hasta que Charlie subió a ver por que la alarma no dejaba de sonar. Le dio risa verlos amontados en la extra individual cama de Bella, el uno noventa de Edward apenas cabía ahí por lo que estaba con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera de la cama, mientras que Bella estaba completamente estirada con medio cuerpo sobre Edward ya que fue la única manera de que pudieran entrar los dos.

—Muchachos, ya es hora —dijo entrando a la habitación. Apago el despertador y al ver que ninguno de los dos despertaba, fue a prender la luz. Esta acción funciono tan bien como esperaba. Bella frunció ceño aun con los ojos cerrados y oculto el rostro en el pecho de Edward. Hasta ese momento, Charlie se percato de la ropa que llevaban—. Miren nada más, ¿se quedaron con la ropa puesta? Arriba que se les hace tarde.

Ambos se levantaron a regañadientes. Edward casi corrió de la habitación cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba, Charlie lanzo unas risotadas y le soplo un beso a su hija, ella le enseño la lengua mientras entraba al baño.

Tardaron media hora en bajar y desayunaron en quince minutos. Salieron de la casa corriendo, Bella iba con los brazos llenos con tantos folders que llevaba, y Edward solo sostenía el guión de la película. Felix y Caius ya los esperaban afuera. Bella abrió su coche y lanzo sus cosas a los asientos traseros. Se despidieron rápidamente y se subieron a los autos.

Caius llevaría a Edward a Londres, donde Stefan ya lo esperaba, por lo que Bella se fue con Felix en su beetle azul. El día amaneció soleado, por lo que Bella descapoto el coche mientras aceleraba hacia la Universidad. La chica no alcanzo a llegar a la primera clase, así que lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver a su tutor y entregarle los trabajos que le pidió, después de eso fue a la cafetería para terminar de revisar el guión, ahí fue donde se encontró con sus amigas cuando estas salieron de clase.

—¿Qué paso contigo? —le pregunto Tanya dándole los acostumbrados dos besos en las mejillas.

—Me quede dormida —respondió con una risita.

—Eso nos imaginamos. Tu siempre nos avisas cuando no vas a venir —dijo Angela. Ambas se sentaron con ella y la miraron haciendola sentir incomoda.

—¿Qué? —inquirió. Ninguna de las dos respondió. Tanya saco una revista de su bolsa y la coloco encima del guión. Bella abrió los ojos como platos cuando miro la portada. Aparecían ella y Edward en Cannes pero por separado, el problema no era que su foto estaba muy photoshopeada, haciendo que su cabello se viera rojo en vez de castaño, o que Edward tuviera los ojos azules en vez de verdes. Eso era nada en comparación con el titular:

"_James Whiterdale: 'ISABELLA SWAN ME ENGAÑO'_".

Arriba del titular en un minúsculo circulo, se encontraba una foto de James sonriendo, demasiado profesional como para ser de alguna cámara de celular. Bella se apresuro a leer la historia y encontró una entrevista muy detallada a James en la que contaba como y cuando terminaron las cosas con Isabella, pero durante toda la entrevista James no paraba de insinuar que Edward y Bella ya salían desde mucho antes que ocurriera el escándalo en la cafetería y que el día de las audiciones en Los Ángeles lo comprobó cuando los vio abrazarse con muchísima familiaridad.

Y eso no era todo. También decía que mientras estaban juntos, Isabella le restregaba a Edward con llamadas y mensajes, incluso siempre le hablaba sobre él y los comparaba poniendo de ejemplo cuando le sugirió que se dejara crecer el cabello. Lo peor que Isabella tuvo que reconocer fue que su ex novio tenía los fundamentos para cada cosa que decía y las suficientes pruebas para hacer parecer que en verdad lo engañó. Y no estuvo furiosa hasta que leyó la última frase de ese artículo de cuatro páginas, estaba en cursivas como todas las respuestas de James y casi le provoca un aneurisma.

_Te aseguro que en cuanto salga esta entrevista, sus representantes lucharan por desmentir todo lo que he dicho aquí y así solo demostraran que tuve la razón. Tendrán miedo que esto sea tomado en serio y todo por que Isabella es la "novata"... Yo solo le recomiendo que para la próxima sea lo bastante discreta para que nadie se entere de cuando engaña a Edward._

No era más que una provocación. Una vil, baja, asquerosa y sucia provocación. Algo que quedaría en sus expedientes de Hollywood por el resto de sus vidas... O carreras. Lo que sea que acabe primero...

No. Vidas, en realidad.

—¿Donde está? —pregunto la chica con brusquedad.

—No vino —respondió Angela. Bella la miro con el ceño fruncido—. Todos estuvimos encima de Victoria preguntándole sobre él, pero dijo que le aviso que no vendría por tener un compromiso urgente...

—Es un cobarde —mascullo Bella entre dientes. Lagrimas de coraje comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas, llevándose el negro de su mascara y delineador.

—Lo es —concordó Tanya mirando a su amiga con tristeza.

—¿Cuanto más necesita pisotear mi dignidad para sentirse mejor con él mismo? ¿Cuantas veces más tiene que meter a Edward en problemas que son solo entre él y yo?

—Entre él y su ego, en realidad —soltó Sam, uno de los mejores amigos de James.

El chico pasaba por ahí cuando escucho la segunda pregunta de Isabella y no pudo dejar de intervenir.

—No estoy de humor, Sam —mascullo Bella limpiándose las lagrimas, aunque no pudo luchar contra el negro que se secaba en sus mejillas. El muchacho se sentó en la silla a lado de ella y le coloco una mano sobre el hombro.

—Bella, estoy de tu lado. Esta vez, James se comporto como un idiota. Le dije mil veces que no lo hiciera, que te dejara tranquila, pero es un terco macho herido y se dejo llevar por el enojo y lo que le decían sus padres.

Bella jadeo con incredulidad. ¿Así que mientras Mathilde la invitaba a su mesa en París y la trataba con cariño, esa entrevista era editada por ella?

—Siendo honesta contigo, no se si creerte.

—Entiendo. Solo quiero que sepas que Victoria y yo te apoyamos, y si necesitas que hagamos algo para ayudarte a desmentir...

Bella lanzo una risotada irónica.

—Creo que con la última respuesta eso es imposible, pero gracias. Gracias. Lo aprecio de verdad.

.

.

.

Stefan azoto la revista en la frágil mesa de cristal de la sala en casa de los Swan, esta acción les saco unas risitas a Edward e Isabella lo que provoco que Stefan y Carmen —que había llegado quince minutos atrás— los miraran inquisitivamente.

—¿Les parece divertido? —inquirió Carmen.

—Lo siento —murmuraron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Stefan se sentó encorvado en un sillón y apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas juntando las manos. Edward reconoció esa pose como la típica de su representante para pensar y sabía de primera mano que funcionaba. De esa misma manera lo saco del atolladero durante el escándalo Esmerald—Carlisle—Jane.

Carmen se quedo de pie, apoyada en el respaldo de una de las sillas del comedor, mordiéndose la comisura del labio y mirando hacia abajo. Si la miraban con atención, podían percibir un pequeño temblor en sus labios, signo obvio de que estaba hablando consigo misma. Otra típica pose de pensar.

—¿Pueden decir algo? —inquirió Bella—. No se, tipo que me van a enviar a un convento y a Edward a la milicia o algo por el estilo...

Sus padres la miraron con desesperación, ella se disculpo encogiendo los hombros.

—No es mala idea —dijo Felix. Bella abrió y cerro sus dedos en su dirección, diciéndole en silencio que se callara, el grandote rió apretando los labios.

Los representantes regresaron de sus pensamientos y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, se asintieron y Carmen comenzó a hablar.

—No podemos desmentir por las dudas que ya sembró ese niño, y esto sera una molestia en el trasero hasta el fin de los tiempos. Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer.

—¿Y las fans? —pregunto Edward.

—Las fans creen y saben que todo es mentira, comenzando por la clase de revista de la que estamos hablando y terminando con que están de acuerdo en que lo que James tiene es el ego herido. La prensa no es tan amable...

—La prensa nunca es amable —mascullo el chico. Bella torció el gesto.

—Ellos no interesan, se les pasara el enojo —dijo Carmen—. Chicos, no se escondan.

Edward y Bella bufaron.

—¿Podemos matarte? —soltó Bella.

—Niña... —la regaño Renee.

—¡Es que, mamá! Me provoca golpearla.

Carmen rió.

—Eso quiere decir que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo —dijo sonriendole a la chica.

* * *

**Gracias por sus rrs, sus follows y favs.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Nos leemos en el siguiente. Mil besos.**

**Annie. xx**


	14. Píloto

_Hollywood es un matadero, dónde sobrevive el más fuerte y el que más simpatía recibe de la crítica, los medios y los fanáticos, y cuente con las suficientes influencias. Los rumores son el pan de cada día y te evitan confiar en las personas a tu alrededor. Bella Swan ha superado airosa la peor parte de su nueva glamorosa vida, pero ¿que pasa cuando se convierte en una victima más de la ambición?_

* * *

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, provienen de la bella imaginación de la hermosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía, ya que a mi loca cabecita le encanta soñar despierta._

* * *

—Necesito aprender a manejar del lado contrario —dijo Isabella secando los platos que Edward lavo. El la miro sonriendo.

—¿Que te llevo a decidir eso, nena? —le pregunto tendiéndole un vaso de cristal mojado.

—No quiero estar todo el tiempo con chófer, ya es demasiado que Felix me siga a todos lados en Cambridge.

Edward rió y la abrazo, envolviendo su cintura con sus brazos mientras ella enrollaba los suyos en el cuello de él. Edward le dio un beso en la nariz.

—Te enseñare cuando vuelva de la gira —le prometió. Bella torció el gesto.

—El punto de aprender es moverme mientras tu estés en la gira y _sin _Felix.

—¿En cuanto tiempo lo lograste de tu lado correcto?

Bella lo miro con rostro impasible y él le sonrió. Con esa pregunta, ya le había ganado y ambos lo sabían, un mes era muy poco tiempo para enseñar a Bella a manejar del lado correcto en América, y Edward no iba a permitir que Eric lo hiciera, el niño apenas si podía arrancar un auto sin arruinarle el motor. Felix tampoco era una opción, y Marcus menos, ambos estaban comprometidos a cuidarla con su vida. Tal vez podría decirle a Collin, pero él ya estaba enseñando a Maggie que ya era mucha carga. Eso lo dejaba con Carlisle, y no lo dejaría acercarse a ella por ningún motivo mientras él estuviera lejos.

Edward vio esas mismas opciones en los ojos de Bella y sacudió la cabeza.

—Esta bien, te esperare. Pero, ¿me lo prometes? —le pregunto alzando su meñique derecho.

—Te lo prometo —respondió enganchando su dedo con el de ella. Bella le sonrió.

—Te voy a extrañar.

—Y yo a ti, nena, no sabes cuanto.

Se acercaron lentamente, sonriéndose y cerrando sus ojos poco a poco, sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse cuando una fuerte palmada los sobresalto.

—¡BÚSQUENSE UNA HABITACIÓN! —grito Eric. Los dos lo miraron con los ojos entrecerrados, el les sonrió abiertamente.

—¿Que quieres, Eric? —le pregunto Edward sin soltar a Bella.

—Tu auto ya llego —respondió—, pero si quieres, puedo decirles que les den cinco minutos...

—Mejor cierra la boca —lo corto. Miro a Bella—. Es hora.

Ella asintió.

—Te acompañamos a la puerta —le dijo. Los tres caminaron a la sala, Stefan estaba ahí, sentado en el brazo de uno de los sillones.

—Ya saque tus maletas, cretino —anuncio cuando vio a Edward buscar por la sala. El asintió.

—Hola y adiós, guapa —dijo Stefan dándole un medio abrazo.

—Hola y adiós, feo —respondió ella—. Suerte.

—La vamos a necesitar con la entrevista de tu ex —soltó.

—¡Hey! —lo regaño Edward.

—¿Qué? Muchachos, es de lo único que se habla en este momento.

—¿Como creen que me vaya mañana? —pregunto Bella.

—Mal —respondió Stefan—. Pero no digas nada, ¿de acuerdo? En estas circunstancias, todo lo que digas puede ser usado en tu contra.

Eric bufo.

—Alguien ve demasiada televisión...

Bella rió.

—¿No tienes una carrera que tramitar? —inquirió Edward. Eric le enseño la lengua.

—Bien. Hora de irnos —dijo Stefan—. Nos vemos en un mes.

—Hasta dentro de un mes —se despidió Bella. Edward y ella se dieron un beso.

—Cuídate, nena.

—Tu también. Me avisas cuando aterricen.

—Claro que si.

Edward y Stefan salieron de la casa, Bella no cerro la puerta hasta que el auto se alejo en las calles de Pasadena.

—¿Y ahora que haremos, _mon cherie_? —pregunto Eric despatarrándose en el sillón.

—Yo tengo que terminar con los guiones y tu tienes que tramitar una carrera, así que ve.

Eric se levanto del sillón refunfuñando y mascullando cosas acerca de novias de primos mandonas y nada divertidas.

—¿Sabes? Solo soy un año menor que tu.

—¡Ve, Eric! —rió Bella aventadole un cojín del sillón.

—No puedo esperar por tener la casa para mi solo por dos semanas.

—Lamento arruinar tus fantasías, niño, pero en cuanto yo regrese a Inglaterra tu iras con Liz y Maggie.

—¡A la cueva de los lobos!

—No sabes lo mucho que Maggie te esta esperando.

Eric le regreso el cojín y subió corriendo mientras Bella reía a pata suelta aferrándose a la almohada.

.

.

.

Bella estaba durmiendo en la habitación de Edward, abrazando la almohada de él que todavía conservaba su olor maderoso, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar a lado de ella. Despertó al instante cuando reconoció la melodía de llamada. Podrían ser sus padres. O Edward.

—¡Edward! —murmuro al responder. Su novio lanzo unas risitas ligeras al otro lado de la linea por la voz somnolienta que tenía la chica. No debería haberla despertado cuando aun lucha con el jetlag, pero sabía que ella lo mataría si no la llamaba tan pronto como pisara suelo japones.

—_Buenas noches, nena. Acabo de aterrizar, lamento haberte despertado_.

—No te hablaría por semanas si no lo hubieras hecho. ¿Que hora es allá?

—_Las ocho de la noche, preciosa. Me urge dormir._

—Entonces hazlo. Necesitas estar listo para mañana... Día de Tokio.

Edward rió.

—_Tu también duerme, nena. Carmen y Marcus me mataran si te duermes durante la reunión. Solo llame para avisarte que estoy sano y salvo en Japón y que ya te extraño._

—Yo también ya te extraño. Eric es... Un interesante roomie.

—_No hagan nada que yo no haría_.

—Prometido. Te quiero.

—_Te quiero, nena. Buenas noches_.

—Buenas noches.

Después de esa llamada, Bella pudo dormir mejor y en la mañana despertó tan rozagante y fresca como una rosa.

Al bajar a la cocina para desayunar, se encontró con Eric peleando con los huevos que estaba revolviendo en un bowl. Se quedo recargada en el marco de la puerta mientras lo veía luchar con el tenedor, fue cuando la mitad del contenido del traste salio volando que ella no pudo soportar más la risa y se carcajeo en la cara del primo de Edward.

—¿Puedes hacerlo mejor? —le pregunto él.

—¿Como viviste mientras Edward estuvo en Inglaterra?

—Tu no sabes, _mon cherie_, pero a tu novio se le quema el agua.

Bella rió.

—Eso explica por que no ha propuesto una cena casera romántica.

—Probablemente te haría cocinar a ti, a mi u ordenaría comida y haría como si él la hubiera hecho. Te quiere, de verdad.

Ella le sonrió.

—Lo sé.

—¿Tu lo quieres?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Sabes, Bella? Edward es un tipo genial, a pesar de todo lo que la familia le ha hecho a él, a su madre y a su hermana, me acepto en su casa; podría decirte que es mi primo favorito. Tu me caes bien, pareces ser más decente que Jane, estoy acostumbrándome a tenerte como prima. No lo arruinen.

—¿Eso que significa?

—Que no permitas que Jane se interponga entre ustedes. Es una perra bien domada por su madre. A mis hermanas les gusta llamarla la Maléfica en cuatro patas.

—¿Quiero saber por que?

—Tu modestia y clase inglesas no lo soportarían.

Bella rió.

—Por favor, dime que no te acabaste el deposito de huevos.

—Casi, pero no.

Bella revolvió los huevos mientras Eric se las arreglaba con el café y el jugo de naranja sin quemar nada.

—¿Por que no vienes conmigo a la televisora? Dios sabe de lo que seras capaz si te aburres.

—Muy inteligente. Si, me gustaría ver la que me espera. Voy a estudiar cinematografía.

—Entonces tienes suerte de tener un primo actor con una novia escritora.

—Las ventajas de ser parte de una de las familias reales de Hollywood.

Bella lanzó unas risitas.

Felix llego minutos después. Bella salio detrás de Eric con los guiones y su laptop en un brazo, el celular en la mano, el bolso en el otro hombro y las llaves de la casa en esa mano. Se subieron al auto y fueron a la televisora.

Bella no había terminado aun de revisar los guiones, por lo que aprovecho el camino para leerlos, y Eric jugaba en su videojuego portátil, por lo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que los paparazzi los comenzaron a seguir en cuanto salieron de Pasadena y Felix no se los iba a decir, él solo se las arreglo para perderlos y que no los vieran llegar a la televisora. Pero con lo que no contaba, era que iba a haber aun más paparazzi a las afueras de las oficinas.

El rumor de que ese día comenzaban a grabar el piloto se había corrido como pólvora, casi opacando el escándalo de la entrevista que aun estaba en el aire.

—Flaca —llamo Felix entrando al estacionamiento de la televisora. Bella no lo escuchaba ya que llevaba los audífonos, pero Eric si lo hizo y la miro esperando por su respuesta—. Bells —volvió a llamar el guardaespaldas, Eric le dio un codazo en las costillas llamando su atención. Bella lo miro quitándose los audífonos y después vio a Felix quien le señalo a los paparazzi con un gesto. Bella volteo y rodó los ojos al ver todos los lentes y los flashes sobre la camioneta—. Corriendo.

Bella asintió. Agrupo todas sus cosas en sus brazos, se volvió a poner los audífonos, Eric la imito y bajaron de la camioneta. Felix los ayudo a entrar sin que los paparazzi se amontonaran más sobre ellos. Ninguno de los dos los escucho, pero las preguntas y los comentarios que hicieron fueron mordaces. Felix se contuvo para no golpearlos, sabía que metería en problemas a Bella si lo hacia y la pobre chica ya tenía suficiente problemas con la prensa como para agregarle uno más.

—Bella, que bueno que ya estas aquí. Tenemos las primeras muestras del póster y ya te están esperando en la sala de juntas para agendar el piloto —le dijo una de las asistentes de producción dándole la carpeta negra que cargaba.

—Genial. Gracias —respondió Bella sonriendole—. ¿Me haces un favor?

—Claro, dime.

—El es Eric, primo de Edward, y va a estudiar Cine y Televisión en UCLA; ¿crees que puedas mostrarle un poco de lo que le espera?

—Por supuesto, sin problema. Acompáñame, chico. Elegiste la mejor carrera, créeme... —la voz de la chica se fue apagando conforme se alejaba con Eric.

—¿Idea tuya o de Edward?

—Mía. Es un peligro cuando se aburre.

—Carmen también esta ahí adentro —soltó Felix justo antes de que la chica abriera la puerta. Ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por que? —le pregunto. Felix suspiro en duda demostrándole a la chica que el sabía demasiado—. Felix, si no me lo dices, voy a pensar que es algo malo.

—No es malo...

—¿Entonces?

—Tengo prohibido decírtelo, flaca. Marcus y Carmen quisieron ser quienes te den la noticia. Entra.

Bella abrió la puerta y entro a la sala.

—Buenos días —saludo.

La sala estaba llena con todo el equipo de producción y los tres protagonistas, ya solamente quedaba un asiento libre en la otra presidencia, y estaba claro que era de Bella. Al verlos a todos, ella decidió que no preguntaría tan pronto acerca de lo que le había dicho Felix. Quizás eran asuntos exclusivos de ella, Marcus y Carmen; aunque, si se tratara de eso, Carmen no estaría allí.

—Buenos días, linda —respondió Marcus. Señalo la silla libre—. Siéntate, por favor —le pidió. Isabella tomo asiento al tiempo que un chico colocaba una taza de té frente a ella, la chica le agradeció con un asentimiento y una sonrisa—. Bueno, ya estamos todos, así que doy por comenzada esta junta. Nuestro primer asunto es el comienzo de las grabaciones. ¿Bella?

—Revise los guiones e hice unas pequeñas correcciones —dijo ella tendiéndole los archivos a Zafrina. La guionista asintió—. No creo que tomen mucho tiempo.

—No, en absoluto —respondió Zafrina sonriendole.

—¿Alguien me puede decir lo que le prohibieron a Felix? —pregunto Bella. _Bien, de acuerdo. No pude morderme la lengua más_.

Marcus sonrió.

—Tu paciencia, niña —la regaño. Bella rodó los ojos—. Señores, adelantemos el último asunto. Liam.

—Isabella, lo hemos conversado mucho. Marcus y Carmen no están muy de acuerdo, pero me pareció pertinente que, más que la escritora, fueras la imagen de la serie.

—_No_ —declararon Bella y Carmen al unisono. Marcus miro a Liam.

—Te lo dije —mascullo.

—Isabella, tenemos que sacarle todo el jugo a tu situación con Edward...

—¡Sus fans y todo el mundo me comerán viva! No, Liam, lo siento.

—¿Alguien puede convencerla?

—En esto debo estar de acuerdo con ella —dijo Emmett—. Tu _no _conoces a las fans de Edward.

—Y a las de Dimitri —completo Rosalie.

—No olvidemos a las de Jane —soltó Jasper. Bella apoyo tres dedos en su frente.

—Nadie puede acusarte de roba-fama, Bella —le dijo Zafrina—. Tu ya eras medianamente famosa cuando conociste a Edward.

—¿Por eso París y Cannes?

—Solo París. No planeamos Cannes.

—Si acepto, ¿que tendría que hacer?

—Sesiones de fotos, entrevistas escritas, televisadas, alfombras rojas... —enlisto Liam sonriendo como si ya tuviera el si de Isabella en las manos.

—¿Y si digo que no?

—Entonces solo serías la escritora y la novia de Edward Cullen.

Bella suspiro mirando a su representante. Carmen hablo esta vez.

—Lo va a pensar. ¿Podemos pasar al siguiente asunto?

La reunión se extendió una hora y media más. Isabella trato de concentrarse en ella, pero solo podía pensar en lo que le acababan de decir.

No quería aprovecharse de la fama que ahora estaba obteniendo por su relación con Edward y su amistad con Dimitri y sabia que esas fueron las razones de Liam para ofrecerle ser la imagen pública de la serie, y la hacia sentirse mal consigo misma. No deseaba convertirse en una figura tan pública cuando firmo ese contrato, ella solo quería hacerle justicia al trabajo de toda su vida... Y ahora estaba metida hasta el cuello en un mundo para el que no nació...

_¿Que hago?_

.

.

.

—¿Crees que debería hacerlo? —le pregunto a Edward.

En un mensaje, le había pedido una videollamada y él, aunque tendría que estar preparándose para sus días de prensa en Japón, no dudo ni un momento en enviar la llamada. Ella le había contado todo el plan de Liam y lo culpable que se sentiría si lo aceptaba, Edward la escuchaba en silencio y asintiendo.

—_Nena, creo que harías bien en considerar que lo hacen por la serie._

—Pero yo...

—_No estarías haciendo nada malo, confía en mi._

—¿Entonces les digo que si?

—_Piénsalo, conversalo con Carmen y tus padres, si lo necesitas, y considera los pros y los contras. Pero, nena, sobre todo sigue a tu corazón, ¿de acuerdo? _—inquirió. Bella asintió sonriendole ligeramente—. _Te quiero, hermosa_.

—Te quiero —respondió. Terminaron la videollamada y Bella cerro su laptop, al mismo tiempo que Eric abría la puerta que ya estaba emparejada.

—Bells, ya llego la pizza.

—Voy —respondio. Eric asintio pero no se fue.

—¿Todo bien?

—¿La verdad? No.

—¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

—Tu idea de cenar pizza lo hizo por hoy —respondió sonriendole.

—Bueno, soy bien conocido por tener algunas de esas...

Bella rió.

.

.

.

Después de pensarlo y repensarlo, hablarlo con sus padres, con Carmen, con Marcus y hasta con el espejo, Bella llego a la conclusión de que no era ni de cerca lo que se esperaba de una "imagen", pero Marcus le había dicho que era casi injusto para ella que su nombre se quedara en "Escritora", al final de los créditos y estuvo de acuerdo en que, como productora, ella daba la cara mucho más que Aro o Liam; y no tuvo más opción.

Al día siguiente, cuando llego a la televisora acompañada por Eric iba convencida de que, probablemente, ser la representante de la serie iba a ser lo mejor para esta. ¿Quien mejor para hablar sobre ella si no la escritora?

—¿Haz visto a Carmen? —le pregunto a Marcus después de saludarlo.

—No iba a venir hoy por que creyó que te quedarías en casa a pensar acerca de lo de ayer. Si quieres puedo pedir que le llamen.

—Okey —respondió ella.

—Ya decidiste, ¿verdad? —inquirió. Ella asintió—. ¿Estas segura?

—¿Tengo otra opción?

—De hecho si. Se que pensamos en lo mismo, flaca, y se pondrán furiosas.

Sin preguntar, Bella supo de inmediato que hablaba de las fans de Edward. Esas chicas que se podían comparar con el mejor Servicio Secreto, tan temidas, odiadas, adoradas y afortunadas... Mentiría si diría que no les tenía aunque sea un poco de miedo. Corría a su favor que la hayan recibido tan amablemente, pero no se confiaba. Eran demasiado volubles para su propio bien.

—¿Tu crees?

—Probablemente.

—No estas ayudando —mascullo. Marcus sonrió y le envolvió los hombros con un brazo.

—Tomaste una buena decisión, no puedo decir que la más inteligente pero si buena. Mandare a traer a Carmen y convocare a una junta. Quizá Liam ya tenga algunos proyectos agendados.

—¿Quien es mi representante? ¿Liam o Carmen? —pregunto socarrona. La chica sarcástica y alegre de vuelta.

Marcus rió.

—Ambos —respondió con el mismo tono.

La junta fue solo unas horas después y se acordó que lo primero que harían sería una conferencia de prensa para presentar al elenco e Isabella, además de anunciar el inicio de grabaciones. Pero para eso, necesitaban transmitir el piloto que aun no grababan.

—Bien. Necesitamos enfocarnos en eso antes que en otra cosa —dijo Isabella.

—Estoy de acuerdo —respondió Liam—. ¿Cuando es lo más pronto que pueden comenzar a grabar el episodio?

—Pasado mañana —respondió Aro—. Necesitamos hacer ensayos.

—Perfecto. Carmen —indico Liam.

—Bella, para la próxima semana agendamos una sesión de fotos contigo y los tres protagonistas en el set.

—Okey —dijo la chica sonriendole a su representante—. ¿Entrevista?

—Probablemente.

—¿Preguntas personales?

—¿Quieres preguntas personales?

—No.

—Entonces no tienes de que preocuparte —consoló Marcus guiñándole un ojo. Bella asintió en agradecimiento.

—Que bueno que tocas ese tema, Bella —dijo Liam—. ¿Haz sabido algo del chico Whiterdale?

Bella suspiro.

—Mis amigas dicen que no ha regresado a la universidad y que no se ha sabido nada sobre él y sus padres. Es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra.

—Hable con Stefan —intervino Carmen—. También prohibieron preguntas personales, pero no descartan la idea de que alguien decida hacer oídos sordos, así que tenemos que estar preparados ante cualquier eventualidad, sobre todo de Jane y su madre. Puede que ellas toquen el tema.

—Si, son capaces —dijo Marcus.

La puerta de la habitación se abrio de un golpe y la misma chica que ayer había dado el recorrido a Eric, entro agitada.

—¿Que sucede? —pregunto Liam.

—Es Jane —respondió la chica—. Hablo de la entrevista de tu ex.

Liam prendió la televisión y sintonizo el canal que la chica les indico. Aun estaban en comerciales pero no tardo mucho para que volvieran al noticiero y si, de lo primero que hablaron fue de Jane. Tras una breve introducción, dieron paso al vídeo de la conferencia de prensa en Japón donde estaban Edward, el director de la película y Jane.

—_Mi siguiente pregunta es acerca del éxito que ha tenido esta película _—había dicho el reportero—. _Formó parte de la selección oficial en Cannes y todos estuvieron nominados para ganar la Palma, ¿como se sienten con eso?_

Edward fue el primero en responder.

—_Personalmente me siento orgulloso y honrado de poder ser parte de esto y saber que el esfuerzo que pusimos en la película ha valido la pena_.

A pesar de lo neutral de su tono, Bella pudo notar la vacilación en la palabra "esfuerzo" y la doble connotación que esta tenía. Suspiro y se llevo una mano al pecho. Su dulce, dulce Edward.

El director fue el siguiente y después de una larga respuesta, Jane esbozo una sonrisa suspicaz que duro un nanosegundo.

—¿Vieron eso? —pregunto Carmen.

—_Yo realmente lamento no haber podido disfrutar lo suficiente de ese éxito que tu dices. Todos se olvidaron fácilmente de la película gracias a Isabella y su ex novio. Edward, te recomiendo terminar con esa zorra antes de que te haga lo mismo que le hizo a él. Ya sabes lo que dicen: Aunque la Mona se vista de seda..._

Edward no respondió.

—Patadas de ahogado —dijo Aro mirando la televisión. Bella lo miro mordiéndose el labio.

Su celular vibro en la pretina de sus jeans, lo saco apresurada y miro la pantalla.

—Es Edward —anuncio poniéndose de pie. Liam inmuto la televisión—. Hola.

—_¿Estas bien?_

—Ahora si.

Edward suspiro.

—_¿Quien te dijo?_

—Lo acabamos de ver en la televisión.

—_¿Donde estás?_

—En la televisora. Teníamos una reunión y Rachel nos aviso. ¿Tu como estas?

—_Enojado. Esmerald y Jane ya llegaron demasiado lejos, solo estaban esperando el momento indicado para sacar el tema._

Bella torció el gesto.

—Hey, estoy muy orgullosa de ti por no responder. Si lo hubieras hecho, el tema habría alcanzado niveles horribles.

—_Ya lo sé, por eso no lo hice. ¿Que dicen?_

—Están de acuerdo en que no era el momento ni el lugar y que Jane sonó muy despechada —respondió al leer el tweet que Carmen le mostró.

Edward rió.

—_¿Porque no es ella la que esta en el ojo del huracán?_

—Por que no termina de superar que hayas terminado con ella. Cito: (a) LoverAM - _¿Que obtienes cuando juntas a Jane y James? La representación humana del despecho_.

Todos en la sala bufaron antes de reír.

—_Son las mejores _—dijo Edward entre risas.

—Vaya que si.

—_Preciosa, acaban de llamar a mi vuelo. Solo quería saber como estabas_.

—Sobreviviré —bromeo Bella—. Que tengas un buen vuelo. Te quiero.

—_Te quiero, nena_.

—Suerte en Sydney.

—_La voy a necesitar con ese par de perras_.

—Ouch.

Edward rió.

.

.

.

Isabella se coloco los audífonos mientras las cámaras se calibraban. El día había llegado, por fin comenzarían a grabar el episodio piloto y ella estaba muy emocionada, y nerviosa. Edward ya la había llamado para desearle suerte, sus padres y sus amigas le enviaron un vídeo y las fans estaban listas detrás de una cerca para ver las grabaciones en vivo y a todo color.

Comenzarían con las escenas en las que _Kelly _y _Jackson _se conocen, las cuales eran en exteriores, Aro rechazo la pantalla verde por lo que Marcus y Bella se vieron obligados a conseguir un lugar que coincidiera con las especificaciones que la chica había dado en el escrito. Fue difícil pero después de muchos tramites, lo hicieron y justo a tiempo para el limite que les había dado Liam.

—¡Bella! —la llamo Marcus. Ella se levanto de la silla y corrió hacia donde estaban todos los actores, el director y los productores—. Manos —dijo extendiendo su mano derecha hacia el centro del circulo, Bella fue la primera en apoyar la suya, después de ella, las manos cayeron una tras otra hasta que se transformaron en una gran montaña—. Vamos por todo, chicos, no le demos la oportunidad a los altos mandos de rechazar esto, y mucho menos a los fans. Hagamos que pidan más y más, y que no se arrepientan. Pero sobre todo, hagamoslo por esta señorita que dejo su alma en esas paginas —pidió señalando a Bella quien sonrió sonrojándose ante las miradas de todos—. _Cupido_ a mi cuenta. Uno, dos, tres.

—¡_Cupido_! —gritaron todos dejando caer sus manos y casi de inmediato, empezaron a aplaudir mientras se dispersaban por el área.

—¡Fuera staff! —ordeno Aro sentándose detrás de las cámaras. Las maquillistas salieron corriendo del área dejando solos a los protagonistas que estaban más que listos para el gran momento—. ¡Silencio en el set! Claqueta.

El chico que sostenía la claqueta, la mostró en cámara.

—Escena uno. Primera toma —dijo. Y dejo caer la pestaña.

—¡ACCIÓN! —exclamó Aro. Marcus apoyo una mano sobre un hombro de Bella, ella lo miro y le sonrió.

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Gracias por los reviews, favs y follows. Nos leemos en el siguiente. Mil besos.**

**Annie. xx**


	15. Anuncio

_Hollywood es un matadero, dónde sobrevive el más fuerte y el que más simpatía recibe de la crítica, los medios y los fanáticos, y cuente con las suficientes influencias. Los rumores son el pan de cada día y te evitan confiar en las personas a tu alrededor. Bella Swan ha superado airosa la peor parte de su nueva glamorosa vida, pero ¿que pasa cuando se convierte en una victima más de la ambición?_

* * *

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, provienen de la bella imaginación de la hermosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía, ya que a mi loca cabecita le encanta soñar despierta._

* * *

El episodio piloto ya estaba listo y ahora los ejecutivos tomarían la decisión más importante de la serie. Marcus había enviado a Isabella de regreso a casa, con la promesa de que la llamaría en cuanto Liam les comunicara la decisión.

Eric y ella empacaron ya que el chico iría a casa de Maggie y Elizabeth por las dos ultimas semanas de la gira de Edward, y Bella no podía quedarse más tiempo en Los Ángeles, necesitaba volver para arreglar sus papeles de transferencia. Aun tenían que decidir la universidad a la que llegaría por que tenía que ser cercana a Los Ángeles —por exigencia de Marcus— y, además, debía tener el mismo programa de Ciencias Políticas... Definitivamente no era una decisión fácil de tomar.

Después de dejar a Eric en casa de Elizabeth y Maggie, Felix y Bella fueron al aeropuerto donde abordarían su vuelo a Londres, allá se encontrarían con Charlie e irían de regreso a Cambridge.

Isabella, ya de por si ansiosa por el vuelo, de solo pensar en que los ejecutivos de la televisora tendrían la gran junta en tan solo unas horas comenzaba a temblar. Antes de subir al avión, Felix la hizo tomar sus calmantes si no tendría un episodio en pleno vuelo, y el lo sabía.

Fue el viaje más largo de toda su vida. Sus calmantes hicieron lo suyo solo en la primera mitad del vuelo, el resto tuvo que implementar las técnicas de respiración que Rosalie le había enseñado.

—Bells, cálmate —le dijo Felix después de ver como le llevaban agua a la chica... Por vigesima vez.

—Déjame en paz —mascullo antes de beberse casi toda el agua de un solo trago.

—Tu beberías una botella entera de tequila en este momento, ¿no es cierto?

—¿Puedo hacer eso?

—Isabella, por Dios.

—¿Tu no estas nervioso?

—Por supuesto que lo estoy, pero tengo que estar calmado por ti.

—Pues no esta funcionando.

—Por que tu me estas alterando los nervios —soltó. Bella iba a decir algo pero termino cerrando la boca e inflando sus mejillas mientras miraba a su guardaespaldas con los ojos entrecerrados—. Deberías dormir un poco. Todavía nos quedan algunas horas de vuelo.

—Esa es una buena idea. ¿Mi cojín?

—En tu mochila. ¿Sabes? Liam necesita contratarte un asistente.

—¿Para que? —respondió ella sentándose y colocándose el cojín rosa alrededor del cuello—. Te tengo a ti. Eres mi guardaespaldas, mi chófer y, a veces, mi asistente.

—Flaca, cállate y duérmete —renegó Felix entre risas. Ella lanzo unas risitas.

—¿Que haría sin ti, gorila?

—Morir de miedo en los aeropuertos. Ya duérmete.

Bella asintió y se coloco sus audífonos, dio _play _y las primeras notas de _They Don't Know About Us _sonaron haciéndola sonreír, Felix negó y rió pensando _no quiero saberlo_ y miro a la ventana.

.

.

.

Horas después, Bella y Felix estaban recogiendo su equipaje de la cinta corrediza. Eran las tres de la tarde en Londres y el aeropuerto estaba atestado, las personas gritaban sorprendidas cuando veían pasar a Isabella, algunos cuantos se aventuraron a acercarse a ella para pedirle una foto, algo que ella no negaba. Le habían demostrado su apoyo durante las grabaciones del piloto, ya sea por internet o estando fuera del set, y ella no hallaba mejor manera de agradecerles.

—Oh, genial —mascullo cuando vio a los paparazzi.

—Audífonos, flaca. Desde aquí les veo los colmillos —solto Felix—. No más fotos —dijo hacia el par de madre e hija que se acercaron a Bella.

—Lo siento —se disculpo ella. Se coloco los audífonos y dio play a la música, justo a tiempo para la emboscada. El empleado de seguridad que los había escoltado desde que bajaron del avión trataba de mantener apartados a los fotógrafos, pero estos eran demasiado astutos y lo esquivaban para caer sobre Isabella, fue Felix quien tuvo que deshacerse de ellos. Y definitivamente llevaban los colmillos afilados con tanta cosa que Jane había dicho y continuaba diciendo acerca de la entrevista de James. Bella alcanzaba a escuchar algo que se colaba tras la barrera de los audífonos, pero había aprendido bien y no mostró ninguna reacción, aunque por dentro estaba ideando la mejor manera de matar a James y su familia, por que si ella estaba cayendo, ellos lo harían también—. Papá —murmuro cuando salieron del aeropuerto y vio a Charlie frente a su auto.

—Sube, flaca —le dijo Felix dándole un empujoncito. Charlie se apresuro hacia ellos y le quito las mochilas a su hija para dárselas a Felix, le envolvió los hombros y la llevo al auto abriendo la cajuela con el control. Felix corrió y metió las cuatro mochilas mientras Charlie encendía el auto, se subió al asiento del copiloto y salieron acelerando del estacionamiento.

—¿Todo bien allá atrás? —le pregunto Charlie.

—Por favor, dime que ya regresaron. Necesito ir a matarlos unos minutos.

Felix bufo.

—No, cariño, aun no —respondió—. Pero la gente ya esta hablando, y sabes como es eso en el vecindario.

—Aun así. Esto es culpa de James, papá, si él no hubiera abierto su bocota...

—Tarde o temprano lo habría hecho. Desgraciadamente aprovecho cuando tu estabas con Edward en Francia y salio en el momento indicado para un escándalo, pero ya no hay nada que hacer.

—Yo propongo una tortura lenta con miles de paparazzi sobre su cara —dijo Felix.

—¡Si! ¡Si! —exclamó Bella.

—Nadie va a torturar a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Charlie y después rió—. En la universidad ya se adelantaron.

—¿Como?

—Ley del Hielo —respondio Charlie—. Se los dije, en el vecindario ya están hablando, y eso nunca es bueno.

—No me digas que la idea fue...

—De las chicas, si. Por cierto, están en la casa... Ya sabes como son.

—Si. Demasiado metiches para su propio bien. Amo a mis amigas, pero a veces solo quiero ahorcarlas.

—No lo harías, cielo.

—Por supuesto que no.

Y vaya que la gente había hablado. Aunque no precisamente solo de los Whiterdale, Isabella también había sido objeto de los chismes del vecindario, y se dio cuenta cuando entraron; sus vecinos miraban el auto —y a ella— con curiosidad y algo de censura, pero eso sí, sin nada de vergüenza.

—Genial —murmuro Felix casi con diversión.

—Demonios —dijo la chica.

Charlie estaciono el auto en la entrada de la casa. Los tres bajaron solo para encontrarse con más miradas a las que ahora le agregaron murmullos.

—Esto es peor que una habladuría en Hollywood —dijo Felix ayudando a Charlie a bajar las maletas.

—Y eso que ya bajaron un poco —respondió Charlie.

—Gorila, recuerdame matar a James y su estirpe en cuanto los veamos, por favor.

Felix rió dándole su bolso de mano.

—Como digas, flaca.

Bella se colgó la laptop al hombro y camino a la puerta de la casa, la abrió con la mano libre encontrándose a... Nadie.

—¡Ya volvimos! —anuncio dejando su bolso en la mesa de café. Renee y las chicas salieron de la cocina.

—Nos parecio haber oido el auto —dijo Renee—. ¿Como estuvo el vuelo, cariño? —le pregunto dándole un abrazo.

—Largo —respondió la chica y miro a sus amigas atentamente—. Necesito azucar.

—¡Oh, no! La cena estará lista pronto, si es hambre lo que tienes, puedo prepararte un emparedado.

—No tengo hambre, solo necesito endulzarme la vida —mascullo dejándose caer al sillón.

—¿Que mosco te pico? —le pregunto Tanya.

—Estoy cansada, y con los tiempos medio locos. ¿Que hora es?

—Las cinco —respondió Angela.

Bella asintió y ajusto su reloj.

—¿A que hora lo tenías? —le pregunto Tanya entre risas.

—A las siete de la mañana —respondió Bella y sonrió haciendo reír a todos—. Tengo hambre.

—Lo sabía —rió Renee—. Enseguida vengo —dijo y fue a la cocina.

—Y... —comenzó Tanya—. ¿Que ha sucedido?

—Nada que a tu mente chismosa le interese. Debiste ser reportera, ¿sabes?

—¡Oh, Bells! Grabaron el piloto y Jane esta de cizañosa, quiero decir, _algo _más debió haber pasado.

—Nada —insistió Bella—. Estuvimos metidos en el set grabando el piloto y sin ver televisión, o internet, o leer revistas y periódicos. La verdad es que no se que más dijo Jane además de la conferencia en Japón, y Edward tampoco me dijo nada. Créanme que ustedes están más enterados que yo. Incluso Felix.

Las chicas miraron a Felix, quien levanto las manos.

—Oigan, estoy más al pendiente de que la flaca no se haga un misero rasguño —se excuso poniéndose de pie. Tanya y Angela lo siguieron a la cocina gritándole. Bella y Charlie rieron. El se sentó junto a su hija y le envolvio los hombros con un brazo apretándola contra su costado.

—¿Como van las cosas con Edward?

—Bien —contesto Bella—. Esta en España, y no lo veré hasta dentro de dos semanas... Las mismas que tengo para preparar mi mudanza en caso de que los ejecutivos nos den luz verde.

—¿Y cuando sabes eso?

—No lo se. Son la siete de la mañana en Los Ángeles, y Marcus dijo que la reunión no sería hasta después de las seis de la tarde.

—Eso son once horas, hija. ¿Por que tan tarde?

—Por que se espera que a esa hora los ejecutivos ya hayan visto el piloto.

—Sera a las dos de la mañana de aquí, ¿crees que te enteres de inmediato?

—¿Conociendo a Marcus? No. Se esperara hasta que sea una hora prudente aquí. Es un pesado cuando se trata de mi descanso.

—Bueno, nos prometió que te cuidaría, así que eso esperamos —dijo Renee saliendo de la cocina—. A cenar.

.

.

.

Bella se coloco el gorrito caído rojo de lana sobre la cabeza y se acomodo las ondas castañas y plateadas en los hombros. Tenía sueño, producto del jetlag, pero nada que no le permitiera ir a la universidad.

—De acuerdo, señorita, última oportunidad —dijo Renee entrando a la habitación—. ¿Viene Caius o manejas?

—¡Manejo! —respondió inmediatamente. Renee rio y asintio.

—Va a manejar, Caius, gracias. Te avisamos mañana. Adios —hablo por el telefono—. Te ves adorable, cariño.

—¿En serio? —le pregunto a su madre. Llevaba un sueter de lana rojo, una mini falda negra a la cintura en paneles, medias negras y botines negros.

Renee sonrió y le coloco las manos en los antebrazos, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de la chica.

—Estas hermosa. Esos brillitos en los ojos... _Wow_ —dijo. Bella lanzo unas risitas.

—Es Edward —dijo.

—¡Mira nada más! Por supuesto que es Edward.

—¡Mamá, basta! —exclamó Bella entre risitas, escondiendo su sonrojo. Renee rio.

—Vamos a desayunar, cielo.

Bella asintió, se colgó el bolso negro al hombro, se coloco el collar de llave y siguió a su madre. Bajaron al comedor donde Charlie y Felix las esperaban para comenzar a desayunar. Había un gran plato de hot cakes esperando, y los cuatro arrasaron con ellos.

Después de lavarse los dientes, Bella y Felix se terminaron de preparar para ir a la universidad. Bella tomo la llave de su Beetle después de colocarse el brillo labial y abrió la puerta de la casa encontrándose a Carmen a punto de tocar el timbre.

—Niña —suspiro la mujer.

—Por favor, dime que viniste a darme noticias.

—Creí que tu sabrías algo.

—Oh, carajo —murmuro Felix mirando a Renee y Charlie.

—Si no sabes nada, Carmen, ¿que haces por aquí? —le pregunto Charlie.

—Marcus nos pidió que viniéramos ante cualquier eventualidad —respondió.

—¿_Nos_? —inquirió Bella.

—Jacob y las chicas llegaran en unas horas, yo me vine temprano para llegar a la universidad con ustedes.

—Y hablando de la universidad, llegas tarde, flaca —intervino Felix.

—Vayanse ya. Si Marcus llama aquí, les avisamos de inmediato —dijo Renee.

—Gracias, mami —exclamó Isabella desactivando el seguro de su auto.

—¿Vas a manejar? —le pregunto Carmen.

—Sip —respondió la chica—. ¡Todos al _BellaMovil_!

—Por favor, no digas eso —le pidió Carmen. Ella le enseño la lengua y se subio al auto. Carmen y Felix rieron y se subieron al coche. Carmen no pudo evitar reír al ver al enorme guardaespaldas metido en el pequeño coche de Isabella—. Lo siento, Felix, pero te ves realmente gracioso.

—Ya se —respondió el grandote. Bella sonrio.

—Lo siento. Es que estoy chiquita.

—Ya maneja, enana.

Llegaron a la universidad en unos minutos. Bella se estaciono y bajaron del coche.

—Hola, nena —saludo Tanya.

—Hola —respondió Bella.

—Pareces salida de una pasarela.

—Oh eso espero —intervino Carmen—. Por si tienes que pararte frente a la prensa...

—Dime que ya sabes algo.

—Aun no. Marcus no responde el maldito teléfono.

—¿No te llamo? —le pregunto Tanya a Bella.

—No. Y estoy a punto de irlo a matar.

—Te acompaño —le dijo Tanya. Bella rió.

—¡Chicas! —las llamo Angela corriendo hacia ellas. Cuando estaba por llegar, se tropezó y todas sus cosas cayeron al suelo. Bella y Tanya se apresuraron hacia ella y la ayudaron a recoger sus carpetas—. Oh, por Dios. Me quede dormida, creí que no llegaba.

—Se lo que es eso —dijo Bella.

—Por suerte llegaste. Recuerda que no podemos llegar tarde a Derecho por dos semanas.

—Perfecto. ¿Oyeron? —pregunto Bella a su guardaespaldas y su representante.

—No te preocupes —respondió Carmen.

—Vamos ya —dijo Tanya. Las amigas se tomaron de los brazos y caminaron hacia el salón de su clase. Se sentaron juntas, como siempre lo hacían, mientras que Felix estaba parado cerca de la puerta y Carmen se quedaba fuera del salón.

—Buenos días, jovenes —saludo el profesor entrando al salón—. Bienvenida de vuelta, señorita Swan —dijo después de ver a Felix.

—Gracias, profesor —respondió la chica acomodándose el gorrito que se había deslizado un poco.

—¿Que presentación tenemos primero?

Y así se paso la clase. Entre presentaciones acerca del Derecho Penal. Bella no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba la universidad hasta que se encontró escuchando las explicaciones de sus compañeros; por supuesto, le encantaba estar en la televisora peleándose con Marcus, bromeando con el elenco y, ahora, grabando, pero antes había sido universitaria y fue su pasión antes de escribir y producir. Agradecía al cielo que Marcus convenciera a Liam de dejarla seguir estudiando, por que de otra forma se volvería loca.

El profesor complementaba las presentaciones de los jóvenes cuando el celular de Isabella vibro en su regazo, al mismo tiempo que los de Felix y Carmen. La chica frunció el ceño y tomo su teléfono escondiéndolo debajo de la mesa, abrió el mensaje que recibió:

_Linda, si estas en clase, ignorame. Solo estoy cumpliendo con mi promesa antes de que se haga más tarde aquí._

_Lo logramos, pequeña. Los ejecutivos amaron el piloto aunque no nos dieron fecha para transmitirlo, Liam le enviara a Carmen un correo con la información. Muchas felicidades, linda._

—¡Aaaaaaaaaa! —grito Bella poniéndose de pie. El profesor y sus compañeros la miraron con el ceño fruncido—. Lo siento —se disculpo—. Perdón, es que... ¡Oh, por Dios! —exclamó. De reojo vio como Felix le decía que se calmara con las manos—. No importa, perdón otra vez —dijo la chica sentándose.

—Adelante, señorita Swan, parece ser algo de lo que nos vamos a terminar enterando, así que...

Bella miro a Felix, quien estaba sorprendido al escuchar al profesor. El guardaespaldas se giro y hablo por radio con Carmen, segundos después, asintió hacia la chica.

—Okey —dijo Bella mirando a sus amigas.

—Anda. Dilo —le dijo Angela con emoción.

—Acabo de recibir un mensaje que estaba esperando desde ayer, y es una noticia increíble. Amm... Nos aceptaron el piloto y vamos a iniciar grabaciones _ya_ —anuncio. El salón estallo en aplausos y exclamaciones de felicitación hacia Bella.

El profesor no podía permitir que eso tomara más de cinco minutos, pero por primera vez en su vida como catedrático de la prestigiosa Universidad de Cambridge, no pudo controlar a su grupo. Los jóvenes no paraban de felicitar a Isabella y preguntarle cosas acerca de la serie y las grabaciones, y ella incomoda las respondía, recordandoles a sus compañeros que aun tenían clase.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, la clase había terminado. El profesor los despidio al mismo tiempo que Carmen entraba. Los jóvenes recogieron sus cosas y salieron del salón, Bella y sus amigas siguieron a Carmen, Felix iba detrás de ellas.

—Muy bien, niña, esto es lo que tienes que saber. Las grabaciones inician en dos semanas. Liam, Marcus y Aro van a comenzar con los promocionales en la mañana y el anuncio oficial del elenco lo haras tu por internet mañana. Jacob y las chicas llegan...

—Ahora —interrumpió Jacob caminando por el pasillo con Charlotte y Sasha detrás de él.

—Jake —exclamo Bella.

—Cariñito, pero si eres una visión.

—¿Me veo bien?

—Absoluta y desgarradoramente increíble. No tenemos mucho que hacer aquí.

—Solo maquillala para las cámaras —le dijo Carmen. Bella la miro sorprendida.

—¿Para las cámaras?

—La prensa ya debe de estar llegando. Tu primer deber como imagen de la serie es anunciar todo lo que te acabo de decir... Sin presión.

—Que linda —murmuro. Sasha sentó a la chica en una de las bancas del pasillo y le espolvoreo las mejillas, la nariz, la frente y la barbilla mientras Sasha le aseguraba el gorrito con horquillas. Después de retocarse el brillo labial, Carmen la hizo salir de la universidad, donde ya bastantes reporteros la esperaban—. No quiero preguntas personales —le dijo la chica a Carmen mientras caminaban hacia la prensa.

—No te preocupes. Vera ya se encargo de eso. Solo habla de la serie y no pidas preguntas, eso sera hasta las conferencias.

—De acuerdo —acepto Bella. De pronto, comenzó a escuchar y ver flashes por todos lados. Alzo la cabeza y sonrio—. Hola a todos —saludo cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de los micrófonos y las cámaras—. Chicos, no tengo mucho tiempo, aun debo entrar a más clases así que esto sera rápido. En caso de que no lo sepan aun, los ejecutivos de la televisora en Estados Unidos ya nos dieron luz verde para comenzar con las grabaciones que sera hasta dentro de dos semanas y la fecha de la transmisión aun la tenemos que definir, pero en la mañana, hora de California, se grabaran los promocionales y saldrán cuando tengamos la fecha confirmada. Por mi parte, mañana después de clases anunciare oficialmente al elenco en mi cuenta de Twitter y posteriormente sera publicado en la pagina de la televisora y la serie. Lamento mucho no poderles dar más información y responder sus preguntas, la noticia me agarro en plena clase y aun tengo otras tres. Les agradezco su tiempo y con mucho gusto contestare preguntas más adelante. Que tengan un bonito día. Hasta luego —se despidió y se giro para volver a la universidad. Felix fue detrás de ella mientras Carmen se quedaba a calmar a la prensa—. ¿Que tal lo hice?

—Muy bien, flaca. Corta, concisa y encantadora.

—Genial. Me merezco almorzar. Tengo hambre.

—Tu siempre tienes hambre —se quejo Tanya. Todos rieron.

—Bien. Nuestro trabajo por hoy esta hecho —dijo Jacob.

—Gracias, Jake.

—Sabes que lo que sea por ti, bonita.

Jacob y las chicas se despidieron y se fueron.

—¿Quien quiere ir a almorzar?

.

.

.

Bella estaba recostada sobre su estomago en la cama, con la laptop frente a ella y sus libros rodeandola. Era grandioso estar en casa después de una muy larga mañana, aunque estuviera haciendo tarea, realmente eso no le importaba, por que estaba en su casa.

Mientras leía acerca de Derecho Político, entro una llamada de Skype y la acepto sin mirar de quien era. Tanya y Angela le dijeron que tenían que hablar acerca de su presentación de la próxima semana, así que supuso que serían ellas.

—Ya estoy leyendo el tema —dijo—. Al menos podría ayudar en la explicación...

—Y para eso tu eres excelente, nena —respondió Edward sonriendo.

—¡Edward! —exclamo ella mirando por fin a la pantalla.

—Hola, preciosa. ¿Como estuvo tu día?

—Lento. Interesante. ¿Y el tuyo? Más ocupado que el mio, seguramente.

—Tan ocupado que acabo de ver a mi hermosa novia dar su primera conferencia de prensa.

Bella rió.

—Fue la conferencia de prensa más corta de la vida. Ni siquiera se si pueda considerarse como tal. ¿Lo hice bien?

—Muy bien, mi amor. Y muchas felicidades.

—Gracias, amor —le dijo. Y le sonrió coqueta—. ¿Y te gusto como me veía?

Edward rió.

—Nena, no me hables de esa manera cuando estoy a kilómetros de distancia de ti.

—Lo siento. Responde. Todos me dijeron me veía muy linda, pero quiero saber tu opinión.

—Te veías increíble. Adorable. Hermosa. Sexy.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Edward! —exclamó la chica riendo.

—Querías saber mi opinión, ¿no?

—Bueno, gracias —le dijo Bella. Otra llamada entro, haciéndola bufar—. Son las chicas.

—Contesta, nena, por lo que dijiste parece ser algo importante.

—Lo es —confirmo aceptando la llamada—. No te vayas.

—Aquí me quedo.

—¡Hola, nena! —saludaron Tanya y Angela.

Edward rió.

—Chicas, han visto mucho cine americano.

—Nena, es de los mejores, no critiques —renegó Edward.

—Lo siento.

—¿Con quien platicas? —le pregunto Angela.

—Con Edward. De acuerdo, par de distraídas, hagamos esto.

—"Distraídas". Me gusta, se queda.

—¡Tanya! —gritaron Bella y Angela haciendo reír a Edward.

—Okey, okey. Ya entendí. Manos a la obra antes de que me arrepienta, llegue Kevin con la cena y las ollas sucias, o lo que sea que pase primero.

Bella y Angela rieron.

.

.

.

Como lo prometió, Bella anuncio oficialmente al elenco al regresar de la universidad con información que Marcus le había enviado y al terminar, comenzó a hacer su tarea. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Carmen entrara como bólido a su habitación.

—¡Entra a Twitter! —le grito a la chica que estaba en shock por la repentina llegada de su representante. Su tono no era prometedor, por lo que Bella se levanto de la cama y cayo sobre su silla encendiendo la pantalla de la computadora con un movimiento del mouse. Tecleo rápidamente con dedos temblorosos y espero a que el sitio entrara.

Era un caos ahí adentro. Los fans todavía estaban en el extasis del anuncio, pero también molestos. Carmen tomo el mouse y lo llevo al comando de búsqueda donde escribió el nombre de Esme.

—Oh, demonios —murmuro Bella al ver lo que escribía su representante. Ella asintio.

—Si. Demonios.

Por supuesto que Jane y su madre no se iban a quedar calladas. Esmerald había escrito cerca de diez _tweets _acusando a Bella, Marcus y el resto del staff de aprovechar el escándalo que origino la entrevista de James, además de colgarse de la gira de promoción de Edward y Jane. Remataba con un _tweet _a Isabella y Marcus en el que decía:

_Dejen a mi hija y su película en paz_.

—¿Respondo? ¿Tengo que responder? ¿¡QUE HAGO!? —grito la chica con desesperación.

—Primero: calmarte. Así como estas no podrás hacer nada y terminaras peor. Lo siguiente es callarse la boca y paralizarse los dedos. Quieren una reacción de ti, Bella, y si se la das ellas ganan. Tengo que regresar con Dimitri, voy a ver que logro averiguar de lo que quieren realmente y hablare muy seriamente con Edward y la representante de Jane. Esto tiene que parar _ya_. Por favor, trata de no salir a Londres, ¿si?

—Eso no sera ningún problema. Tengo una montaña de tarea.

—Bien. Tranquilízate, Bella, solo son un par de niñitas a las que les quitaron un dulce.

—Sip —dijo Bella sonriendo.

Carmen se despidió de Bella y de Renee quien había llegado después de escuchar el grito desesperado de su hija y se fue de la casa para regresar a España donde aun continuaban Edward y Dimitri promocionando la película.

Renee entro a la habitación mientras Bella volvía a su cama para continuar con su tarea, pero exploto en llanto cuando su madre la abrazo.

—Si, cariño, llora todo lo que quieras. Mamá esta aquí.

Bella no lloraba de tristeza, lloraba de enojo y coraje. Jane y su madre estaban haciendo lo que querían con su reputación, con su trabajo, con su relación, y lo peor era que ella no podía hacer nada. Estaba atada de manos por que sabía que si se defendía, los ataques solo serían peores. Y eso...

... Eso era culpa de James y su bocota.

* * *

_**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Nos leemos en el siguiente. Mil besos.**_

_**Annie. xx**_


	16. Fiesta

_Hollywood es un matadero, dónde sobrevive el más fuerte y el que más simpatía recibe de la crítica, los medios y los fanáticos, y cuente con las suficientes influencias. Los rumores son el pan de cada día y te evitan confiar en las personas a tu alrededor. Bella Swan ha superado airosa la peor parte de su nueva glamorosa vida, pero ¿que pasa cuando se convierte en una victima más de la ambición?_

* * *

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, provienen de la bella imaginación de la hermosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía, ya que a mi loca cabecita le encanta soñar despierta._

* * *

_Este capitulo contiene escenas no aptas para menores de edad. Al llegar al momento del lemmon veras esta señal ''_¡!_'', es tu decision si continuas leyendo o te saltas esa parte._

_Por tu atención, gracias._

* * *

Bella cumplió las ordenes de Carmen y no se paro por Londres a pesar de que Tanya y Angela insistían. Ambas chicas supieron entender las razones de Bella para no ir a Londres y la respetaron, se quedaron en casa con ella, mirando películas o simplemente hablando. Y antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya habían pasado las dos ultimas semanas de Bella en Cambridge.

Su último día en la universidad fue como cualquier otro, con la única diferencia de que todo aquel con el que se encontraba en los pasillos le deseaba suerte en Estados Unidos, sus amigas no se separaron en ningún momento de ella a pesar de que tenían que asegurarse que todo en el boliche de Londres estuviera perfecto para la fiesta. Simplemente no la querían dejar sola en su último día... Y menos cuando se rumoreaba que los Whiterdale ya habían vuelto de quien sabe donde y que James iría a la universidad...

... En el almuerzo ese rumor se convirtió en una realidad cuando el chico se apareció en el comedor paralizando todo.

—Por favor, díganme que estoy alucinando y que no es James quien acaba de entrar —pidió Bella a sus amigas. Ambas miraron hacia atrás.

—Vamonos —dijo Tanya.

—Pero todavía no termino de almorzar —se quejo Angela.

—Vamonos —insistió la rubia.

—No, esperen —dijo Bella mirando fijamente hacia el frente, como si estuviera viendo a su ex. Pero no lo veía a él, veía a un chico alto de cabello cobrizo—. Es Edward.

—¿Que hace aquí?

—No lo sé, pero Carmen y Stefan nos van a matar —dijo Bella. Con una seña de ojos le pidio a su novio que saliera. No armaría otro escándalo en el comedor de la universidad, tal vez en los pasillos, pero no en el comedor—. Vamonos —ordeno. Las tres chicas tomaron sus cosas y caminaron a la salida del comedor.

—Chicas —las llamo James.

—Aquí no —le dijo Angela. James miro por el comedor y entendio por que la negativa de Angela.

Bella y Edward se encontraron inmediatamente al salir del comedor y se dieron un abrazo.

—Oh, por Dios —murmuro con alivio en el oído de Edward—. Casi me matas de un infarto.

—Lo siento, nena. Vi entrar a Whiterdale y simplemente no lo pude evitar, tenía que asegurarme de que no te dijera nada o te hiciera algo.

—Nunca sería capaz de algo así —dijo James adelantándose hacia los novios. Edward paso a Bella hacia su espalda, enfrentando a James. Bella dejo un brazo alrededor del estomago de Edward, deteniéndolo de cualquier cosa que fuera a hacer.

—No haré nada —dijo Edward mirando a James—, solo me gustaría saber una cosa, viejo. ¿Por que lo hiciste? ¿Tienes una idea de los problemas que le causo a Bella tu gracia? ¿Lo pensaste siquiera antes de decir todo eso?

—Lo hice por que todos merecían saber lo que Isabella me hizo, y si, sabía que eso les iba a traer problemas a ambos, pero supongo que ustedes pueden llamarlo "justicia divina".

—¡YO NO TE HICE NADA! —grito Bella. Tanya y Angela la tomaron de los hombros—. ¡Simplemente termine contigo, James, eso es todo! ¡No te engañe con Edward!

—¡Por supuesto que lo hiciste! ¿Crees que soy idiota? No tardaste ni una semana después de terminar conmigo para estar con Edward.

—¿Y cuanto te tardaste tu para envolver a la pobre Victoria después de que te deje? ¿Eh? ¿No fuiste con ella al boliche ese sábado? ¿No la estabas besando el jueves? ¡Estoy harta, James! Tu maldita entrevista me causo más problemas de los que piensas y tu no hallaste mejor solución que huir, me dejaste sola lidiando con tu bocota. Los aeropuertos fueron un maldito infierno y las grabaciones del piloto no estuvieron mejor. La ex de Edward y su mamá me dijeron hasta de lo que me iba a morir en entrevistas en las que yo no tenía nada que ver. No he podido responder una sola pregunta por que solo me cuestionan de lo que tu dijiste. Se suponía que iba a hacer una sesión de fotos en Los Ángeles con entrevista, pero cuando Carmen reviso las preguntas solo eran acerca de ti y la reportera no estaba dispuesta a cambiarlas. Todo el trabajo que la televisora y yo hemos hecho en estos meses se fue a la basura por ti y tu maldito ego.

»Afortunadamente nos aceptaron el piloto y mañana me voy de aquí, pero lo que hiciste es una mancha que no podre quitar nunca de mi trabajo, y espero que estés feliz por eso, en serio. Y por si aun no te quedaba claro, se acabo.

—Nena, vamonos —le dijo Edward. Bella asintió y se dejo llevar por Edward, Tanya y Angela fueron detrás de ellos, mientras James y el resto de los estudiantes se quedaban con la boca abierta—. ¿Donde demonios esta Felix?

—En Londres —respondió Tanya.

—Pero si nunca la deja sola.

—Yo le dije que se fuera —dijo Bella—. Creí que iba a estar bien y que no iba a tener sobresaltos, como, no se, un maldito infarto por tener a mi ex novio y a mi novio en la misma habitación.

—Y ya me disculpe por eso.

—No lo suficiente —soltó Bella y le enseño la lengua. Edward rió y la tomo de la cintura, Bella lanzo unas risitas enredando sus brazos en el cuello de él.

—Te extrañe mucho, nena.

—Y yo a ti.

—¡Ohh! —exclamaron Tanya y Angela. Bella sonrio y miro a sus amigas.

—Chicas, ¿las molestamos?

—No, para nada. Continuen —respondio Angela.

—Chicas... —canto Bella.

—¡Oh! Si... Este... Nos vemos... en el King's. Si —tartamudeo Tanya y se llevo a Angela a rastras. Bella rió mirando a sus amigas.

—Por fin solos —dijo Edward.

—Ni tanto —se quejo Bella. Pero eso no impidio que los novios se besaran, y fue el beso más espectacular que hayan tenido. Una declaración frente a todos los estudiantes que los miraban entretenidos, frente a Angela y Tanya quienes estaban brincando por la emoción de ver a su amiga tan feliz, y ¿por que no? También para James, y que pensara lo que quisiera, al fin y al cabo, el ya no era nada en la vida de Isabella.

Un claxon los hizo separarse y Carmen los llamo.

—¿Piensan quedarse ahí y seguir dando un espectaculo o vendran? ¡Tenemos que irnos a Londres _ahora_! ¡Ustedes dos vengan aca! —grito señalando a Angela y Tanya. Las pobres chicas corrieron hacia la camioneta al tiempo que Edward y Bella caminaban hacia allá tomados de las manos—. Suban —ordeno.

—Hola, Carmen. ¿Como estas? —le pregunto Bella.

—Recuperándome del infarto que me dio al verlos a ustedes dos y a todos esos niños pegados como moscas a la ventana —escupió. Bella y Edward rieron—. ¡No se rían! —les grito sonriendo. Los novios contuvieron sus risas con una sonrisa pequeñita y agacharon la cabeza mirando a Carmen y Stefan, ambos representantes se miraron negando con la cabeza.

—Como los quiero, condenados —soltó Stefan.

—Cinturones, niños —ordeno Carmen. Los cuatro jóvenes se colocaron los cinturones y salieron por fin de la universidad—. Bells, despídete.

—Oh, cierra la boca, Carmen. Me harás llorar.

—Fue tu ultimo día, guapa. ¿Como te sientes? —le pregunto Stefan.

—Nostalgica —respondio. Edward la aferro a su costado.

—Marcus tiene un profesor privado para ti. Seguiras estudiando y te graduaras, aun así nos cueste la vida —dijo Carmen.

—Creí que me iban a transferir.

—Y estas transferida a UCLA, pero solo tomaras dos clases, tres máximo, y necesitas alguien que te ayude con el resto. Bells, te van a necesitar cuando menos te lo esperes, eres productora, tal vez algún día corras con suerte y te quedes todas las clases, pero esas veces serán contadas, o quizá ni siquiera puedas ir a la universidad. Ya te dije, te vas a graduar aunque nosotros terminemos tres metros bajo tierra durante el proceso, ¿de acuerdo?

—Esta bien. Gracias.

—Bueno, no hablemos de más temas escabrosos. ¿Están listos para la fiesta, chicos?

—Stefan, por favor, no me avergüences —soltó Edward. Isabella y sus amigas rieron.

—Lo mismo te voy a decir, niño. Cuidadito con hacer una escena como la de tu cumpleaños anterior, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Que hiciste? —le pregunto Angela.

—Nada literalmente grave —respondió Edward.

—¡Tu y tu trasero estuvieron dos semanas en los titulares! —grito Carmen.

Las chicas gritaron y rieron a carcajadas, mientras Edward miraba por la ventana sonriendo con diversión.

—¿No te castigue sin guiones un mes? —pregunto Stefan entre risas.

—Tal vez...

—¡Awww! —exclamó Isabella dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novio—. Debe ser un trasero muy bonito si estuvo dos semanas en titulares —soltó entre risas. Todos en la camioneta rieron.

—¡ISABELLA! —grito Carmen mirando a su representada con los ojos abiertos de par.

—Lo siento, pensé en voz alta.

—Dios mio, ustedes dos van a acabar conmigo antes de tiempo —dijo Carmen con una mano en su pecho.

Fue un viaje muy divertido para todos, que logro aparentar un viaje de una hora en vez de dos. Isabella y Edward se la pasaron bromeando con sus representantes solo para molestarlos, decían cosas como que harían un espectáculo frente a los invitados a la fiesta o una mala película porno. Claro, estaba el minúsculo asunto que Charlie y Renee estarían allí también, así que Stefan y Carmen solo les seguían el juego con respuestas como "haremos una gran cantidad de dinero" o "buscare guiones sobre eso".

La última media hora de viaje, los novios durmieron abrazados en la camioneta, lo que los hizo perderse de la bienvenida que los paparazzi les dieron a Londres. Tanya tomo una fotografía de sus manos unidas y la subió a instagram, diciendo: _Por que son los más tiernos y los vamos a extrañar. Los queremos a)IzzyS a)AMase_. Tanto Stefan como Carmen recibieron la notificación y miraron a la chica sorprendidos.

—¿Hice mal? —murmuro.

—No, pero acabas de revolucionar Twitter —respondió Stefan entre risas. Edward e Isabella se removieron—. Chicos, despierten, ya vamos a llegar. No querrán que los paparazzi los vean con cara de sueño, ¿verdad? —dijo. Pero ninguno de los dos desperto, ni siquiera la sacudida de hombros que Angela les dio funciono. Stefan tomo aire y grito—: ¡TÓRTOLOS, YA!

Edward y Bella despertaron de un salto y miraron a todos lados.

—Bueno, basta, a ti ya te gusto causarnos un infarto —soltó Edward.

—¿Donde estamos?

—Llegando al hotel —respondió Carmen.

—Oh, diablos —mascullo Edward cuando vio la cantidad de paparazzi que los esperaba.

—Vaya que si —dijo Stefan—. Disfruten la fiesta, chicos. Nos vemos mañana en Los Ángeles.

Felix corrio a abrir la puerta de la camioneta. Angela y Tanya bajaron primero y entraron corriendo al hotel, después de ellas, Edward y Bella salieron tomados de la mano. Los paparazzi se lanzaron sobre ellos, pero Felix los supo alejar para que no les impidieran la entrada. Edward la soltó y la hizo entrar antes, apenas tocando su cintura para que ella supiera que iba detrás.

.

.

.

Bella se acomodo los rizos sobre un solo hombro y los sostuvo con bastantes horquillas para que no se pasara al otro lado, su fleco ya estaba lo suficientemente largo como para que también fuera peinado a un costado. Su maquillaje consistía en un delineado negro, sombras doradas y labial claro. En la cama estaba su vestido de lentejuelas plateadas con mangas cortas y un corte hasta los muslos, se lo coloco al tiempo que sus amigas entraban a la habitación, ambas con vestidos también de lentejuelas. Angela de color verde y Tanya de multicolor. Bella no pudo evitar reir al verlas.

—Como las quiero —les dijo.

—¿Cual conexión de gemelos? Nosotras les pateamos el trasero —dijo Angela acercándose para subir el cierre del vestido de Bella.

—Eso sono tan americano —rio Tanya—. Te ves fabulosa —le dijo a Bella quien ya se estaba colocando las sandalias altas negras con cristales pequeños en el tacón sentada en la cama.

—Gracias —dijo Bella respondiendole a su amiga—. ¿Creen que a Edward le guste?

—Creo que Edward va a morir cuando te vea.

—Siento que es demasiado.

—¡Para nada! Te ves preciosa.

—¿Seguras?

—¡BELLA! —gritaron las dos.

—Esta bien, esta bien —respondió y suspiro sonriendoles a sus amigas—. Las voy a extrañar.

—Y nosotras a ti. Pero estamos a una llamada por skype, aunque, por favor, no seas tan grosera como para hablarnos a las tres de la mañana, sabes cuanto amamos dormir.

Bella rió.

—No lo hare, lo prometo. Las amo.

—Aww —exclamaron las dos abalanzándose sobre ella para abrazarla.

—Nena, ¿estas lista? —pregunto Edward abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

Tanya y Angela se separaron de Bella para que Edward la viera. Bella hizo una pose divertida, lo que hizo reír a sus amigas y a su novio.

—¿Como me veo?

—Wow —murmuro Edward—. Te ves preciosa.

—Gracias, mi amor —respondió Bella.

Tanya y Angela los miraron como si estuvieran en un juego de pin pon, ambas podían ver las ganas de Edward de besar a Bella, pero ninguno de los dos daba el primer paso. Seguramente por deferencia a ellas.

—Solo bésala —le dijo Angela—. ¡Dios! No sería la primera vez que los vemos darse sus arrumacos —solto.

—¡Oh! Y hablando de arrumacos —dijo Tanya—. Dijiste que podíamos llevar pareja, ¿verdad? —le pregunto a Bella.

—Por supuesto —respondió ella aferrandose a Edward.

—Invite al chico de Oxford —dijo. Angela y Bella la miraron con la boca abierta—. Bueno, en realidad se llama Garrett.

—De acuerdo, un momento. ¿Todos nos dimos cuenta de que relaciono arrumacos con este chico Garrett? —inquirió Edward.

—¡Si! —gritaron Angela y Bella.

—Amiga, ¿de que me he perdido? —pregunto Bella.

—Técnicamente, nada. Solo les diré que hoy sera la prueba de fuego. Y si no nos vamos ahora, creerá que lo deje plantado y se ira y me quedare sola con ochocientos gatos.

—Eso es muy drástico —soltó Edward. Bella le dio un manotazo en el brazo.

—¿No eres alérgica a los gatos? —le pregunto Angela.

—¡Exacto!

Felix llego por ellos segundos después y bajaron para salir del hotel. A las puertas de este, los esperaban una gran cantidad de paparazzi; Felix hizo que Tanya y Angela salieran primero, de otra forma, los paparazzi no dejarían caminar a las chicas por fotografiar a Edward y Bella. Una vez que las amigas de su protegida estuvieron dentro de la camioneta, regreso por los novios. Edward repitió lo que hizo en la tarde: soltó a Bella y con un brazo en su cintura la hizo caminar delante de él; en cuanto ambos estuvieron dentro, Felix cerro la puerta de un azoton y corrió al asiento del copiloto.

—¿Los llamaron? —pregunto Bella.

—Carmen me dijo que quería hacerlo para el boliche, nunca me hablo del hotel.

—¿Por que a mi no me dijo nada?

—Por que ni siquiera estaba segura de si lo iba a hacer o no. Solo lo estaba pensando.

—Pues no se quedo solo en una idea... —mascullo la chica. Edward le palmeo la rodilla.

—Vieron a Edward y Dimitri llegar, flaca, y a tus padres saliendo de Cambridge.

—¿Te vieron en el boliche? —le pregunto Edward.

—Ellos no —dijo el guardaespaldas mirándolos por el espejo retrovisor.

—Las fans —dijo Angela. Felix asintió.

—Diablos —murmuro Edward mirando por la ventana.

Y si, estaban fuera del boliche. Pero no solo ellos, un gran grupo de fans se encontraban arremolinadas en la acera esperando ver a Edward y Bella. Tanya y Angela entraron corriendo, pero Edward y Bella lo hicieron caminando para tener tiempo de saludar a las fans que gritaban emocionadas. Los paparazzi hicieron un festín con eso, tomando tantas fotografías como pudieron en el tiempo que les tomo a los novios caminar de la camioneta a la puerta del boliche.

La fiesta sería en el bar del lugar, es decir, en el último piso del edificio. Al entrar, Bella y Edward estallaron en risas. El tema de la fiesta había sido Hollywood, y vaya que Renee, Tanya y Angela se habían esforzado en lograrlo. El enorme bar estaba iluminado de rojo y dorado, con telas negras, rojas y blancas cayendo de las paredes, una pequeña alfombra roja cerca de la barra con una muy bien hecha imitación del famoso letrero de Hollywood, globos dorados y negros con listones enrizados cayendo del techo, una estatuilla del Oscar en cada lado de la barra, una cabina de fotografías, una mesa de dulces en negro y rojo y las palabras "_Buena Suerte_"y "_Te Queremos_" hechas en globos color dorado.

Las mesas altas negras del bar tenían pequeñas estatuillas del Oscar rodeadas por estrellas rojas, negras y doradas, con bandejas negras llenas de bocadillos.

En cuanto Bella atravesó la puerta, Tanya y Angela dispararon cañones de confetti, y los papeles dorados cayeron sobre ella y Edward. Bella grito y rió.

La fiesta dio comienzo sin más señal que la entrada de Bella. Muchos de sus amigos y compañeros de la universidad y el colegio se acercaron a ella y le desearon todo lo mejor en su nueva vida. Había muchas personas a las que Bella no había visto en años y le dio gusto volver a saludarlos, sus padres habían invitado a sus abuelos y sus tíos, quienes le daban recomendaciones para vivir sola. Al momento de presentar a Edward, la familia le pidió que la cuidara con su vida, Charlie y Renee dieron fe de su excelente educación y del cariño que le tenía a la chica.

Minutos antes de la media noche, James entro al bar para sorpresa de todos, que no esperaban verlo ahí después de la acalorada discusión que tuvo con Edward y Bella en la universidad. Los que no supieron de lo sucedido, lo saludaron y le indicaron donde había sido la última vez que habían visto a Bella. Hasta que la encontro en la barra, esperando que el barman le entregara su cosmopolitan y la sangría de Edward.

—Hola, Bella —la saludo James apoyándose a su lado en la barra.

Bella lo miro y rodó los ojos volviendo la vista al barman que servía el cosmo en un vaso.

—¿Que haces aquí?

—Vengo en son de paz, Bella. Ya me quedo claro que nosotros no tenemos un futuro juntos, pero me gustaría que volviéramos a hacer amigos, como los viejos tiempos.

Bella simplemente lo miro, sin poder creer lo que le decía.

—Hija —la llamo Renee—, ya son las doce.

—¿Ya? Okey, de acuerdo, no pongan nada hasta que este con él, por favor.

—No te preocupes, cariño, Angela esta con el DJ para asegurarse de eso.

—Genial —respondió—. Gracias —dijo al barman después de recibir las bebidas—. Pide lo que quieras, James —le dijo. James asintió, Bella regreso a la mesa que compartía con sus amigas y su novio—. ¿Donde esta Angela? —pregunto con inocencia. Tanya sonrió con complicidad.

—Desapareció hace unos minutos —respondió la rubia.

—Algo se traen entre manos ustedes dos —dijo Ben, el admirador secreto de Angela.

Edward miro a Bella y ella le sonrió tomando un sorbo de su cosmo, él iba a hablar pero no tuvo tiempo por que de inmediato comenzó a sonar el "Feliz Cumpleaños" que ensordeció todas las conversaciones.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —exclamó Bella abrazando a Edward, quien, sorprendido, aferro a la chica a su pecho. Felix entro en escena cargando un pastel con forma de Jack Daniels, y cuando lo dejo sobre la mesa, todos estallaron en aplausos y cantaron el Feliz Cumpleaños mientras Edward pasaba a Bella frente a él y la abrazaba por la cintura.

Ni la fiesta sorpresa que le habían preparado hace un año en el set de la película se comparaba a eso. No había sido un cumpleaños feliz para él. El divorcio de sus padres ya había sido aprobado y tan solo dos días antes descubrió que su novia era hija de la amante de su padre. Sus compañeros quisieron animarlo, pero no fue suficiente... Ese año... Ese año sin duda estaba siendo diferente. Lo comenzaba con la chica más especial y maravillosa del mundo, esa que en poco tiempo se había metido en su corazón y a la que nunca iba a dejar ir. A la que amaba como a su vida.

—Te amo —le dijo mirandola a los ojos. Bella le dedico un gesto de sorpresa y felicidad.

—También te amo —respondió ella y se dieron un pequeño beso, que fue interrumpido por los aplausos que provoco el final de la canción—. ¡Pide un deseo! —le dijo sonriendole.

—Tengo todo lo que alguna vez pude pedir —respondio. Bella le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Ayúdame con las velas.

Bella asintió con alegría. Sin soltarse las manos, soplaron las veintidós velas hasta que se apagaron.

Renee y Bella fueron las encargadas de cortar el pastel y comenzarlo a repartir, mientras Edward era felicitado por todos los invitados. Cuando finalmente cada quien tenía su pedazo de pastel, comenzaron de nuevo las conversaciones y los bailes.

—Aun no es veinte en Los Ángeles, pero aquí si —dijo Renee.

—Gracias, en verdad. ¿De quien fue la idea?

—De tu chica —respondió Felix señalando a Bella con su tenedor.

Bella le sonrió y recibió alegre el beso que Edward le dio.

Media hora después, la fiesta estaba llegando a su fin. Todos salieron del club después de despedirse de Bella y volverle a desear suerte. Fue una agradable sorpresa ver que ya había menos paparazzi afuera esperándolos. Caminaron rápidamente a la camioneta y se subieron casi con la misma velocidad. Llegar al hotel no fue un problema y entrar tampoco. Se subieron al elevador y fueron a sus habitaciones.

—Hasta mañana, muchachos —se despidió Renee al salir del elevador.

—Hasta mañana, mami —respondió Bella agitando la mano hacia sus padres. Las puertas del elevador se cerraron dejando a Edward y Bella finalmente solos—. ¿Te gusto tu sorpresa?

—Me encanto —respondió Edward tomándola de la cintura, pego su frente a la de ella y la miro a los ojos sonriendole—. Te amo tanto.

La sonrisa de Bella fue tan grande y sus ojos brillaron tanto como la primera vez que lo escucho. Nunca se cansaría de oírlo y ver sus ojos cuando se lo decía.

—Dímelo otra vez.

—Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo —dijo dándole besos por todo el rostro.

—También te amo —le dijo ella entre risitas. Se unieron en un largo y amoroso beso, que comunico más cosas que las palabras, ambos dejaron todo de ellos en ese beso que significo mucho más que la declaración que se hicieron la última hora.

¡!

De pronto, ese beso se convirtió en algo más que el simple amor, se lleno de lujuria y pasión desmedida. Edward tomo a Bella de los muslos y la hizo subirse a su cadera de horcajadas; la puerta del elevador se abrió y Edward salio con Bella a cuestas, camino con ella a la habitación, pero tuvo que bajarla para sacar la tarjeta y abrir la puerta, Bella aprovecho ese momento para quitarse los zapatos; ella se lanzo a él cuando la puerta se abrió y ambos entraron besándose. Los zapatos de Bella terminaron en el mismo lugar que la llave de la habitación, y tan solo unos centímetros atrás el saco negro de Edward tuvo el mismo destino.

—Nena —suspiro Edward cuando ella comenzó a besarle el cuello.

—Hazme el amor, Edward —le dijo. Él no tuvo oportunidad de negarse, tomo a Bella en brazos y la dejo suavemente sobre la cama, se coloco encima de ella posando todo su peso en sus brazos y la volvió a besar al tiempo que Bella enredaba sus brazos en el cuello de él y sus piernas en su cadera. Se besaron por un largo tiempo hasta que Bella decidió que tenían que cambiar de posición. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, tomo su vestido del ruedo y lo levanto para quitárselo.

Edward admiro el cuerpo semi desnudo de su novia, y simplemente no se pudo resistir. Se sento en la cama y comenzo a repartir besos por su cuello y su pecho, llegando hasta donde el ajustado brassiere negro se lo permitía. Bella jadeaba y frotaba el cabello de su novio demostrándole lo mucho que disfrutaba de sus besos y sus caricias, pero ella también quería sentirlo, así que con lentitud le quito la camiseta negra dejando al descubierto su bien formado torso.

Entre besos y caricias, se despojaron del resto de sus ropas hasta que finalmente quedaron completamente desnudos. Edward los hizo girar de nuevo, dejando a Bella en la cama, jadeando. Edward se inclino y repartió más besos por el cuerpo de la chica, excitándola y preparándola para el acto final.

—Isabella, te amo —le dijo entrando en ella. Bella lo recibió arqueándose y gimiendo audiblemente.

—Ah. Edward —jadeo enredando sus piernas en las caderas de él. Ambos gimieron al sentir el cambio de posición.

—Nena, abre los ojos —le pidio. Bella lucho para hacerlo, pero lo logro y no los separo de los de Edward en ningún momento—. Jesucristo. Eres tan hermosa.

Bella se alzo y lo beso, mientras él seguía entrando y saliendo de su interior. Giraron de nuevo y se sentaron en la cama, aun unidos, Edward apoyo sus manos en la espalda de Bella y la hizo inclinarse hacia atrás para besar sus senos y su estomago; Bella movía las caderas a su propio ritmo, a veces deteniéndose por las olas de placer que le embargaban al sentir como Edward besaba o tocaba un punto de su cuerpo.

Demasiado pronto, ambos sintieron el climax cerca. Edward aumento la velocidad de sus empujes, provocando que Bella hiciera lo mismo con sus caderas. Ella fue la primera en terminar, él la siguió segundos después. Gritaron sus nombres y se acallaron con un beso, regresando de la cima. Se dejaron caer en la cama, cansados pero satisfechos, Bella se recostó sobre el pecho de Edward, él salio de su interior, la tomo en brazos y la deposito suavemente en la cama.

—Ven —murmuro ella extendiendo sus brazos hacia él. Edward sonrió y se acostó a su lado, cubriéndolos con las inmaculadas blancas sabanas de la cama del hotel—. Te amo.

—Te amo, nena hermosa —respondió y le beso la frente.

* * *

**Y aquí lo tienen, chicas. Este arroz ya se coció jajaja :okno: Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Gracias por todos sus reviews, ya estamos cerca de los cincuenta y eso me pone muy feliz como una lombriz; sigan enviándolos que me encanta leer sus reacciones (lo sé, yo también quiero matar a James y Jane). Y a todas que leen pero no son de dejar rr: GRACIAS POR ESTAR AQUÍ, también es gratificante ver que las visitas, las lecturas, los favs y los follows crecen en cada capítulo.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente (o el siguiente miércoles en la Princesa). Un beso y un abrazo a todas.**

_**Cheers!**_

**Annie. xx**


	17. Premiere

_Hollywood es un matadero, dónde sobrevive el más fuerte y el que más simpatía recibe de la crítica, los medios y los fanáticos, y cuente con las suficientes influencias. Los rumores son el pan de cada día y te evitan confiar en las personas a tu alrededor. Bella Swan ha superado airosa la peor parte de su nueva glamorosa vida, pero ¿que pasa cuando se convierte en una victima más de la ambición?_

* * *

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, provienen de la bella imaginación de la hermosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía, ya que a mi loca cabecita le encanta soñar despierta._

* * *

Bella despertó tan solo unas horas después, encontrándose entre los brazos de Edward quien aun dormía plácidamente. Ella lo admiro, pensando en lo atractivo que era por fuera, pero que su belleza interior sin duda eclipsaba lo de afuera.

La noche anterior había sido todo lo que esperaba y más. Se sentía triste por que iría a un país diferente sin sus padres, pero estaba animada gracias a lo que la esperaba en Estados Unidos: un trabajo soñado, la oportunidad de estudiar en otra de las universidades más prestigiosas del mundo, y un novio maravilloso con el que despertaría las mañanas de todo el mes... O hasta que le entregaran su casa a tan solo unos metros de la de Edward, lo cual no hacia mucha diferencia.

Se levanto de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Edward, camino por la habitación reuniendo la ropa y rió cuando encontró la llave de la habitación tirada junto al saco de Edward y sus tacones, al verla, los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente. Hace poco menos de un año que había dejado de ser virgen, pero nunca se había sentido tan amada, hermosa y sexy como anoche. Durante su primera vez, James fue amable, pero apresurado; no se tomo el tiempo para prepararla completamente, no la hizo sentir lo mismo que Edward con una mirada, un beso o una caricia. Y eso la hizo desear haber esperado por él. Se coloco la camiseta de Edward y su tanguita negra y tomó el teléfono de la habitación para pedir el desayuno. Ordeno hot cakes con crema batida, jugo de naranja, fruta y yogurt.

Minutos después, alguien golpeo la puerta. Bella frunció el ceño y se apresuro a abrir antes de que Edward se despertara.

—Buenos días, flaca —la saludo Felix.

—Buenos días, gorila.

—¿Los desperté?

—Yo ya estaba despierta, Edward parece que entro en coma —dijo entre risitas. Felix rio negando con la cabeza.

—¿Bajan a desayunar?

—Ya ordene algo.

—De acuerdo. Entonces nos vemos en un rato. Revisa a tu novio, flaca, no vaya a ser que si entro en coma...

—Vete, Felix —rió. Felix se despidió con la mano y regreso al elevador. Bella volvió a la cama y se recostó a lado de Edward, le paso una mano delicadamente por el pecho, jugando con los pocos cabellos que lo poblaban y sin dejar de mirarlo. En la tercera vuelta, Edward sonrió sin abrir los ojos y le tomo la mano—. Feliz cumpleaños —murmuro ella casi inaudiblemente.

—El mas feliz —respondió él acariciándole los dedos de la mano. Edward apoyo la mano de la chica en su pecho y se giro para darle un pequeño beso en los labios—. Buenos días, novia —murmuro abriendo los ojos.

—Buenos días, novio —dijo. Alguien golpeo la puerta. Bella suspiro—. Debe ser el desayuno.

Edward asintió y la dejo ir. Bella camino a la puerta arreglándose la camiseta de Edward, el rió al verla, Bella se giro y le soplo un beso.

—Otra camiseta que me roba, señorita Isabella —dijo Edward colocándose los boxers.

—En cualquier momento puede tenerla de vuelta, señor Edward —respondió Bella. Abrió la puerta y asintió hacia el empleado del hotel que llevaba el desayuno, lo dejo pasar y cerro la puerta. El empleado acomodo toda la comida y se fue dejando a los novios solos.

—Aquí hay comida suficiente para un regimiento —dijo Edward sentándose frente a la mesita de café, Bella se sentó en su regazo.

—Estoy hambrienta. Anoche no comimos más que tu pastel de cumpleaños.

—Ahora que lo dices, me sorprende que no tengas resaca.

—No bebí tanto... —reclamó Bella cortando un pedazo de hotcake con su tenedor. Edward la miro con ironía—. Bueno, si. Un poco.

Edward rió y le beso la sien.

.

.

.

Horas después, Bella y Edward llegaron al aeropuerto Heathrow en Londres, donde se encontraron con un mar de paparazzi que los siguieron hasta la terminal debido a que los guardias no los dejaron pasar.

Esperaron sentados a que llamaran a su vuelo. Bella miraba a la nada apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Edward, pensando en lo difícil que había sido despedirse de sus padres y sus amigas. Creía estar preparada para eso, para ver las lagrimas en los ojos de su madre y las chicas, para ver la tristeza reprimida de su padre, quien la abrazo fuertemente y no la soltó hasta que Felix les recordó que se les hacia tarde para el vuelo. No lo estaba, ni siquiera pudo regresar la vista hacia atrás por que sabia que encontraría a su madre y sus amigas hechas un mar... Había sido lo más difícil que hizo en su vida, y esperaba jamás repetirlo.

Edward, tomándola de la mano, aguardaba a que ella hablara y le dijera lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, solo para demostrarle que estaba ahí para ella, para apoyarla y consolarla.

—Pasajeros del vuelo 101 con destino a la ciudad de Nueva York, abordar por la puerta siete —anuncio una voz por los altavoces. Edward, Bella y Felix se pusieron de pie, tomaron su equipaje de mano y caminaron a la puerta que les indicaron.

Bella eligió la ventana, Edward se sentó a lado de ella y Felix tuvo el asiento del pasillo, así que el guardaespaldas fue el indicado para guardar el equipaje de mano de los tres en el compartimento. Bella miro riendo a su guardaespaldas.

—¡Vaya! Creí que habías dejado tu sonrisita en el hotel —masculló Felix sentándose. Bella rodó los ojos pero no hablo.

—¿Estas bien? —le pregunto Edward. Ella asintio.

—Lo estare. Solo... Fue difícil despedirme de mis padres.

—Los veras pronto, flaca —la consoló Felix. Bella le sonrió.

Edward le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novia. Los tres se aseguraron los cinturones y miraron las indicaciones de las azafatas. Edward y Bella se tomaron de las manos cuando el avión comenzó a despegar. El despegue y el aterrizaje siempre eran lo peor del vuelo.

Durante las ocho horas que duro el vuelo, Edward y Felix mantuvieron entretenida a Bella con platicas y bromas, incluso jugaron con las cartas que llevaba Edward. Y funciono, la distrajeron lo suficiente como para que olvidara la despedida de sus padres y sus amigas.

—Estimados pasajeros, favor de asegurar sus cinturones. Estamos a punto de aterrizar en el aeropuerto John F. Kennedy en la ciudad de Nueva York.

Era la primera vez que Bella visitaba Nueva York y se encontraba fascinada al ver los famosos rascacielos desde las alturas. Edward la miraba sonriendo y le decía los nombres exactos de los edificios.

Aterrizaron en punto de las nueve de la noche hora de Nueva York. Caminaron por los pasillos, recibieron su equipaje y fueron directamente a la salida.

—Oh, vaya. Las ratas nos ganaron —masculló Felix al ver a los paparazzi. Bella lo miro riendo—. Jamás dije eso —advirtio el gorila apuntando con el dedo índice a la chica. Ella rió.

—¿Lista? —le pregunto Edward tomándole la mano.

—No me vas a preguntar eso cada que nos enfrentemos a los paparazzi, ¿o si?

—Pregúntamelo en un año —respondió él haciéndola reír.

—De acuerdo... A la carga, mis valientes —dijo Felix adelantándose unos pasos.

Camino delante de ellos, manteniendo apartados a los paparazzi, mientras los novios lo seguían tomados de la mano. Bella y Felix volarían a Los Ángeles temprano en la mañana mientras que Edward se quedaría en Nueva York para promocionar la película. Solo serían unos días, los mismos que Bella tenía que estar en California por las grabaciones de la serie y sus trámites en la universidad.

Se subieron a la camioneta y de inmediato fueron al hotel.

—Maldito jetlag —mascullo Bella después de un bostezo.

—Hablemos acerca de mañana —bromeo Felix.

—No me simpatizas —respondió Bella.

—¿De verdad tienes que viajar a Los Ángeles? —pregunto Edward.

—Marcus me mataría si dejo pasar un día más sin inscribirme. Quisiera quedarme contigo y detesto la idea de saber que tu estarás aquí con ese par y...

—Hey, hey —la interrumpió Edward—. Nena, seran un par de días, y mi madre y mi hermana estaran aquí. Solo tengo que posar con Jane en la alfombra roja y es todo.

—No me preocupas tu, me preocupan sus bocas.

—¿Puedo decir algo? —pregunto Felix.

—Lo harás de todas formas.

El guardaespaldas bufo.

—Flaca, si estas ahí sacaran más veneno que nunca. Lo mejor es que vayas a Los Ángeles y no les des razones para atacarte.

—Felix tiene razón. Estarás más segura allá que aquí, y lo sabes.

—Esta bien, me iré —dijo sonriendo—. Igual me enterare de lo que digan por la prensa, seran solo dos días.

—Y después estaré dos meses enteros antes de ir a Inglaterra a grabar.

—Y yo me quedare en Los Ángeles, viendo como cobra vida el trabajo de diez años.

—Me van a deprimir ustedes dos. Ya llegamos.

.

.

.

Marcus dejo una hoja sobre el libreto que Bella leía. Era un artículo de internet con un título que había que leer entre lineas.

_**"'No puedo esperar por ver Cupido... suena tan interesante' Jane Parker".**_

Bella suspiro.

—Viene en camino.

—Ya se, y no se refiere a eso. Lee bien.

—Marcus, no me importa. Ellas dos van a hablar, les demos razones o no, y estoy cansada de esperar que digan algo. Me iba a quedar en Nueva York por eso, pero...

—Lo sé. Felix me lo dijo —la interrumpió. Se sento a su lado en la butaca del director—. Jane y Esme saben jugar el juego, Bella, y tu tienes que aprender también. Cuando estrenemos ambas dirán que son fans aunque no hayan visto un solo capítulo y vas a tener que saber como responder.

—¿Y si no quiero hacerlo?

—Entonces darás cátedra de tu buena educación —le dijo y le guiño el ojo—. ¿Haz hablado de eso con Edward?

—Iba a quedarme en Nueva York, ¿eso cuenta?

—¿Para calmarlas?

—Vigilarlas, más bien. Pero Felix y Edward me convencieron de venir.

—Y estoy de acuerdo. Las habrías provocado más de lo que ya están.

—¿Por que eso no me sorprende?

Marcus rió.

—¿Lista para la premiere?

—Sip. ¿Que es una pequeña alfombra roja en Westwood a lado de Cannes? Y ya nos presentamos como pareja, así que no hay presión. ¿Iras?

—Claro. Falte a Cannes, el niño no me perdonaría si no voy a esta.

—Eso es tan cierto —dijo Edward detrás de ellos. Bella se levanto de un salto y corrió a abrazarlo, el la estrecho fuerte contra su pecho, besandole ambas mejillas.

—¿Que haces aquí? ¿No se supone que llegarías a tu casa?

—Bueno, lo hice. Fuimos a dejar mis cosas, me di una ducha y vine. Marcus, ¿puedo llevarme a mi chica a almorzar?

—Claro, no hay problema. Nos vemos en una hora. Hay que grabar.

—De acuerdo.

Edward y ella se tomaron de las manos y salieron de la televisora.

Entraron a la cafetería que se encontraba frente al estudio.

—Ayer fui a inscribirme —le dijo Bella cuando se sentaron en una mesa del rincón.

—¿Y que tal?

—Me gusto.

Edward le sonrio. Un mesero se acerco a anotar sus ordenes. Edward pidió una hamburguesa con papas a la francesa y una coca-cola y Bella ordeno una ensalada con pedacitos de pollo y té helado de manzanilla. Cuando el mesero se fue, Edward tomo la mano de Bella que estaba sobre la mesa y la miro a los ojos.

—Nena, habla.

Bella suspiro.

—Todos me miraron como si fuera un bicho raro, la británica transferida que esta jugando a la vida normal y atrapo al soltero codiciado de Hollywood. No les caí bien.

—Me imagine que sucedería —soltó Edward. Bella fruncio el ceño.

—Que novio tan amable tengo.

—Amor, no me refiero a eso. No te conocen, nena, lo único que saben de ti es lo que aparece en los medios.

—Entonces, en teoría, todos piensan que soy la infiel que James dijo —mascullo Bella. Edward no respondio, ella rodo los ojos—. Genial. Tendré el tiempo de mi vida en la universidad —apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de él.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, solo estarás en promedio tres clases a la semana.

Bella lanzo unas risitas y asintió hacia el mesero cuando dejo las bebidas sobre la mesa.

—Carmen dijo que, con suerte, estaría todo el día.

—Lo dudo.

—También yo. ¿Estarás ahí cuando me coloquen una A roja en el pecho?

—No creo que suceda, pero si, ahí estaré. Siempre.

.

.

.

Bella se miro al espejo de cuerpo completo de la habitación de Edward y ladeo la cabeza. Había encontrado ese vestido beige corto de mangas francesas hace semanas y creyó que era perfecto para la premiere de Edward, pero ahora no estaba muy segura de el. Para una alfombra roja en la nublada Londres era ideal, no para una soleada y acalorada en Los Ángeles. Lo que era peor, la media coletita de niña pequeña que Charlotte le hizo y el maquillaje relajado que Sasha aplico la hacían sentirse como si fuera a la universidad. Y no era la única que lo pensaba.

—Te ves demasiado inocente —le dijo Sasha.

—Debimos arreglarla más París y menos Cannes —opino Charlotte.

—Dejen en paz a mi niña —regaño Jacob—. Te ves...

—No te atrevas —advirtió Bella—. Parezco una mojigata. Díganme a quien demonios se le ocurriría usar mangas con este clima. Ciertamente a mi no.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Elizabeth. Bella le sonrio—. Te vas a morir ahí dentro.

—Pero es la premiere de Edward, no lo olviden —recordó Bella.

—¿Y eso implica que tengas que derretirte? —inquirió Elizabeth—. Yo te doy permiso.

—En ese caso, ¡genial! Tengo este vestido que no sabía donde usar y es... Edward va a morir —dijo Bella buscando en el armario. Saco un vestido que solo estaba doblado por la mitad.

—Debes estar bromeando —le dijo Carmen.

—Nope —respondio la chica. Le dio la espalda a Jacob, quien le bajo el cierre del vestido y entro al baño, se quito el inocente vestido beige y se puso ese mini vestido strapless de arcoiris. Salio y poso frente a sus acompañantes—. ¿Que opinan?

—Te ves como una Jane —soltó Carmen.

—¿Jane va a usar ese vestido?

—No les hagas caso —dijo Elizabeth—. Te ves preciosa.

—Si, solo hay que cambiarle el peinado. Sigue viendose como una mojigata.

—Y el maquillaje. Menos Cannes y más París —propuso Maggie.

—De acuerdo, niña, siéntate otra vez. La próxima que nos hagas esto, te prometo que te golpeare —le dijo Sasha.

Charlotte ni siquiera se desgasto en rizarle el cabello, solo lo solto y le hizo la raya justo en medio, dejándolo caer lacio y sedoso sobre sus hombros. Sasha agrego delineador negro y un labial oscuro mate.

—Lista —dijo Bella poniéndose de pie.

—Y divina. Ahora ya solo faltan los zapatos —agrego Jacob acercándose con un par de stilletos color bronce. Se quito los tacones estilo botín que iba a usar con el otro vestido y se subió en las sandalias.

—Bien. Hora de irse. Tengo que recoger a Dimitri, así que nos vemos allá. Suerte.

—Igual —respondió Bella tomando su clutch de la Union Jack hecha en cristales con un tirante para colgar o sostener.

Bajaron para encontrarse con Edward, quien estaba caminando de un lado a otro frotándose las manos, usando un traje beige con camisa blanca, corbata azul y zapatos cafe. Con él estaban Stefan y Eric.

—Santo Skywalker —exclamo Eric cuando vio bajar a Bella con Carmen, Elizabeth y Maggie.

—Dios bendito —murmuro Stefan.

Edward estaba pasmado mirandola. Ese no era el vestido beige que le mostró el día anterior, y por alguna razón, eso le agrado. Ese vestido abrazaba sus curvas como no lo hacia el otro, y en lugar de verse vulgar, solo se veía elegantemente sexy.

—¿Que opinas? —le pregunto ella.

—Estas más que hermosa. Solo estoy un poco confundido.

—No se veía bien, creeme —le dijo Carmen—. Me voy —se despidió y se fue.

—Me hubiera gustado verte.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Estoy segura de que no te habría gustado.

—De todas formas.

—Chicos, lamento interrumpir, pero tenemos que irnos.

Edward y Bella se tomaron de las manos y salieron de la casa, seguidos por Stefan, Eric, Liz y Maggie. Afuera, los esperaba una camioneta negra con chófer y Randall aguardando por ellos. Se subieron al auto y tomaron rumbo hacia Westwood.

Edward estaba tan nervioso como en Cannes, y era algo que el ya había aprendido a ignorar. Todas y cada una de sus premieres lo ponían en ese estado y no se calmaba hasta que leía las críticas al día siguiente. Esta película ya había sido vista por los críticos de casi todo el mundo, pero no por los fans y ellos eran el publico más importante.

—¿Estas bien? —le pregunto Bella.

—Un poco nervioso, es todo.

Bella le dio un beso en la mejilla y acaricio suavemente su mano para calmarlo. Ella también estaba nerviosa. Claro, no era Cannes, pero ese día no recorrieron juntos la alfombra roja, ni dieron entrevistas juntos. Eso aun era demasiado para ella.

—Niños —llamo Stefan tendiéndoles un par de marcadores permanentes.

—Es un chiste, ¿verdad? —inquirió Bella mirándolo. El negó—. Pero voy como invitada.

—Incluso los invitados firman autógrafos.

—Stefan...

—Después de lo que hablamos acerca de la universidad, platique con Carmen y ella estuvo de acuerdo. Quiero que todos vean la hermosa y maravillosa chica que eres, y no la infiel busca-fama que creo James.

—No te doy boletos para ellos porque Carmen me golpeo cuando me atreví a sugerirlo, así que esperamos que con un autógrafo y una foto te dejen en paz y puedas estar tranquila en la universidad. No sera la preparatoria, pero estos niños todavía están muy inmaduros y tu eres carne fresca y famosa —soltó Stefan.

—¿Que tienen contra la delicadeza para hablar? —pregunto Bella haciéndolos reír a todos.

Minutos después, estaban llegando al teatro. Edward apreto la mano de Bella y la miro.

—¿Lista? —le pregunto.

—¿Tu?

—Yo lo estoy si tu lo estas.

Bella respiro hondo mirando por la ventana mientras el auto se detenía frente al comienzo de la alfombra roja.

—Hagamoslo.

—Bien —respondió Edward y asintió hacia el chófer y su guardaespaldas quienes bajaron y les abrieron las puertas. Bajaron por puertas diferentes, Bella termino del lado de la alfombra y Edward quedo frente a los fans que gritaron alocados cuando lo vieron. Bella miro a Stefan con la pregunta en los ojos, él con una seña le indico unirse a Edward.

—Cinco minutos y entran —les dijo Stefan a los novios.

—Okey —respondieron. Stefan mando a Randall con Edward y al segundo guardaespaldas con Bella, de modo que ninguno de los dos quedara desprotegido.

La primera experiencia de Bella con fans resulto mejor de lo que esperaba. Todos la trataron con mucho respeto y amabilidad, incluyendo a los de Jane, que extendían sus cámaras, libretas y marcadores hacia ella. La chica firmaba, saludaba y hablaba siempre con una sonrisa en los labios, encantando a todos. Edward y Bella se miraban y se sonreían, esos momentos fueron registrados por algunos emocionados que sentían la necesidad de tomar fotografías cada segundo.

—Bien, chicos, es hora —interrumpió Stefan palmeandoles la espalda. Los novios se despidieron de los fans, se tomaron de las manos y caminaron a la entrada de la premiere.

Y comenzaron a posar. Bella tomo su bolso del tirante y Edward metió su mano libre en el bolsillo del pantalón, ambos sonreían y saludaban a los fotógrafos, que tomaban fotografías como si sus vidas dependieran de eso.

Caminaron y posaron juntos hasta la mitad de la alfombra roja cuando Stefan los hizo posar por separado, momento que Jane, Dimitri y el director de la película aprovecharon para unirse a él. A pocos pasos de ellos, Bella posaba con una mano en la cintura y la otra sosteniendo su bolso por el tirante.

—¡Isabella, chicos, por aquí! —gritaban los fotógrafos. Todos miraron a tantas cámaras como pudieron.

Stefan llamo a Bella, la hizo moverse y Carmen le dijo como posar, la chica solo rió sacudiendo la cabeza.

En algún momento, las miradas de Edward y Bella se encontraron, y las cámaras se volvieron locas durante toda la fracción de segundo que duro ese momento tan íntimo, pero el impacto en ambos fue tal, que Edward simplemente se separo de sus compañeros y Bella camino hacia él. Stefan y Carmen rieron.

Stefan se los llevo hacia el pabellón de la prensa para las entrevistas.

—Hola, chicos —saludo la reportera sonriendoles—. ¿Como están?

—Muy bien, gracias —respondió Edward.

—Edward, vimos esta película en Cannes, y esta entre las posibles elegidas para Venecia, Toronto y Nueva York, probablemente se trata de una de las películas más importantes en tu carrera, ¿crees que llegue finalmente a la carrera por el Oscar?

—Eso sería fantástico, en verdad, y nada me alegraría más que lo lográramos. Tengo fuertes esperanzas de que suceda.

—Recientemente se anuncio tu participación en una película de época que se filmara este otoño en Londres, ¿que nos puedes contar acerca de ella?

—No tengo permitido hablar sobre eso, pero puedo decir que estoy muy emocionado por hacerla. Espero que no los decepcione.

—Bella, tu primera alfombra roja en Los Ángeles, pero ya estuviste en París y Cannes, ¿que encuentras diferente aquí que en Europa?

—Aquí es mucho más loco —respondio Bella sonriendo—. Los oídos me zumban después de todos los gritos.

—¿Cuando veremos el primer episodio de _Cúpido No Se Equivoca_? Estamos emocionados.

—Espero que pronto. Aun no hemos acordado la fecha con el canal.

—Amo tu vestido, Bella, ¿de quien es?

—¡Oh! Es solo algo que encontre en una tienda en Londres. Me alegro que te guste.

—Es precioso, y tu bolso es una maravilla —le dijo. Bella agradeció con un asentimiento—. Bueno, chicos, muchas gracias. Suerte.

—Gracias —respondieron ambos y se despidieron.

Esa fue solo la primera de muchas entrevistas que hicieron. En esencia, fueron las mismas preguntas en todas de ellas y lo único que tuvieron que hacer fue cambiar la manera en que respondían. Dentro del teatro se tomaron de las manos y miraron otra vez la película.

* * *

_**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Nos leemos en el siguiente. Mil besos.**_

_**Annie. xx**_


	18. De Vuelta Al Trabajo

_Hollywood es un matadero, dónde sobrevive el más fuerte y el que más simpatía recibe de la crítica, los medios y los fanáticos, y cuente con las suficientes influencias. Los rumores son el pan de cada día y te evitan confiar en las personas a tu alrededor. Bella Swan ha superado airosa la peor parte de su nueva glamorosa vida, pero ¿que pasa cuando se convierte en una victima más de la ambición?_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes no me pertenecen, provienen de la bella imaginación de la hermosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía, ya que a mi loca cabecita le encanta soñar despierta._

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

Bella se desplomó en la cama cuando volvió del cielo. Edward la siguió y los giró para no dejar caer su peso sobre ella. Ambos jadeaban, recuperando el aliento después de su aventura.

—Tienes que estar temprano con Stefan y yo en el set —rio Bella cuando Edward comenzó a acariciarle el borde del ombligo.

Edward gruñó y pasó la mano hacia la cintura de su novia.

—Nunca había odiado tanto mi trabajo.

—¿Ni siquiera durante el escándalo?

—Carlisle y su amante se llevaron todo.

Bella suspiró y se aferró a él, llevando una mano hacia el cabello cobrizo de su novio.

—Todavía te duele, ¿cierto?

—Mi padre era mi héroe, siempre quise seguir sus pasos...

—Aún puedes hacerlo, menos lo de la amante, por favor, o me veré en la penosa necesidad de dejarte sin herederos.

Edward rio suavemente.

—Esas palabras suenan tan bonitas con tu acento.

Bella sonrió.

—Vamos, Don Juan, hora de dormir —le dijo. Edward apagó la luz con la mano que no sostenía la cintura de Bella. Ella se acurrucó en su pecho, dándole un beso en el corazón. Edward sonrió y le besó la coronilla.

.

.

.

Bella recibió su casa dos semanas después de llegar a Los Ángeles, y desde entonces ambos formaron una rutina. De lunes a jueves se veían para almorzar y cenar, pero solo porque de viernes en la noche a lunes en la mañana se quedaban juntos en alguna de las dos casas. Contaba a su favor que fueran los vecinos de enfrente. Bella podía quedarse hasta tarde en casa de Edward y solo cruzar la calle hacia la suya, y viceversa. Solo llevaban tres semanas en esa rutina y, hasta el momento, les funcionaba bastante bien.

Cuando el despertador sonó y Edward gruñó, Bella no pudo hacer más que reír. Sabía que eso sucedía todos los días, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que su novio amaba dormir, y ella también, pero cuando tenía que levantarse lo hacía sin quejas. Edward pedía los cinco minutos que se convertían en horas.

Lo hizo levantarse y se metieron a la ducha. En cualquier momento el celular de Edward comenzaría a sonar con mensajes de Stefan, y ambos querían desayunar antes de que la insistencia del representante los hiciera salir corriendo.

Edward salió antes para preparar el desayuno mientras Bella se quedaba escogiendo su ropa para el día. Encontró una camisa de Edward que ajustó a su cintura con un cinturoncito café y unos shorts de mezclilla solo por puro amor a la decencia y moral. Se calzó unas sandalias de piso color café y sostuvo su cabello aún húmedo en un despeinado y enredado medio moño.

—¡Nena, está listo! —gritó Edward.

—¡Ya voy! —respondió ella colgándose el pequeño bolso beige al hombro. Salió de la habitación y bajó casi corriendo. Edward estaba frente a la encimera sirviendo el agua caliente en la taza que Bella reclamó como suya desde el primer día que se quedó en la casa. Edward había hecho lo mismo, y ahora, además de espacio en el clóset en ambas casas, también cada uno tenía su taza, plato de cereal y lado de la cama—. Buenos días —saludó la chica dándole un beso a Edward en la mejilla.

—Vaya que lo son —dijo Edward recibiendo un piquito en los labios que él extendió.

—¡Oigan! ¡Estoy desayunando! —reclamó Eric. Los novios rieron y se separaron.

—Su té, señorita.

—Gracias, señor —respondió Bella tomando su taza con un té de hierbabuena.

—Ese modelito grita _vengo-de-casa-de-mi-novio-y-no-tengo-ropa-ahí _—rio Eric cuando Bella tomó su lugar en la mesa. Ella le enseñó la lengua—. Y sabes que tengo razón.

—Bueno, es lo primero que encontré.

—Y te ves preciosa.

—Gracias.

Desayunar siempre era una causa perdida con Eric. Entre sus chistes y comentarios, Edward y Bella se la pasaban riendo y antes de darse cuenta ya tenían que salir corriendo.

Edward solía acercarla al set o a la locación donde filmarían ese día, porque para él era un desafío lograr pasar a los paparazzi que acampaban fuera del estudio o detrás de las vallas cuando filmaban en exteriores.

Se detuvieron tan cerca de la televisora como pudieron, se despidieron y Bella bajó con todas sus cosas en los brazos.

Cuando estaba por llegar a la valla humana de paparazzi, un claxon sonó a su lado. Bella brincó un poco por el susto y volteó hacia donde escuchó el sonido. Marcus había abierto la puerta del copiloto para ella.

—Exteriores —explicó él después de saludarse.

—Pensé que hoy filmaríamos en set.

—Rachel llegó hace unos minutos con el permiso y comenzamos a movernos. Solo tenemos hoy para filmar esas escenas porque Aro no quiere usar croma.

—Marcus, sabes lo difícil que fue conseguir esa calle. Si no terminamos hoy tendremos que buscar otra y grabar desde cero.

—Por eso estamos contra reloj, niña. Bájate y repórtate con Liam, voy a buscar lugar en el estacionamiento.

—Bien —respondió Bella, tomó sus cosas y bajó del coche.

—¡Bella! —gritó Renata, la asistente que Carmen le contrató.

—Hola —saludó la chica.

—Dame —le dijo Renata pidiéndole la portátil y el bolso—. El guion de hoy, revisado y marcado.

—De acuerdo —respondió Bella recibiendo las hojas—. ¿Sabes dónde está Liam?

—Lo acabo de ver por los tráileres. ¿Necesitas algo más?

—Solo agua, por favor.

—Enseguida.

Bella se apresuró hacia la zona de tráileres, solo marcada por un letrero, porque aún no llegaba ninguno. Y sí, Liam estaba ahí junto a Aro, hablando con un policía. Los saludó y se presentó con el oficial. Estaban hablando acerca de la seguridad de la locación. El ayuntamiento se había adelantado y colocado vallas en los alrededores, y los policías de tránsito ya estaban cerrando el paso y desviando los autos por otras vías, pero al parecer aún no era suficiente.

—Lo único que no me gusta es que no circulen coches, necesitamos vida citadina —dijo Bella.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo. Podemos dejar pasar solo los que vengan de norte a sur y de este a oeste.

—Le informaré a mi compañero. Respecto a la seguridad...

—Yo digo que con que mantengamos a los fans y a los paparazzi a raya es más que suficiente. Además, corre a nuestro favor que en esta ciudad no es extraño ver grabaciones.

—Bien, entonces más vallas y guardias cada diez metros, ¿sí? —preguntó el oficial.

—Perfecto —dijo Aro.

—¡Están llegando! —gritó Rachel corriendo hacia ellos. El oficial se retiró, y el resto corrió hacia la acera más cercana. Solo cinco camionetas llegaron: maquillaje, vestuario, y los tráileres de Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper; detrás venían los actores en sus respectivos coches con todo su equipo.

Aro encendió su megáfono.

—¡De acuerdo, todo el mundo, nuestras estrellas están aquí! ¡A trabajar! —gritó él, apagó el megáfono y se lo dio a Rachel—. Bella, a vestuario. ¡Chicos, adentro, y no salgan hasta que les hable!

—¡Entendido! —respondieron los actores—. ¡Hola, Bella!

—¡Hola, chicos!

Aro y Bella entraron a la camioneta donde estaba todo el vestuario. Alice estaba ahí rebuscando entre toda la ropa.

—No recuerdo si está especificado qué tipo de ropa utilizaban en esta escena, pero pensé que un vestido para Rosalie, bermudas para Jasper y una polo para Emmett estaría bien —dijo Alice.

—Originalmente lo coloqué todo en Londres, porque lo conozco —explicó Bella, intercalando miradas entre Alice y Aro—, y sé el clima que tiene, que es muy diferente al de aquí, así que podemos ignorar ese hecho y usar la ropa que sea.

—De acuerdo.

—Aro, Bella, se les necesita en el ensayo —llamó Rachel. Aro y Bella salieron de la camioneta y llamaron a los actores para el ensayo.

Para su gran sorpresa, ya habían algunas personas detrás de las vallas, las cuales se descontrolaron cuando los actores y Bella aparecieron. Les dedicaron sonrisas y rápidos saludos antes de prestar toda su atención a Aro.

Aro daba instrucciones a los actores de dónde pararse para comenzar la escena, dónde detenerse, girarse y algunos movimientos extra que ellos tenían la elección de seguir o no. El staff se apartó, dejando a Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper frente a la cámara.

—Muy bien, chicos, recuerden que esto es solo un ensayo. ¡Acción!

_Bruno y Kelly caminaban por Hyde Park tomados de la mano, ambos ensimismados en sus propios pensamientos. Una ráfaga de viento hizo volar el cabello de Kelly y ella se encogió por el frío._

_»_—_¿Tienes frío? _—_le preguntó Bruno comenzando a quitarse el abrigo. Ella negó._

_»_—_Estoy bien._

_Bruno bufó._

_»_—_Kelly, no puedes estar eternamente enojada conmigo._

_»_—_No estoy enojada, simplemente no tengo frío._

_A lo lejos, Kelly vio a un pequeño perro pug bastante conocido que se dirigía hacia ella. Una sonrisa involuntaria se desplegó por su rostro, soltó la mano de Bruno y se acuclilló para recibir a la pequeña bola de pelos._

_»_—_¡Shaun! _—_gritó Jackson_.

—¡Corte! —ordenó Aro—. Chicos, está perfecto, ¿por qué no probamos tomar al perrito en brazos?

Ensayaron la escena unas cuantas veces más, probando ángulos y movimientos que no estuvieron previamente especificados.

Finalmente, los enviaron a vestuario y maquillaje para filmar la escena.

—Bella, ¿cómo va la escritura? —le preguntó Liam.

Con la expectativa que estaba creando la serie, los ejecutivos se habían anticipado y pidieron una segunda temporada, pero para lograr eso, Bella tenía que escribir más entre la mitad de la historia y el final. Y de alguna manera, no dejaba de pensar que hubiera sido una mejor idea convertirla en película en vez de serie.

—Progresando —respondió la chica.

—¿Crees poder presentarlo en dos semanas?

Bella lanzó unas carcajadas irónicas.

—Si me convierto en máquina lo tienes mañana —dijo.

Liam rodó los ojos.

—Ve a almorzar.

Bella asintió y caminó hacia la mesa de comida, donde el staff a pleno estaba arrasando con todo. La chica tomó un plato y se sirvió ensalada, que era lo único que nadie había tocado.

—Carmen —saludó a su representante cuando la vio de refilón acercándose a su costado.

—Hola, linda. ¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en conejo?

—Desde que terminaron con mi jamón.

Carmen rio.

—Puedo mandar a Renata...

—Déjalo. No voy a tener este cuerpecito por siempre, debo cuidarme.

—Estás muy niña para pensar en eso. Pero, por otro lado... mañana tienes una sesión de fotos.

—¿Para?

—La misma promoción de la serie. Y antes de que preguntes: sí, ya revisé las preguntas y no hay una sola personal.

—En ese caso, ¿qué debo usar?

—Te diría que lo que traes puesto, pero ya tuviste una sesión así —le dijo. Bella rodó los ojos—. ¿Es de Edward?

—¿La camisa? Sí.

—Vas a dejar a tu novio sin ropa, niña.

—Tiene dinero para comprar un centro comercial.

—Y con la sesión de mañana estarás a un talk show de igualarlo. Oye, hablando de Edward... Stefan y yo tuvimos una reunión.

—Eso no suena en absoluto prometedor. Ustedes conspiran peor que Tanya y Angela cuando quieren enterarse de los chismes.

—Esto les va a encantar. Hay muchas revistas que nos están pidiendo una sesión de fotos y entrevista de ustedes dos juntos —soltó. Bella la miró con el ceño fruncido—. No hemos decidido todavía, pero te lo digo para que lo hablen entre los dos y lo piensen.

—¿Eso se puede hacer?

—No son muchas las parejas que se atreven, porque las preguntas suelen ser muy personales, y todos creen que trabajar juntos trae mala suerte a la relación...

—¡Carmen!

—Lo siento. Convérsenlo y piénselo, ¿está bien? Iré a ver a la revista para saber dónde será la sesión.

—Bien.

Carmen se despidió de ella y se fue. Bella volvió a las butacas y se sentó en la suya con el plato de ensalada en el regazo y el celular en la mano.

—Oye, Bella —la llamó Rosalie.

—Hola —respondió ella sonriéndole a la actriz que ya estaba metida en la piel de Kelly, percatándose del grueso folder amarillo que llevaba en el brazo—. ¿Sucede algo?

—No, es solo que... Bueno, tú nos dijiste que no descuidáramos nuestras carreras en el cine y...

—¿Tienes que irte?

—No, quiero decir... No sé si sepas, pero estuve escribiendo un guion y, bueno...

—Rosalie, solo dilo —pidió, dándole su plato ya vacío a Renata que se había acercado con sus lentes oscuros y una botella de agua. Se colocó los lentes y bebió un poco de agua.

—¿Te gustaría leerlo? —preguntó Rosalie tendiéndole el sobre amarillo.

—Seguro —respondió tomando el grueso documento—. Liam ya me está presionando con el resto de la historia, pero encontraré el tiempo para leerlo.

—Me dijeron que Carmen estuvo aquí, pero ya sabes...

—¿Y Carmen qué tendría que ver?

Escucharon las risitas de Marcus.

—Ay, niña... Rosalie quiere que leas el guion como lo hace Edward.

Bella frunció el ceño mirando a Marcus, sin entender realmente la referencia y lo que tenían que ver Carmen y Edward.

—Nos gustaría que consideres interpretar a la protagonista.

—¡Oh no! —exclamó Bella.

—Te lo dije —murmuró Marcus.

—Bella, por favor.

—Rose, yo no actúo.

—Por supuesto que lo haces. Te hemos puesto mucha atención cuando ensayas líneas con nosotros y con Edward. Solo revísalo y considéralo, ¿sí? Nos parece que serías perfecta y, la verdad, no tenemos ganas de pasar por el largo y espantoso proceso de las audiciones.

Bella suspiró mirando a la rubia. Ella no actuaba, con trabajo escribía; lo suyo era debatir, estudiar, leer... No se imaginaba a sí misma como actriz. Pero si Rosalie había hecho un esfuerzo en escribir ese guion y le tenía la confianza para mostrárselo, lo menos que podía hacer era leerlo.

—Está bien. Lo voy a leer como escritora, no te prometo nada en el aspecto de actriz.

—Con eso me conformo. Gracias —le dijo. Bella asintió, y Rosalie corrió de vuelta los tráileres.

Bella miró a Marcus.

—No digas nada —le pidió la chica. Él rio.

.

.

.

Bella entró a su casa pasadas las ocho de la noche. Ella amaba su casa, era como su lugar seguro, su refugio, y lo que era aún mejor: ahí Edward y ella sí podían estar solos sin interrupciones.

La sala, así como gran parte de la casa, estaba pintada de beige, con los tres sillones blancos decorados por cojines azules, había una mesa de café de vidrio con patas de madera, sobre ésta se encontraban dos vasijas azules de diferentes tamaños y un cenicero; entre dos de los sillones, en una esquina, había otra mesa decorada por dos esculturas azules. Al lado de la mesa principal se encontraban dos otomanos azules, a un costado del sillón más grande habían colocado tres lámparas de piso.

Encendió las luces y arrojó las llaves a la bandeja de ónix que estaba a un costado de la puerta, dejó sus cosas en la mesa de café y fue a la cocina por agua.

La cocina era absolutamente azul, las encimeras y la estufa eran blancas, en el centro había una gran isla con la superficie blanca de granito y el pedestal azul, solamente tenía dos bancos cromados tapizados de beige. Al igual que en el comedor, dos lámparas colgaban sobre la meseta.

Regresó a la sala y encendió la televisión sentándose en uno de los sillones color marfil. Esa noche era turno de cenar en su casa, y Edward no tardaría en llegar, ella le había enviado un mensaje cuando estaba por salir de la locación para pedirle que comprara algo, había sido un día muy largo y no estaba de ánimos para cocinar.

No sabía qué le llamaba más, si su computadora con un nuevo capítulo comenzado o el guion de Rosalie y Emmett. Estaba inspirada, pero no lo suficiente para poder avanzar considerablemente; y estaba demasiado cansada como para concentrarse en la lectura.

_«Al diablo»_, pensó. Tomó el sobre de manila, lo rasgó, sacó el grueso guion y comenzó a leerlo.

Iba por la décima página cuando la puerta se abrió y Edward entró dejando sus propias llaves en la misma bandeja. Se sonrieron.

—Traje china —le dijo él mostrándole la bolsa con el logo de su restaurante de comida china favorito.

—Genial. Tengo antojo de fideos.

—En ese caso, qué bueno que pedí muchos de esos. ¿Cómo te fue? —le preguntó dejando la bolsa en la mesa del comedor.

Las paredes eran igualmente beige, una de ellas era una puerta francesa blanca que llevaba directamente al jardín, a los costados de éstas estaban puestas unas cortinas beige para tapar la puerta mientras nadie se encontrara en casa. La mesa era blanca con ocho sillas cromadas tapizadas de azul celeste, una gran lámpara colgaba del techo a unos pocos centímetros de la mesa; en dos de las paredes estaban dos lámparas blancas. A la habitación, además, la decoraban dos plantas de interior.

—Bien. Fue un día muy largo, ¿y a ti?

—Pospusieron para diciembre el rodaje de la película. Según que por problemas de agenda del villano —rodó los ojos—. Como sea, me alegro que se retrasara, necesito un descanso largo —dijo. Bella lanzó unas risitas—. ¿El guion de mañana? —preguntó señalando lo que ella sostenía.

—No. Es de Emmett y Rosalie.

—¿Por fin se atrevieron? Llevan dos años prometiéndolo. Espero que te den créditos de editora.

Bella rio.

—No es precisamente el crédito que quieren darme... —murmuro poniéndose de pie con el guion en brazos, lo dejó en la mesa del comedor y le dio un besito a Edward—. Hola.

—Hola, nena —respondió él con una sonrisa—. ¿A qué te refieres?

Bella le contó todo mientras cenaban sentados en el sillón, desde lo que le dijo Carmen hasta lo del guion. Edward escuchaba en silencio, solo haciendo pequeñas intervenciones para preguntarle acerca de lo que le contaba.

—No soy actriz, con suerte soy escritora, y tú y yo sabemos que solo soy productora porque la historia es mía.

—Entiendo tu punto, amor, pero eres buena. Te he visto mientras escribes y ensayas con ellos.

—Eso es diferente. Es mi proceso.

—Pero de alguna manera estás actuando, y te repito: eres genial.

—No creo que estés siendo muy imparcial.

—Bueno, ¿qué quieres que haga? No puedo evitar verte con amor. —Bella sonrió y se acurrucó con él—. Deberías intentarlo. Preguntarte acerca de los hubiera es lo peor que puede pasarte a tu edad.

—Abuelito, eres apenas dos años más grande que yo.

Edward rio.

—Sabes de qué estoy hablando. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez algún día te arrepientas de no haber aceptado esta oportunidad.

—Sí, quizás. Gracias, amor.

Edward le besó la frente.

—Cuando quieras, mi vida. Y ahora, creo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar acerca de una sesión de fotos...

.

.

.

—Niña —murmuró Carmen sentándose en la orilla de la cama. Bella suspiró—. Es hora de levantarse. Tenemos que ir a Hollywood para tu sesión de fotos —le dijo. Bella gruñó y se cubrió la cabeza con una de las almohadas. Carmen rio, le quitó la almohada y la hizo sentarse jalándola de los brazos. Bella abrió los ojos y solo miró a su representante—. ¿Estás despierta? —Bella asintió—. Ve a ducharte, anda.

Bella se levantó y caminó por su habitación, solo ubicándose mientras terminaba de despertar. La recámara era la más grande de toda la casa. Las paredes estaban pintadas de azul claro, una gran cama matrimonial con colchas blancas y cojines azules ocupaba el centro de la habitación, debajo había una linda alfombra azul y blanca, a los costados de la cama estaban dos mesas de noche con sus respectivas lámparas. Tenía dos sillones azules entre los cuales se encontraba otra mesa con una lámpara blanca. Del otro lado estaba una puerta muy bien camuflada, seguramente era el vestidor. Había otra puerta que llevaba al baño principal.

Se duchó, se vistió con unos shorts de jeans, un top rosa, un chaleco de mezclilla y se calzó unas sandalias, bajó a desayunar junto a Edward, Carmen y Renata, y se fueron al terminar.

Liam le dio el día libre para su sesión de fotos, pero con la condición de mantenerse en contacto con todos, y Bella lo cumpliría. No había fuerza en el mundo que le hiciera desentenderse de su serie.

Llegaron a una pequeña bodega donde la revista armó un gran y sencillo set. Jacob, Sasha y Charlotte estaban ahí también, hablando con el fotógrafo y poniéndose de acuerdo con él.

Después de las presentaciones, Bella se vio en el complicado proceso de elegir sus atuendos con ayuda de Jacob, quien le explicó el concepto que el fotógrafo quería desarrollar: captarla en todas sus facetas. Así fue como acabó eligiendo tres cambios, todos vestidos cortos, que resumían su lado inocente, divertido y sexy. El primer cambio fue un vestido negro de tul con apliques de lentejuelas y chaquira; el segundo fue el vestido color maquillaje con una gran falda y un solo hombro, rematando en una borla y un moño en la cintura; el tercero y último resultó ser en color dorado con falda de organza y talle de encaje con transparencias. Su maquillaje y peinado tenían que ir con los tres estilos, así que terminó con el cabello al natural, una sombra sencilla en los ojos y un labial que iría subiendo de tono según el cambio.

Sus poses también combinaron con el estilo que llevaba. Dulces sonrisas y besos volados para el vestido negro; brincos y bailes para el siguiente, y provocadoras miradas —dedicadas especialmente a Edward— para el último cambio.

Para Bella fue realmente divertido sacar a relucir todas sus caras, que la conocieran como realmente era y no como James la había hecho parecer. Sin duda fue un muy buen concepto para su primera sesión de fotos.

**Chicas, es miércoles y esta semana nos toca Sobreviviendo. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y le doy las gracias a Yanina por apoyarme con el beteo mientras Patto esta ausente.**

**Nos leemos el siguiente capítulo y, quienes lean a la Princesa, nos vemos el siguiente miércoles :)**

**Annie. xx**


End file.
